


tonight will be the night (that i will fall for you)

by Moonlit_Catra, sherassword



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horde Lord Adora (She-Ra), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 89,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherassword/pseuds/sherassword
Summary: "Let me tell you what I think," Adora says, leaning her head forward so she was nearly touching Catra's to her own, "I think you like this little game of ours. You like my attention on you, you don't even care that practically everyone, including your friends, have been staring at us since you took my hand." It's a shot in the dark but Adora is trying to get a read on where Catra actually is, because this feels... intense, in a way Adora hasn't experienced before, and it doesn't fully feel like it's because they're so-called 'enemies'."A game? You think this is a game?" Catra raises her eyebrows at Adora's words. "I'm here to keep an eye on you, and that's it. Truly you need to get over yourself and bring that big ego of yours down a notch. It's pretty damn close to getting as big as your forehead." She bites back, a smirk on her lips.AKA HORDE LORD ADORA AU (she's really sexy)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 252
Kudos: 536





	1. Princess Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. FINALLY we put this fic into words, it has been a long time coming and we absolutely ADORE this AU and want to share it with all of y'all. Horde Lord Adora is just too sexy to keep to ourselves. I hope you all enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing. 
> 
> A quick warning, this fic is rated EXPLICIT for a reason and, as you can see by the tags, there WILL be smut (quite regularly actually) so please be mindful of this before you choose to read. Any potential triggering topics will be warned in the notes of chapters.
> 
> How/Why Adora became the Horde Lord will be explained in the future and Catra is a Princess in this AU. Adora never met Bow and Glimmer in the woods but she is still She-Ra and has her sword, she returned back to the Fright Zone and she never met Catra until she started going into the field. 
> 
> Anyway, chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow, because it is already written but was too long to have with his chapter, and chapter 3 is already partially written with a start on chapter 4. We REALLY REALLY hope y'all enjoy and I won't keep you any longer!

This must be the fifth plan that her so-called _ tactician _ has suggested to her and that Adora has shot down. She wonders why she even bothers? She might as well make her own plans and not even bother asking for advice or help if all her soldiers are  _ this _ useless. The soldier, Adora doesn’t even know their name, is running out of ideas and she can tell they are. She’s tuned them out, busying herself with cadet reports from her Force Captains and other busybody paperwork.  _ Maybe sixth time will be the charm? _

"Maybe if we used She-Ra-" Adora takes a sharp breath in.  _ So much for the sixth time being the charm. _

"Absolutely  _ not _ ." Adora brings her fists down on the table in front of her, a growl of rage escaping her throat as the sword, holstered to her side, seems to grow heavy. "I told you to  _ never  _ suggest that again."

"B-But Lord Adora, if you used She-Ra, you could crush the Rebellion in days." 

"I am not-” She lets out a sharp exhale of exasperation. “ _ She-Ra _ ," Adora spits that name. "is a Princess, her power is too strong, I cannot control her and I won't use her. I have told you this before and I am growing tired of your ignorance." She stands up again, straightening her back almost painfully upright while folding her arms behind her back. "Come up with another plan, or I'll simply find someone else who can." The soldier is practically shaking in their boots and Adora huffs. Sometimes she wonders how they've gained so much territory when it seems like all her soldiers are afraid. 

"Lord Adora!" Adora groans. She runs a hand through her bangs, pushing them back atop her head as she dismisses the strategist with the flick of her wrist. 

"Scorpia, what is it?" Adora asks. She snaps her fingers as a signal for Scorpia to follow her as she walks towards her throne. 

"So, these letters arrived by a courier today, they're our invitations to the All Princess Ball." Scorpia explains. Adora frowns. She pauses at the base of her throne and turns on her heel before she sits in it. 

"Princess Ball? Sounds dull." Adora says, reaching her hand out for the scroll. Scorpia places the scroll in her palm and Adora looks at it with distaste. 

"Every Princess will be there! They host it every ten years, this year it's Princess Frosta's turn to host, she's neutral to the Horde and the Rebellion."

"Wait, so the Rebellion just... invited us? Are they stupid?" Adora asks as she unfastens the scroll. She watches in disbelief as the thing falls open and rolls, and rolls, and  _ rolls _ . "They've sent me this to torture me, I'm sure of it." 

She tosses the end of her scroll across towards Kyle who was standing nearby. “Kyle, read it to me.” Meanwhile, she leans back in her throne and closes her eyes. It’s a busy day in the Fright Zone, she doesn’t normally have so many people hanging around her, she likes solitude usually, and they’re beginning to give her a headache with their constant yapping. 

Kyle’s voice becomes like background noise to her as she thinks this over. If every Princess was going to be there, that would be a perfect opportunity to do…  _ something _ . Adora just doesn’t know exactly what that something will be. “Kyle, shut up for a second,” Adora demands and he silences immediately. “Scorpia, why did they even invite me? You, I get, you’re a Princess, but me?” 

“Well… She-Ra is kind of an honorary Princess, I guess? And Frosta is neutral in the war with the Rebellion so… you know, they have the whole neutral ground rule, it’d be against the spirit of the ball to  _ not _ invite us.” 

“ _ Ugh _ , Princesses, they’re so self-righteous, I feel nauseous just thinking about it.” Adora groans, running her fingers through her hair. Scorpia was currently knocking her pincers together nervously. “Kyle. Resume.” Adora orders, relaxing back into her throne. “This is Catra’s idea. I just know it.” Adora says, mostly to herself, though her words were more than loud enough for Scorpia to hear them. 

“You know, I’m thinking… it’s not?” Scorpia says. Adora opens one of her eyes and looks at the woman while raising an eyebrow in question. “The Princess Ball is a tradition, I got sent an invitation to the last one and, well, you didn’t have your sword then but, I’m sure they would’ve sent you one too. Catra’s got… nothing to do, with  _ any _ of this.” Scorpia explains. 

“It’s her, I know it is, she’s the only one out of all the Princesses who has any sort of intelligence. She’s their strategist, this is one of her games.” Adora argues. Scorpia holds her claws up in surrender and Adora groans again. Kyle was still rattling off the invitation details, and he was only about  _ halfway _ through the scroll. 

“What’s your deal with her anyways?” Scorpia asks. When Adora scowls at her, she quickly backtracks on her question. “I just mean, you seem to have a focus on Catra over all the other Princesses.” 

“She’s the worst one! She’s -  _ ughhhh _ \- she’s so annoying! Every plan I come up with, there she is! Countering my plans! Can you believe that?! She has the  _ audacity _ to go toe to toe with  _ me _ . “ _ Pfffft… _ you know,” Adora grins. “maybe this Ball isn’t such a bad idea... You know what, maybe it’s  _ exactly _ the opportunity I’ve been looking for.” 

“Uh,” Scorpia glances at Kyle, then back to Adora. “does this mean we’re going?” 

“Oh, we’re going,” Adora stands, her cape swishing dramatically with her motion. “and we’re gonna teach Catra, and those rebels, that they can’t outthink the Lord of the Horde.” Adora places her hands on her hips before she frowns. “Kyle! Did I say stop reading?” The boy scrambles to go back to his reading and Adora grins. Now she just had to find an outfit for this stupid event, something that would distract her enemies so she could pull off her plan. 

No way Catra could plan for what Adora was about to pull off. 

* * *

The Princess Ball is just as obnoxiously bright as Adora thought it would be. People look at her like she has a second head or something - which is fair when Adora considers that she’s practically public enemy number one - but Scorpia had said that the Ball was neutral ground and she trusted her. She had left her sword at home, she didn’t really need it for her plan and, besides, this thing had a no weapons rule (boring and dumb if you ask Adora). 

Adora had never been to a ‘Ball’ in her life and she hadn’t exactly planned on it. She’d had to get an outfit made by the department that made the Horde uniforms and, she had to admit, they had a lot of skill. Turns out, if you can make multiple Horde uniforms you might be considered a tailor, or seamstress, or whatever the fuck (Adora doesn’t know), but they can make some fancy clothes that aren’t uniform. 

Scorpia was wearing some sleek black dress that, Adora had to admit, did her back a glorious justice. She wonders how Scorpia got all those muscles - and here she thought she was the muscle of this op. Lonnie was wearing a three piece suit that looked pretty good actually and the red matched Scorpia perfectly. Kyle, because they couldn’t bring Rogelio, since cold and lizard are never a good combination, was in a simple red suit - white shirt and red tie. Adora wonders how he always manages to look like a teenage boy, scrawny and skinny, even at the age of twenty-two - he seriously hadn’t changed since their cadet days.

Adora herself was dressed in a black turtleneck, that was skin tight, and she wore a fitted red blazer over the top with some black harness thing that gave it ‘flavour’ and she had fitted red pants on. Their colour scheme was definitely red and black, the colours of the Horde basically, and they stood out like sore thumbs among the bright pinks and blues of the Rebellion members around them. Whatever, Adora didn’t come to win any fashion shows, but they sure as shit did look  _ good _ . 

“Is everyone clear on the plan?  _ Kyle _ ?” Adora mumbles, fixing her eyes sternly on the boy. He seems to cower a little under her intense gaze. Kyle is afraid of her which should be strange, considering he’d seen Adora’s awkward teenage years, but, also, Kyle is afraid of pretty much everyone with authority, even Scorpia -  _ Scorpia _ ! 

They all nod to signal they knew the plan and what they had to do. “Good, this has to go perfectly, I mean it, Kyle, I’m serious.” 

“Will you lay off him?” Lonnie asks and Adora rolls her eyes at her. “He gets it, Adora.” Adora scowls. 

“It’s  _ Lord _ Adora.” Adora reminds her, Lonnie shakes her head. 

“You forget we used to bunk together, we saw you in your tighty whities, you’ll always be Adora to us.” Adora smiles a little at that. Her squad were her ‘inner circle’ so to speak, the only other person who hadn’t been in her squad, and who Adora trusted unconditionally, was Scorpia. 

She concedes to Lonnie and gently slaps Kyle on his back, which almost sends him flying. “Whoops, sorry about that.” Adora says. 

They pause at the doors of the Ice Castle while two guards go to open the much too large doors. “Let's just… get this over wi-” Whatever Adora was about to say dies in her throat as the doors to the castle are thrown open and her eyes immediately land on a  _ certain _ woman. She’s standing in the centre of the hall, chatting to the Sparkle Princess, she’s  _ smiling _ too and Adora’s stomach suddenly flip-flops. 

Catra is dressed like a traditional Magicat, they tend to wear robes, though Adora normally sees Catra in battles and robes are  _ not _ practical in battles. When Adora sees Catra, she’s usually in some tight vest shirt that exposes her arms in all their glory, with a little window on her chest that has a little tuft of hair that sticks up out of it - and it’s really cute. She usually has a belt around her waist with a little winged pin on it, tight -  _ very tight _ \- leggings, that are ripped in places that Adora is sure she made with her claws. She never wears shoes, and Adora doesn’t know how she hasn’t hurt her feet yet, but it makes her  _ deadly _ in a fight - especially if she pounces on you with those things. Typically, her hair is drawn back into a low ponytail, her bangs falling wherever they please really, and she has a golden brace on one of her arms. 

Usually she’s dressed for battle and, no, Adora has definitely  _ not _ spent a long time closely examining her whenever she saw her. But tonight. Tonight she was dressed like she wasn’t expecting a fight. She was dressed in traditional Magicat clothing that Adora had seen some of the civilians wear, but Catra is a  _ Princess, _ and clearly her clothes were of the highest quality. 

The robes were intricate and folded in a way that Adora could never figure out, the colours had clearly been chosen carefully to pair well together with the different cloths. Adora couldn't figure out if they were different, or just a bunch of colours on one fabric, and pinned and tucked and god knows what else, to give the effect they were giving right now, but Catra looked downright exquisite, royal,  _ beautiful _ . 

She was dressed more brightly than her friends, even if her outfit was technically more muted colours, the accenting of the bright gold made her practically  _ shine _ under the lights. Her hair was down and a little wild, the only sign of Catra’s more… fierce attitude, and framing her face was one of the Magicat royal crowns. Sometimes, Adora forgets that Catra is a Princess, but her regal presence is completely  _ undeniable _ right now. She still wasn’t wearing shoes.

Adora sees the exact moment Catra notices her because her smile falls almost immediately and she looks confused before she looks downright pissed. Adora wipes off whatever look she was giving Catra - maybe she was drooling a little, she honestly doesn't know - and fixes Catra with her trademark smug smirk. Catra scowls and Adora’s smirk only grows. She sees the woman start to make her way towards her but Adora quickly slips into the nearby crowd. 

No way she was talking to Catra before she talked to Frosta first. Adora had done her research; she knew what she had to do, she couldn’t let Catra distract her - yet. “After we greet Frosta, you all go execute the plan, I’ll keep Catra busy.” Adora reminds them. 

They climb the steps to the throne and stop at the top where Frosta was sitting on her ice throne. Adora bows a little and her soldiers follow suit. “Princess Frosta, revered hostess, we were so happy to receive your invitation to the Ball.” Adora greets charmingly. Frosta just blinks at her, which throws Adora little if she’s honest.  _ Is it possible to be intimidated by an eleven year old?  _

“Princess Scorpia, Adora,” Frosta says, and Adora doesn’t know if she likes hearing her name so close to the title Princess. “You are welcome, please enjoy the Ball-'' If Frosta was about to say more it gets cut off by a certain someone.

"You invited  _ her _ ?!" Catra asks, gesturing at Adora vaguely. Although she was talking to Princess Frosta, she had her blue and gold eyes trained intensely on Adora. Adora would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy having the Magicat's full attention on her. 

"Scorpia is a Princess, she gets an invitation," Frosta replies and, for an eleven year old, she speaks like she's been leading for a long time - Adora's almost impressed, when she was eleven she was just mastering how to fight with a staff. "She-Ra is an honorary Princess, she also gets an invitation. The Kingdom of Snows has remained neutral in the fight against the Horde and the purpose of the Princess Ball is that it's neutral ground for  _ everyone _ . They're Princesses, they get their plus ones, they stay."

"Yeah Catra." Adora chimes in.

"She- You-" Adora grins as she sees Catra go from obvious anger to exasperation in the matter of a few seconds. "She's from the Horde! She's the Horde  _ Lord _ ! She's  _ evil _ !" Catra protests. 

"My decision is final." Frosta says and Adora winks at Catra as she bows respectfully to Frosta and makes her way down the steps. Her squad splits off from her when she reaches the bottom. She hears Catra following quickly behind her and she smirks to herself before she's ambushed by the woman at the bottom of the long staircase. 

"Whatever you're planning, I won't let you get away with it." Catra growls. Adora places her hand to her chest and gives Catra a mock hurt look.

"Well now you're just hurting my feelings." 

"You don't have feelings." Adora huffs before she looks around her surroundings. "I'm going to follow you all night, wherever you go, I go."

"Well if you're interested in me Kitty you could just say so, stalking isn't really my thing." Adora says nonchalantly, while examining her nails. She looks up to see a pretty pink colouring the cheeks of the Magicat.

"Don't call me Kitty," She bites back, "and I'm  _ not _ stalking you, I'm making sure you don't do anything… evil." 

"You assume I'm up to evil?  _ Ah _ !" Adora grips her chest in an exaggerated way. "You wound my heart…  _ Kitten _ ." Catra narrows her eyes and Adora laughs. 

She brushes past Catra and heads towards the table where there was a spread of very  _ Rebellion _ looking food. "Why are you here, really?" Catra asks, turning her back to the table she leans up against it. 

"Oh, you've cracked me, let me spill my evil plans to you." 

"So you admit you have evil plans?" Catra asks, raising a brow. Adora glances at her before she rolls her eyes. 

"Aren’t you Princess types supposed to see the best in other people?" Adora questions as she examines a piece of food curiously. 

"In you? Impossible." Catra says and Adora actually finds herself smiling. Catra has a sharp tongue, Adora knows this from their many exchanges on the battlefield, and she appreciates a woman who is just as witty as she is, and doesn't take any shit from anyone - it's actually insanely attractive to her, which is why she's flirted with Catra on multiple occasions during battles. 

Catra is always so serious while fighting, Adora used the flirting to throw her off balance, but Catra took it in stride. She only half means the flirting she’s directed at Catra… the Half-Moon Princess is extremely attractive, Adora isn't blind, but the likelihood of  _ that _ happening was next to none. 

Catra clearly doesn't plan to take her eyes off of Adora at any point during this Ball and that is exactly what Adora wants. She was counting on the fact that she is the Horde Lord and Catra would assume she was up to something and try to get to the bottom of it. 

Truthfully, Catra seemed almost amused by Adora's teasing, even if she wouldn't admit to that. There was always this energy between them when they interacted, and Catra couldn't hide that little spark in her eyes. Still, Adora hadn't expected her to focus on her all night quite as strongly as she was. "You're really going to act as if you have nothing in mind?" Catra asks, looking at Adora in utter disbelief. 

Adora regards Catra fleetingly, she knew it annoyed Catra to no end to be ignored and if there was anything she liked to do, it was annoying Catra. "Oh, I have plenty of things in mind, would you like to hear some of them?" 

"I would like to hear what evil plan you have." Catra clarifies, probably knowing that Adora would take the unspecified question and run with it. 

Adora pouts at Catra nipping her opportunity to have some fun in the bud. She turns to her, seeing her mismatched eyes essentially glare holes into her. "You're obsessed with me Kitten, can't I just be out here to enjoy the Princess Ball? I have an invite you know?" 

"First of all, I'm not obsessed. Second of all, no you're not. Both you and I know that you're not here to simply enjoy Princess Prom." Catra rolls her eyes at Adora. She opens her mouth, clearly about to say something else, but is interrupted by Frosta making the announcement that the first dance of the night was starting. "Of fucking course..." Catra grumbles. 

Adora half smirks when she hears the announcement, she turns fully to Catra and extends her hand. "Care to dance, Princess?" 

"...Fine. But only to keep an eye on you." Catra places her hand in Adora's and maybe it was a trick of the light, but Adora could've  _ sworn _ Catra was blushing. 

Adora leads Catra onto the dance floor, easily making her way through the crowd who seemingly parted to let her through - probably had something to do with her status as Horde Lord. She sees more than a few people glaring at her, but no sign of Scorpia, Lonnie or Kyle.  _ Good. They must be getting on with the plan while all eyes are on her _ \- plus she'd seen the Sparkle Princess arguing with her friend before, too distracted to pay attention to Scorpia or the others. Rookie mistake. Adora feels confident in her plan. Reassured. And she has  _ all _ of Catra's attention right on her. 

She stops in the middle of the dance floor and turns to face Catra. In the light that had dimmed somewhat at the announcement of the dance, Catra looked even more stunning than when Adora had seen her upon entering this place. The lights caught the gold threaded into her outfit perfectly and her eyes were glowing slightly in the dark. 

Adora smiles and lays her hands on Catra's hips. "You know, the Horde teaches its cadets ballroom dancing. Supposed to be good for coordination and such. Can you believe that? A bunch of Horde soldiers learning to dance? But it's true." Adora wanted to get more inappropriate with her touching but she opts to instead run her hand down Catra's arm before she takes her hand in her own, to lead the dance. "I used to have two left feet, I had to practice every day, or I paid the price." 

"You'd pay the price? For being unable to dance?" Catra asks. She slaps Adora's hands when they get a little too low for her liking. "I mean, it does help with endurance and coordination. Dancing is actually one of my favourite hobbies. Though it is kind of hard to imagine you having two left feet since you're leading the dance right now. Rather well, actually, though I hate to admit it." 

"You dance, Catra?" 

"How do you think I became so quick on my feet, idiot?" 

"Figured you learned that running away from me in battles." Adora shrugs as she pulls Catra a little closer, her large hand feels almost too comfortable against the small of Catra's back. 

"Running away from you? You mean like you ran away from me four days ago?" Catra rolls her eyes. 

"Excuse me? I did  _ not _ run away from you." 

"So what was it that you did then?" Catra grins, knowing that she had hit one of Adora’s nerves. 

" _ Obviously _ I was performing a sound tactical plan and seeing if you'd watch my ass as I ran away," Adora says simply, trying not to laugh at Catra's surprised expression. "Pretty sure it worked."

"As if. I was  _ not  _ looking at your ass. I was too busy laughing as you ran with your tail between your legs." Catra scoffs. Adora's pretty sure she's lying, but what are you going to do? "But, sure, call it what you want. We both know you ran away because the Rebellion was winning." Catra probes her, trying to get another rise out of her to combat Adora’s previous attempts to make Catra seem like the coward between the two of them. 

"I could crush the Rebellion in seconds if I wanted to." 

"So why haven't you,  _ Lord Adora _ ?" 

"Because unleashing She-Ra would go against everything I stand for," Adora moves closer to Catra's face, so close that she could pick up the scent of the perfume she was wearing, "and maybe I want to give you guys a fighting chance." 

"And here I thought that you would do everything possible to win. You all aren't afraid to fight dirty, so I don't see why you wouldn't use She-Ra." Catra points out. She glares at Adora but, for a moment, Adora swears that she sees  _ something _ there before Catra refocuses her attention into a scowl. 

"... I'm protecting you from her." 

"Protecting _ me _ ?" Catra looks at her, clearly confused  _ who  _ exactly Adora meant when she said she was protecting someone. 

"Protecting  _ everyone _ ." Adora states. She can feel herself slipping a little, feel her mask of confidence and bravado giving way to her anger and her... Adora looks away. "You wouldn't understand." 

"...Then help me understand." 

Adora shakes her head. She couldn't possibly explain this to Catra, she's a Princess herself after all, she'd  _ never _ understand. Instead, she moves her hand lower and gives Catra a teasing grin again. "I'm sure I can make you understand a lot of things, if you gave me the chance." Adora whispers, suggestively, aiming to fluster Catra more than anything. The attempt seems to work, to an extent. 

Catra's cheeks fluster slightly and she frowns at Adora. "And what exactly are you trying to make me understand?" 

"How about the fact," Adora says quietly. She moves her lips to Catra's ears, moving inches from her face, she could feel Catra's heat pressed up against her that it almost had Adora herself blushing, "that you seem to find me  _ so _ distracting. All your attention is on me, Kitten." 

Catra shivers as Adora's warm breath caresses her ears. Her hands, which had come to rest on Adora's neck, shook, just a little. "My attention is on you because you're planning something." Catra hisses, though her soft blush takes much of the bite from her words. 

"That sounds a lot like an excuse." Adora says quietly but, truth be told, she's enjoying being close to Catra and dancing with her. 

"It's not. It's the truth." Catra frowns deeply, staring straight into Adora's eyes. "...what are you planning?" 

"You keep asking me that." 

"And I'll keep asking until you answer me."

Adora groans and then she spins Catra away from her before pulling her back in. Her arms wrap around Catra's waist and her front presses to Catra's back as she sways to the beat of the music. She hooks her chin over Catra's shoulder. "I already told you. I'm not planning anything. Princess Frosta didn't seem to have a problem with it, why do you?" 

"Because I don't  _ trust _ you. You haven't given me any  _ reason _ to trust you." Adora knew that Catra was being affected by being pushed up against Adora, in her warm embrace, it was obvious from the way she was blushing, to the slight tension in her body. Catra was trying so hard to resist her, rather than giving in to her temptation.

Adora laughs a little at Catra's response. She trails her fingers down her hips,  _ suggestively _ , before she turns Catra back around. She takes her arms in her hands and guides them to rest on her broad shoulders while she rests her own hands on Catra's back. "Okay, fine, maybe I am planning something."

"What is it then?" Catra narrows her eyes, obviously waiting for Adora to answer her question. Her cheeks were still flushed from when Adora had had herself pressed up against her back, and they seemed only more flushed with the way Adora's hands had rested on her hips. "Come on, tall, blonde and handsome. Why don't you tell me?" 

"Where's the fun in that, Kitten?"

"Don't call me Kitten, asshole." Catra hisses, though this time, there seems to be a mixture of annoyance and almost fondness in her voice - if Adora wasn't mistaken. 

"Let me tell you what I think," Adora says, leaning her head forward so she was nearly touching Catra's to her own, "I think you  _ like _ this little game of ours. You  _ like _ my attention on you, you don't even care that practically everyone, including your friends, have been staring at us since you took my hand." It's a shot in the dark but Adora is trying to get a read on where Catra actually is, because this feels... intense, in a way Adora hasn't experienced before, and it doesn't fully feel like it's because they're so-called 'enemies'. 

" _ A game _ ? You think this is a game?" Catra raises her eyebrows at Adora's words. "I'm here to keep an eye on you, and that's it. Truly you need to get over yourself and bring that big ego of yours down a notch. It's pretty damn close to getting as big as your forehead." She bites back, a smirk on her lips. 

Adora scowls and leans back a little. If she's honest, that did kind of sting. "Ouch... that was just plain mean." Adora points out. "Thought you princesses were uppity about your moral ethics, and here you are attacking someone who has come to  _ neutral _ ground and done  _ nothing _ to hurt you. I mean, really Catra? That is  _ low _ ." 

"As if you haven't gone much lower than that, Blondie." Catra rolls her eyes at her. "And you basically admitted that you're planning something. The question now is, what?" 

"Maybe I'm planning on seducing you so you'll sleep with me and then I'll have your undying loyalty, who knows?" Adora jokes, knowing full well that Catra would blow a gasket. 

" _ Ha _ ! You're crazy if you think that's gonna happen." 

"I don't know Kitten, your eyes have been  _ all _ over me." 

"Oh please. Stop flattering yourself." Catra huffs, letting Adora dip her down as the dance continues. "Like I've said for the millionth time now, I'm keeping an eye on you because I know you're planning something." 

Adora holds Catra in the dip before pulling her back up and spinning her out at arms length. "Yeah, you're right. I am." Adora steps back, releasing Catra's hand, she glances down at her watch before looking back at Catra with a smug smirk. "Any minute now." 

Catra's eyes widen. "What do you mean any minute n-" She was interrupted by an explosion going off, sending everything shaking and even throwing her off balance. "What the fuck?!" 

Adora laughs, unfastening her blazer. 

"Guess not even  _ you _ saw that one coming, huh Catra? Maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were." Another explosion rocks the castle. "While you were so busy keeping your eyes on  _ me _ , Lonnie, Kyle and Scorpia were planting heat bombs around the castle." 

"Are you  _ serious _ ?! Oh, I am  _ so _ going to kick your ass!" 

"Not if you want to save your precious people." Adora winks as another explosion goes off, causing debris to fall from the ceiling. She could hear Frosta yelling for people to remain calm over the general panic in the room of people screaming in fear. "Anyway, I gotta run Kitten." Adora says as she turns away from her slightly. "Guess you have to choose what's more important to you? Catching me? Or saving everyone at this ball?"

* * *

"Guess you have to choose what's more important to you? Catching me? Or saving everyone at this ball?" Adora grins and Catra feels her blood boil.  _ That stupid fucking- Why is the Horde Lord so stupidly attractive? _ Catra growls as she sees the woman turn tail and run, she's half tempted to run after her, but she can't. 

"Go after her! I'll help here!" Glimmer appears out of nowhere, like she often does, and gives Catra a confident nod that makes Catra reassured that she will keep her word. She begins sprinting after the Horde Lord, it's a little hard since her current clothing isn't made for running, nor is it made for fighting, but she's fast, all Magicats are, and Adora seemingly almost enjoys the chase. 

They come face to face at the back of the Palace, Adora with her hands in her trouser pockets looking casual and cool and fucking  _ relaxed _ . It's infuriating. " _ Adora _ ." Catra says firmly and Adora does that stupid smirk of hers. 

"I'm flattered that I'm more important to you than those Princesses at that dumb Ball." Adora says smugly and Catra raises a brow. 

"Glimmer has that covered." Catra responds coolly. She knows Adora finds it irritating when her teasing is thwarted, and she does see her pause before the woman snorts. 

"Please, Glimmer?" Adora raises an eyebrow in a mocking way. "What's she going to do? Sparkle at it?" 

Catra extends her claws. "I'm bringing you in." 

"Oh yeah? You and what army, Kitten?" There's that  _ godawful _ nickname again. Catra wants to scratch her eye out for even daring to continue to use that. Like,  _ seriously _ ?! 

"I don't need an army to beat you." Catra says dismissively. "Your plan already failed, Lord Adora." 

" _ Pffft _ ," Adora scoffs. Catra isn't blind, she's well aware of how attractive the Lord of the Horde is, and she is - she is  _ extremely _ attractive - but she's also, you know,  _ evil _ , technically speaking. Still, what a shame someone so hot is the leader of something so  _ bad _ . "I did not fail. I  _ never _ fail." 

"Really? Because you've lost a bunch of battles before." Catra almost laughs when she sees Adora scowl at her in disapproval. "Why are you doing this?" Catra asks. "Hurting innocent people? Why? Is your heart so cold that you don't care about anyone other than yourself?" Adora scoffs again at that. 

"Innocent people? This is Princess Prom, Kitten, no one here is innocent,  _ especially _ Princesses." Catra could scream. She was  _ that _ frustrated with Adora's answer. And she means it. Catra can tell that she means it. 

Catra shakes her head. "What about all those towns and villages that got caught in  _ your _ rampage, huh? Princesses aren't innocent but  _ you _ are?" Catra sees Adora's hands ball into fists and her eyes flash with anger. Catra gets the impression, as much of a smug asshole she is, Adora has some  _ serious _ anger control issues. 

"That's-!  _ Ugh _ ! We're at  _ war _ , besides, you rebels always evacuate towns when my armies roll through." Catra shakes her head in utter disbelief. 

"You think we always manage to get there on time?! We don't, and sometimes people get  _ hurt _ . Civilians. People who aren't princesses and have  _ nothing _ to do with the war!" Catra tears up in frustration, her teary eyes looking at Adora. 

For a moment, Adora's anger dissipates and she looks, to Catra at least, like a different person. She turns her head to the side in slight curiosity. "What do you want from me Catra? Princesses... they're violent instigators who can't control their powers, I- I know that myself, why do you think I never transform? She-Ra is too powerful, too out of control, but me? I can control myself, the Horde's mission has always been to bring order, that's all I'm trying to do." 

Catra freezes for a moment. It is so easy to forget that Adora was once a Horde soldier. She was raised like any other Horde soldier, brought up on false truths, taught to  _ believe _ , to follow orders without question. She is a soldier. From birth to now. She hasn't known anything else. And that... that softens Catra. She's helped plenty of defecting Horde soldiers to know that deep down, even as the Lord of the Horde, Adora is just like them. She's the same scared soldier as any of them, and maybe she deserves some sympathy for not realising the things she was taught from  _ birth _ are all a lie. 

Catra walks up to Adora and places her hands on her shoulders. "Do you hear yourself?  _ Us _ ? Violent instigators? We never attacked you until you invaded Rebellion towns and villages, causing harm and damage. You're calling  _ us _ violent instigators and yet here  _ you _ are blowing up the castle of an eleven year old.  _ You _ . You're causing violence and chaos, not the Princesses." Catra can see the fear, the confusion, the utter refusal to believe what she's hearing, reflected in those...  _ beautiful _ blue eyes. 

"The princesses are dangerous." Adora repeats. "They can't control their powers. I want to protect Etheria." 

Catra sneers. " _ Protect _ ?! You're  _ destroying _ Etheria!" Adora's face smooths back out, a perfect mask of stoicism. "You can't even think on your own... you're just saying whatever crap they taught you." Catra's ear twitches as Adora's lip turns up at the corner in a lopsided smirk. 

"Sorry Kitten, but you really should be more careful about who you get close to... and also who might be standing behind you." Catra opens her mouth to ask what the hell she means by that when she feels a sudden  _ sting _ in her back. She instantly feels woozy and drops... right into Adora's arms. 

Her vision starts to darken at the edges but she sees Adora's right hand woman, Scorpia, looking slightly concerned down at her. "Gosh, she's just so small, Boss, maybe my venom was too much?" Scorpia asks. 

"She’s fine." Adora says dismissively. 

  
Catra's ears wiggle when she catches the noise of what she assumes is a drop ship. _Shit_. She's being taken. _They're taking her._ _Fuck_. She's paralysed and losing consciousness _fast_. There's no way out of this. The last thing she sees before she's pulled under is Adora's bright baby blue eyes looking at her with, what Catra thinks is, a shred of concern, and her silky voice saying: "Guess my plan didn't fail after all, Kitten." 


	2. Entangled with the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra feels like shit. That's the best way to put it really. Her head is pounding, her mouth feels like it's been shoved with cotton pads, her ears are ringing, it's like a hangover times one thousand. She sits up and instantly regrets that decision. She feels dizzy and disoriented. Her senses are beginning to kick back in and her natural instinct of fight or flight activates without her permission. Unfamiliar. Bad. Wrong. Metal is such a shitty design choice, does the Fright Zone not have an interior decorator? Catra is shocked (she's not). 
> 
> She snorts at the joke before she realises what that means. She’s in the Fright Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're about to find out why this fic is rated explicit. The WIP title of this chapter was Sin City, so that should really tell you everything that you need to know ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Warning, NSFW ahead.

Catra feels like shit. That's the best way to put it really. Her head is pounding, her mouth feels like it's been shoved with cotton pads, her ears are ringing, it's like a hangover times one thousand. She sits up and instantly regrets that decision. She feels dizzy and disoriented. Her senses are beginning to kick back in and her natural instinct of fight or flight activates without her permission.  _ Unfamiliar. Bad. Wrong. Metal is such a shitty design choice, does the Fright Zone not have an interior decorator? _ Catra is shocked (she's not). 

She snorts at the joke before she realises what that means. She’s in the  _ Fright Zone.  _ Her fur bristles, standing on end, as adrenaline starts to take its effect. She groans and then lays back down on the metal floor, taking relief in the cool metal. Maybe metal wasn't such a bad design choice after all. 

Catra stays like that for a while before she smooths the fur on her tail down, and her other fur, and pushes herself up to her knees. She's more alert now, the more she's conscious the more she feels less like death. She spots a cup on the little sink in her cell and grabs it, filling it with water. She hesitates. She doesn't exactly know if the Horde lace their water with stuff but it would explain how most of those soldiers are brainwashed. Catra decides to risk it and downs the water, far too parched to care. 

She wonders what time it is, what day it is, how long she's been here, how to escape. She feels a little more sluggish than usual but the water is helping and she's sure whatever venom she was injected with is being burnt up by her highly effective Magicat immune system. 

Her mind instantly kicks into gear. She needs to escape. Find a way out. All the walls are sealed. No windows. She turns to the door, which is some kind of green forcefield, and then- Catra's fur bristles all over again, and she drops her empty cup to the ground when she sees a familiar person standing at that forcefield. Adora.  _ Lord _ Adora. 

Though maybe Adora is a better way to describe her because she looks different. She's dressed casual, though casual for Horde soldiers is still semi-uniformed. She's wearing a white t-shirt, sporting a small Horde symbol in red on the left side and with red patterns cut out of the sleeve and down the front - Catra imagines there's an even bigger symbol on her back - it’s tucked into some cargo pants that are just loose enough to be considered casual yet tight enough that Catra can make out the muscles of Adora's thighs quite effectively. 

She stands with her hands behind her back and her hair is down, though half up in a bun still to keep the hair from her face - she still has that stupid hair poof though. Catra wonders if Adora is always such a soldier. Not a hair is out of place on her uniform, she stands so straight Catra would be concerned for the recurring back pain that would cause but that would mean actually caring about Adora. Still... it's different to see the Horde Lord unarmoured, casual, more Adora than Lord. 

Her blue eyes look amused, even through the headache-inducing green of the forcefield. Catra suddenly feels embarrassed. "Did you just... did you just see all that?" Catra asks, gesturing vaguely to the floor. 

"You mean you patting your fur down on your tail and moaning and groaning? It was very cute." Adora responds with a teasing note in her voice. Catra's cheeks burn with embarrassment but also... she's a little flustered by Adora calling her cute. It's not her fault her senses told her that she was in danger - and also Magicats have the natural instinct to groom themselves when they first wake up. 

Adora looks... softer, more open, that's probably some ploy to get Catra to open up. It's not going to work. Still, Adora is the only thing standing between her and her freedom. "Any chance that you'll let me go?" Catra asks hopefully. She can see Adora laugh through the forcefield. She brings her hand up and presses it to something and suddenly the green wall separating them is gone. 

Adora is beautiful. Seriously. Catra wishes she wasn’t the leader of the Horde, if she weren't, Catra may have even taken a shot. She's She-Ra, Catra is reminded. A Princess. A  _ brainwashed _ Princess. Adora had said how she didn't use She-Ra, too afraid of her power, and Catra believed that wholly. Adora was afraid of She-Ra, like the scared Horde soldier she was. 

"Ah yes, because my plan was to kidnap you and then immediately let you go."  _ Oh. The Horde Lord has jokes apparently. _ Catra rolls her eyes and dusts herself down. Her clothes are practically ruined after the ordeal she's been through. 

"Is it? Because that would be  _ so _ fantastic." Catra responds sarcastically. "It was worth a shot. I imagine you want something from me? Since you put all the effort into nearly destroying an 11-year-old's castle to get me. So out with it. What do you want from me?" Catra watches the Horde Lord shift and roll her eyes - clearly her guilt trip didn't work. 

"I don't want anything from you." 

"Sure, because I am totally going to believe that." Catra raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "You want to make this easier for us both and tell me why you kidnapped me? Aside from obviously wanting to be a pain in my ass." 

"You have an attitude, you know that? Most people wouldn't mouth off to their abductor." Despite that, Adora did seem to find it somewhat amusing - if the way her lips were quirked up a little at the edges was anything to go by. "I kidnapped you because you're the Rebellion's tactician, are you not? So I don't want or need anything from  _ you _ , I just need to keep you away from the Rebellion." 

Catra shakes her head, stretching a little to regain more feeling in her muscles. "Who knows. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. That being said, what can I do to get you to release me?" Adora narrows her eyes. She looks around for a moment before she shakes her head with a little laugh. 

"Nothing. What could you possibly offer me that gets me to release you? You have nothing I want, nor anything that I need." Catra turns her head to the side. The Horde Lord has obnoxiously flirted with her in the past... she wonders how deep that infatuation goes and maybe if she can use that to her advantage now. 

"Nothing? Not even...  _ me? _ " Catra asks suggestively. The Lord's reaction is almost immediate and Catra fights back a laugh. Her eyes widen almost comically and she looks almost scandalised for a half second. She clearly struggles for words, opening and closing her mouth several times before she responds. 

"... What?" Catra's ears perk up slightly as she notices that she has clearly captured the Horde Lord's attention with her words. 

"I noticed that you were quite...  _ flirty _ during the Ball. Not only that, you were also… pretty bold with your hands while we were dancing." She pauses for a moment to consider her next words. "Tell you what... I spend one night with you... us together in any way that you like, and you let me go. No strings attached and no sneaky attacks. What do you say?" 

Adora blinks in disbelief. "Are you... are you serious?" Catra chuckles a little. Honestly, Adora is kind of... cute. 

"Only if you let me go afterwards." The letting her go part is very important to this after all. She can justify giving herself to the Horde Lord if it's to escape...  _ right _ ? 

"No way, I can't... I'm not going to sleep with you, that's like...  _ insane _ ... and also probably some kind of crime." Catra sees Adora blush at her words before she clears her throat. "Anyway... no." 

"You act as if you haven't already committed a crime by kidnapping me, Lord Adora. Plus, I'm giving you my consent." Catra licks her lips as she steps closer to the blonde. "You're blushing... I do have to say... you are pretty cute." Catra doesn't know why she confesses that last part, only that she can tell she's making Adora flustered, which she really thinks is some kind of achievement. Usually Adora is so obnoxiously cocky, sometimes that cockiness really works for her, other times, Catra finds it extremely annoying. She finds she rather likes seeing the Horde Lord  _ squirm _ . 

Adora narrows her eyes a little. "Kidnapping you and sleeping with you are two very different things." That's true at least. Catra moves her tail to purposely tease at Adora's leg and the blonde swats at it. Catra is having a great time actually. Making Adora flustered might become her new favourite activity if she wasn't careful. 

"Maybe." Catra concedes. "But at least sleeping with me would be consensual." Because Catra certainly didn't choose to be  _ kidnapped _ . She rolls her shoulders, stretching her muscles more. Now that she was awake, talking, moving, she was feeling a lot better, a lot more alert. This was a good plan, if Adora agreed to it. Adora looks... unsure, a little conflicted, but considering it at the very least. 

"You really want to sleep with me?  _ Me _ ? Lord Adora." Adora bites her lip for a moment. "How do I not know you'll stab me in the back during or something?" Catra almost laughs at that question. 

"You mean like how you did to me at Princess Prom when I didn't even attack you? You don't." Catra admits. "But I don't go back on my promises once I make them. So I promise you that I won't try to hurt you so long as you keep your agreement that after, you let me go." Catra shrugs. It's a risk, for both of them. Catra could easily hurt Adora with her claws, especially if her pants are around her ankles, but Catra could also sleep with Adora only for her to imprison her later. 

She can see Adora thinking it over. Probably thinking about all the effort she went through only to release Catra however many days later it's been. If it's even been days? Catra has no idea. She should really ask that at some point. 

"No." Adora says simply. "I can't do that, you having sex with me so I'll let you go, even if you give me your consent... I don't like it. So... you can go. Sleep with me or not. Whatever. You can go. If you still want to do it, then... I'll let you go after too." Now that was interesting. Catra hadn't really expected that. Not only was Adora willing to let her go with no sex, after everything she did to get her hands on Catra, she was also willing to sleep with Catra and still let her go after.

Catra knows what option she should take but... there's something about Adora. Maybe one night won't hurt? Maybe she just needs to get her out of her system. There's always this weird sexual tension whenever they face off on the battlefield. Maybe this would relieve that and they could go back to hating each other later. 

Curiosity killed the cat. 

"... Where should we go?" 

But, hey,  _ satisfaction _ brought it back. 

Adora lets out a breathy laugh of surprise as she regards Catra curiously. "My throne room."  _ That shouldn't be as sexy as it is.  _

"Okay, show me the way." Catra holds out her hand, waiting for Adora to take her and lead her out of the cell. She stares at her hand for a moment and then looks back to Catra. 

"Are you... sure?" Adora asks, and it's kind of sweet if you ask Catra but she isn't about to say that to Adora's face. 

"Lord Adora, I was the one who suggested it first. I'm sure. You have to admit... you're curious too. Are you not?" 

"Obviously I'm curious." Adora takes her hand. "You sure you can handle me, Kitten?" 

Catra smirks softly at the question. "I'm sure I can handle you just fine. Just like I do every time we're out on the battlefield." 

Adora scoffs as she tugs on Catra's arm, pulling her along towards her throne room. "Please. You do not  _ 'handle' _ me on the battlefield." Catra rolls her eyes. Adora sure does have a big ass ego. She's lucky it's kind of hot. 

"Is that why you had to oh-so  _ urgently _ pull me away from the Rebellion?" She teases, looking around as they walk along. The halls were empty, only the humming noise of machinery surrounding them, combined with the sound of their footsteps. It must be nighttime, that would explain the lack of activity. Say what you want about the Horde but they're still people. They have to sleep sometime. 

The Fright Zone... it's dark and stuffy, the air almost doesn't feel real, but also Catra hasn't seen a single window so she wonders if they ever let fresh air into this place or if it's just like this all the time. It’s harsh, and sharp, and hard, and metal, and... depressing. The Fright Zone is depressing. It's a long way off the bright colours of Bright Moon or the lavish castle of her home Half-Moon. 

Adora hums as she slows down a little and Catra looks back to her rather than at her surroundings. "You're smart, I'll give you that. Fast. You give me a good run for my money. But I'm still better than you hand-to-hand." Catra gets the impression that Adora has some obsessive need to show off, to prove she's better than everyone else. 

"That's only because you use that thick ass armour that doesn't let my claws go all the way through. Otherwise, I would  _ totally _ kick your ass." She squeezes Adora's hand, laughing at the almost offended expression on Adora's face. "You are a pretty good fighter though." Just because she doesn't want Adora to go back on her word if Catra overstepped. Not at all because she likes her. She absolutely  _ does not _ like the Lord of the Horde. She is totally  _ not _ having a reasonably good time with her and she is totally  _ not _ enjoying her company. Catra looks at Adora and then looks away quickly. 

_ Fuck _ . 

"That sounded dangerously close to a compliment, Princess." Catra can't help but laugh at that. Adora. She's something else, that's for sure. 

"Maybe it was intended to be a compliment,  _ Lord _ ." Catra responds casually. She watches as Adora turns her head away and she could have sworn she saw the appearance of a smile on her lips. 

They arrive at the throne room, finally, and Adora drops Catra's hand when the soldiers at the door straighten up and salute at her. "My Lord." They greet her and Catra can see Adora puff out her chest proudly at their respectful greeting - Catra's already figuring out Adora's kinks from one simple interaction. 

"At ease." The soldiers relax immediately. "I'm taking Princess Catra inside for an uh... interrogation. No one is to disturb me until I say so, is that clear?  _ No one. _ " The soldiers nod quickly in understanding. "No matter what you hear,  _ do not  _ enter. Am I making myself clear enough?" 

"Yes, Lord Adora, understood, sir." They bow and Catra makes a gagging noise that she plays off as a cough when Adora glares at her. Catra smiles innocently when she sees the blonde's narrowed blue eyes. She grabs Catra by her wrist and pulls her into the throne room, making sure the door is closed behind them. 

"So...  _ interrogation _ , huh?" Catra asks with a smirk. 

"Figured you'd probably be begging and that would explain that." Adora shrugs nonchalantly as she walks further into the throne room. Catra almost chokes. She looks at the blonde, scandalised. 

"You seem so sure of yourself and your ability to make me beg." She follows Adora into the room, hands on her hips. The throne room is remarkably similar to what Catra has already seen, except with more Horde symbol banners than any other decor. This place is entirely too green if you ask her. Green and metal, that's the Fright Zone's aesthetic - if you can even call it that. 

Catra walks up the many,  _ many _ , steps to the throne and takes a seat on it. It's not a very  _ kind _ seat, if she's honest. "You should probably put a plush seat insert on here or something. Wouldn't want that sexy ass of yours to get flat from this hard metal." Adora blinks and stops whatever it was that she was doing. 

"Did you just... call my ass sexy?" 

"Yup. Sure did. It's the truth." And it really is. Adora has a  _ fantastic _ ass and those tight yet loose pants are doing her a wonderful justice. In fact, all of Adora is kind of sexy, from the way her biceps strain against the fabric of her shirt, to the way her golden blonde locks fall over her shoulders and the way her baby blue eyes sparkle even in the dim lighting of the Fright Zone. She almost seems too beautiful to be in this setting. Adora has a scar on her left eye, it splits her eyebrow in half and travels just below her eye, whatever or whoever did that was lucky not to blind her. Catra almost wants to ask the story behind it but maybe that's too personal. She wonders if Adora has more scars. 

"You're certainly making yourself at home there." Adora comments, bringing Catra back to their present situation at hand. 

Catra grins and purrs at the other. "You're not telling me to get off, or shoving me off. So either you're not mad or you like that I'm sitting here." Catra points out. Adora looks down at her, her blue eyes appearing thoughtful. 

"No, not mad. My throne is  _ perfect _ for what I have in mind for you." 

"And what exactly is it that you have in mind for me,  _ my Lord _ ?" Catra asks and she sees the way Adora responds to her name being said like that. The blonde shudders, obviously pleased to have her title thrown at her like that. 

"Your Lord..." Adora mumbles.  _ Yup _ . Catra  _ definitely _ had at least one of Adora's turn on's figured out. 

Adora swallows,  _ hard _ , and then lowers herself down so she's inches from Catra's face. Catra looks at her curiously as the blonde tilts her head up by her chin, gently. "First, tell me if you're having second thoughts." Catra looks directly into Adora's eyes, surprised by the gentleness that the Horde Lord was displaying. She smiles softly and pushes herself up slightly, arms wrapping around the blonde's shoulders and bringing her in until their lips touched. That was her answer, and she hoped that that would communicate it to her partner. 

* * * 

_ Kissed _ . She's being kissed. 

Adora hasn't been kissed in so long she almost forgot what it was like. She hasn't been touched or held in years, even Scorpia, a hugger, doesn't touch her. Lonely. Maybe she isn't alone, she's surrounded by people, but, she realises, with the warmth of Catra's arms around her shoulders, she's been lonely for a long time. Touch starved, definitely. She shakes a little with the sudden intimacy of being touched and it not being in the fighting sense. 

She reaches her arms out and wraps them around Catra's waist, pulling her closer. She kisses her softly at first, taking Catra's kiss as her answer, before the kiss grows more heated with each passing second. Now that Adora has felt the warmth of Catra's touch, she wants to feel  _ more _ . She doesn’t want to be lonely, even if it's only for one night. 

Catra is small, which makes Adora's positioning a little awkward to kiss her - especially when she has to lean down to kiss her since she's sitting on her throne. So Adora sinks down to her knees to better kiss Catra at a much more comfortable angle. 

Her hands push at the edge of Catra's shirt and she slips them below, running her fingers along her fine fur and skin. Touching. Feeling.  _ Warmth _ . "Not how I expected this kidnapping to go." Adora jokes between kisses. Because it is not  _ at all  _ how she saw this ending. She's questioned the ethics of this but this was entirely Catra's choice, she gave her the option to leave with no sex and she  _ chose _ to stay. 

Catra lets out a breathy laugh, and Adora swears she hears a slight purr tickling at her throat. Her hands wander along Adora's biceps before sliding down her chest - which, by the way, Adora worked very hard for and appreciates that Catra noticed. "I didn't expect for it to go like this either but I have to say... I'm not mad about it." Catra leans back in, kissing Adora's lips again and gently nipping at them to deepen the kiss. Adora's mildly surprised at how bold Catra is, she already seems like she's forgotten  _ who _ she's kissing. 

Catra only pulls away when Adora squeezes her hands at her sides to ask her to remove her shirt. Catra sighs and lifts her arms up, letting Adora take away one of the barriers that was stopping their skins from touching. She was eager to feel Catra,  _ really _ feel her. 

"I think it's only fair if you remove yours too... Don't you?" Catra whispers, her lips just barely hovering over Adora's before closing the space between them again. "By the way... you're a really good kisser." Adora can't help but beam at Catra when she hears that. She's always been susceptible to praise, she supposes. 

"A good kisser, huh?" Adora moves her lips to Catra's jaw, pressing kisses along it and down to her throat. "Maybe I should add that to my title? Lord Adora, Really Good Kisser. What do you think?" 

"I don't know if that's a valid title to have, Adora..." Catra's breath hitches and she moans softly as she tilts her head back in response to Adora's lips having their way with her throat. "Though I imagine that would be quite the questionable addition to make..." 

Adora laughs into the crook of Catra's neck. "If you want my shirt off Kitten," She rises up and leans in close to Catra's ear. "take it off." 

"Mm... am I allowed to claw it off,  _ sir _ ?" Catra tests out, ears perked up to listen for Adora’s response. 

"Call me that again, and you can do anything you want to me." 

"Hm..." Catra grins and her fangs are sharp. Adora tries to not be turned on by how sharp those fangs are but she fails miserably. Catra bites down on her neck, playfully, sending a shock of pleasure shooting right through Adora's body. Her claws shred through her shirt but barely graze Adora's skin. "Yes,  _ sir _ ." 

"Fuck..." Adora lets out a soft moan at both the title and the feeling of Catra's sharp claws cutting away at her shirt. Truthfully, Catra could easily slice Adora up right now - maybe that danger was a little bit of a turn on for her. Even so, she didn't think Catra would go any deeper than skin level unless Adora asked her to. 

Adora grabs her shredded shirt and pulls the fabric off of her, ripping it even further when it snags in a couple of places. "You owe me a new shirt." That gets Catra to laugh and it is an  _ amazing _ sound. Adora decides, right then and there, she wants to keep on hearing that sound. 

Catra presses her lips to Adora's neck and then her cheek, catching her off guard. "You can totally get another one made. Plus, you let me do it and you  _ liked _ it." She whispers in a sultry tone, her warm breath caresses Adora's ear and she gently nips at it. 

Well... if Adora wasn't turned on before. 

She feels herself blush, though she'd totally blame it on the heat if Catra pointed it out. She wasn't wrong, she had found the claws shredding her shirt thing hot as hell. "I do have to say... you are seriously so fucking sexy." Catra cups Adora's cheek, looking her in the eyes as she shamelessly utters that compliment to her. _Fuck_. Adora is so gay. Like... _so gay_ it should be considered a hazard. "I think your pants need to come off too, don't you?" Adora raises an eyebrow at Catra. She may be gay, but she also likes to think she has game. 

"No, not until you've taken yours off first at least." 

"Pretty sure that's your job to do." Catra lets Adora go from her grip and she stands up from the throne. "Go for it." 

Adora looks up at Catra before she shrugs. She wiggles her fingers under the waistband of her pants and then tightens them into a strong grip before she tugs,  _ hard _ . She hears a pretty loud ripping noise. "... whoops?"  _ Yup _ . She  _ definitely _ broke Catra's pants, that was her bad, she'll hold her hands up to that. 

"... You owe me new pants, and you do realise that I actually have to go home after this, right?" Catra shakes her head and Adora gives her a small smile to say sorry for ripping her pants. She could tell though, by the way Catra's pupils had dilated, that Adora's show of strength had turned her on. 

Adora watches as she sits back down on the throne. She grabs Adora's head by the root of her hair and pulls her in. "Asshole..." She murmurs before capturing Adora's lips in a rough, deep kiss, her claws digging in ever so slightly. The roughness of Catra pulling her in like that surprises Adora pleasantly and she kisses her eagerly, laughing a little at her words. 

"Sorry," She mumbles through kisses. "You can borrow some clothes, just tell your princess friends they made you change." Adora likes to think she's smart, at least sometimes. 

"Sounds good... it was hot though." Catra admits, surprising Adora yet again. Catra's lips move to press against Adora's once more and Adora sighs happily. "Seeing you rip my pants off with such ease... has me really... bothered down there." 

Adora smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. "Yeah?" She asks, pressing hot kisses down Catra's neck. "You want me to touch you, Kitten?" 

"If you think you're getting me to beg so soon, you are so wrong,  _ sir _ ." Catra responds, though Adora isn't convinced. That is her plan actually. To make Catra beg for her to fuck her. 

Catra lifts her legs and secures them around Adora's waist, dragging her closer. and Adora's smirk only grows. "Then I'm not going to touch you. Not yet." Adora responds as she kisses from Catra's neck down to her chest. "I think I can work you up enough that you  _ will _ beg me."

"You can try, that's for sure..." Catra moans quietly and her eyes flutter shut as Adora kisses softly down her chest. 

"Those claws of yours, don't be afraid to use them." Adora laughs a little when Catra's eyes open and she looks at her with a somewhat surprised expression. "The Horde Lord is into a little sexual torture, is that so surprising?" 

"Well... it's more because it technically goes against our agreement. You sure you want me to use my claws?" Catra asks. Actually, Adora has never been more sure of anything in her life. Pain and pleasure... she enjoys that mixture far more than she probably should. Part of her wants to hurt Catra, a dark part of her, and part of her wants to be hurt  _ by _ Catra. She supposes, growing up in the Horde means she's what people would call 'messed up', and maybe she has masochistic tendencies but so can anyone. 

"I don't want you to maul me so badly I can't walk, but yeah... whenever you feel like using them, don't be afraid." Maybe Adora  _ does _ want to be mauled until she can't walk.  _ Nope. Don't be an idiot Adora.  _

"Okay... thanks for letting me know." Catra nods, she does seem a little unsure but Adora imagines it’s probably somewhat of a relief to not have to be so mindful of those sharp claws. "Also, I thought you said you were gonna make me beg." 

"You-" Adora rolls her eyes but leans up to press a kiss to Catra's lips. "I am. Listen, you say red, I'll stop whatever I'm doing immediately, you need a breather, let me know. That being said, are you ready?" 

"I'm ready." Catra expectantly looks at Adora and it makes Adora feel a little nervous. "I'll let you know if I need a breather or if I need to stop. I promise." Adora feels a little better after Catra says that. She knows sometimes she can be a little rough, it's always better to set up a safe word before engaging in any kind of sexual activity. 

She nods and then realises she's still in her pants. She wiggles out of those and moves them to one side, out of the way. She returns back to Catra, kissing her on the lips softly. "Well... we've seen each other naked now, I guess there's no going back." 

"Hey... you'll let me know if you need to stop too, right?" Catra asks softly, pecking Adora on her lips. The question catches her off guard but... it's almost sweet of Catra to ask. Still, she has a reputation to keep, she isn't about to confess to Catra about how sweet she found that. 

Instead, Adora snorts, moving her lips back to Catra's throat. She sucks softly on her pulse point, making sure not to leave marks but teetering close to the edge. She's not an idiot, she knows she can't leave hickies on Catra - not on her neck anyway. "Oh, I will not need to stop." Adora says against Catra's neck. 

She moves down, nipping and biting at skin more harshly the lower she gets, knowing it was unlikely the princesses would see those. She kisses between Catra's breasts and rubs her own thighs together in anticipation of getting to spend as much time as she pleases there. "Fuck, you're perfect..." Adora whispers as she brings her hand up to palm softly at Catra's right breast while she lets her mouth work her left. 

Catra's response is almost immediate. She arches into Adora's touch, gasping as Adora squeezes and sucks her breasts simultaneously. Adora could practically  _ feel _ the heat between Catra's legs, her core pressed up against her hard stomach, wetness grazing over her skin, begging for Adora to give her what she wanted so much. Catra's eyes slide close and her claws dig into Adora's back as she holds her against her. "You... you flatter me, babe... I... fuck, Adora... Keep doing that...'' Adora laughs softly but does as Catra requests. 

She marks Catra up good, sucking and licking with her tongue, no one would see but  _ Adora _ would know and  _ maybe _ Catra would look at them later when she finally left and remember her. She moves to her right breast and repeats the action, marking her again, while her hand moves down her back and she scratches softly at the base of her tail. A loud moan leaves Catra's lips, echoing against the walls of the throne room. Adora grins.  _ Oh yeah, Magicats have that spot at the base of their tails. _

A bright blush covers Catra's cheeks as she seemingly realises the sound that she had just made. Adora holds Catra's gaze for a moment as she continues giving attention to her boobs. Truthfully, Adora could spend forever there and feel satisfied. Catra's body felt hot and she rocked against Adora, telling her how she was aching to be taken by Adora in every possible way. Adora wanted to give her that, but Catra, Catra was stubborn. Adora knew she wasn't going to break quite so easily. Still, the way her claws dragged over Adora's skin, the way she practically squirmed under Adora's touches, Adora was  _ determined _ to  _ break _ her. 

Adora moves down Catra's body, kissing her stomach and looking up at her with her blue eyes. She removes her hands from Catra's back to grab her hips, hard enough to leave marks. She pulls Catra forward, closer to the edge of the throne, positioning her legs onto her shoulders. She doesn't go to where she knows Catra wants her the most but instead begins kissing her inner thigh. She smirks a little as she looks up at Catra. "Hmm... look at you Kitten..." Adora uses her best sultry tone as she kisses, sucking on her skin and marking her inner thigh. "All mine for the taking." She moves, her breath brushing against Catra's core before she moves to her other thigh and begins pressing kisses there. "All mine." 

"Now you're just being mean." Catra whines out, her voice soft and breathy. Her hips twitch and Adora knows, without a doubt, that she was turning Catra on. "Who said I was yours?" She asks, still trying to be defiant in an attempt to regain control. Adora couldn't have that. 

"Hm, I think I just did." Adora says with a grin. "All mine, Kitten." Adora presses a kiss to the inside of Catra's knee. "I'm going to  _ make _ you mine." 

"Then what are you waiting for? I'm sitting here, completely unclaimed, and yet here you are trying to say I'm yours." Catra leans back into the throne, sighing. "I'd say... you're taking too long,  _ sir _ ." Catra was good, Adora would give her that, she knew exactly how to get to Adora. Adora was tempted to do as she said and take her, but she'd already committed herself to making Catra beg her to fuck her before they'd even reached the throne room. 

Adora looks up at Catra and raises a brow. "Oh, so you're a  _ brat _ ." She sits up a little. "You know, I think, maybe, I'm not finished with your boobs. Yeah, I should go back to those." A growl escapes Catra as she reaches her hand out to grab at Adora's hair and push her back down. 

"No." Adora feels her cheeks redden a little at Catra's stern tone and being pushed back into place. She never really thought she'd be into that but that... kind of awakened something in her. Still, that reaction from offering to suck on her boobs some more? She looks up at Catra and then grins cockily. 

"Are you going to beg for me, Kitten?" 

"I told you, you could try to make me beg but I'm not going to." Catra hisses, though her redden cheeks really take off some of the edge from her hiss. Adora sees Catra’s eyes light up a little, which makes her extremely suspicious. She knows that look. Catra has an idea. 

A smirk crosses Catra's features. She leans back into the throne again, her hands release Adora and she moves one down to her pussy lips, Adora's eyes tracking their every move. "Hey Adora." She moans, eyes half-lidded and all seductive as she showed off her glistening folds to Adora. 

Adora really is  _ super _ gay. 

"Oh... you play a dirty game, Princess." It takes all of Adora's strength not to dive head first between Catra's legs. Instead, she grabs Catra's wrist, which was currently playing with herself, and pulls her hand to her mouth. 

Adora takes her fingers in her mouth, making sure to make eye contact with Catra as she let her tongue do all the work. She pulls away for a moment to speak to Catra. " _ Please _ , Lord Adora,  _ fuck me. _ " Adora grins and releases Catra's hand. "That's all you have to say Kitten." 

"Fuck..." Catra's breath was ragged and laboured and Adora was proud of herself for that move, she won't lie. "Please, fuck me, Lord Adora." She begs, finally giving into Adora. That move that Adora had pulled was so dirty and Catra was clearly too horny to hold herself back any longer. "Make me yours, Adora." 

"See, was that really that hard?" Adora asks. Her ego practically fills the throne room when she hears Catra beg for her. 

Catra groans and grabs Adora by her face, pulling her up and slamming their lips together - Adora knows Catra sometimes finds her ego somewhat annoying. "Adora... I need you..." She gasps softly against Adora's lips. Catra kisses her one more time and tangles her fingers in her hair. 

And who was Adora to deny her? 

"Need me, huh?" Adora asks as she moves her hand between Catra's thighs. She had been planning on using her mouth but she was enjoying hearing Catra's soft moans so close to her ear - and there wasn't a reason she couldn't have multiple fun. 

She slips a finger into Catra easily, almost too easily, and she can't stop the gasp that escapes her lips. "Fuck, Catra, you're so fucking  _ wet _ ." She adds a second finger almost immediately, enjoying the feel of Catra wrapped around her slender fingers. She moves slowly, just enough to stimulate Catra but not nearly enough to scratch that itch she probably had. 

" _ Mmm _ ...  _ ahnn _ ... Adora, please..." Catra wiggles her hips as Adora makes her way inside of Catra with her fingers. Catra's lips find their way to Adora once more. Adora swallows her soft moans with kisses until Catra pulls away again. "Faster... it's not enough..." 

"Faster... what?" 

"You're being mean." 

Adora curls her fingers and grins. "Faster...?" 

Catra whines, her eyes close and her hips jerk up to get more friction from Adora's fingers. "Fuck me faster, sir...  _ please _ ." 

"That's a good Kitten," Adora enjoys teasing but she isn't cruel. She gives in to Catra's demands and speeds her thrusts, curling her fingers just right to scratch that spot deep inside of Catra. "My Kitten..." Adora mumbles. "Think you can take another?" 

"Yes, give me another!" Catra moans wantonly as Adora's fingers reach deep inside of her. It's kind of amazing actually. Adora could die right now and she would have zero regrets.

Catra uses the armrests of Adora's throne to prop herself up so she could meet Adora's thrusts with her hips, clearly trying to get  _ more _ from Adora. " _ Adora _ ... Adora, you're so good. Please don't stop." Adora shudders at the praise. She could hear her name spill from Catra's lips all day. 

Her eyes widen a little at Catra's desperate pleas and she easily adds a third finger, stretching Catra wonderfully. She does wonder, for a moment, if her soldiers will question why Catra is saying such things if Adora is supposedly 'interrogating' her, but she doesn't care much when she can feel Catra literally  _ spilling _ into the palm of her hand. 

Adora presses the heel of her hand to Catra's clit to provide her with that  _ extra _ stimulation while keeping up her thrusts, making sure to curl, mentally mapping out the shape of Catra's insides for what she wanted to do to her later. Adora watches Catra nearly scream out, stifling her loud moan by biting her lip when Adora's palm rubs her clit. Adora can feel her walls clenching more rapidly around her slender fingers at the stimulation. Catra attempts to stop her moans by biting her lips but, Adora knows, when she speeds up her thrusts, it's pretty much a lost cause. 

Catra's head rolls back, her claws digging into the armrests of the throne that held her steady and she lets out a loud, lewd cry of Adora's name. She whimpers for more, the words falling from her lips soon become a mess of pleas and a mix of Adora's name and cries of pleasure. 

Adora turns her head, breathing a little heavily from her effort to keep up her fast and steady thrusts. She feels only encouraged by Catra to keep doing what she was doing, even going  _ harder _ ,  _ faster _ , whatever she wanted. " _ Mine _ ." Adora whispers into Catra's ear. "Who do you belong to?"

"You..." Catra pants quietly, turning her head towards Adora. Adora raises her eyebrows curiously as Catra cups her cheek and brings her in, kissing Adora deeply as Adora felt the tightening of her walls growing more and more by the second. She was close,  _ so close _ . "I'm yours, sir." Catra breathes against Adora's lips. She tenses up and cries out loudly as her first orgasm of the night washes over her. 

Warmth gushes out, dripping onto Adora's hand to show her she had done her job well. Adora moves her fingers a few more times, curling occasionally, guiding Catra carefully through her orgasm. She presses soft kisses to Catra's jaw as she comes down and pulls her hand away when she's satisfied Catra is done. She lifts her hand and laughs a little at what she sees. "Wow... you made a mess..." 

"Shut up..." Catra replies with a quiet giggle. Adora watches as she tries to regain her breathing after that - Adora did that!  _ She did! _ "That was great, just give me a minute." Catra smiles and sits herself up. Her lips graze over Adora's with a soft purr. "You really got me to beg, huh?" 

Adora contemplates what to do with her hand before she decides to wipe it on Catra's inner thigh. She had debated licking her fingers clean, but she preferred to drink from the source so to speak. "I sure did get you to beg," Adora says with a cocky grin. "Did you really think I wouldn't?" 

"I was really trying to hold out to get you to do it without me needing to beg. But you are too much of a tease." Catra rolls her eyes, her hand against Adora's cheek while her thumb gently caressed her cheekbone. Adora knows that already. She could tell by Catra's reaction, and she'd almost won too, with that whole show of shoving her hand between her thighs, but Adora is stubborn too and she likes to win. "It really was good though." Catra admits which only serves to inflate Adora's ego more, if she's honest. 

"Good, huh? I think it was a little better than good." Adora says with a teasing grin. Catra grins back at her mischievously. 

"How about you beg me to tell you how good it was?" Adora snorts and laughs. She doesn’t think she's laughed this much in her life as much she has in the past hour. 

"Don't need to, Kitten, evidence is all over my throne." 

"Hm, true. But isn't it more fun to hear it directly from the source?" Catra asks. Catra reaches her hands up and grabs Adora's shoulders, bringing her close and leaving kisses on her cheek and temple. Adora finds it... she likes it. "I'm good if you want to go again." Adora lets out a soft breath. 

"Yeah, I'm definitely good to go again... You wanna beg again?" Adora asks with a cheeky grin. 

"I was actually thinking... I could make you feel good?" 

"Me?" Adora raises a brow. She hadn't really considered that, she was so used to giving but not receiving. "How exactly would you do that?" Catra purrs and lifts her hand. Adora watches as she gives her breast a soft, but firm, squeeze. 

"I'd get down on my knees... and make my way between your thighs, and use my tongue on you in every way you'd want me to." 

"Well... fuck... I do love to see Princesses on their knees, submitting to me." Adora mumbles. Catra grins and places a kiss to Adora's jaw. 

"Then how about you make your way onto this throne and I go down on my knees for you? You can tell me what you want and where you want it." Adora smiles a little and lifts Catra effortlessly, switching their positions and having Catra in her lap momentarily. 

"There's... something I want to try, later... After." 

"Wow..." Adora smirks at the fact her effortlessly lifting Catra up was obviously a turn on for her. "What is it? You have me curious now." Catra raises an eyebrow at her, though Adora notices her eyes wandering along her firm arms and gorgeous breasts. "...you're beautiful, you know that right?" Catra asks. That catches Adora completely off guard. 

"I have a soldier's body," Adora says dismissively. "That's as much a weapon as my sword." She pauses for a moment. "Speaking of my sword... you know I can transform it into anything I want, right?" 

"You're beautiful, Adora." Catra repeats for emphasis, her hands coming up to cup Adora's face tenderly. She smiles and Adora almost wants to believe her. "Can you? Anything? That's a really cool thing to have." Talking about her sword. Adora can do that. Talking about her being beautiful? She can't do that. 

" _ Anything _ , Catra." Adora holds her gaze for a moment, trying to see if Catra would take the hint or not. 

"... Is that what you want to use later?"

".... Yes." 

"Oh... and you have complete control over it?"

"Completely." Adora whispers. She plays absently with Catra's tail. "Could be fun." Adora shrugs. Catra hums as she closes her eyes and purrs as she allows for Adora to keep playing with her tail. 

"I think I'd be down to try that later." She whispers and she gives Adora a kiss, purring. Adora doesn't really know what purring means exactly but she likes it and she thinks it means Catra is happy. Her tail is soft too and Adora finds she quite likes playing with it. 

"Okay Catra," Adora says as she kisses the woman on her jaw. "I'm ready." Adora watches Catra closely, her hand buries its way into her hair, scratching just behind her ear. Truthfully, she was a little nervous. Catra was a  _ Princess _ , Adora has no idea why she agreed to this to begin with - other than curiosity and the fact that Catra was willing and wanting herself. She couldn't deny that they had been having exceptional fun so far and she wasn't going to let her paranoia get the best of her. Maybe Catra was a Princess but, if anything, that just reassured Adora she wouldn't break her word - that was a Horde thing. 

* * * 

Catra grins and turns her head to give Adora another kiss on her lips. She runs her hands along her thighs, showering her in kisses as she slowly and teasingly makes her way down from the other's lips to her chest and further south. Her eyes never look away from those soft blues that stare at her in interest. Catra wasn't really sure what Adora was thinking but her goal was to make her feel good. 

"Hey..." Catra whispers softly against Adora's navel, lips pressed to her skin. "Where do you want me? You never told me." She reminds her, moving down to her thighs, grinning before biting down on the supple skin just enough to leave a mark and to draw a noise out of Adora. "Mmm, so... where do you want me?" Adora was a teaser but Catra could play at that game too. Adora was amazing actually. She wasn't sure how she expected the Horde Lord to be in bed but it certainly hadn't been that - Adora had  _ wildly _ exceeded all of Catra's expectations. 

Adora visibly clears her throat and she tugs a little on Catra's hair. "Your tongue. Use your tongue." 

"Hmm, I think you need to be more specific, babe." 

Adora scowls down at her. "Use my title and maybe I will be." 

Catra giggles, biting down on Adora's thigh again. "Now... why would I do that?" 

"Because..." Adora looks far away as she speaks, like she isn't certain where she is, it's kind of really cute actually - the  _ mighty _ Horde Lord gay panics. "Because I am your Lord... you should show some respect." Catra purrs softly, her tongue gliding against the bitten skin. 

"But you're mine. I think I'm allowed to call you my baby..." 

"Yours?" Adora raises an eyebrow, looking down at Catra. "No. You're  _ mine _ . I don't belong to anyone." Catra pouts softly up at the blonde. 

"I don't think that's very fair, babe." She whispers as she brings her lips so close to Adora's centre before trailing back up until their lips are almost touching. "Don't you want to be mine,  _ sir _ ? Don't you want to belong to your kitten as well?" Adora leans forward and presses their lips together, completing Catra's wish, though she seems to be thinking. 

When she leans back from the kiss after a moment, she gives Catra a half smirk. "Catra," She gently, yet firmly, places her hands on Catra's shoulders and begins to push her down. "get back on your knees." She wraps her hand around the back of Catra's head, her fingers tangling with her luscious long locks. "If you want me to be yours, then I guess you'll have to  _ make _ me yours." That... that was entirely too hot. 

Catra has said this before, but it really is a shame that Adora is the leader of the Horde. She is Catra's type in pretty much every way possible: tall, sinfully gorgeous, her muscles are big yet lean, her blue eyes are like the sky on a clear summer's day and her blonde hair is golden like the sun. She is quite literally, drop dead gorgeous. She's like forbidden fruit. Catra shouldn't be taking a bite (literally) but she can't seem to find the willpower to say no. 

"You want me to make you mine? Why didn't you just say so?" Catra grins, letting Adora push her back down because, hey, she's already here, she might as well savour the taste of that forbidden fruit. She grabs hold of Adora's legs, bringing them over her shoulders and kissing her clit once she was able to access it. "You're gorgeous. I can't wait to taste you." Adora bites her lip in what Catra is sure is an attempt to keep from moaning out, and fixes Catra with a disapproving look. 

"You talk too much. Maybe you should put your tongue to  _ actual _ use?" 

"Say please." The look on the Horde Lord's face is the best thing Catra has ever seen in her entire existence. 

Adora lets out a huff of laughter. "You can't be serious." 

"Why would I be joking?" Catra grins, kissing just above Adora's clit. "Come on, baby. Say it for me." Two can play at the teasing game. 

Adora lifts her hips a little in response to Catra's words and in an attempt to bring Catra's mouth closer to her. "I am  _ not _ saying please." 

"Nope. You have to say it. Otherwise, I'm not giving you what you so badly want." Catra presses a kiss to Adora's inner thigh, resting her head on it to wait. "Well?" 

Adora narrows her eyes, probably trying to see if Catra was being serious or not. She pauses for a long moment, and Catra sees it in her blue eyes when that stupidly hot Horde soldier realises that Catra really is being serious. "Why do you need me to say it so badly? Isn't it enough that I'm willing and wanting?" 

"Because I'd find it  _ really  _ sexy if you said please to me." Catra trails her claws along Adora's thigh, turning her head to press her lips against the inner side. "But if you really don't feel comfortable saying it, I won't force you, okay?" She reassures her partner, smiling up at her. "Just let me know if I'm pushing too far at any point." Catra isn't an asshole. Sure, she wants to hear Adora beg, just a little, like she made her beg, but if Adora isn't comfortable with that then she won't force her to do it - and Catra definitely gets the sense that Adora is uncomfortable with it. 

Her reluctance doesn't seem to be stubbornness or brattiness; she seems genuinely uncomfortable with confessing to Catra how much she wants her. Maybe her words are a little soft for what they're doing, this is a one night stand after all, but consent and making sure your partner is feeling good and comfortable are important no matter who they are - even if they are the Horde Lord. 

Maybe Adora feels like saying that makes her almost too vulnerable, which is dangerous, the last thing they need is to feel vulnerable around each other, and yet Catra can see her considering it. Maybe they can't trust each other on the battlefield, but they can at least trust each other in the bedroom (throne room?) sense. Catra wouldn't mind Adora being vulnerable here, just like she doesn't mind it either, she almost  _ wants _ it which is scary. Adora... makes her feel a lot of things that should be concerning considering who she is. 

"What if instead I tell you that I want you?" Adora interrupts Catra's thoughts with her words before she pauses. "I want your tongue on me, in me, pleasuring me. I would like that a lot, if you would like to give me that." Catra almost chokes at how hot Adora's words were, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. 

She nods, grabbing Adora's legs again and securing them over her shoulders before diving in, tongue first, into the wetness which flooded the blonde's core. She moans as it coats her tongue, lapping slowly at first, occasionally pushing into Adora's entrance to earn a gasp from her. Catra can hear Adora moaning softly and gasping though she can tell she's obviously holding herself back. Why Adora can't just let herself loosen up and be vocal Catra doesn't know, but she's far too distracted with her mouth to call her out on it. 

Catra's tongue works her expertly. She feels Adora push her closer with her large hand and she begins to move her hips a little, grinding against Catra's face. "F-Fuck... you feel so good..." Catra glances up to see Adora's mouth has fallen open a little and the blonde lets out a louder moan this time when Catra presses her tongue into her entrance. "Right  _ there _ , Kitten..." 

Catra's claws dig into Adora's thighs, telling her to keep still while her tongue did the work. The sounds that Adora was releasing were travelling straight down, leaving herself dripping. But that didn't matter, her focus was on getting those pretty sounds to continue coming out of her lover. She speeds up her movements, leaning in further and wrapping her lips around Adora's clit, sucking on it to further pleasure her. 

She works to alternate between lapping the blonde's juices and sucking at the tender bud that called for her. Catra was enjoying everything about this, the taste, the sounds. All of it was amazing, and she loved that she was the one to do this for Adora. Adora's breath hitches and Catra's pretty sure it's in response to her claws digging ever so slightly into her hips. 

"How are you..." Whatever Adora was about to say is interrupted by a sudden moan that escapes her lips when Catra sucks on her clit  _ just right _ . She clearly forgets whatever question she was about to ask and finally seems to relax, letting Catra pleasure her relentlessly. "My Kitten..." 

"Mm... yours." Catra murmurs against her pussy before continuing to work eagerly to push Adora off the edge. She could feel how her lover's hips shook beneath her hands, and how her walls tensed around her tongue, the more she sped up. "Delicious..." 

"Catra,  _ fuck _ , I-" Adora ignores Catra's message to stay still from before and beings moving her hips again, clearly too desperate to chase her release than listen to Catra. Catra could tell she was close, she could feel her walls clenching around her tongue. Maybe it was a little fast, but Catra gets the impression it's been a while since Adora did anything close to this. Catra also knows her tongue is pretty amazing: warm, hot, dexterous and  _ wonderfully _ textured. "Keep going." Adora pleads. 

Catra purrs and does as Adora instructs her to do. She wasn't going to stop until the blonde gushed on her tongue and cried out her name. That was a promise she was making to herself and to Adora. She knew that the blonde just needed a little push to get her there. 

She wraps her lips around the other's clit, sucking on it and letting her tongue massage the sensitive bud, eyes up to keep track of Adora's reactions. Adora falls backwards, unable to keep herself upright as Catra works her over. She rests on her elbows to look down at Catra, holding her intense gaze. Catra feels Adora push her even closer, grinding her hips harder and faster against her face in an attempt to reach that peak she was chasing. "Dig your claws into me a little...  _ please _ ." 

Catra nods and digs her claws into Adora's thighs deep enough to draw blood, moaning against her core and continuing to lick her juices. Adora practically melts into a puddle, moaning Catra's name - Catra could get used to that. Almost instantly, Catra feels Adora’s release when she digs her claws into her thick thighs. Adora yells Catra's name so loudly it echoes off of the metal walls of the throne room. She pants above Catra as Catra moans and laps at Adora's flowing juices, taking as much as the blonde was giving her before slowly pulling away. 

She gives the blonde kisses to her thighs once more, massaging them to calm her down. "How was that?" 

Adora lifts her thumb in a thumbs up, a dopey smile on her face. "You're pretty good..." 

Catra laughs at her reaction, beaming up at her.  _ Dork.  _ She was almost proud of the fact that she had left the Horde Lord a useless puddle on her own throne. Also, the being told she was good at something didn't hurt. "Good to know that I made you feel good. You okay?" 

"I am  _ so _ okay." Adora grabs Catra by her wrist and pulls her up, adjusting so Catra can climb into her lap. Adora begins to kiss her along her jaw. "Have you done this before?" Catra purrs at the kisses, wrapping her arms around the blonde and enjoying the attention thoroughly. 

"A few times." 

"A few times..." Adora hums curiously as she gently runs her hands over Catra. "Hm... yeah? They any good?" 

"I have to admit, I don't think anything could top what we just did." Catra confesses, because she  _ really _ doesn't. Nothing she has ever done with anyone else has ever been  _ that _ good. 

"Unsurprising, I'm the best at everything I do." 

"I think you might need to calm your ego down just a little bit." 

Adora grins. "Unlikely." 

"Asshole." Catra laughs and kisses her lips. "So..." 

"So..." Adora agrees. She seems more relaxed, boneless even, maybe a little more open than she had been before. She strokes Catra's back gently, running her fingers through her short fur and soft skin. Catra smiles at the softness in which Adora was treating her with. She purrs happily, shifting a bit to get more comfortable before laying against Adora's chest. 

"This is pretty great... didn't think this would be how things would turn out." Catra admits, again.

Adora hums as she presses kisses down Catra's neck. "Me neither... almost forgot you were a Princess." Adora teases with a grin. "I can get my sword, or I'd really enjoy tasting you too?" 

"Whichever you'd prefer. I told you, I'm yours for this evening." Catra blushes a little when she says that, but it's true. Adora looks thoughtful for a moment. 

"How about both?" Adora asks. "Can't exactly use my sword if you're not worked up enough to take me." 

"Mmm, well, Adora... getting to see you all worked up, got me worked up." Catra admits, comfortably snuggled against the other. She's practically a waterfall down there if she's honest. 

"Oh  _ really _ ?" Adora digs her fingers into Catra's hips a little, tickling her. "Is that so?" Catra giggles and wiggles her hips at the ticklish sensation. 

"Yeah, your sounds were… really nice." Adora blushes a little, which Catra finds adorable, and then sits up. She lifts Catra and places her down on her throne again before standing up straight. She wanders off a little to go retrieve her sword. 

* * * 

Adora returns to Catra with her sword in her hand. She frowns in concentration, transforming it into what she desired, along with a harness. She stops for a moment and looks at her hips which had red angry lines down them. "Wow... you scratched me up real good, Kitten." Adora comments. She steps into the harness and tightens it until the toy was in the perfect position that she knew would pleasure both of them. 

Adora turns and sees Catra's breath get caught in her throat for the second time that night as she watches Adora slide on the strap. Her eyes drop to the scratches and Adora doesn't even try to hide her smirk. "Yeah... I did... it looks sexy." Catra says, slightly distracted. Also stings, Adora likes that about it. 

"It felt good." Adora confesses. "I liked it." She drops on her knees in front of Catra, opening her legs as she does so. "Now, I plan to have my way with you again. I think I'll taste you first before I use my sword." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Adora grins and then lifts Catra's legs around her shoulders. She wastes no time, diving in with her tongue like she needed to taste Catra  _ right now  _ lest she die. 

Catra wasn't wrong, she was clearly already worked up by the already flowing juices Adora tastes with just a single swipe of her tongue. She moans happily, flattening her tongue to Catra's pussy and humming in satisfaction. She teases her entrance, pushing in a little before travelling up to suck on Catra's clit instead. "You taste so good, Kitten..." Adora says between sucking. She uses her teeth a little, trying to draw as much pleasure out of Catra as she possibly could. 

Adora glances up to see Catra bringing her hand up to her mouth to bite down on it to muffle the loud cry that Adora could hear being strangled in her throat. Catra moves her legs so that her heels are pressed against Adora's shoulders, bringing Adora closer to her pussy as her claws dig into the metal of the throne in an attempt to keep herself grounded. Adora doesn't want to brag but,  _ she did that _ . 

"Fuck  _ yes _ ,  _ Adora _ ..." Catra gasps as she closes her eyes and lets her body fall back into the throne for support. "Baby, yes... just like that..." Adora would be lying if she said Catra saying those things to her didn't seriously turn her on. 

Adora smirks into her pussy but does as Catra says, more than happy to taste Catra and explore her with her tongue - though her intention was to not push her over the edge. Since she'd already cum once earlier, Adora was sure Catra was sensitive enough as it was, despite having had some time to cool down, that it would take no time. Adora's hot tongue was working her up so easily, Adora could tell from the way her body was responding to each of her strokes. " _ Fuck _ ..." She moans out, Adora wonders if Catra has ever cursed this much in her life.  _ Do Princesses even curse?  _

Adora can tell Catra is getting close from the noises she's making and the way her body is tensing. Adora pushes her  _ right _ to that edge, before she stops. She leans back and looks up at Catra, licking her lips and humming happily. "You taste  _ amazing _ ." The sound that Catra lets out when Adora pulls away is pitiful but Adora finds it cute.

Catra pouts up at Adora and reaches up for her, to pull her close again. "Don't stop...  _ please _ ." 

"I don't want you to cum yet, Kitten." Adora murmurs as she kisses her on the jaw. She moves her hand between Catra's thighs and presses her fingers into her. She curls them and works them into her a little more before she pulls them out again, her fingers coated in  _ Catra _ . She uses Catra's juices to coat her strap. The sword meant that it was warm, and kind of buzzed with energy. There was something ironic about the fact that Adora didn't use her sword to transform herself but she had no issues using it like this. 

Catra whines and Adora looks up at her to see her eyes locked wherever Adora's hands went. Adora tries to not look smug about that. "Adora, please... mmm..."  _ Unprompted begging, progress. _

Adora could practically read Catra's thoughts from the heat of her gaze. She knows Catra wants her strap, wants Adora to fill her up and fuck her, she also clearly knew Adora was teasing her with the edging, and the using of her fluids to coat her strap, but Adora loved it so much; seeing how  _ wet, _ and  _ needy, _ and how Catra almost looked like she was about to take what she wanted, maybe push Adora down onto the throne and ride Adora until her release, was so fucking hot. 

"You want to be a good girl for me, don't you Kitten?" Adora asks and Catra nods her head quickly. "Want me to fuck you?" Catra lets out a mewl and Adora shudders.  _ Fuck. Yeah. _ Adora wanted that too. 

Adora thinks about how she wants Catra and comes up with a whole host of positions she would  _ love _ to have Catra in. "What do you want, Catra? Hm? How do you want me? Bent over my throne?" 

" _ Yes _ ! T-That, and to ride... ride you." Catra confesses, moving her hips up to try to tempt Adora to push inside. Adora shivers. Catra wants her so much Adora can practically  _ feel _ her burning desire from where she’s kneeling. Adora's own desire burns just as hot. 

"You want to ride me?" Adora asks. She likes that idea,  _ a lot _ . "Both, we can definitely do both." She stands and flips Catra over, wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her up and in position. She grabs Catra's tail with her other hand to stop it from moving around and getting in the way. 

She pushes into Catra, slowly, she's aware that her sword is a lot thicker than her fingers, but Catra was already significantly worked up enough to take her easily. Once she's buried to the hilt she pauses, focusing for a moment to shift the sword to fit Catra's insides perfectly so it would hit  _ every _ spot inside Catra. "You ready Kitten?" A loud moan fills the air around them as Adora settles flush against Catra. 

" _ Adora _ !" She cries out. She pushes her hips further back against Adora. 

"Gonna take that as a yes." Adora chuckles a little as she begins moving her hips back and forth, slowly at first and building with each stroke. She moves Catra with her arm in time with her thrusts so she could hit her as  _ deep _ and  _ hard _ as possible. 

Catra doesn't hold back. She screams when Adora manages to hit the deepest parts of her. Catra's pussy squeezes tightly around Adora's warm strap, as though trying to milk it as much as possible, it feels  _ incredible _ . " _ Please... please... _ " Catra repeats those words like a prayer, turning her head back to look at Adora with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.  _ She's beautiful. _ A loud purr echoes from the brunette as Adora continues to pleasure her. 

Adora increases her thrusts at Catra's pleading. The sounds echoing around the throne room are just downright  _ sinful _ at this point and her guards probably know that whatever is happening in here is not an interrogation. Adora doesn’t care. Catra feels amazing wrapped around her strap. With each thrust, pleasure runs through Adora's veins like liquid gold. She feels hot, almost on fire, and she's loving every second of it. Catra's moans are only challenged by the volume of the sounds coming from her pussy, and the sound of skin slapping together. Adora is sweating with her effort, her abdominal muscles straining and her hips moving at impossible speeds, but she can't stop, doesn't  _ want _ to stop, not until Catra screams out her name and cums all over her throne. 

With the speed in which Adora was thrusting into Catra, she could tell Catra was really close to becoming a puddle on that throne. The strap inside of Catra was warm and Adora knew it was probably heating her in all the right places - especially when she adjusted it  _ specifically _ to hit all those places inside of Catra. Adora was fucking her perfectly, she was at least semi-confident of that. 

Catra's walls were quickly beginning to tighten around the strap, the grip of them probably making Catra feel the thrusts even more, and so did Adora. The strap rubs her perfectly and the more resistance the more pleasurable it is for the  _ both _ of them. Adora has no idea how many times Catra has screamed her name, how much her claws have scratched into the throne beneath them, but it's _ a lot _ . Adora doesn't really care anyway; she's there to try and hit Catra at just the right angle, at just the right speed, at just the- 

_ Right there.  _

Catra screams Adora's name so loudly that her voice goes mute, her pussy clenches tightly around the strap as she squirts onto the throne. Wetness flows down Catra's thighs and coats Adora's strap that still grinds inside of her. Adora continues to fuck her despite the fact Catra was already cumming. 

Adora is well aware that Catra has cum, but she doesn’t stop. She keeps going despite that fact, chasing her own high but also determined to drag another one out of Catra. She moves with speed and precision,  _ in and out _ , holding sometimes when Catra mewls, and then dragging out of her, only to ram back in. Catra surely would've fallen into the seat of the throne if Adora didn't have her arm secured around her waist to support her. 

Adora could feel her own pleasure increasing, she was so close too, right on the edge, but she wasn't going to let herself fall over until she got Catra to cum again. "That all you got Kitten?" Adora grunts. "I want to see you cum for me again." Adora grabs Catra's hair, pulling a little but not too hard to hurt her. Her hips really don't quit. All that Horde endurance training really paid off. "Come on Catra,  _ again _ ." Catra screams again as her legs shake and soon she's cumming for the third time that night. Catra collapses, the only thing holding her up was Adora's strong arm. 

Adora feels herself fall over the edge at the same time Catra collapses against the throne with a loud moan. Adora rocks her hips a few more times against Catra, before she over-stimulates herself and pulls out. She lets go of Catra gently and steps back, looking at the mess they made. Her strap is completely covered in cum and her throne doesn't look much cleaner. Catra looks... out of it, to say the least. 

She makes her way back over to Catra and lifts her up into her arms, bridal style. "You still with me Kitten?" Catra mewls, barely conscious at that point, though she begins to wiggle her hips in Adora's arms. Her eyelids flutter for a moment but remain closed as she whines. Adora snorts and places a kiss to Catra's nose - she doubts Catra knows she did that anyway. "You are... so adorable." Adora murmurs. "I think you're done for tonight." Adora says. "I'm taking you to bed." 

Catra purrs, managing to open one eye to look at Adora. "Snuggles?" She requests, her voice is hoarse from being overused but still sexy as hell. 

"Lucky for you, my room isn't too far away." In fact, her room is literally attached to the throne room. She carries Catra there and places her down onto the mattress of her bed. 

Her room was bigger than most officer's chambers, she even had a private bathroom, long gone were her cadet days of showering in groups. Her room was also neatly organised, a habit she's never been able to break and a habit that she thinks is actually a good habit. Military upbringing and all means everything Adora does is pristine and carefully ordered - plus the order makes her feel in control, which is reassuring. She leaves Catra on her bed to go retrieve some items from the bathroom. 

She cleans herself up, running the water of her sink. She steps out of her harness and tosses it, transforming it into her sword again. At least  _ that _ was self cleaning. She takes her necessary supplies from the bathroom and returns to the bedroom. 

She sets the items to one side and grabs a shirt to pull on and sleep shorts so she is at least modestly covered. She grabs a t-shirt for Catra too before crossing back over to her with all of the supplies. 

She begins washing Catra gently, wiping away the evidence of what they did together - at least the things that weren't a little more permanent. Once she's done cleaning her, she sits her up and pulls the clean shirt on over her head. It's long enough that it covers a lot of Catra's frame and keeps her mostly covered up - plus Adora's pants didn’t exactly have holes for tails, so the bottomless shirt was perfect. Catra lays back down on the bed and Adora hesitates for a half second before she joins her. 

Adora grabs the blanket and pulls it over their waists, she leans her front against Catra's back, pulling her in and wrapping her securely in her strong arms, spooning her from behind. "Comfortable?" Adora asks curiously. 

"Mhmm... very..." Catra smiles up at Adora and Adora... she'd never admit this, but she feels  _ something _ , something in her chest that is  _ warm, _ and a little gooey, and soft, but, like she said, she'd never admit to that. 

Catra turns her head around and leans in to kiss Adora on her cheek, it brings a smile to Adora's lips. "Thank you for cleaning me up, Adora." Catra whispers gratefully. She wiggles around and wraps her arms around Adora, embracing her waist before she buries her face in her chest. Adora freezes for a half second before she melts into the warm embrace. "That was... amazing. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to walk for a bit after that." Adora laughs and finds she rather enjoys Catra's embrace. 

"You didn't even get to ride me." Adora points out with a grin. "Maybe... you could stay... for another night... I'll still let you go after we're done. You have my word." 

"... Okay." 

"Okay?" 

Catra nods, purring quietly. "I mean... I'm already here... might as well make the most of it before I have to go back home." 

Adora smiles and closes her eyes for a moment before blinking them open again. She was tired too after that... 'interrogation'. "Yeah... that's true." She mumbles. "I would  _ love _ to do that again."

"We have tomorrow." Catra whispers and gives Adora a kiss on her lips. "We have all day tomorrow... I'll stay until night..." 

"Okay... not sure you'll be able to stand after a whole day, but okay." 

"We are going  _ slow _ tomorrow. I need to get back home sometime soon, Adora." Catra says with a laugh. 

Adora chuckles. " _Sure_ Catra, whatever you say." She pauses, before she sighs. "Goodnight, Catra." 

"Goodnight, Adora." Catra smiles, caressing Adora's cheek while looking her in the eyes. Adora leans in to place a kiss to Catra's lips, probably their softest kiss they'd shared all night. She pulls away and settles down against the bed, feeling exhaustion pull her under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why my name is sherassword :P 
> 
> This was gay -M
> 
> This chapter was already written but we felt it was far too long to be combined with Chapter 1, hence the speedy upload, we can't promise the other updates will be quite so fast but we will try!


	3. Denial is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night turns to day, though one can hardly tell with smog that covered the Fright Zone. Catra's internal clock caused her to stir awake around nine, a soft purr coming from her as she squeezed her pillow and snuggled further against its warmth. Except, her pillow wasn't her pillow, and it was breathing. She finds herself panicking for a moment before she remembers where she was and what had happened. The only thing she found herself able to say was "Oh".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with Chapter 3 of Horde Lord Adora AU! I don't want to spoil anything but we had a LOT of fun writing this chapter and so we hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning, NSFW ahead

The night turns to day, though one can hardly tell with smog that covered the Fright Zone. Catra's internal clock caused her to stir awake around nine, a soft purr coming from her as she squeezed her pillow and snuggled further against its warmth. Except, her pillow wasn't her pillow, and it was  _ breathing _ . She finds herself panicking for a moment before she remembers where she was and what had happened. The only thing she found herself able to say was "Oh".

* * * 

Adora stirs in her sleep, pulling the warm person she was currently cuddling closer to her, snuggling against her. "Five more minutes..." 

"You're really cute when you're all sleepy." Adora opens a single eye to see Catra smiling at her before she kisses Adora's jaw. Adora blinks both of her eyes open after the kiss. 

"Why are you awake?  _ How _ are you awake? Did I not exhaust you enough?" 

"I mean, sleep helps me recover. Plus, Magicat recovery periods are shorter, which helps a lot." Catra shrugs. 

"... Magicats recover faster?" Adora did not know this but that would explain a lot about Catra - like how she always seemed to be at every battle, even if she had been injured at the last. 

"Yes, we do. It's really useful in many aspects." Catra responds. 

Adora sighs and rolls over so she has Catra beneath her. She kisses her jaw and her neck before kissing her lips. "Good to know," Adora says. "Are you hungry? We have ration bars, or ration bars." 

"Mm... I guess I'll take ration bars." Catra giggles and kisses Adora again, grinning up at her. "I do have to say, you should keep your hair down more often." 

"That is impractical in battle." Adora deadpans. 

"It looks really freaking sexy though." Adora laughs softly and kisses Catra's jaw again before she pushes herself up. 

"If it distracts you, I suppose I'll consider it." Adora grabs her com-pad that was on her desk and dials Scorpia's extension. 

"Hey Boss! Good morning!" Scorpia greets cheerily as soon as she answers. Adora rubs her face. "Oh... did you just wake up? Are you sick? Oh no, I'll bring you some soup-" 

"I'm not sick! ... Scorpia, we don't have soup." Surely Scorpia misheard her. 

"Ration soup... it's like... watery ration bars." 

"That is so unbelievably disgusting, if I am ever sick,  _ never _ bring me that." Adora grimaces at the thought. "I'm not sick, okay, but I do need you to bring me breakfast times two." 

"Times two?" 

Adora sighs and glances at Catra briefly. "Yes, okay... I have a... guest. They need food." 

"Oh..." And then her eyes light up with realisation. " _ Oh _ ! Of course, Lord Adora, I will get you your breakfast times two, for you and your guest." Scorpia winks and Adora groans. 

"Thank you, Scorpia..." Adora says. "I'll see you in a minute." Scorpia salutes on the screen and Adora hangs up, turning back to Catra. "Food is on its way." 

"I heard. She seems nice, you know, for someone who stung me." Catra sits up. "So I'm a guest?" 

"Well you're not a prisoner... I let you go... even if you're still here." 

"True. It's just nice to hear. Now, I don't know about you, but I think some kissing is in order while we wait for our food." 

"Hm..." Adora turns her head to the side. "Do you?" 

"I do. What do you think?" 

"I think... maybe... an  _ appetiser _ before breakfast?" 

"Yeah? An appetiser you say?" Catra asks. Her eyebrow is cocked and she’s giving Adora a  _ look _ . 

Adora hums as she rolls Catra onto her back, lifting the blanket up and disappearing below. "Got to say, my decision not to put pants on you was an excellent decision." Adora's voice comes out a little muffled as she pushes the shirt up and begins kissing the inside of Catra's thighs. 

"Mmm... oh yeah... I can see that." Catra giggles and Adora feels her hand reach to grab her head, running her fingers through Adora’s hair. "How long do we have till Scorpia gets here?" 

"Unclear, didn't give me a time frame, guess I'll have to be quick." Adora answers. 

"Guess so. Better hurry up before she bursts in here." 

Adora laughs softly and follows Catra's orders. It was too early for her to tease too much anyway. She explores with her tongue, not really sure where she was, given how dark it was under the covers, but she feels her way around. She decides to focus on Catra's clit, sucking between hard and soft strokes that she feels has Catra  _ squirming _ under her mouth. 

"I seriously don't know how you figured out where to touch me so quickly-  _ hnnn _ ." Catra giggles, though it mixes with a quiet moan as Adora applies suction around her clit. Adora pulls her mouth back with a pop. 

"I'm a fast learner." Adora answers. She gently caresses Catra's hips, pushing her fingers between Catra's back and the mattress. She scratches there softly as she goes back to work with her mouth. Catra moans while tugging at Adora's hair to bring her closer to her pussy - which Adora  _ totally _ smirks at. Catra gasps and sighs, squirming beneath Adora's touch and her mouth as Adora slowly worked her up. 

"I s-see that." She groans quietly. The way that Catra was responding to Adora made it sound as though she was already on the edge. "You're doing amazing..." 

"Amazing..." Adora mumbles. She moves her mouth down to Catra's entrance. She pushes her tongue in and moves one of her hands from Catra's back to her clit instead, stimulating that while using her tongue at the same time. Catra moans in need and Adora can hear her panting, even through the fabric of the blanket, as she grows closer to cumming. 

"Fuck, fuck...  _ fuck _ , Adora." Adora doubles down in her efforts, rolling Catra's clit between her knuckles and moving her jaw at almost painful speeds, moving her tongue as much as she could in order to pleasure Catra. She hums, hoping the vibrations would provide the extra stimulation she needed. 

Catra's walls quiver around Adora's tongue before warmth gushes from her. She cries out Adora's name as she cums, gently tugging at Adora's hair to steady herself. "Ha... orgasm one of the day." Catra giggles breathlessly. Adora smiles as she catches Catra's juices in her mouth, moaning softly at the taste that floods her senses. 

She stays there for a moment, making sure to clean all of Catra up, before she lifts up and kisses Catra, allowing her to taste herself on her tongue. She pulls away after a moment. "Orgasm one of x amount." Adora confirms. "That was... Nice..." Catra grins and kisses Adora back eagerly. 

"It was pretty damn good, yes." She kisses Adora's cheek and then the other. "How was your appetiser, sir?" 

"Perfect." Adora says, without missing a beat. "You really do taste amazing... better than ration bars at least." Adora says playfully. 

Catra snorts and kisses her again. "Seriously? Pussy tastes better than ration bars? Are you guys okay?" 

"I'm sorry, but pussy tastes better than  _ anything, _ I'm pretty sure."

"Hmm, I mean, yours did taste pretty nice. That's for sure."

"Pretty nice?" Adora gives her a mock offended look. "I think you mean, the  _ best _ thing you've ever tasted and, 'thank you, Lord Adora, for letting me go down on you'."

"See, someone needs to keep your ego in check though. So I'm not giving you all of that." Adora opens her mouth to retort when her door suddenly opens. 

She yelps and grabs her pillow, covering Catra's face as she turns to look with a death glare at whoever just entered her room without her permission. Her scold dies in her throat, however, when she sees who it is. "Scorpia!" She yells in surprise. "Maybe knock next time! I told you I had a guest!" 

"Are you... trying to suffocate her?" 

"What?  _ No _ !" Though Adora doesn't remove the pillow. "Just... put the food on my desk?" Catra whines and laughs under the pillow, grabbing the blanket to cover them. 

"I'm fine!" Catra calls out to Scorpia, reassuring her from beneath the pillow. Adora smiles a little awkwardly. Scorpia just looks confused, and mildly concerned, before placing four ration bars on the table. 

"There you go, Boss. Sorry about that. There was a line to get breakfast." Adora sits up a little. 

"Did you get the grey kind?" Scorpia knows they're her favourite so she's almost positive she did. "Also, I need you to take over my duties for the day." 

"I did! Your favourite, as usual." Scorpia looks surprised to hear Adora's order. "Are you feeling okay, Boss? Is it because of your guest? Can I meet them?" 

"Uh, I think you might wanna wait until Adora and I are fully dressed before that happens, Scorpia." Catra comments, pillow still on top of her face, which is mildly amusing to Adora. 

"You say that like we're going to get dressed today." Adora comments lightheartedly. 

"True, but I don't think Scorpia needs to see all of our bits today." 

Scorpia looks curiously at the two, not having left the room yet. "Boss... your guest sounds really familiar." 

"Can I take the pillow off of my face now, Adora?" Catra asks. 

"Does she sound familiar?" Adora asks. "I think the pillow look suits you, Kitten." 

"Kitten..." Scorpia says, before her eyes widen. "You only call one person that..." Adora winces.

"Can I take the pillow off  _ now _ ?" Adora sighs and takes the pillow off of Catra's face - which is accompanied by a big dramatic gasp from across her room. 

" _ Princess Catra _ ?!" 

"Hi Scorpia." Catra says with a wave, holding the blanket up to her chest to make sure her body was fully covered - Adora really wishes she wouldn’t if she’s honest. "Thank you for bringing us food. That was really kind of you." 

"Of course!" Scorpia beams happily. "Adora gets grumpy when she hasn't eaten,  _ grumpier _ , but you didn't hear that from me." Scorpia laughs joyfully and winks in an obvious and exaggerated way. 

"I can literally hear you." Adora says, rolling her eyes. She stands up and approaches her desk to grab the ration bars. "You can tell Catra is a Princess, can't you?" 

"You mean... because she has a Kingdom?" Scorpia asks. 

"No... well... yes, but also, she covers herself up." Adora smirks as she turns to look back at Catra. "Such modesty, Horde soldiers are raised with  _ zero _ privacy, we're not too shy with being naked around each other." Catra raises an eyebrow at her and hums. 

"And here I thought you'd want to be the only one to see me naked." She says teasingly, sticking her tongue out at Adora. Adora can't deny that that's... kind of true, but she’s under no illusions about their relationship to one another. 

Catra looks to Scorpia, smiling at her. "Yeah, I've realised she's a little grumpy, but I think she's pretty nice when she's not as grumpy as usual." 

"She is nice!" Scorpia responds enthusiastically. Adora huffs. "Not a lot of people see that side of her, but we're best friends, right Adora?" Scorpia smacks Adora's shoulder and almost sends her flying. 

"I told you to stop hitting me like that." Adora grumbles - it bruises her ego  _ and _ her shoulder. "We're... comrades." Adora says awkwardly. She’s always been bad at confessing when people are important to her. That comes with the territory of being a Horde soldier, she supposes. She has been taught since birth that feelings make you weak and vulnerable and it is a habit that is hard to break or disprove. Adora remembers all too well when she allowed her personal feelings to be taken advantage of which resulted in her being hurt and her… hurting people. Scorpia  _ is _ her friend, but Adora can’t say that out loud so she awkwardly sidesteps it instead. 

"Aw, that's a nice way to say best friends." Adora shakes her head. Clearly, Scorpia had no issues like that - Shadow Weaver was clearly  _ not _ her superior officer. 

Adora goes back to her bed with the food. "So yeah, I need you to cover my duties, it should be a slow day anyway, we didn't have anything planned." Adora says.

"Understood, Boss." Scorpia beams and salutes Adora. "I'll leave you two to enjoy your day. Don't have too much fun. It was nice meeting you properly, Catra!" Catra giggles and waves at Scorpia as she leaves. 

"Nice meeting you properly, or as properly as this situation is, too Scorpia. Have a good day." 

Adora rolls her eyes as Scorpia leaves the room, her door closing behind her. "She's... something."

"Hey, she's nice for someone who stung me. She seems like a sweetheart." Catra laughs softly, shaking her head and, well, Scorpia  _ did _ sting Catra, so Adora figures that's fair. "I can't believe you shoved a pillow into my face though." 

"I panicked!"

"I noticed."

"Whatever, eat your ration bars." Adora says. "Scorpia... is about the only person I trust completely. Not that I'd ever tell her that out loud." 

"Aww, you should let her know. That actually encourages people." Catra grabs the ration bar and Adora watches her carefully. Catra looks at it curiously before taking a small bite. She coughs and almost gags at the taste. "This... is what you guys are expected to eat?" Adora laughs. 

"It's not so bad. They're made to give you all the nutrients you need, not to taste good." Adora happily munches away on her own ration bars. 

"They... taste pretty gross, Adora."

"Be thankful they're not the brown kind."

"The brown kind is worse?!" Adora snorts and nods her head. 

"Oh yeah... one time, when I did something I wasn't supposed to do, Shadow Weaver made me eat only the brown kind for like... two weeks." Adora frowns a little at the memory. That had been a terrible week, she’d almost wished Shadow Weaver had taken her food away from her than made her eat the  _ brown _ ration bars. 

"That... that's a horrible punishment. Next time we see each other, I'm handing you a bag of snacks or something because this is... something else." 

"Next time we see each other? Are you planning on throwing a bag of food at me in battle?" Adora teases.

"I genuinely just might be considering that." Catra lifts up the ration bar. "Anything in particular you want me to throw at you?"

"Not really." Adora shrugs. "Hey, those ration bars gave me these." She flexes her biceps for show. Catra looks at her for a moment, only to roll her eyes.

"Which are lovely. But I promise you, food can taste  _ so much _ better and still give you all of this. If not, more."

"What's the point? We only have ration bars here because the Fright Zone... can't support life," Adora shrugs. "We have no economy, we're literally all soldiers, so outside trade never happens, and ration bars are easy."

"Oh..." Catra looks almost sad for a moment, which Adora doesn’t fully understand, and then her expression shifts to thoughtful. "Do... you have engineers here? What if you created artificial indoor farming?" Adora narrows her eyes a little in suspicion. 

"Yes, we have engineers, but we don't exactly have farmers, and I'm not planning on committing troops to learning how to plant potatoes."  _ Was Catra trying to trick her into weakening her army? Farming? Of all the tactics? … surely not. _

"You say that, but you have no idea how far good food can go." Catra hums quietly. "Plus, farming can actually help with the smog situation that you have outside since plants help filter the air."

"Why do you care?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you care about us eating 'good food' and helping the 'smog situation'? You realise we're supposed to be enemies, right?" Adora asks because Catra sounds like she might actually care.  _ Princesses and their bleeding hearts. _ Something about it wasn’t sitting right with Adora, it was rubbing her the wrong way.

"Just because we're enemies doesn't mean that you, and everyone here, doesn't deserve to have good food and air that isn't threatening to suffocate them." Catra flops back down on the bed after putting her ration bar aside. "Being enemies doesn't make you all any less of a being that is equal to me." Adora doesn't believe what she's hearing. 

Adora lets out a sound close to a laugh, though maybe it's more of a scoff. "You're a Princess, Catra." No way Princesses consider themselves equal to people when they’re in their stupid castles and with their dumb powers.  _ They think they're high and mighty, and they're full of themselves, and they're dangerous, and-  _ Adora was spiraling. 

"And? What's your point? I'd still think the same way even if I wasn't a princess." Catra turns to look at Adora. "You all deserve proper food and clean air. Nothing you say to me will change my mind about that."

"Think whatever you want to think." Adora shrugs. "We're used to it. Don't fix what isn't broken."

"Okay, fine..." Catra pouts while she looks up at the ceiling. "... should I not have a bag of snacks with me for next time I see you then?" 

"You can do whatever you want to do." Adora says ambiguously. "You should eat your ration bars though, we don't waste in the Fright Zone. You'd get in trouble for that if you were a cadet... also... you take every meal you can get when Shadow Weaver is your commanding officer." Shadow Weaver. If Adora missed dinner and happened to mess up in training, she could go hungry for days. Adora doubts Catra has ever gone hungry in her life, or been withheld food as punishment. 

"Can't I just give it to you?" Catra suggests. Adora shakes her head.  _ Princesses. Catra can't even stomach a ration bar.  _ "Shadow Weaver sounds like a bitch. That's for sure." 

Adora frowns. "She... was complicated." She dislikes talking about Shadow Weaver because her emotions about it all conflict her. She’s not even sure she knows how she feels about Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver was the closest thing she had to a mother and she… Adora wasn’t going to think about that. 

"Seems like it. Do you want my ration bar though?” Catra asks. 

"Well, if you're not going to eat it." Adora finishes off eating and moves the empty plates away, back to her desk. "Now, what do you want to do Princess?"

"Cuddles while you let your food settle?" Adora snorts but agrees, settling down beside Catra. 

"I really enjoyed going down on you this morning." That, at least is true, Adora wasn’t sure she would ever get tired of going down on Catra. 

"I enjoyed having you go down on me, that's for sure. It's... going to be weird going back home after this." Adora frowns a little at that.

"Is it?" Adora asks as she pulls Catra to her chest in order to snuggle closer to her.

"Yeah... we've... kind of been acting completely different to how we have in the past." Catra points out, curling up against Adora.

"Maybe..." Adora trails off for a moment. "We've never had sex in the past."

"That's true. But you're being way less of a pain in my ass than before." Catra is  _ teasing _ her, Adora smiles a little at it. Catra moves her lips to Adora’s neck and starts kissing her there. "It is going to be weird to go back to fighting, thinking about how you completely wrecked me with your sword." Adora laughs. 

"I can still be a pain in your ass but I don't think I'm into that." She teases. "It's only weird if you make it weird." 

"You're telling me you're not gonna see me on the battlefield and immediately remember all of this?" Catra asks. Honestly? Adora hadn’t really thought that far ahead.

"I never said that, I will  _ definitely _ remember going down on you, but this is... separate." Right now they’re not the Lord of the Horde or Princess Catra. For all intents and purposes, they  _ are _ different people now. When they see each on the battlefield, Adora is sure they can keep their entanglement separate. 

"...I guess it is." Catra seems...  _ off _ when she says that. Adora examines her closely. She looks like she usually does... Adora doesn't know if she's expressed how beautiful Catra is but she is, she is probably the most beautiful person in existence. Her lips are plump and perfect for kissing ( _ Adora can attest to this _ ), her mismatched eyes are striking, they even glow in the dark, and shine in the light, her long hair is held back in a low ponytail with her bangs falling over her forehead. Her ears are downright adorable and her tail is cute too, and that's not even mentioning her body. Adora was never going to forget. She was intimately familiar with Catra's body now, from her legs to abdominal muscles and biceps. She knew how soft Catra was in places, like her thighs, her fur and how it was thinner in certain places and thicker in others. She's probably what all those people mean when they say perfect. 

Adora notices Catra's mood change and gently nudges her. "Hey... I just mean... you know... here we're not at war, or anything. We're just... us..."

"Yeah... we're just us." Catra smiles slightly and closes her eyes. "I... like how that sounds." 

"Scorpia is right... not a lot of people see my nice side." Adora admits.  _ Is that really her fault though? Some people seriously are the most irritating people to deal with.  _

"Yeah? Well, you're... really sweet. Though very playful."

"Playful? Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. It's cute, actually."  _ Did Catra just call her cute? Adora?  _ _ Lord _ _ Adora?  _

"You're not as stuck up as I thought you'd be for a Princess." That actually  _ is _ a compliment, though Adora doesn’t know if it comes off that way. Catra seems unphased by it, however.

"Yeah? How stuck up did you think I was, babe?"

"I don't know, most Princesses seem to have sticks up their asses... I definitely didn't see you agreeing to sleep with me though." Adora admits and she means it. The Princesses thinking they’re better than everyone else didn’t come from nowhere. Catra likes to say Adora’s ego is big, but Adora has seen Glimmer before. 

"I was literally the one who offered... I just didn't think we'd end up like this." Catra whispers, her fingertips trailing along Adora's exposed bicep.

"Like this?" Adora repeats curiously.

"Cuddled up the following morning.” 

Adora sighs and buries her nose against the side of Catra's face. "Yeah... that was all you, by the way."

"I don't hear you complaining." Catra purrs and giggles, Adora's nuzzles probably tickling her slightly. "I could go now if you want me to." 

Adora raises her brows. "Unless you mean another round, I don't think you need to leave just yet." 

"Good to know." Catra hums and closes her eyes again. "Nah, let's just relax for a minute. You have the day off, I'm here. Might as well take a bit of time off, and then we can have more fun later."

"I am more than okay with that... although... I wish you had eaten more." Adora says with a frown. "You know... there is contraband in the Fright Zone... I never... had any but... it exists, if you're hungry." Adora is  _ only _ offering because she knows how one can be on an empty stomach - not at all because she cares.

"You sure?" Catra looks up at Adora. "Do you want to try it together?"

" _ Pffft _ , no..." Adora says. "For you only. I don't eat Princess food."

"It's not Princess food. Everyone out there eats it too." Catra stands up, holding out her hand. "You wanna go get it? Or do you have it somewhere here?" Adora lets her eyes trail down Catra's body, drinking in the sight of her. She takes her hand, only to pull her back down into the sheets which causes Catra to squeak. 

"No offence Catra, but you're naked, and I ripped your pants. Stay here." Adora stands up and makes herself look presentable. "I have a whole bunch that's been confiscated. Anything in particular I should be looking for?" Catra laughs as Adora stands up to get dressed. 

"You should also bring me a pair of pants for later. But really, anything is fine. Just, different things." Adora rolls her eyes playfully. 

"I don't know, I happen to  _ really _ like the pant-less thing you've got going."

"I said they were for later, dummy. Now get your cute butt moving." Adora makes a show of sticking her ass out playfully and winking before exiting the room to go hunt down that contraband. 

Adora hurries across the throne room, she knows that no one was around but her anxiety of being seen so... civilian looking, had her on edge - she couldn't have her soldiers knowing she was a real person after all. 

She makes her way to the room where all confiscated goods are brought. Most are actually illegal weapons, Rebellion weapons or goods, but by far the biggest is the food. Maybe Catra had a point when she said that the ration bars were disgusting. Adora grabs an empty box and starts grabbing a bunch of random food, not really sure what the hell she was grabbing but hoping something would appeal to Catra. 

Once she's satisfied with her box she starts to head back to her room. On her way, she stops in her tracks when she sees someone who looks an awful lot like her looking at her. Adora is about to ask how the hell they got into her throne room but she is all too aware of how they did that when  _ they look like her _ . “Double Trouble,” Adora scowls. “I told you to stop doing that.” They start to shift out of Adora’s form and into their regular one. “What are you doing here?” Adora asks. 

“All business no pleasure.” DT says with a pout and Adora scowls deeper at them. “Relax, I came to give you a report.” Truthfully, Adora had almost forgotten that she even had DT active in the field. 

She glances towards her bedroom door, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Can we do this later? I’m a little busy.” Adora points out. 

“Princess Prom? Oh I heard and  _ saw _ it all, darling,” Double Trouble was so dramatic, even more so than Adora was herself. “Quite the show, I must say,  _ dramatic, _ disappointed you didn’t invite me for the fun.” DT pouts as they circle Adora curiously. When they come back around the front of Adora, they’ve shifted into Catra. “Want me to fill in the place of Princess Catra?” They ask. “I could learn so much about the Rebellion as her, and it would be the role of a  _ lifetime _ .” 

“No.” Adora deadpans and looks away. DT may look and sound like Catra but it is all  _ off  _ if you ask her - which is weird when Adora thinks about it, she doesn’t even know Catra that well but… DT’s voice is just a little off. “Catra… escaped.” Adora lies. DT turns back to their usual self, which Adora is relieved about. 

“Well that’s no fun,” They say and Adora wonders why she employs people like DT, people who care more about the fun than the actual job they were hired for. “How’d the kitty-cat escape?” They ask curiously. 

“Someone dropped the ball, look, DT, don’t worry about the mission okay?” 

“Don’t worry about…” They trail off. “Darling, what on Etheria are you talking about? I am the best you’ve ever had.” 

“You didn’t need to phrase it like  _ that _ .” Adora points out, scrunching up her nose. 

“I  _ am _ the best you have.” That’s true at least. DT’s special talents to shift into anyone really comes in handy - though Adora had given them specific instructions  _ not _ to throw a limelight on themselves, which they so often did. 

“Fine, you can… continue your mission but… just… be careful.” Adora says. DT looks at her sceptically, which Adora bristles a little at, before they shrug. 

“Very well darling, I am curious what you’re doing with all that… Rebellion food, is it a cheat day?” 

“What? No, I… Dismissed, Double Trouble.” Adora says firmly. 

“So grumpy, okay, okay, I’m going.” DT spins on their heel and bows as they move towards the throne room doors. Adora pinches the bridge of her nose before she carries on towards her bedroom.

* * * 

Catra laughs, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself. She stands up from the bed, finally getting to take a look around Adora's room. "It's... cold, surprisingly." She murmurs to herself, though she wonders if she truly felt cold or if it was because she wasn't cuddled up to Adora anymore. 

She had been given the opportunity to get a brief look at the Fright Zone when Adora had brought her over to the throne room, and then her bedroom, but the jitters from knowing that she was about to go to bed with the Horde Lord didn’t allow her to focus on the looks. Now that she could look on her own time, everything just seems… cold and lonely. It was nothing like her room back home. There were no pictures, hardly any colour, except for the cold greens and metallic greys, it felt more like the cell she had been in just a day before instead of a personal bedroom. 

Curiosity gets the best of her and she continues exploring the room a little more. There isn’t much after all, all that was there was a small closet, that held Adora’s clothes, a chest of drawers, a entrance to a bathroom, a small vanity, a little desk and the bed. How Adora could call the Fright Zone  _ home _ was beyond Catra - this place seemed about the furthest from a home as one could get. 

Catra looks up from where she was brushing her hair with a comb she had found. She hoped that the blonde didn't mind, but the last thing she wanted was for her hair to be matted. She hears the door open behind her and she turns. "Welcome back, Adora." Catra welcomes, purring as she sees the blonde carrying a rather large box. "Oh! What did you find?" 

"I am Lord Adora, I provide for my people... and also one Princess apparently." Adora presents the box dramatically and then places it down on the bed for Catra to examine.  _ What a huge fucking dork. Seriously.  _ Catra can hardly believe this is the same woman who burns down and destroys towns and villages.

Catra giggles and ignores the box for a moment, placing her hands on Adora's shoulders and pulling her down to kiss her lips in gratitude. "Thank you, that was sweet of you to do." She whispers and purrs graciously before turning her attention to the food. "Now, let's see what we have here. Oh! These are pretty good. They're vanilla. And I love these, they're donuts! Seems they were brought recently too. Wanna try some?" She asks, with a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkling. 

Adora smiles a little, that cute half lopsided smile she has. "... I don't know..." Adora eyes the food suspiciously. "I've never had anything other than ration bars." 

"I promise they taste really good. Here, I can take a bite first if it makes you feel more comfortable in trying them." Catra opens the wrapping of a creme donut, purring happily at the sight of the treat. She takes a large bite, moaning softly and closing her eyes. "Man... I love these donuts, they're some of my favorites. Want to try it?" 

Adora raises an eyebrow and smirks a little. "I recognise that moan." She teases. "...Feed me?"

Catra blushes slightly and licks her lips as she holds the half-bitten donut up to Adora's lips. "Here..." Adora grabs hold of Catra's wrist softly, probably to keep Catra’s hand steady, before she leans forward to take a bite of the donut. She makes an obvious attempt to make it kind of sexy, by grazing her lips over Catra's fingers, but, really, she fails miserably - it is, however,  _ incredibly _ endearing. 

Her blue eyes light up and she looks at Catra with surprise. "Whis wis rweally gwood!" Adora exclaims, mouth still full. Catra beams and giggles at Adora's reaction.  _ She couldn’t even wait to swallow before she said that, dork. _

"I know right! Like I said, they're some of my favourite donuts to eat. You want to try something else?" Catra asks curiously because Adora’s reaction was entirely too cute  _ not  _ to see again. 

Adora actually swallows before she speaks again and she nods. "If they taste as good as that, absolutely." 

"I told you you'd like them, dummy." Catra nuzzles her cheek, gesturing for Adora to sit down on the bed and settling in her lap as she reaches to look through what else was in the box. "Wanna try something salty?" 

"I don't know what that is but yes." Catra grabs a bag of crisps, opening the packet and taking a chip out, holding it up to Adora's mouth. "Try this then." Adora wraps her arms around Catra and takes the offered food into her mouth, crunching. She seems to take a moment to let the taste settle before she makes a decision on if she likes it or not. 

"I like it... it's different to the... the donut." 

"Yeah, like I said, it's salty. Though these are what we call junk food. They're usually prepackaged and not as nutritious as home cooked food." She explains softly, nibbling on a chip herself.

"Junk food?" Adora frowns. "Food that comes from trash?" 

"No! No! That's not why it's called junk food at all." Catra shakes her head, biting her lip to not laugh out loud.  _ Oh Adora. Beautiful, naive, Adora. _ "The reason why it's called junk food is because it's not the greatest thing to put in your body in large quantities, since it's not the healthiest. But in moderation, it's okay." 

"That is a stupid name." Adora says with a frown. "But I think all of the contraband is... junk food." 

"That's okay. It's just to try it out. It's not like you're planning to eat it everyday." Adora snorts. 

"Maybe I will now. You've corrupted me. Before now, I only knew ration bars and pussy." Catra cackles and can’t help but poke Adora's forehead. That is an extremely  _ Adora  _ thing to say.

"Yeah? I mean, I still suggest trying to do that whole artificial farming thing." 

"You don't quit with that do you?" Catra could tell Adora felt… irritated by her suggestion before. She knows Adora’s ego is big, she’s probably awful at taking criticism or suggestions, so she’s not too surprised that she appears reluctant, to say the least, to do something Catra, a Princess, has suggested. The  _ proud  _ Horde Lord. Still, it really is a good idea if you ask her.

"It's just a suggestion, Adora." Catra kisses her forehead to placate her. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. But your reaction to  _ actual  _ food was enough for me to want to encourage it more." 

"I don't have the supplies to commit to that any time soon. We are in the middle of a war." 

"That's… true..." Catra frowns slightly at the reminder of just who she was bedding and what situation they were in. She sighs. "You wanna pick anything from the box that seems interesting? I'll tell you what it is." Adora laughs a little and kisses Catra's jaw which makes her feel slightly better. 

"I brought this food so  _ you _ could eat."

"You can still try it out." Catra points out with a pout.

"I know, but I ate my ration bars  _ plus _ yours, you've barely eaten." Adora peers into the box curiously. "I just want you to... you know... I don't want you to be hungry." Catra's gaze softens and her heart flutters in her chest at Adora's concern. She hadn’t expected Adora to actually care about that. 

"You... wow." Catra doesn’t really know what else to say. Adora shuffles, visibly uncomfortable under Catra's soft gaze. 

"No need to get sappy on me..." She grumbles. "I just want you to be well fed." 

"It's really cute." Catra says with a smile.

"Careful Catra, I might start to think you  _ actually _ like me."

"Shush, asshole." Catra rolls her eyes and wiggles off of Adora's lap, grabbing another bag of chips to snack on. She  _ doesn’t  _ like Adora. Catra watches as Adora sighs and lies back on her bed. 

"Starting to think you enjoy calling me that."

"You haven't corrected me anytime I've said it to you." Catra comments as she nibbles on the chips, putting another one near Adora's mouth for her to take. Adora takes the chip gratefully, humming as she eats it. 

"I am a bit of an asshole." That’s a bit of an understatement if you asked Glimmer. In fact, Catra has heard an entire dictionary of bad words from Glimmer when she has talked about the Horde Lord in the past. Still… Catra can’t help but feel maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Adora isn’t as big of an asshole as they all thought her to be, that maybe there’s something there that they had all failed to see due to distance and refusal to see the Horde Lord as anything other than evil.

"Just a little bit. But..." Catra stops, not finishing her statement, instead choosing to continue eating her chips. Adora sits up to look at Catra. She raises her eyebrows at her in question. 

"But what?" Catra really wishes she hadn’t opened the door for that question. 

"Nothing, just thinking." She says dismissively. 

"Thinking about what?"  _ Dammit Adora. _

"That you're very different to who I always thought you'd be."

"Yeah?" Adora asks. "I guess I probably am."

"You are..."  _ She is. _

"How am I different?"  _ Stop asking her questions. _

"You're... really nice." And she is. Adora,  _ The Lord of the Horde,  _ is cute, and nice, and caring. She isn’t at all who Catra had perceived her as being.

Adora looks at Catra for a long moment, Catra wonders what she’s thinking as those baby blues gaze at her, and then she laughs, smiling mischievously. "Nice? Really?"

"Okay, you can't tell me that you didn't think I was kind of a bitch before we did all of this."

"A bitch? No." Adora says. "I actually thought you were pretty funny, I like a woman who gives as good as she gets. I know you found me obnoxious."  _ That  _ is an understatement. But… _ Did Adora just give her a compliment? _

"I did. But you can't blame me. Your jokes were not the greatest, plus you were... um...  _ are _ , my enemy... and that was the only thing you were, until yesterday."

"What am I now?" Adora asks curiously. Catra looks over at Adora before glancing away. Why does Adora keep asking her questions like that? Questions she doesn’t know how to answer and doesn’t  _ want  _ to answer. 

"I guess...  _ technically _ you'd be considered a one night stand. Though I doubt that's even accurate when I'm still here when I should have left last night."  _ That’s all this is right? Sex. _

"A one night stand." Adora hums. "I guess I am. Not a lot of people can say they've had a one night stand with the Lord of the Horde, you know that?" Catra shouldn’t be surprised Adora took that so easily.  _ Is it even called a one night stand when you have gone several rounds and also it’s now the next day and you’re still hanging around each other? _

"Really? And here I thought you were a  _womaniser_ with all of your flirtatious attitude." Catra says exaggeratedly. 

“Oh, in my cadet days, I was, but since I became Lord? ... Not so much." Adora shrugs. "That would be... inappropriate... you though, you were fair game. I'd flirt with you to annoy you mostly but I mean... you're... I mean... I'm not blind." Adora almost sounds flustered.

"I'm what?" Catra teases, a big grin on her face. "Please do tell me." Adora doesn't look at her, she simply shoves her playfully. 

"Just eat your food Catra." She responds. Catra laughs. She's having almost too much fun with Adora… she feels... conflicted now. She should've left the first night yet here she is: sharing jokes with the Horde Lord, calling her pet names, covered in marks left by her, she's  _ tasted _ her… Catra can't help but feel like something has changed, and she's not so sure it's a good thing. 

They settle down, talking away, Catra feeds Adora and herself, they sleep together again, of course, continuously. Time flows nicely with Adora and it’s hard for Catra to see her as the Lord of the Horde - especially when she smiles like that, or makes dumb dorky jokes. Adora is a  _ person _ . And she is a  _ good _ person. Under the trauma the Horde has inflicted upon her, Adora is soft, and gentle, and funny, and- Catra couldn’t go there right now. She just wanted to spend time with Adora. 

* * *

Three days. 

Catra has been with the Horde for  _ three days _ . 

Well, three  _ conscious _ days after Princess Prom but it hardly feels like that. Adora is sleeping. Scorpia’s surprise that she was still sleeping the previous day tells Catra that maybe that isn’t normal. Adora does seem like the type to be an early riser but she’s been sleeping like a rock with Catra. 

She trails her finger lightly over the blonde’s back. She had several scars there, some were burns, others were more clean, like claw wounds. Catra didn’t know if those were from her or someone else. Adora’s breaths were steady and even in her sleep, and she was lying on her stomach, arms tucked under her pillow. Catra feels pleasantly sore, all over. Adora may be about the most capable lover Catra has ever had, no one has  _ ever _ made her feel this way. 

Talk about satisfaction bringing the cat back. 

Adora stirs and Catra finds it strange that she always seems to sense when Catra has awoken. "Morning sleepyhead." Catra says softly as Adora blinks open those beautiful blue eyes of her’s. 

The blonde shifts, moving her arm from under the pillow to around Catra's waist, she turns on her side and pulls Catra's front against her. Adora is naked by the way, she hadn't bothered putting any more clothes on last night, Catra was also naked. So they’re naked cuddling. Catra is now intimately familiar with Adora's naked body. 

Next time she faces Adora on the battlefield, she wonders if she's going to be able to look at her without blushing - especially at her sword. She's never going to be able to forget what the Horde Lord can do with that tongue, the way she  _ curls _ her fingers, fucks Catra so  _ good, _ and so- Catra huffs. She really hopes these… feelings, and thoughts, will go away when she sees Adora go back to the person she was before all this. Except… this  _ is _ Adora. This is the  _ real _ Adora. This isn't the facade she puts on when she's doing her egotistical Horde Lord bit. Adora is  _ actually _ soft, and gentle, and smart, and caring, and loving, and… Catra wishes she hadn't been so messed up by the Horde's meddling. 

Adora is also like… she's like some kind of goddess, Catra swears. Her lean muscles make more sense now that Catra realises she's been raised on those awful ration bars; if she’d had access to proper food she'd be  _ buff _ buff. Still, she's undeniably beautiful. Figures Catra would find the perfect woman and her be her enemy. 

"You're beautiful." Catra mumbles and Adora opens one of her blue eyes that she had closed again while Catra was busy thinking. She blushes, which is really cute, before she buries her face in Catra's chest. 

"It's too early." Adora groans and Catra laughs softly. She lets her hands wander all over Adora’s torso, her skin is soft and silky and just as perfect as everything else about her - plus, Adora had told her how she enjoyed feeling Catra's fur brush up against her skin. 

"Do you not like me calling you beautiful?" Catra questions. Adora stays still for a moment before she sighs. "Do you prefer handsome?" Catra pinches her cheek playfully and Adora rolls her eyes. 

"I don't mind any compliment, honestly, I just…" Adora is incredibly awkward sometimes, but it just adds to her  _ endearing _ character. "I can't take them." 

"Compliments?" Catra questions and Adora nods. She chuckles a little. "I don't think anyone, in the history of anyone, has ever been good at taking compliments, Adora." Catra says. 

"No, but I mean," Adora sits up a little. "I like being praised," Catra knew that by the way. "Like… I like being told I'm good at something, and stuff, I just… I don't know… when it comes to my appearance I… I don't know." Adora shrugs half heartedly but Catra, weirdly, knows exactly what she means. 

"My point still stands," Catra says. She starts kissing Adora because she just can't help herself. She kisses along her sharp and strong jawbone, moving closer to her. She moves her mouth down to her neck and parts her lips. Just because Adora couldn't mark her neck, doesn't mean Catra couldn't mark  _ Adora's _ . 

She bites her neck with her sharp fangs and hears Adora take a sharp breath in. Catra had figured out pretty quickly that Adora enjoyed being marked and she enjoyed the  _ pain  _ of being marked. She liked whenever Catra dug her claws into her soft skin, whenever Catra used her fangs on her, she knows Adora had said she was into sexual torture but she hadn't expected her to be  _ into  _ sexual torture. She wants to know all of the Horde Lord's  _ dirty _ fantasies. 

But, this is the last of their time together. Catra  _ has _ to go home today. 

Catra bites hard and she feels Adora's hand flatten against her stomach. "Someone woke up horny." Adora says and her hand slides down, and down, and  _ oh _ . Catra moans against Adora's neck when she feels her slightly calloused fingers begin teasing her clit. She throws a leg over Adora's waist to give her better access. Adora knows how to touch her so well it's almost annoying. 

She feels Adora press her fingers inside of her, tentatively, slowly, building gently and Catra appreciates it. She is sore from their activities and she needs a slow gentle wake up before she can try anything too hard. Adora moves slowly, gently fucking Catra and it feels almost as good as when she goes hard and fast. 

She rolls her hips in time with Adora's thrusts, enjoying the feeling of her long slender fingers inside of her. Catra runs her claws along Adora's bare back and gently licks her tongue over the mark her fangs had made on her neck. She digs her nails in, just a little, and hears Adora let out a soft whine. Catra almost wants to laugh at how something so little can turn Adora on. 

"Fuck…" Catra moans quietly, burying her nose against Adora's neck. Her scent has become so familiar and… Catra kind of loves it. She smells of sweat - because of what they've been doing - otherwise, she usually smells of burnt sandalwood but with a twist of something sweet like vanilla. It's a scent that Catra can't seem to get enough of, and she kind of… _really_ likes. "You're _so_ _good,_ Adora." 

"I know." She replies cockily and Catra laughs. _That fucking cockiness._ _It should be annoying but it's often quite charming._ Still, Catra wants to take her down a peg. 

She moves her mouth to Adora's ear, moaning softly as she nibbles on her earlobe and then she lowers her voice as she whispers to her. "I want to ride you,  _ my Lord _ ." Adora immediately freezes. Catra whimpers a little at the fact she was no longer being stimulated, but pulling one over on Adora is almost just as good. She pulls back a little. 

"You want to… to ride me?" Adora asks. Catra smiles a little and then she nods. Adora pulls her fingers from Catra and Catra mewls. Maybe she made a mistake, she  _ really _ wants Adora back inside of her. She rolls over and away from Catra for a moment and grabs the handle of her sword, transforming it. 

"Are you… are you serious?" Catra asks with a little chuckle. Adora was already spreading Catra's wetness over the strap with concentration.  _ How the hell does someone make  _ _ that _ _ look endearing? _

"What?" Adora asks and Catra shakes her head. 

"Nothing, give it here, let me put it on you." Adora looks at her curiously but hands the strap over to her. "The only thing bigger than your ego is your fucking strap, I swear to the Gods." Catra comments. Adora grins at her, making Catra roll her eyes as she starts to pull the strap onto Adora. 

Catra slides the harness up Adora's long legs. Adora has her hands on her neck, her thumb caressing her jaw as she kisses Catra on her sideburns. Catra laughs a little. Adora is so affectionate, even if she doesn't realise she's being so. She tightens the strap in place, hearing Adora let out a little grunt as she does so. "Adora," Catra says and Adora hums. "You're being very touchy." Catra says with a chuckle. 

"Sorry..." Adora mumbles and she leans back. She leans against the headboard of her bed and beams.  _ Gods... _ Catra... she can't see Adora like  _ this _ . She shoves her face, gently, laughing as Adora makes a noise of protest, her face all squished. 

"What did I do?" Adora asks. 

"You're looking at me weird." 

"I was just looking at you normally!" Catra rolls her eyes. 

"Shut up," Catra says dismissively. "Don't you want me to ride you?" The way Adora snaps to attention at that question is far too adorable. 

"Obviously I want that." Adora says. "Can you… I mean… will you… you know… it would make it easier if you… sucked… on it…" Catra blinks. Adora seriously fluctuates from cocky and confident, and a little bit of an asshole, to shy and awkward, and it can happen in the blink of an eye, and every time it does… it only serves to make her more likable, more  _ human… _ and cute. 

"You realise you just coated that in my… whatever, right?" Catra asks with a raised brow. 

"Well aware of that, Kitten." Adora responds casually. 

"You-" Catra can't believe what she's hearing. "Oh, you are a  _ dirty  _ Horde Lord." Adora blushes a little at that. Catra's more than happy to do it anyway. If Adora wants her to taste herself on her strap… now that Catra thinks about it, she really wants to do that too. 

She settles between Adora's spread legs and places her hands around the strap. She loves that Adora's strap is her sword, if only because it literally  _ buzzes _ with the power and energy it stores. Catra is curious about She-Ra, it's almost impossible not to be, but she's not about to ask Adora to transform into her when the blonde finds that… uncomfortable, to say the least. The strap is also wonderfully warm; it feels nice in her hands and even better when it warms her insides. 

Adora grabs her wrists. "You're going to wipe it off." Adora says and Catra looks at her face. Her voice has taken that  _ edge _ , the commanding one, and it makes Catra shudder. She has submitted to Lord Adora more than she ever thought possible. "If you need a breather, tap me, anywhere, twice," Adora says and Catra’s breath quickens with the thoughts racing through her mind. "touch yourself while you do it." 

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

Catra nods her head to show she understood but Adora gives her a disapproving look. "Y-Yes, Sir." Catra stutters, way too aroused to form sentences. Adora smiles, a little lopsided, and then she gets  _ that look _ . 

"Then what are you waiting for Kitten?" She asks as she wraps her big palm behind Catra's neck. Catra lowers herself down and looks up at Adora before she opens her mouth. 

Adora is not gentle and Catra doesn't  _ want _ her to be. She almost gags when the strap touches the back of her throat. Adora lessens her grip slightly but Catra makes no attempt to tap out. Adora takes that as a signal to tighten her grip in the hair at the back of Catra's neck. Catra bobs up and down. She tastes herself on Adora's strap, sweet and heady. 

"Touch yourself." Adora commands and Catra follows her Lord's instructions. She begins touching herself, whimpering and moaning while Adora thrusts her hips up off of the bed. "Good Kitten," Adora praises and Catra presses her clit  _ just right _ at the same time Adora says that. She feels the coil in her stomach become tight and hot. She never really thought about how much of a turn on it would be to have her face fucked but it really fucking is. 

Adora moves Catra's head, bobbing her up and down at the same time she rams her hips up. Catra's jaw kind of hurts from the action and her throat  _ burns _ , bringing tears to her eyes, but she's enjoying this a little too much. Why does she enjoy being used so roughly by the Horde Lord? She should be ashamed of it, and maybe… maybe she is, but the shame and humiliation is also kind of a turn on. 

She takes Adora for as long as she can take her before she taps her on the arm twice. Adora immediately releases her hold and Catra brings her head up, gasping a little for breath and looking at the strap that was covered with her own saliva. She stops touching herself, knowing she was already on the brink of falling over the edge. " _ Fuck… _ " Catra says as she feels herself wiggle a little. 

Adora reaches her hands out and gently strokes her hands over her cheeks. "You did so good Kitten, you're a good Kitten." Adora praises gently, leaning forward to kiss Catra along her jaw. Catra appreciates how gentle Adora is being with her, but that  _ really _ turned her on, and now she just wants to take her strap - especially after all the effort she put into preparing it for herself. 

Catra shoves Adora back against the headboard and moves towards her. She rubs the strap against her folds, hearing Adora gasp at the action. "Hm…" Catra hums softly. "Yeah… you're ready for me, aren't you?" Catra asks. She practically glides over the strap and, she knows for a fact, she could get off on that alone. 

Adora seems passive now but Catra can tell she's wound up - no way you fuck someone's face like  _ that _ and not be into it. "Catra…" Adora says quietly and Catra could listen to her name fall from Lord Adora's lips all day. “Ride me.” She doesn't phrase it as a question, it is a  _ demand _ , and Catra is in no position to deny her. 

She lifts herself up, using Adora’s shoulders to keep her steady and then she carefully begins to lower herself down onto Adora's strap. She meant it when she said that the only thing bigger than Adora’s ego was her strap but the thing was perfectly suited to her, literally, apparently the sword of protection ( _ strap of protection _ ) knows  _ exactly _ what makes Magicats  _ tick _ . 

Once she's buried to the hilt, Catra uses her grip on Adora’s shoulders to begin moving up and down. She moves slowly at first, whimpering at the wonderful stretch and how  _ full _ she feels before she picks up her pace. “Fuck… Adora… you’re so big.” Catra bites her lip to silence a particularly loud moan escaping her throat. Adora just smirks proudly at her, and… she's so attractive it's almost not fair. 

The blonde reaches her hands out to grab Catra by her hips. She begins thrusting upwards, giving Catra more stimulation. " _ Yes _ ! Right there… you're so fucking  _ good _ Adora." Adora growls and Catra doesn't hold back with her moans anymore. Hearing the pure  _ aggression _ of that growl results in Catra coating the strap in even more fluids. 

Catra moves fast and hard, grinding down onto Adora's dick all the while being slammed down by Adora herself. Adora is  _ amazing,  _ Catra has never been fucked like this in her  _ life.  _ Catra is sensitive from their almost continuous activities, and she knows she won’t last long, and, from the look on Adora’s face, neither will she. 

Catra loves to see the unbridled pleasure in Adora's features. She doesn’t hold back as much as she did their first time together, she allows herself to fuck and be fucked and she does it so well. “Good girl, Adora.” Catra purrs and Adora shudders under her touch. Like Catra said, Adora loves to be praised. Catra drags her claws down her back and that seems to  _ awaken  _ something in Adora. 

She moves so quickly Catra barely has time to register their positions have changed until Adora is  _ slamming  _ into her, she had flipped Catra onto her back, trapping her between the mattress and Adora’s imposing frame. Catra no longer had control over the pace and the way that Adora was absolutely  _ driving  _ into her was sending Catra hurtling towards the edge. __

_ So much for fucking her gently.  _

Catra cums so powerfully she almost passes out, she screams Adora’s name, marks her with her claws, practically sees stars behind her eyes and Adora only stops the erratic movement of her hips when she reaches her own peak. She chokes out Catra’s name, her hips freezing mid thrust and jerking once, twice, before she collapses on top of Catra. Adora is  _ heavy,  _ thanks to all of her muscle mass, but Catra doesn’t mind being crushed under her if she's honest. Catra was just fucked within an inch of her life, in fact, maybe she even lost one of her mythical nine lives. 

When Adora comes to her senses she pulls out of Catra slowly, making her whimper before she rolls off of her. “Fuck…” Adora pants. “Did I mention how glad I am you offered to do this?” Adora asks and Catra snorts. She hits her shoulder playfully. 

“Cuddle me tall, blonde and handsome.” Catra demands. Adora shifts and grabs her blanket. Catra turns on her side, allowing Adora wrap herself around her, spooning her while she places the blanket over the top of them. Catra sighs as she closes her eyes. 

“I have to go home today Adora.” Catra whispers but she knows the blonde hears her. Adora presses her palm against Catra’s stomach and sighs, her breath tickling the back of Catra’s neck. 

“I know,” Adora almost sounds… sad? But Catra couldn’t say for sure - Catra doesn’t really know Adora well enough to assume how she feels from the way she says things. “But, for now, just sleep, Kitten.” Catra is more than willing to do that. She’s exhausted anyway. Morning sex that is that rough and hot and- Yeah, Catra should just sleep and not over think it. She settles against the mattress and feels her breaths even out in sleep as soon as she relaxes. 

  
  


* * *

Adora is rambling, and she's energetic, and she's making Catra  _ laugh _ of all the things. She's demonstrating some story from her cadet days, dressed in a loose fitted tank top and boxer shorts and  _ socks _ .  _ She is such a big fucking dork. _ "So anyway, Kyle, he always messes up, but that's kind of his charm, you know?" Adora asks and Catra does not know, actually, but Adora is talking to her like they've been friends for years, never mind a few days of fucking. "He got hit by a training bot's lazer and Lonnie said,  _ 'Seriously Kyle?' _ , anyway, we still managed to get the fastest time because of yours truly." Adora points at herself with her thumbs, proudly. 

Catra cackles, swinging her legs behind her, grinning at the blonde. She was lying on Adora's bed, flat on her stomach and watching Adora from across the room. "Good job, Blondie. I can see why your ego got so big. You are quite skilled if you managed to bring your team to victory even after that disaster that Kyle accidentally cost." She smiles as she looks at Adora with a soft gaze that she never thought she would be giving the  _ Horde Lord _ . But it's impossible to be harsh to her when she was being so...  _ her _ . 

"My ego is not  _ that _ big." Adora says dismissively. 

"Uh huh." Catra raises a brow and grins. "And I'm not gay." Adora laughs at that and rolls her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah, so maybe my ego is a  _ little _ big, but I think we've established that you like it." 

"Hm... maybe a little bit." Catra looks off to the side, biting back a smile. She did kind of like Adora's ego when it didn't get in the way. It suited her, weirdly enough.

"What about you?" Adora asks curiously. "I mean, I was raised a soldier, but when did you learn to fight? Or decide to join the Rebellion?"

"I learned to fight from my moms, after asking them to teach me. They didn't exactly want me to learn how to fight at first, since they wanted to keep me away from the battlefield, but I insisted. So here we go. I joined the Rebellion because..." Catra hesitates for a moment. "I wanted to keep the people I cared about safe..." 

Adora drops her hands, ceasing her exaggerated movements and comes towards Catra, sitting down in front of her. "I can understand that," She says with a small smile. "... so what are your moms like?"

"My moms? Well, they honestly couldn't be more different from each other. C'yra, my mama, she is short-tempered and incredibly stubborn. But she cares about people and does her best to help. My mom Luna mellows her out, she's the softer of the two and she's very caring and patient."

"Oh," Adora says. "so you're like both of them then."

"Huh?" Catra looks up, mildly surprised.

"I mean, you're incredibly stubborn too, like,  _ incredibly _ stubborn, and short tempered sometimes. I mean, you've  _ definitely _ been short tempered with me before," Adora explains. "But, you're also soft hearted." Adora pokes Catra's chest playfully. "You care a lot about people."

Catra huffs, but smiles when Adora pokes her chest. "I suppose that's true... you really think that?"

"Uh, yeah," Adora says, like it was obvious. "You care  _ too _ much about people. You weren't going to chase after me at Princess Prom until Glimmer told you to." 

"... Good thing I did, otherwise we wouldn't even be here right now."

"You consider us being here good." Adora notes with a smile. "Interesting." 

"I mean... I'd say it was a... pretty good experience." Catra shifts in her seat, smiling shyly at Adora. She blushes a little. She didn’t think Adora would pick up on her saying where they were was good. Adora is actually incredibly perceptive and, though Catra calls her an idiot affectionately, she is actually quite intelligent. You don’t run an entire system like the Horde on zero brains. 

"Pretty good experience?" Adora asks. She leans back on her hands and looks at Catra with a smug expression. "Only pretty good Kitten? Not mind-blowing? Or... Etheria-shattering, good?" Catra rolls her eyes fondly, rolling over onto her back on the bed. 

"I told you, someone has to keep your ego in check. You're getting a pretty good experience, so take it or leave it." 

"Pretty sure I  _ already _ took it." Adora points out. She moves towards Catra and starts playing with her tail in her hands. "You are a pretty good experience, I'll give you that." Catra can't help but purr, shifting a little to put her tail in Adora's hands more. 

She had no idea why she was trusting the Horde Lord with one of the most sensitive spots on her body, but Adora hadn't done anything so far since they had made their agreement to spend the night together. "Only pretty good?" She throws back, winking at the blonde. "So you mean to tell me you weren't shoving my face between your legs earlier?"  _ Catra can have an ego too. _

"Your tongue is amazing." Adora admits. She moves her hands along Catra's tail up to the base of it where she scratches, knowing that was a spot that Catra liked to be scratched the most. Again, it should really be a crime that Adora knows where Catra likes to be touched the most - even in non-sexual places. "But pretty sure you're the only one who begged between us." Catra scoffs.

"Only because you refused to and I respected that, dork." Catra hums, closing her eyes and melting into Adora's touch. She seriously felt so relaxed in that moment. More than she had ever felt for the last few years. She sees Adora smile, seemingly happy to keep touching Catra. 

"I was tempted." Adora admits. "But... I couldn't."

"And that's okay..." Catra purrs softly, opening an eye to look at Adora. "I told you, your comfort meant more to me than you begging." Adora worries her lip between her teeth, she looks pensive for a moment before she shifts the subject. 

"Your tail is really soft."

"Yeah? You seem to like playing with it quite a bit." Catra hums, closing her eyes again. She had noticed Adora changing the topic but, since it had been a sensitive topic while they were being intimate, she wasn't going to push it.

"It feels nice... and I like to keep my hands busy."

"So I've noticed. Does it relax you?" Catra wiggles her tail around, making Adora lose her grip on it for a moment before bopping the blonde on her nose. Adora's eyes try to track Catra's tail, and she goes cross eyed as it bops her on the nose. She scrunches up her nose in response, which is really cute if you ask Catra, and then she manages to catch her tail again. 

"It does relax me." She says. "And you seem to like it too." Catra giggles and wiggles around in the bed for a moment. 

"I do... it's calming to me."

"Can I ask you something?"  _ Uh-oh.  _ Catra doesn’t like how that’s phrased. 

"What is it?" She asks.

"Why do you purr? Or... I mean... is that offensive? I just mean... what does it mean?" Catra almost laughs. Of all the questions she thought Adora might ask her, she was not expecting  _ that.  _ Cocky and confident to shy and awkward, in the blink of an eye.  _ Endearing.  _

"Oh!" Catra sits up and smiles at the question. "It's not offensive at all! Purring actually means that I'm content and happy, usually. Or that I'm really comfortable. Very rarely, Magicats will purr when someone they care about is injured, or if they're injured themselves, since it helps with healing."

"Follow up question," Adora smiles and tackles Catra to the bed. "Why is it the cutest thing I've ever heard and seen?" Catra squeals when Adora jumps on her and laughs, hugging her close. 

"That can't possibly be the cutest thing." She presses her lips softly to Adora's cheek.

"It is." Adora says, without a doubt. "You do it during sex too, it's adorable."

"... Thanks for the compliment,  _ Adorka _ ."

"Oh no..." Adora makes a face at Catra. "Oh no, that was so...  _ bad _ ." She grabs her nearby pillow and playfully hits Catra with it. "Get out of my room with jokes like that."

" _ Hey _ ! Don't hit me with the pillow, asshole!" Catra laughs, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at Adora's face. Adora full-on laughs, clutching her stomach, tears shining in her eyes and she  _ snorts - literally snorts -  _ and Catra doesn’t know what to do with this knowledge. Adora has one of the best laughs - _ the Horde Lord _ _ laughs like that.  _ "How about you kiss me instead, huh?"

"A kiss? After that  _ lame _ joke? No, I don't think so." Catra rolls her eyes. Adora really is playful, and she is funny, Catra can concede to that.

"Aww, and here I thought you wanted me to purr more." Catra teases.

"Does me kissing you make you purr?" Catra grins. 

"Why don't you find out?" 

Adora rolls her eyes but leans down to kiss Catra anyway. She kisses her softly, cupping her jaw with her hand as she moves her lips against Catra's. Catra really does begin to purr when Adora's lips meet her own. Her arms wrap around the other's waist, and bring her in closer, as their lips move softly against one another. 

She hums, pulling away for a moment, before she leans back in, angle shifted slightly, to get more comfortable, as she kisses Adora again. Her hands grip the blonde's tank top to keep her within reach.The kiss is nice and soft and definitely different to the many they've shared over the course of the last few days. Adora moans softly when Catra shifts to kiss her at a different angle. Catra can  _ feel _ Adora's lips lifting up at the corners at Catra's purr. She pulls away after a moment. 

"Guess me kissing you makes you happy, huh?" Adora asks with a grin. 

"Maybe a little." Catra whispers softly, holding her lover as close to her as possible. Adora sighs and presses her nose to the side of Catra's face. 

"You have to go..."

"... Right." Catra whispers back, suddenly feeling...  _ something _ in her chest. "I... still need pants... since you ripped mine yesterday." Adora laughs. 

"Really? I thought you were planning on going commando back to the Rebellion."

"That would be a bad idea and we both know it." Catra shakes her head in amusement, poking Adora's forehead. "In all seriousness though, I do need pants to get home."

"You want to wear my clothes, Kitten?" Adora asks with a little...  _ edge _ to her tone. Catra knows Adora has a thing for being… possessive. It’s kind of hot actually, but she’s not going to vocalise that to Adora when her ego is already sky high.

"Do you want to give them to me?" Catra stands up, Adora's shirt falling back down and barely stopping below her mid-thigh. "Because I definitely can't go back in this... as much as I see you staring." And she  _ is  _ staring. Catra likes it. Being  _ desired _ . Adora isn’t afraid to let that desire show on her face.

"But you look so sexy like that." Adora comments, turning over onto her back. She puts her hands behind her head and watches Catra, her eyes running up and down her body.

"And as sexy as I may look in it, I don't think the Rebellion would appreciate me coming back without clothes... and with hickeys on my thighs." Adora snorts. 

"I don't know, I think that'd be pretty funny."

"My mom may actually come here and murder you, idiot."

"Ha, like she'd be able to." Adora sits and then stands, brushing past Catra and bumping her hip on her way. Catra shakes her head at her playfulness. The blonde goes to her drawers and begins rooting through them, looking for clothes for Catra to wear. "I don't exactly own clothes with tail holes in them but I'm assuming your claws will do the trick for that." Adora holds up a pair of pants curiously. 

"Yeah, I should be able to fix it just fine. Thanks, dork." Catra walks up to her, taking the pants that Adora held up. She smiles up at her, biting her lip for a moment. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. "Uh... I had fun..."

"I had fun too." Adora replies. "I should walk you out though, so you don't get ambushed by any Horde soldiers, not that you couldn't handle yourself." 

Catra fidgets around with the pants, carefully cutting a hole into them for her tail and putting them on. "I... uh..." She presses her lips together, unsure what to say next. Something just...  _ Something _ was making it hard for her to go.  _ All the sex probably got to her head. _

Adora raises a brow and then kneels down in front of Catra, startling her. She starts rolling up the bottom of the pants' legs, since they were a little long and then she stands to tuck her shirt into the waistband. "Hm... better. Wait there." Catra's eyes had widened for a moment when Adora had suddenly knelt down, confusion pretty evident on her face, but Adora didn’t look even slightly concerned. Catra mumbles a thanks to her as Adora goes about doing whatever she was doing.

Catra watches as she grabs another pair of pants and pulls them on herself before she grabs one of her Horde issued uniform shirts. She pulls the tank off and then pulls the shirt on, tucking it in -  _ such a soldier _ . She goes to the corner of the room and grabs her cape, attaching it to the shoulder guards to keep it in place. She then grabs her boots and pulls them on, looking smart and uniformed enough to be seen and help guide Catra out of the Fright Zone. "Should we... really just be walking out like this? Won't your soldiers... get upset?" Catra asks nervously.

"Upset about what exactly?" Adora asks. Catra thought her question was pretty clear.

"About you... you know... letting me go?"

"No." Adora answers simply. "They follow me unquestionably."

"Oh."

"If I'm letting you go, they'll probably believe I have some kind of plan." Adora shrugs. "I don't but... they don't know that."

"Yeah... I guess that's true. Thanks, by the way... for keeping your word." Catra adds. It’s a small thanks but she does appreciate it. She didn’t really think Adora would go back on her word after everything, she seemed to be a woman of her word, even for a Horde soldier - that was probably an  _ Adora  _ thing. 

"You didn't think I'd imprison you after all that, did you?" Adora asks. "Besides, you didn't slice me up... well... not  _ too badly _ anyway." Catra smiles. 

"Who knows? I'm just grateful that you kept your word... and, hey, you told me I could use them."

"Yes I did." Adora grins. "And I stand by my decision, now," Adora extends her elbow. "If you will." Catra grins back at her and takes Adora's offered arm, leaning into her and purring. 

"Lead the way, my Lord." She says with a playful tone.

"I thought you were leaving but it sounds like you're trying to turn me on again." Adora says.  _ Of course Adora says something like  _ _ that _ _. _

"As much as I would like to, it really is getting late and if I want to make it back by morning... I'll need to go soon." Catra mentions again, alerting Adora once more of their time together coming to a close. 

"Not even a quickie?" Adora asks lightheartedly. It was intended to be a joke… for the most part. But there was a sliver of hope that Catra would agree to give her one last go. 

"...I don't think our sessions could ever be  _ quickies _ , Adora."

"Fine, fine, figured you might want one last spin."

Catra clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "...one more time and then I really need to go."

"Wait." Adora stops. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Just don't rip the pants again." 

Adora laughs and pushes Catra backwards until her back hits the door. "I would  _ never _ rip  _ my _ pants."

"So you'd only rip up mine? How rude." Catra laughs and brings Adora back down towards her, hands tangled in those blonde tresses as their lips meet.

Adora clearly meant it when she said a quickie. She unbuttons Catra's pants hastily as she kisses her, and pulls them down ever so slightly, so she could push her hand into them, and uses her other hand to scratch at that spot at Catra’s lower back. Catra thinks it’s almost  _ cruel _ just how well the Horde Lord knows how to touch her. "Hmm... how fast do you think I can make you cum Kitten?" 

"Hnn... five minutes, maybe?" Catra answers, her voice low as she kisses Adora's neck, sucking on it as she holds her close.

"Five minutes?" Adora asks as she expertly teases Catra's clit. "Challenge accepted." Adora lifts Catra and Catra wraps her legs around her waist so she's trapped between the door and Adora. Adora keeps her upright and steady. 

Adora removes her hand briefly from Catra's pants to push her fingers into her mouth, a clear instruction for Catra to suck on them. "Can't go in dry." Adora says simply. Catra moans around her fingers, eyes locked with Adora's as she sucks on the fingers in her mouth. She swirls her tongue around them, coating them with saliva as much as she could, to make sure that it was wet enough. Adora shudders as she does it. "Why is that so hot, fuck..." She murmurs. "I'm going to miss fucking you Catra."

Catra pulls her mouth away from Adora's fingers, strings of saliva connecting them for a moment before the brunette licks her lips clean. "I'm going to miss this too..." She admits, gasping softly. "What are you waiting for?" Adora chuckles, only a little, before she does as Catra asks. 

She buries those _long_ _slender_ fingers into Catra, two right away, before she starts thrusting. She curls and strokes Catra's inner walls with precision, well aware, by now, how Catra likes it. _It should be a crime really, who gave the Horde Lord the right to have such perfect fucking hands?_ ( _Ha, fucking hands._ _Concentrate_ _Catra!_ ) 

Adora leans forward to whisper in Catra's ear. "Never forget who you belong to, Kitten." Catra groans and shivers when Adora's warm breath and silky voice touch her ear. She bites her lips and knows that her walls have just clenched around her lover's fingers from hearing her say that. 

"Yours..." She breathes, eyes closed as another moan slips her lips when Adora rubs  _ exactly _ where she likes it. Adora uses her free hand, clearly confident in her strength that she wouldn't drop Catra, to pin her wrists to the door above her head. The action causes the heat that was building in Catra to become a raging fire. 

"That's right, you're  _ mine _ ." She curls her fingers and speeds her thrusts. "You have my marks, and even when they fade, you'll still remember, won't you Kitten?" Catra shouldn't be giving into her desires like this. She knows this is the last time she'll be able to feel this. She knows that Adora is supposed to be her enemy. But right now, in that moment, she wasn't. Adora is hers in that moment. Her gorgeous,  _ skilled, _ lover, that was a fucking goddess at making her feel good. 

" _ Mmm, fuck _ ... I'll remember... I'm yours,  _ Adora _ ."

"Mine..." Adora repeats. Catra can feel her walls tightening around Adora's fingers already. "And I'm yours..." Adora says that a little unsurely, like she wasn't sure how she felt about that. It's not like it was untrue, Catra had had her several times in the course of a few days but saying it out loud, where Catra's Magicat ears were unlikely to miss it, was different. And Catra knowing that and hearing it? That was different too. Very different. 

Catra's eyes widen hearing Adora say those words. Adora was being a little more vulnerable with her. Her cheeks become beautifully flustered and she dives in, bringing the blonde in for a deep kiss. "Mine...  _ mine _ ..." Catra gasps softly against her lips before closing the space between them. That had very easily gotten Catra riled up, her pussy clenching and spilling more juices. 

Adora goes harder and faster before working a third finger into Catra. Her breaths are harder and more laboured with effort. "Yours... I'm yours." She curls and scratches with all  _ three _ fingers  _ at once _ and, gods, Adora must know how those words affect Catra, combined with her know-how of how to touch Catra  _ just right _ , Catra wasn't going to last. "Cum for me Kitten..." Adora kisses her jaw. "Tell me that I'm yours."

"You're  _ mine _ ... no one else's." Catra moans louder, her claws digging into Adora's back as she moves in to kiss her jaw, nipping at it as she tries to grind down onto Adora's hand. "Close... babe, I'm so close. Fuck..." Adora knows exactly what to do to get Catra  _ there _ . She stretches her thumb and places it to her clit, rubbing  _ hard _ while still moving her hand at impossible speeds. 

Catra yelps at the change of speed but in a matter of seconds becomes a puddle in Adora's arms. Her mouth falls open as her lover's name spills from her lips just like the liquid that coats those skilled fingers. She clings to Adora, the only thing that is holding her stable and keeping her grounded, as her high is drawn out by those long,  _ perfect, _ fingers before they slowly pull out of her. She pants softly in Adora's ear, giggling as she nuzzles and presses a kiss on her neck. "Mine..." Catra whispers, her breathy and shaky voice showing that she needed a moment to catch her breath.

Adora keeps her fingers in Catra's pants but pulls them out of her. She was practically leaning all her weight against Catra, trapping her against the door, as she too calmed herself from the experience. Catra likes seeing that Adora is just as affected by whatever is going on between them as much as she is. Adora kisses Catra on her jaw, her breath a little laboured. "Was that five minutes?" 

"I have no idea..." Catra giggles, turning her head to press her lips to Adora’s. "I didn't time it."

"Well, for the sake of my ego, I'm going to say it was  _ less _ than five minutes." Catra rolls her eyes fondly at that. 

"Pretty sure it was, hot stuff. It felt pretty fast." Adora laughs a little and kisses Catra again. She pulls her hands out of her pants and licks her fingers clean, right in front of Catra, making a humming noise like she was savouring the taste, before she wipes them on Catra's shirt with a mischievous smile.  _ That- _ Adora helps her back down to the ground, carefully, and then fastens up her pants. "Something to remember me by."  _ Adora is... unbelievable sometimes.  _

"You-" Catra looks at her in disbelief before laughing. "Asshole." She says, a common insult she had used for Adora in the past, but this time it was certainly spoken with fondness and not a hint of annoyance like it used to be said with. "I... I'll miss you..." Catra clears her throat, blushing slightly. "I mean... I'll miss this." Adora blinks in surprise. 

"I uh... yeah... me too..."

"Yeah... um... could we... clean up a bit though? Before I go?"

"Sure, I mean... the bathroom is... right there." Adora says awkwardly. 

"Thanks..." Catra replies, just as awkwardly as Adora had answered. 

She excuses herself, heading to the bathroom, stripping herself of the borrowed clothes before heading in the shower and turning on the water. She squeaks for a moment when cold water hits her skin before she sighs and relaxes, grabbing the soap to clean herself up. "What the fuck was that?" She asks herself, biting her lip as she scrubs her body clean. "Okay... it's just the heat of the moment... when you get home, you'll go back to hating her, just like you always have. You got all the attraction out of your system. Surely it's gone." 

Catra takes a while, allowing the cold water to wash away her thoughts and cool her down from what she had just done. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, just breathing in and out before deciding to turn off the water and get out of the shower. 

Stealing Adora's towel, she dries off as much as possible before putting her clothes back on, purring softly as she's entrapped in Adora's scent once again as she steps out of the bathroom. Adora stands from her bed. She had fixed her uniform, clearly, since Catra had been in the bathroom. "... Ready?" Catra asks. 

"Yeah, yeah... I'm ready." She walks towards her door before she stops. "Hey uh... I..." Adora just kind of... stops. She looks like she's trying to think of something and then decides against it - she kind of reminds Catra of a fish out of water. She clearly doesn't know what she wanted to say, or maybe she changed her mind, Catra doesn't know. "Listen I... we had a good time but... let's just go." 

"I... okay, yeah. Lead the way. I still don't know the layout of this place. It's confusing. So you'll have to guide me." Adora clears her throat awkwardly - like she hadn't just told Catra she was hers literally only moments ago. She opens the door to her room and gestures for Catra to follow her. 

Catra feels awkward and she  _ rarely _ feels awkward. There’s this… weird feeling between them since Adora pinned her to her bedroom door and fucked her for the last time. "So..." Catra starts as she follows Adora through the mostly empty hallways. She wonders if everyone who lived in the Fright Zone just typically avoided the throne room area. "I guess... I'll see you out there?"

"Sure you can still fight with that limp, Catra?" Adora asks, she's not looking at her but her voice is light,  _ teasing _ . Catra smiles a little.  _ This _ is comfortable. 

"I sure damn can, and I'll still kick your ass, even with a limp." Adora snorts. 

"No you won't."

"Yes I will." Catra raises an eyebrow, slapping Adora's arm.

"No, I don't think you will."

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about that, sir?" Adora shudders from the title being thrown at her and she shoves Catra lightly.  _ Sometimes, Adora is just so easy to make horny. _

"That was a low blow." Adora grumbles. "But, hey, maybe I'll just drag you off somewhere  _ private _ ." 

"Yeah?" Catra asks, feeling her heart skip a beat at the insinuation.

" _ Maybe _ ." Adora responds. "Guess we'll have to wait to find out, won't we?" 

"I guess we will." Adora grins and carries on walking. 

They don't really pass that many people and, those that they do pass, a quick glare from Adora stops whatever protests they might have. Catra feels safe with Adora.  _ Which is weird, right?  _ She's supposed to be her enemy, Catra shouldn't feel safe around her but... she does. 

They arrive at one of the hanger bases and Adora grabs a random key off of a board housing a bunch of similar looking ones. She climbs up onto a skiff and turns it on, tapping away on its controls before she hops down and hands Catra the key. "I've programmed it to take you to the edge of the Whispering Woods, it won't be able to go through the woods but at least you won't have to walk all the way through the Fright Zone." Adora explains. "Just press that button when you're ready to go." Adora looks at Catra and smiles softly. Her blue eyes look... thoughtful maybe even a little sad. She wonders if Adora is even aware of her own feelings; if, maybe, like Catra, Adora is all too aware that this is the  _ last time _ they're going to see each other - or see each other like  _ this _ anyway.

"Thank you, Adora..." Catra whispers softly as she takes the key, looking down at it for a few seconds. "Can I... can you..." She bites her lip, trying to push down what she was feeling. It was dumb of her to ask Adora for anything else when she knew that as soon as she stepped onto that skiff, that they would be enemies again. 

"Um... see you on the battlefield?" Catra sees Adora clench her jaw and then the blonde reaches out for her, grabbing her by the fabric of her shirt, roughly. She lifts her cape at the same time, blocking them from the view of any potentially prying eyes before she crashes their lips together in one final  _ intense _ kiss goodbye. Catra lets herself be pulled in, closing her eyes just as their lips meet in the middle. Her heart squeezes in her chest as she reaches up to cup Adora's cheeks, trying to make the kiss last as long as possible. 

Slowly...  _ hesitantly, _ she pulls away, letting Adora go and her hands drop down to her sides. "Goodbye... Lord Adora." She whispers as she takes a step back before turning her back on the blonde and getting onto the skiff. She puts the keys in the ignition before stating the vehicle. Catra glances back one last time, nodding at the other before focusing her attention on the road before her and pressing the button like Adora had instructed.

She watches Adora and Adora watches her, even as she becomes a mere spec on the horizon, they watch each other. They were enemies, and then they were lovers, and now they have to go back to being enemies all over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this softness that ends on an awkwardly gay note as we enjoyed writing it -M
> 
> Bet y'all didn't expect to see us update so soon but chapter 3 was already mostly written and it is a chunky boi so we figured we'd upload it and allow people to digest it before chapter 4. Thank you all so much for the comment/kudos etc. We try to reply to as many as possible. I must say, we're having a blast with this AU and it has been a much beloved AU to us for a while, so we're just super happy to be putting it out there and that y'all get to enjoy these two gay disasters and how sexy Horde Lord Adora is too. See y'all next time with chapter 4 ;) -S
> 
> Also, quick note, we co-write this a lot, it's very 50/50, but one of us is American English and the other is British English so if you spot interchanging words like favourite/favorite it's just us mixing it up, it's still right and often we don't even notice, but if it happens it happens, sorry!


	4. Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can't do that again, idiot... we're supposed to be enemies, okay?" She repeats, though she had to admit that she was tempted to go back, even if it was just for a night... But she couldn't, shouldn't, be wanting to go back with the enemy. It was wrong.
> 
> "Come on Catra," Adora moves closer to her. "you said you'd miss me."
> 
> "You... you misheard me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 4 is here! Just a quick update to how we're going to post these chapters, we have a few chapters written but they're unedited and it takes hours to edit chapters and due to upcoming uni deadlines and, well, life we're going to commit to updating at least once a week (Fridays) but if we have the time this may increase (no promises though). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading!

Truly, it would have taken Catra nearly another day to get back home had Adora not provided her with a skiff to drive to the edge of the Whispering Woods. From there, it was relatively easy to make her way back to Bright Moon - the Woods were kind to her and had decided not to twist around and make her get lost on her journey. After several hours of travelling, she finally makes it to the front steps of Bright Moon, the guards look shocked to see her and watch in silence as she enters the castle after Catra nods to them in greeting.   
  
Catra knew that by that point, the members of the Rebellion were likely gathered in the War Room to discuss plans regarding the war against the Horde and how to rescue her from the Fright Zone as well. She had missed Bright Moon - she’s starting to understand  _ why _ it’s called Bright Moon now, it really is  _ bright _ , especially after being subjected to the dim, dark, dreary, Fright Zone. She’s glad to be back home, even if she is sore from… well… from fucking the Horde Lord. Catra still couldn’t quite believe that had happened. And yet, she couldn’t stop thinking about Adora. Her touch was essentially  _ burned _ into her memory,  _ into her skin _ . Catra sighs. She needs to get Adora off of her mind - sooner rather than later.

Catra’s suspicions about the planning are confirmed true when she enters the War Room, everyone too focused on throwing ideas to plan a rescue mission to notice her. It makes Catra laugh a little to see them trying so hard to figure out a plan to rescue the person standing right behind them. “We can’t charge in there without a back-up plan in case the rescue goes wrong,  _ Glimmah _ !” Queen Angella cries out, looking firmly at her daughter.    
  
“But  _ mom _ ! It’s been nearly a week since Princess Prom! If we wait any longer, we might not even be able to rescue her!” Glimmer yells back, throwing her arms up in the air in pure frustration. 

“Rescue who?” Catra asks, alerting everyone in the room of her presence, though no one had fully realised just who had entered the room. 

"Catra,  _ obviously _ .” It was Mermista who had answered the question, her voice dripping with her characteristic sarcasm and frankness, before she freezes - as does everyone else. 

Everyone in the room slowly turns to Catra, who was standing right in front of the entrance. "Wait a minute…  _ Catra _ ?!" The words were shouted loud enough to practically shake the castle’s walls. Catra flinches, unprepared for the loudness of the sound, and she presses her ears against her head to try to muffle the noise. 

"Hi? So what's happening here?" Catra asks. She is slightly amused if she’s honest, they clearly hadn’t been expecting her to just… show up.

" _ You're okay _ ?!" Glimmer yells. All the Princesses were staring at Catra in complete surprise, even Catra's moms were staring at her in a state of shock. Catra could do without the  _ yelling _ .

The first one to move is Bow, who stands up, runs, and gives Catra a big bear hug. Catra laughs happily. Glimmer teleports to wrap her in a hug too before Luna and C'yra, her moms, stand, enveloping Catra in a big,  _ suffocating _ , group hug. The other Princesses surely would've joined too if there had been room for them.

"Ugh, you guys are squishing me! I missed you all too. But seriously, my circulation is gonna end up cut off if you don't let me go." Catra manages to squeak before the group finally releases her. 

"We were planning to rescue you! You've been gone for like… four days!" Bow cries out, tears of relief in his eyes. Catra blinks. 

"Four days? Wow. Well, I'm back and I'm okay. Just tired and kind of sore... from fighting." She quickly adds at the end, clearing her throat.  _ Yup. Definitely sore from all that  _ _ fighting _ _. _ "Can I go rest in one of the guests rooms?" Catra asks. She actually is tired after her long trip through the woods - and three days of what was essentially continuous fucking - she just needs to lie down.

C'yra examines Catra closely, it makes her a little nervous if Catra is honest. C’yra is a lot like her, Adora wasn’t wrong, she has a strong will and she takes no shit. C’yra also  _ looks _ a lot like Catra, like  _ a lot _ , they even have the same eyes - apparently that was a royal Magicat trait. C’yra is a little taller than Catra, and she’s obviously older, her hair streaked with grey, though she’s aged significantly well - most Magicats do. C’yra was also intimidating, imposing, like a  _ Queen, _ which she is. "We saw  _ everything _ at the Princess Ball. We figured the Horde Lord was planning something... we didn't want to interrupt you, you seemed to be... well... she was getting very close to you and you were  _ letting _ her. We figured you were trying to suss out her plan. We didn't expect you to get kidnapped or I would've stepped in immediately." 

"Believe me. I didn't expect to get kidnapped either. Getting stung with venom that knocks you out hurts like hell." Catra winces at the memory and rubs her back where she had been stung. Ironically, Scorpia was about the nicest person Catra has ever met. "I was trying to keep an eye on her because I knew she had been planning something. I didn't notice the others that had come with her disappearing, and Glimmer had been keeping an eye on Scorpia." Catra explains calmly. She’s aware how  _ close _ she had gotten to Adora at the Ball.

Catra’s eyes flicker to Glimmer who blushes a little and winces. "I uh... I lost sight of her..." Bow shuffles a little, beside her. 

"We're so sorry we got distracted, we were  _ bad friends _ and let you get taken!" He wails, like,  _ literally _ wails. He’s clearly upset and his eyes are glassy with tears. 

"Hey! It's okay. What matters is that I'm back safely and relatively unharmed." Catra reassures them, hugging her friends tightly. She  _ especially  _ didn’t want them to feel bad about her being taken when she had been…  _ doing things  _ with the Horde Lord. "Was everyone else uninjured though? That explosion was really bad." Catra shifts the attention off of herself, feeling herself grow restless under the spotlight.

Glimmer snorts. "Frosta was really cool and she repaired the castle," Frosta looks smug from her seat at the table. "No one was hurt... except you. And, hey, the Horde Lord did us a favour. She alienated the one person who was neutral in the war, Frosta joined the Rebellion." Glimmer grins, wide.  _ Huh.  _ Well, Adora inadvertently giving a win to the Rebellion  _ was _ pretty ironic. As was Adora sleeping with a Princess. Guess this whole thing had been a fest of irony. 

Bow sighs softly and places a gentle hand to Catra's back. "Are you really okay?" He asks softly. 

"What happened to your arm?" C'yra lifts Catra's arm, examining a very  _ hand _ looking bruise. 

"I'm fine!" Catra looks at her arm and then at the bruise, her brain running a mile a minute to try to figure out an answer to how she got that bruise. "Oh, that was from me escaping. Someone almost dragged me back but I managed to get out alright. Nothing that a few days of rest won't heal." She lies quickly. She mentally curses Adora for leaving such a noticeable bruise on her. _ She’s such an idiot.  _

C'yra purses her lips but drops Catra's arm anyway. Luna, Catra’s other mom, wraps her in another hug, nuzzling her and purring softly. Luna was more grey than C’yra and herself, she had been her whole life, her eyes were green and striking, a little intense, but she also had laugh lines at the edges of her eyes, showing her more gentle nature. "We're just happy you're back in one piece."

Catra purrs and nuzzles her mom back, smiling at her. "Thank you, mom... I missed you all."

"We missed you too." Luna purrs back. There's a pause in the room which is filled with obvious relief, though C'yra was still giving Catra a questioning gaze. Catra tries to avoid those eyes of hers. She didn’t enjoy lying to her friends and her moms but there was  _ no way  _ she was about to tell them what she had  _ really _ been doing. 

"So what did she do?" Glimmer asks.  _ Oh boy. Here we go.  _

"She stuck me in a jail cell. But I managed to trick her when she came to do her whole egotistical spiel about how she managed to disarm the Rebellion by stealing away their tactician. She really needs to work on her ego, obviously it’s not doing her any good." Catra laughs, managing to come up with a lie on the fly. She hadn't really thought to consider all the questions that her friends and family would ask her once she had come home. She really hoped that they believed her and that she wouldn't have to continue twisting a tale to them. It wasn’t a complete lie anyway, Adora’s ego was huge and she may even have been there to brag before Catra made her that offer.

"Where are your clothes?" C'yra questions. Catra freezes. 

"I... had to steal some on the way out. The ones that I had were really hard to fight in and very easy to grab me from. So I had to sneak around and steal these to make it easier to defend myself." Catra prays to every god that her moms and the others buy her stories. 

"Were they the Horde Lord's?" C'yra asks her. "Because you  _ stink _ of her."  _ Fuck. Magicat senses. Damn you biology!  _

"Possibly? I didn't check who they belonged to. I just grabbed them, changed, and ran as soon as I could. Who they belonged to was the last thing on my mind, mama." Catra was so used to Adora’s scent, after three days, she barely even registered that it clung to her. Now that her mother had brought it up, she did  _ stink _ of Adora.

"Hm." C'yra says simply. Catra doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

"Who cares?" Glimmer asks. "You're back! We were about to come rescue you."  _ Thank the Gods for Glimmer. _

"Thankfully, no need to put anyone at risk to get me back. I'm home, safe and sound. Just really freaking tired." Catra yawns as she allows herself to relax. "Seriously, can I go rest now? Making the trip from the Fright Zone and through the Whispering Woods, on foot, without supplies, is hard enough as is without being mildly injured." 

"Take those Horde clothes off and  _ burn _ them." C'yra says as she walks back to the table and sits down. 

"Wait," Glimmer says. "Did you learn anything? Like... are the Horde planning anything? Or... what's Lord Adora like? Did you talk to her at all?"

"Will do, mama." Catra says before focusing her attention back on Glimmer. "Honestly, not much, aside from the fact that their living conditions aren't exactly great. But we kind of already knew that from the previous defectors we've welcomed. Seeing it in person though... is a whole other story."

"They're that bad?" Glimmer asks.

"No sunlight, air quality is poor, their food is hardly even food!" Catra frowns deeply, thinking back to everything bad about the Fright Zone - aside from Adora. "They don't even have windows from what I was able to see on the way out."

"Yikes, no wonder Lord Adora is so grumpy if she lives like that." Glimmer comments. "I'm honestly shocked they didn't... torture you... are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm okay... really." Catra smiles and takes Glimmer's hands. "It was mostly Lord Adora being an asshole and rubbing her victory in my face, which is torturous enough by itself." Glimmer laughs, squeezes Catra's hands and rolls her eyes. Catra smiles at the action. She really missed her friends. 

"That sounds like her." She admits, she drops Catra's hands before she goes and takes her seat back at the War Room table. Bow too retreats back to the table, leaving Luna the only one standing near Catra, still nuzzling her and also  _ marking _ her with  _ her _ scent. 

"You smell... strange... but I imagine you've been under a lot of stress, and you've been in an unfamiliar place, and... you're  _ definitely _ wearing Lord Adora's clothes, I recognise her scent." Luna says, though it is clear that she says it out of concern and not suspicion. Catra can’t say the same about C’yra. 

Catra purrs at the nuzzles, smiling up at her mom. "I'm sure that'll go away once I take off these clothes and take a proper shower. It's sorely needed."

"Again, take off those clothes and burn them." C'yra says. Luna rolls her eyes. 

"Ignore that grumpy cat," Luna says. "You  _ should _ go rest though, Little One." 

"Yeah," Glimmer says. "You can take your usual room, and... we can wait a few days before we make another move on the Horde, you know, to let you recover."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, Glim. Thank you all for planning to rescue me. I think I'm gonna head to my room now to bathe and get some rest. See you all later." Catra smiles at all of them, turning around and heading out of the room with a small limp that no one else had noticed until that moment - much too focused on the fact that Catra was home safe after nearly a week of being away. 

The brunette waits until she is out of sight of everyone else there and sighs in relief, thankful that most of them hadn't asked any questions. Though she was worried about her mama being suspicious about what went down between her and the Horde Lord. She just had to play it cool and continue to treat Adora like she had before, as her enemy. 

_ That would be easy.. _ _. right?  _

* * * 

It takes a few days for Catra to recover to an extent that was acceptable to her moms. But from that point, Catra had been told that she would be staying back during battles as the lead strategist. She knew that it was because the Rebellion wanted to make sure that she would be safe and that she wouldn’t be a sole target of the Horde’s attacks. Her moms, and the rest of the princesses, figured that if the Horde was willing to destroy Frosta’s castle to get her the first time, that they would be willing to do something of the same scale to get her back again. Which is why Catra was sitting, perched up on a rock where she was mostly hidden but able to keep an eye on everyone on the battlefield. A communication pad rested in her hand, allowing her to further keep track of everyone that was on the Rebellion side. 

* * *

Adora looks out across the battlefield, sighing as her soldiers engage the rebels while she remains back with her officers. It was a pretty typical battle, all things considered, and pretty evenly matched, no Princesses had shown up to spice things up - yet.

"Scorpia," Adora says. "Why did you insist I come to this battle? Nothing is even-" Adora's words die in her throat as she sees her.  _ Catra _ . She feels her heart pick up and blood pump through her veins with renewed excitement and adrenaline. Adora doesn't even bother to say anything else, she simply takes off, her cape swooshing behind her as she goes. 

The Rebellion forces avoid her, making it easy for her to catch up to Catra, who currently had her back to her. Adora stops, puts her best and sexiest smirk on her face, before she opens her mouth to greet her. " _ Hey Catra~ _ " 

* * *

She had been tracking everything as much as possible with her com-pad, communicating through her earpiece, before she heard the familiar voice that sends heat running through her. Catra turns around, eyes wide and cheeks warming up at the sight of the Horde Lord. "Lord Adora... what are you doing here?" She asks, trying to maintain the neutral expression on her face - though seeing the blonde seemed to set off something inside of her that she hadn't been prepared to deal with.

"Oh, you know, sightseeing." Adora responds casually. "What are you doing here?"  _ Of course Adora would say that. _

"Monitoring the squad that was sent out." Catra replies, looking away for a moment and placing her com-pad in her lap. She turns to grab a bag beside her, bringing it over and holding it up for Adora. "Here." Adora raises an eyebrow at her and then takes the offered bag. 

"Is this... some kind of... trick?" She asks curiously. Catra bites back a comment about how  _ if  _ it  _ was  _ a trick, Adora took the bag so easily and with no protests and that was pretty dumb of her.

"It's snacks... I told you I'd give you some next time I saw you… and I keep my word if I say I’ll do something." Catra reminds her, grabbing her com-pad again. "I had time to cook since everyone wanted me to stand back from the battlefield for a while. They didn't want me to get kidnapped again. Seems they missed you passing through somehow."

Adora stashes the bag away and then looks at Catra again. "So... are you not going to attack me?"

"I mean... you haven't attacked me so..." Catra knows that she really should put the com-pad down and start fighting off the Horde Lord, or at least alert someone of the blonde’s presence since she was staying back to be protected. But seeing Adora alone, while everyone else was somewhere where they couldn’t see the two, made her choose not to. "Not really a point in fighting when we're alone. Plus, I have to keep track of where the Rebellion soldiers are in case anyone needs backup."

"Unlikely," Adora admits. "my soldiers' performance in this battle is... severely lacking."

"Really? Huh... and what about you?"

"I think you know my performance is  _ never _ lacking."

Catra snorts and rolls her eyes. Catra wonders sometimes if Adora practices her stupid innuendo jokes in the mirror. "I meant, why aren't you fighting?”

"Oh..." Adora shifts a little. "Same," She shrugs. "no one can see us and... you're not attacking me."

"Hm... good to know... so what are you doing here?"

"I saw you and I..." Adora trails off. "Can I kidnap you again?"

" _ Huh _ ?!" Catra cries out, scandalised at the question that Adora just asked her in the middle of a battle. Also,  _ who asks someone if they can  _ _ kidnap _ _ you?! Isn’t that counterproductive? _

"I just mean... well... you know... I mean... we had so much fun last time and..." Adora clearly doesn't know what she's saying anymore. Catra decides to rescue her.

"Lord Adora... you... you do realise that was supposed to be a one time thing, right?" Catra asks. If she was honest, she was tempted, and she has to catch herself just before she slips up and agrees to Adora's request.

"You know, usually the Lord Adora thing was an insult from you, but now it just reminds me of you begging me to fuck you." Catra's back straightens up, her cheeks softly flushed at those words. She hadn’t been expecting  _ that, at all.  _ Adora is crass sometimes, but still… she’d managed to catch Catra off guard. 

"I told you... it was supposed to be a one time thing... we're enemies, asshole." Catra responds.

"Asshole," Adora sing-songs. "that became an endearing nickname too. Now, it sounds to me like you're  _ more _ than willing to go a second round. ... Even though, technically, we have gone many,  _ many _ , more rounds in the span of three days." Catra takes a deep breath, sighing and massaging her forehead.  _ Adora can’t be serious, surely?  _

"We can't do that again, idiot... we're supposed to be enemies, okay?" She repeats, though she had to admit that she was tempted to go back, even if it was just for a night... But she couldn't,  _ shouldn't _ , be wanting to go back with the enemy. It was wrong.

"Come on Catra," Adora moves closer to her. "you said you'd miss me."

"You... you misheard me." Catra deflects, her cheeks warming at remembering how  _ awkward _ that had been.

"No, I didn't, I remember it quite vividly actually." Adora reaches her hand out, grabbing Catra by her wrist, gently, though if anyone saw them it looked just enough threatening to be considered a normal interaction between them - still, she was taking a risk just to make a little bit of contact with Catra. "You said you'd miss me and then you got really  _ weird _ about it."

"Because I shouldn't be missing you." Catra stops for a moment. "And I don't." She quickly adds. "We can't do that again, Lord Adora. It was a  _ one time _ thing, an agreement for you to release me. I gave you something you wanted in exchange for you letting me go." She says, trying to convince herself of those words.  _ Even if I was also curious and had the choice to not do it.  _

Adora's blue eyes flash for a moment with what looks like hurt but she quickly fixes her expression that Catra can’t say for sure. She lets Catra go from her grip and straightens herself up. "Right, a one time agreement. Except, you also said  _ one night _ , but that didn't happen, did it,  _ Catra _ ?" Catra bites the inside of her cheek, looking away for a moment. 

Catra moves her eyes, looking around, trying to find anyone else that might see them, before she stands up and grabs Adora's cape. Just as Adora had done before she had left the Fright Zone, she lifts the cape up so they're just out of view and gives Adora a soft kiss on the lips. Adora tenses a little as Catra kisses her before she melts into the soft kiss. "I'll... consider it... for next time we meet. For now... enjoy the snacks."

Catra goes to pull away but Adora’s hands quickly grab her by the waist, pulling her back in for another heated kiss. She tightens her hands around Catra, squeezing softly as she kisses her, she licks her way into Catra's mouth, smiling when Catra lets out a soft moan of surprise. 

Before things can get  _ too _ good, Adora steps back. "Hm, I will enjoy the snacks. Why don't you enjoy the memory of that kiss?" She winks.

"I... I think I will." Catra whispers, looking up into the soft blues of Adora’s eyes. "You should probably get back before someone else sees you... think you can call off the attack for today so everyone can go home?"

"Maybe." Adora says with a small smile. 

She steps back, keeping Catra's gaze before she turns her back on her. She whistles loudly, signalling to her troops to fall back and retreat. She takes off back towards wherever it was that she had come from. Catra watches in surprise as Adora does that. She hadn't expected for the blonde to actually go and  _ listen  _ to her request. But, then again, she hadn't expected for her to kiss Adora and for Adora to pull her into another kiss afterwards. 

And…  _ had she just told the Horde Lord that she'd consider sleeping with her again? Oh boy, she needed to get those thoughts out of her head  _ _ now _ . Adora was the enemy... but she was sweet, and liked food (other than ration bars), which was why Catra had even cooked something for her in the first place...

_ Nope, enemy, Catra! Stop being stupid. _ She reminds herself before turning her attention back to the com-pad and keeping track of the Rebellion soldiers that were beginning to return.

* * *

Scorpia looks curiously at Adora as she whistles and orders for them to retreat. She turns to the soldiers, being Adora's second-in-command, and orders them to return to the Fright Zone in case they hadn't heard. As soon as she was done, and that everyone had been accounted for, she turned and walked over to Adora, standing beside her. "Hey Boss... why are we retreating?

"We weren't making any progress." Adora answers simply. She was  _ not _ about to reveal that she'd done it because Catra had asked her to. No. It was  _ one hundred percent _ her decision. Not  _ at all  _ anything to do with Catra. "I don't see the point in wasting energy on a battle that'll just... not resolve itself." Adora is great at hiding her true motivations to people, and hardly anyone ever questions her - if they do, they're met with a swift reprimand. Scorpia though... she's different. She just hopes Scorpia buys it.

Scorpia beams and nods. "I see! That's a really good strategy, Boss! Saving our energy and resources for when we truly need them! So smart! But..." She pauses, "Where did you get that?" She asks and points at the bag in Adora's hand.

Adora blushes and brushes past Scorpia, climbing up onto her skiff. She takes a long moment to respond, staring at the bag for a long period. "Catra gave me it." She mumbles quietly, hoping Scorpia would miss it.

"She did?" Scorpia asks curiously.  _ Dammit. _ "Wait... you saw her and you didn't come back injured..."

"What's your point?" Adora asks with a scowl. She dislikes people probing her, and her... business.

"No, nothing, Boss. Just amazed. Catra's claws are really sharp after all."

Adora sighs. "... We didn't fight."

"You didn't?"

"No," Adora says, sitting down. She sighs and places the bag between her feet. "She gave me the bag and we... talked..." Adora hates that she feels her cheeks heating up as she remembers the kiss. "Anyway, outstanding orders for any battle, if you know Catra is going to be there, I want to know." Scorpia looks curiously at Adora, obviously seeing the blush on her cheeks but being wise enough to not comment on it. 

"Understood, Boss! Should I let the other soldiers know?"

"Yeah," Adora pauses. "listen,  _ no one _ is to harm Catra, under  _ any _ circumstances." Why Adora is giving that order, she chooses not to confront. Catra is her enemy but... Adora flexes her hands.  _ Nope. Not going to think about that right now. _ Adora justifies it as just protecting the chance to be with Catra again. Sex is easier for her to understand than anything else that might be under the surface.

"Yes, Boss! I'll let the soldiers know! Anything else you need for us to do when we get back to the Fright Zone?" Scorpia asks.

"That's everything." Adora says. "And you should drive, I need a minute."

Scorpia nods and takes over the steering of the skiff, leaving Adora to her own devices. Adora looks at the bag and wonders if she should open it now. Catra had said they were snacks.  _ Should she even trust snacks from the enemy? _ What if they were laced with poison or something? Maybe she should let Kyle eat it first. "Hey, uh, Scorp? Do you think it's safe to eat food from a Princess?”

"A Princess? Wait, is that what's in the bag from Catra?" Scorpia asks curiously. "I mean... she doesn't seem like the type to do something as underhanded as to give bad food to someone. She gave you food?"

"Yes, she gave me food,  _ jeez _ , you're acting like she proposed." Turns out, Adora  _ may  _ be easily flustered when people point out things to her that Catra has done for her. 

"It's just... it's a really nice thing she did. What did she send you? Do you know?"

"I have no idea...." Adora opens the bag to see a handwritten note at the top. She pulls it out to read it:

_ Hey Adora, _

_ Guess we did end up seeing each other again. Like I said before, I don't go back on my word, so I filled this bag with as many snacks as I could for you to try out. I hope that you enjoy them. I also made you something earlier today, so please try to eat it as soon as possible so that it doesn't go bad.  _

_ I hope you enjoy it! _

_ Catra _

Right next to Catra’s name was a little drawing of herself with a mischievous grin.  _ It’s really cute. _ Adora snorts at the note and hands it to Scorpia for her to read. "Princesses are so weird." And yet, Adora couldn't deny that her chest felt...  _ warm _ at Catra's gesture.

"Aww, this was really nice of her to do." Scorpia smiles as she finishes reading the note and hands it back to Adora. "I hope that you enjoy it, Boss."

"I mean... we can share it? If I'm going to die from poison at least you'd die with me, right?" Adora half jokes. She’s still not convinced that the food  _ isn’t  _ poisoned.

"I don't think Catra would poison you, Boss."

"Yeah? Why do you think that?"

"She doesn't seem like the type to do something like that. Plus... when you two were... you know... she could have easily taken advantage of your... state and attacked you when your guard was down. But she didn't." Scorpia explains her thoughts. Scorpia had a point, Catra could’ve easily done something to her during their little… sexcapade but she didn’t. 

"Yeah, but I mean... we had an agreement then. That ended when she left." Adora points out. She wonders if Catra ever has thoughts like:  _ what if the person I had a three day sex fest with has poisoned my food?  _ Or if that is firmly a messed up, paranoid, Horde soldier thing. 

"That's true, but wouldn't she have attacked you now if that was the case?"

"Who knows? Maybe she's still recovering from my sword." Adora laughs at her own joke. Catra totally would've poked her forehead and called her an idiot for that. Scorpia just looks taken aback, blushing at the image that Adora had just brought up. 

"Uh... no offence, Boss... but I think a week is more than enough time to recover..."

" _ You've _ never had my sword." Adora protests. "What is with people trying to beat my ego down with a stick?"

"I wasn't trying to do that!" Scorpia defends, but keeps her claws on the steering stick. "I was just saying that it's possible that Catra could have recovered quickly. Magicats heal quickly, don't they?"

"Yeah... apparently they do." Adora recalls Catra telling her that before. "Let's just go home. I'll eat the food when we get back." Scorpia nods and continues driving to the Fright Zone. 

It takes a while for everyone to navigate through the Whispering Woods but thankfully almost everyone makes it back in one piece. "Boss, we're here. I'll deal with the post mission briefing of the soldiers. You go ahead and relax, okay?" Adora nods and takes off to her throne room, knowing no one would disturb her there. 

She sits on her throne with the bag and pauses. She runs her finger along the scratches on the armrest of her throne. "Man... really wish she'd taken me up on that offer." Adora mumbles. Catra seemed like she had been tempted.  _ Maybe not today but maybe another day...  _

Adora opens the bag again and starts pulling out the food. She was slightly paranoid but she wasn't about to let it get the better of her. Still, if she was going to die, sex would've been a nice way to go out over poisoned food. 

Adora takes a bite of the first item of food and her eyes light up. She doesn't care if it's poisoned, this is the  _ best _ thing she has ever tasted in her  _ life _ (excluding Catra, of course). She starts stuffing her face with food, leaving some when she remembers Scorpia, not wanting to keep this all to herself, but to share it. She laughs a little. This was technically contraband, yet she knew she was going to eat it all anyway. She guesses, Catra has made her somewhat into a rebel.

She knows then that she will absolutely have Catra back in her bed.

Scorpia comes into the throne room a few minutes later after finally dismissing the soldiers to go recuperate after that battle, Adora presumes. "Boss, soldiers have been dismissed and have returned to their duties as per usual."

"Mmm...gwood." Adora swallows the food she had in her mouth and extends the bag to Scorpia. "Scorp, you gotta taste this, it tastes  _ so good _ , I don't even care if I die from it."

"Oh! You're letting me taste it?" Scorpia asks, stepping up towards Adora and taking one of the food items inside. "Thank you, Boss. That was nice of you."

"Man..." Adora says. "When is the next battle?"

"Uh... I think we need to plan it first."

" _ Ugh _ ... probably."

"Should... we start planning it? Or do you want to finish your food first?"

"No... we can plan it some other time." Adora says dismissively. "... Do you think Catra will be at the next one?" Is Adora being too obvious? She just wants to see Catra again. Sue her. 

"I'm not sure, Boss. She was standing pretty far away this time. So I can't really say if she'll be at the next battle." Adora's face falls a little. 

"Right... yeah... that makes sense."  _ Is it bad that Adora is a little disappointed by that?  _ She shouldn’t really be wishing Catra was at battles just because she… she doesn't even know what she really wants, just to  _ see  _ Catra at the very least. With how often Adora actually shows emotions around her soldiers (almost never), it was probably really easy for Scorpia to notice how her expression had fallen. 

"But... maybe she will be. She's not one to back down." Scorpia says to try to cheer her up.

"That's true at least." Adora says. Catra is most definitely not one to sit back while everyone else does the work. She’s almost always usually in the thick of the battle, the Rebellion were being cautious after Adora had kidnapped her, but that wouldn’t last forever. Adora sighs. "You can have the rest of the food." Adora stands from her throne and dusts herself down. "I need to rest after the battle..."

"Are you sure?! Catra gave this to you as a gift. I can't just take all of it." Scorpia looks shocked but quickly shakes her head.

"It's no problem," Adora says dismissively. "Really, I'm sure Catra would actually be happy I  _ shared _ something." Scorpia's eyes sparkle and she nods gratefully, taking the leftover food. 

"Thank you, Boss. I hope you get some good rest."

"Uh... yeah..." Adora says - because she was definitely  _ not _ going to do  _ something else  _ while thinking of Catra. "You too."

"Thank you!" Scorpia nods and excuses herself from the throne room, making sure to hide the bag as much as possible before heading to her own room, leaving Adora alone once again.

Adora turns to her throne for a moment. She runs her finger along the claw marks on the armrest of her throne as Scorpia’s footsteps fade into the background. She’s brought back to the evening that Catra left and what Catra had said to her. That had been... weird. Catra had said she'd miss her before backtracking on it. Adora had admitted she'd miss fucking her, but missing someone and missing being fucked by them are completely different things... maybe Catra didn't mean it like that. _.. yeah...  _ there was no way Catra was actually going to miss her...  _ right?  _

But then… Adora couldn’t stop thinking about Catra. She hadn’t been touched like that in a very long time and she…  _ shit _ , maybe she did miss it. Not Catra. But the  _ intimacy _ , the touching, not feeling lonely… Catra had been great company at least, she seemed genuinely interested in hearing whatever Adora had to say and, between all the sex, they’d had conversations like… well, almost like  _ friends _ . Which was confusing. 

Adora could do sex, she could do pleasure, but she couldn’t do friendship or feelings - or anything close to that. She’s pretty sure she’s entirely broken in that area anyway. She has never been loved by anyone, and she’s pretty certain she can never love anyone, or anything, after… She balls her hand into a fist.  _ Unloveable. Unloving. _ Not that Catra was in love with her, or Adora with her, no, they were more in  _ lust _ if anything, but, still, there was  _ something _ about Catra - Adora almost didn’t care that Catra was a Princess. That was slightly terrifying. 

She retreats back to her quarters and touches herself to the thought of Catra. She cums calling the Princess’ name and she wonders, not for the first time, if something had changed that she just couldn't see yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These bitches gay, good for them. Hope you all enjoyed the softness! This was a really cute and gay chapter to write because pining. Love these gay babes. -M
> 
> Guess Adora is expanding her taste beyond just pussy and ration bars ;) Thank y'all for reading and I'm really excited for you all to read chapter 5 (spoiler, it can only get gayer) -S
> 
> P.S. C'yra is Catra's mom based on the 80's She-Ra (C'yra of D'riluth III) Luna is Catra's other mom that we named ourselves :) Yes Catra has two moms because we said so.


	5. Enemies with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The last time?" Adora frowns. "No... I don't think it will be."
> 
> "And why exactly do you say that? I told you, this was risky enough as it is the first time."
> 
> "Easy," Adora grins. "I'm irresistible."
> 
> "No, you're not."
> 
> "Ouch, you hurt my feelings."
> 
> "Oh, stop whining, you baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Everyone :)! Coming at y'all with another update, this is another chunky boi and we hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Warning, NSFW ahead and implied/referenced child abuse

Scorpia had noticed that her boss looked… more sour than usual - though it only seemed to happen when she thought that no one was looking at her. However, being Adora’s right hand, she was able to see her reactions to things first hand and it was making her sad to see her best friend look so down. 

She considers what could possibly be causing her to be so upset before it strikes her!  _ The reason why her best friend was so sad was because Princess Catra wasn’t here with her!  _ She had been told by the other soldiers about how they had noticed Lord Adora escorting Catra as though she was someone incredibly close to her, and that they were spotted on the outside cameras, being covered by her boss’ cape, doing  _ something  _ before Catra left on a skiff. 

A big smile began to form on her face. She knew  _ exactly _ what she needed to do to get Adora’s frown to turn upside down. She needed to bring Catra back to see her. But how would she do that? Catra was with the Rebellion after all. It wasn’t as though she could simply walk to Bright Moon, or Half-Moon, and ask Catra to come with her. That would be a surefire way for her to get captured by the Rebellion and then her best friend would be down a right-hand woman!    
  
“I got it!” Scorpia whisper-yells to herself. She had the perfect idea, inspired by Adora’s own previous plan. She would need to kidnap Catra again for Adora! All she needed was a few willing and brave Horde soldiers to help her out. 

Adora may not want to admit it, but Scorpia  _ knows _ that she’s missing Catra. Scorpia just wanted Adora to feel better and if that meant kidnapping Catra (again) then she was more than willing to do it. Besides, Adora had been more relaxed after spending time with Catra, she was slowly slipping back into a snippy attitude and snapping at the troops. This would be good for morale for everyone, not just Adora. Scorpia was also semi-confident that Catra would be more than okay with being kidnapped given the fact that she had given Adora a bag of treats.

_ Yeah, this was a  _ **_great_ ** _ pan. _

* * *   
  


Catra sighs. Another battle against the Horde. The Rebellion were still keeping her in reserve, like Catra couldn’t handle herself. She loves her friends and family but sometimes their caring borders on being overbearing. Yes, she had been kidnapped but… she hadn’t exactly been a prisoner. Lying was starting to make her feel bad. All of her friends cared  _ so much _ , her moms had been worried beyond belief and, to top it all off, she’d been mandated  _ therapy  _ to deal with any PTSD she may have from the event - like Catra hadn’t spent her three days as a ‘prisoner’ of the Horde fucking their Lord.  _ How the hell do you tell your therapist that you spent three days fucking the Horde Lord? You don’t.  _ It didn’t help that Perfuma was trying to get her to ‘meditate’ because all that meant was that Catra thought about Adora. 

That was another issue that Catra had. She couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking about Adora. She couldn’t stop thinking about her offer either, her offer to ‘kidnap’ her again and for them to spend time together,  _ again.  _ Her friends and family would flip if she was taken but… Catra was  _ beyond _ tempted. She’d spent a lot of time thinking about it. Not just the being with Adora part - although she had thought about that  _ a lot  _ \- but she’d also thought about how they could keep seeing each other and it  _ not  _ be suspicious. Catra could get ‘kidnapped’ and return soon so that her friends didn’t come storming the castle so to speak. But then the issue was that someone was bound to notice if Catra kept getting ‘kidnapped’. 

_ Have you ever done something you knew was wrong but just you couldn’t stop yourself from still doing it? _

That’s what Adora is to Catra. She’s Catra’s dirty little secret. She’s like a guilty  _ pleasure _ . Catra knows she shouldn’t keep seeing her yet she just can’t seem to help herself. The sex is pretty amazing if Catra was being honest and Adora… Adora isn’t at all who Catra thought she was. In fact, Catra even  _ liked  _ her. She was kind, and beautiful, and funny, and soft, and a huge fucking dork. She wasn’t like anything Catra had thought she was. 

Catra was so deep in her thoughts she hadn’t even noticed the Horde soldiers who had somehow surrounded her. Her ears twitch and she looks up from her com-pad to see about five Horde soldiers surrounding her. She sighs and sets the pad to one side. “I’d really prefer not fighting you guys.” Catra complains. 

“We have orders to capture you and bring you back to the Fright Zone.”  _ Orders? Adora?? Surely Adora would have come herself if that were true.  _

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so.” The soldiers rush her and Catra curses them. If Adora wanted to kidnap her again so badly she could at least give a girl a warning. Catra struggles a little, Adora’s soldiers are a little heavy handed for her liking but ultimately… She wants to see Adora too. 

A soldier ties her wrists a little  _ too  _ tight and Catra hisses. Her ears press back against her head and she extends her claws in warning. The soldiers seem to take that as a threat and one of them pulls a stun baton on her.  _ Okay! She is about to kick these guys’ ass, Adora be damned.  _

“Hey!” Catra’s growling ceases and her ears perk up at the familiar voice she hears come through one of the soldier’s earpiece. “Lord Adora gave strict orders not to harm Catra and so did I!” 

“Force Captain Scorpia.” One of the soldiers says. “The Princess has been secured, we’re beginning the extraction now.” 

“Good, take her right to Lord Adora’s throne room when you get here, understood? She wants to see Catra.”  _ So this  _ **_was_ ** _ Adora’s plan? _

“Yes, ma’am.” The soldier says. Catra frowns but she allows herself to be taken by the soldiers only so she can see her Horde Lord again. Catra sighs. She really was in the thick of it now. 

  
* * *

Adora sighs dramatically, she knew her troops were out fighting a battle currently which meant there wasn’t much for her to be doing. She didn’t go to every battle, though she did attempt to attend as many as possible, if Adora wasn’t willing to risk herself for the Horde’s mission, then why should she expect her men to do the same? The only negative about sitting a battle out now was that Adora didn’t get to see Catra. 

She hadn’t stopped thinking about Catra since she last saw her. Sure, she could think about their time together while she was having… a private session, but it just wasn’t the same. She didn’t miss Catra, no, but she did miss having sex with her -  _definitely_. They were really good together like that. Adora trails her finger along the claw marks on her throne. She wishes Catra were here now.

"Hey Adora." Catra walks into the throne room, wrists tied together, and Adora’s head snaps up. "What am I doing here?"  _ What  _ **_was_ ** _ she doing here? _ Adora hadn’t ordered this and, even if she had just been thinking about Catra, she doubts she has the imagination to just… conjure Catra from thin air. She hadn’t been expecting to hear that voice  _ at all _ , and her obvious surprise is clear to see on her face. She sits up on her throne a little. 

" _ Catra _ ?! What... who... how...?"

"You didn't plan this?" Catra asks.  _ Fuck. She looks so good. _ Catra has always looked good but there’s something about her that just…  _ calls _ to Adora. She is incapable of  _ not  _ noticing Catra - even at a crowded Princess Ball. They’re like opposite ends of a magnet - Adora’s attraction to Catra was as strong as that - they always seemed to find each other. 

"No!" Adora pauses. "I mean... not really, not  _ now _ , I planned on  _ maybe _ 'kidnapping' you again in the future." Adora had been thinking about that a lot actually. She had been dying to get in some extra alone time with Catra, away from the prying eyes of everyone, but she hadn’t planned  _ this.  _ She was a little thrown if she was honest, she disliked being caught off guard, but if it meant she got to see Catra and spend time with her? Adora could forgive being in the dark on this. 

"So... you didn't plan this? Because your soldiers just kind of tossed me in here and I really thought it was you. Also... can you get me out of this?" Catra lifts her hands up, holding out her tied up wrists. Adora sits back in her throne with a smirk - Adora had mastered the art of ‘man-spreading’ too. 

"I don't know Kitten, I rather like seeing you tied up." 

"Look, I get that you're being kinky. But whoever tied this, tied it too tight. Pretty sure my wrists are bruised now." Catra grumbles. "So get this off please." Adora could stand to see Catra tied up a little more, but she didn’t like to cause her unnecessary pain. 

"Come here," Adora pats her thigh in invitation. Catra walks over to her and sits down on her lap. She extends her wrists to Adora. 

"Off." 

"So demanding," Adora responds playfully. She begins untying Catra's wrists, rubbing them gently before pressing soft kisses to them. "Better?" She asks. Catra blushes at her and looks at Adora softly before she nods a little. 

"Yeah... thanks..." She murmurs before she nuzzles Adora's cheek in greeting. "Well... I'm already here..." Adora laughs. 

"Yeah? Figured you got yourself caught on purpose. Did you miss me Kitten?" Adora teases.

"I did  _ not _ get myself caught on purpose, thank you very much." Catra pouts. "I got ambushed."

"Really? Did they hurt you?" Adora's voice drops a little, with an  _ edge _ to it. Low, like whatever Catra said next could trigger a whole host of responses.

"Not too bad. Just some bruising."

"I told them not to hurt you  _ at all _ ." Adora frowns, deeply. She was going to have to have a ‘talk’ with Catra’s ‘kidnappers’. No one disobeyed their Lord and, if they did, they should be punished -  _ especially _ if they hurt  _ Catra _ . Adora focuses her attention back on the woman.

"It was an accident. I'm okay. I think they were just worried that I would end up fighting back and running off." Catra shrugs. Adora purses her lips. Beyond the irritation to her wrists, she did look unharmed if a little ruffled. Adora gently rubs her thumb against Catra’s wrist absentmindedly.

"Why didn't you?" Adora questions. Catra is  _ fast _ , Adora knows from experience. If she didn’t want to be captured she wouldn’t be here right now. The only reason Adora had been able to capture Catra at Princess Prom was her use of Scorpia and her venom: not to mention a very tactical plan, a huge distraction and luring Catra to chase her.  _ So much effort for one Princess. _ Still, that had gotten her  _ here _ and Adora wasn’t about to complain about that. 

"I figured since they said Scorpia ordered it that it had something to do with you." Catra says. Adora freezes.

"Wait." Adora blinks. "Scorpia ordered it?"

"Yeah. She said that you wanted to see me." Adora’s mouth falls open a little.  _ Why would Scorpia expose her like that? Was this what betrayal felt like? No, Adora has experienced betrayal before and it didn’t feel like this _ . Still, she would have to have a talk with Scorpia about keeping their private conversations  _ private _ .

"She  _ what _ ?!" Adora just couldn’t help but express her shock at the fact that Scorpia had exposed her like that. 

"That's what she said... did you not?" Catra asks. Adora looks at her. Catra looks… like if Adora says no, then that would probably hurt her. She looks hopeful. Pensive? Adora has never been good at pinning down how someone feels. 

"Well... I..." Adora looks away for a moment. "I wouldn't mind getting some time in between your legs." 

"You... you are such a dork."

"A dork you've slept with,  _ repeatedly _ ." Adora pauses. "And I am  _ not _ a dork." She’s aware that she admitted to being a dork and then denied it but that is neither here nor there. Adora stops pouting when she hears that  _ cute  _ laugh of Catra’s.

"You really are. Now, are you gonna carry me off to your room or not? Also, did you enjoy the food?" Catra smiles while looking curiously at Adora.

"Why go to my room when my throne is perfectly fine for what we have in mind?" Adora shrugs. She wouldn’t mind expanding her claw collection on her throne. "And I did... I thought you might have poisoned it, yet here I am."

"Poisoned? You really thought I would do that?" Catra frowns. "I'm not that mean." 

"You can't blame me for being paranoid. I grew up in the  _ Horde _ . Honestly, I wouldn't put it past Shadow Weaver to poison my food and make it some sort of mission to find the antidote before I died." She really wouldn’t put that past Shadow Weaver. She used to love pushing Adora to her extremes - trying to  _ break  _ her.

"That's... really fucked up." Catra looks horrified, frowning deeply. "I'm sorry you had to go through that..."

Adora looks away for a moment. She supposes, to someone like Catra, that would seem bad. Her hands squeeze Catra softly. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds."

"That's really bad, Adora..."

"Ha. To  _ you _ , maybe." Adora says dismissively. "You're a Princess."

"That's bad to anyone! You shouldn't have to be wary of being poisoned!" Catra cries out, clearly upset. Adora doesn’t understand why it’s so upsetting, it’s just how things are growing up in the Horde. Well… that’s not exactly true. Adora doubts every Horde soldier had the pleasure of being Shadow Weaver’s  _ special  _ project. 

"Shadow Weaver was my superior officer, she had to make sure I was... ready." Adora explains. "She'd attack me in the middle of the night so I was always prepared for battle... led to a habit of sleep fighting actually. It doesn't matter anyway, Shadow Weaver is... not a problem anymore." Sometimes Adora  _ still  _ wakes up in the middle of the night, her fight or flight mode activated and herself covered in a sheen of sweat. The first time Shadow Weaver had done it, Adora had failed miserably, she made sure to never fail again after that.

"That's so fucked up, Adora." Catra whispers, hugging the blonde gently. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Again, Adora doesn’t understand why Catra is so upset. Maybe Shadow Weaver’s methods were… heavy handed but it got her  _ here _ : leader of the Horde. Not that Adora was under the misguided impression that Shadow Weaver cared about her. She had thought she had, at one point, thought she loved her like a mom should love their kid, but all Adora was to Shadow Weaver was a pawn. She used her strength, her  _ power _ , for herself and Adora realised that too late.

"... I don't know why you're sorry. It prepared me for... life." Adora says dismissively, trying (unsuccessfully) to stop thinking about Shadow Weaver.

"No... it didn't." Adora frowns and looks at Catra, perplexed. 

"Yes it did. I'm a soldier. I was raised to be one." That, at least, is true. Adora is a soldier through and through, she was raised to be and she  _ was _ .

"It literally just made you paranoid, but okay..." Adora frowns at that.

"I prefer the term  _ cautious _ ." Even Adora knew that Catra was right. She  _ was  _ paranoid. Cautious was just another word for that. Sometimes she got wildly irrational paranoid thoughts like: what if Catra was just using her to spy on the Horde? Or such things like that. She couldn’t help it, if Shadow Weaver knew she was sleeping with Catra, and was still here to do something about it, Adora would probably get a ‘time out’ - meaning she’d probably be locked in a Horde solitude cell. Adora shudders.

"I suppose..." Catra sighs and shakes her head. "Do you... want to just sit here for a while?"

"And do what? Talk?" Adora asks. 

"Sure. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"No." Adora states. "You?" Adora is aware she’s coming off like a little bit of an asshole but Shadow Weaver always makes her feel a little…  _ weird? Off? Conflicted? All of the above?  _ She just needs to relax a little and let  _ Catra _ take the distaste Shadow Weaver left in her mouth away. 

"You didn't tell me if you enjoyed the food I made. Or rather... How much did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoyed it. It was nice... different... Thank you." Adora doesn’t really do thank yous but it comes out naturally anyway. 

"I'm glad... you're welcome." Catra smiles and purrs softly. "So... how was your day today?"

"... why are you asking me things? Aren't you just here for sex?"  _ A little blunt there Adora _ . But she is confused. Usually they’re already tearing each other’s clothes off by now. They’re  _ enemies,  _ Adora didn’t exactly think they’d just…  _ talk _ like this - Adora doesn’t even do that with people who  _ aren’t Catra _ .

"I mean... I'm here, we have some time." Catra responds. Adora can’t tell if her question pissed Catra off or not. Adora doesn't really get it but she shrugs and answers Catra anyway. 

"It was fine. Slow. I wasn't expecting you. How was your day?" Adora asks. Things feel a little awkward suddenly and Adora isn’t sure why. 

"It was okay, until I got tackled. But good now that we're kind of snuggling." Adora shifts and moves, wiggling her holster for her sword off. She moves it to one side so she can pull Catra closer and more comfortably against her. 

"You're nice to cuddle, I'll admit that." Adora confesses. 

"You like cuddling me?" Catra asks and purrs softly, closing her eyes. It’s cute. Catra is probably the cutest person on Etheria if Adora is honest. "You're actually pretty comfortable, even with all this armour." Adora smiles a little at that.

"You have soft fur, you purr and you're super warm. Of course I like cuddling you." Adora says and she means all of that. Catra’s soft fur and warmth makes her amazing to cuddle and sometimes the purring tickles but Adora loves it. 

"That's gay." Catra responds with a sly grin.

"Wh-" Adora stutters. "You-" Adora rolls her eyes. She feels that  _ thing _ in her chest again and she does what she always does when she's confused or confronted by it: she distracts herself with sex. 

She kisses Catra on her neck and uses her  _ teeth _ . Usually, Adora is careful not to leave marks on Catra's neck, but this time, she sucks a little  _ too _ hard, right on Catra's pulse point. Catra moans softly and pinches Adora's arm. "Hey... don't do that, idiot. You're gonna leave a mark that I'm gonna have to explain."

"It's not fair I can't mark you where others can see it." Adora pouts, though she soothes Catra's skin where she sucked a little too hard.

"That's because I technically shouldn't even be here right now, Adora." She huffs, poking Adora on her cheek. "So no marks anywhere people can see."

"Do you not have any  _ other _ lovers, you can blame it on?" Adora is fishing, she admits. 

"I don't. I don't exactly have time for lovers like that. Mainly because of you, dummy." Catra replies. Adora has to admit that something about being Catra’s  _ only  _ lover is extremely satisfying to her.

"Because of me?" Adora asks. "I'm surprised you don't have any others." Adora mumbles as she puts her lips back to Catra's throat, careful not to mark her this time.

"Mmm... yeah? Why?" Catra melts into Adora as soon as her lips touch her skin again. "Like I said... I don't have time... too busy, you know... putting all my attention into countering you, dummy."

"Countering me, huh?" Adora leans back with a smug grin. Catra hasn’t really been ‘countering’ Adora recently - unless you count them ending up in the same bed as countering. "And... you're a Princess, do you not get courted by other dumb Princesses?" Catra rolls her eyes at that and sticks her tongue out. 

"I'm not saying I don't. I just never had the time to deal with them... nor did I really want to."

"There's no way any of them are a match for me." Adora wasn’t jealous, she was just the best - she figured Catra should know that no one other than her was a match for her.

"Hmm... you do realise you aren't courting me, right? I just don't have enough time for marriage and relationships. Not until this... the whole war ends, at least."

"I'm not courting you." Adora says, her eyes widening a little at the mere thought of that. _Adora? Courting?_ _That's a dumb Princess thing._ "But still, they couldn't match me." Adora moves her fingers along Catra's arm and presses her lips to her jaw. "No one could ever know what makes you _tick_ like me." Adora says, voice low. "No one could _satisfy_ you like I do."

"I know you're not courting me, idiot..." Catra rolls her eyes. "I'm saying... that their intentions are for marriage purposes. Not like this... what we're doing now. I don't have time for what they want." She presses her lips together. "Shut your cocky ass up, Adora." Adora laughs. Adora  _ is _ cocky but it works for her… most of the time.

"Marriage?" Adora asks, ignoring the cocky comment. "I don't even know what that is."

"It's... how do I explain this... marriage is the officiating of a relationship between two or more people. Sometimes it can be because those people are in love and sometimes it's for political purposes... does that make sense?" Now, if you asked Adora, that sounded pretty  _ dumb  _ to her but marriage isn’t exactly a  _ thing  _ in the Fright Zone so she supposes that that’s not unexpected. 

Adora frowns. "Wait so... why aren't you married to that Sparkle Princess?"

" _ Huh _ ?! To  _ Glimmer _ ?!" Catra cackles. "Gosh no, that would be weird. She's like family."

"Yeah but… you said it doesn't have to be about love." Adora says, blushing a little.  _ Why are you blushing? Get a grip Adora. _ "Isn't Glimmer like... a Princess of one of the biggest Kingdoms, along with yours? Wouldn’t that make good political sense?" It makes sense to Adora. Bright Moon and Half-Moon are two of the biggest Kingdoms, it would make sense for them to have a friendship confirmed in marriage as Catra had said. 

"As if. Glimmer's mom is basically my aunt. So it wouldn't be necessary." Catra grins. "Why? Are you jealous?" She teases.

" _No_! Why would I be jealous?! Of Sparkle Princess? Please." Adora huffs. _She’s not jealous. Absolutely not. Definitely not. Totally… completely…_ ** _not_** _. Adora doesn’t even know what jealousy is._ _Ha! Her? Jealous?_

"Awww, if it makes you feel any better, I've never done any of  _ this _ with Glimmer." Catra says.

"Really? Never?" Adora can hear her happiness in her voice at finding out that piece of information and is sure Catra won’t have missed it either. Adora is also kind of surprised if she’s honest, she kind of figured Catra  _ may _ have been with Glimmer before.

"Yup. Really." Catra pops the ‘p’ on her yup.

"Have you ever done this with  _ any _ other Princess?" Adora asks. She doesn’t know why, she doesn’t even know if she really wants to  _ know _ the answer to that question or not, but she asks it anyway.

"Hmm...you mean as far as we've gone?"

"Doing anything..."

“Hmm… Maybe I have.” Catra looks at her claws, picking at them. Adora’s jaw almost hits the ground at that.

" _ Maybe _ ?! Who?"

"And why do you need to know that?" Adora falters at the question. It’s not that she’s jealous, it’s just that she  _ needs  _ ( _ wants? _ ) to know.    
  
“Because… because… I want to know?” Adora replies, though it sounds more like a question than an answer. 

"Uh huh... I don't think you need to know that, sir." Catra purrs, giggling at Adora’s fumbling. Adora does love that Catra calls her sir, so she’ll forgive her for giggling at her. 

Adora rolls her eyes and plays with the waistband of Catra's pants. "I guess I'm wondering who my competition is." Adora says. "I mean," She slips her hand below the waistband of Catra's pants. "can they touch you like  _ I _ touch you?" Adora wiggles her eyebrows playfully as she presses her fingers over Catra’s underwear.

"I told you... I don't have time for any of that because of you, dumbass..." Catra grumbles fondly, biting her lip when Adora's hand slips inside her pants. "You're going pretty fast there, Blondie."

"My hand is cold." Adora says with a mischievous smile. "You don't have time to... have sex?"

"I don't have time for relationships... in general. Even if my moms want me to find someone." Catra says with an eye roll. "Technically no, but I'm already here with your hand down my pants, might as well keep going."

"Your moms want you to find someone?" Adora raises a brow.  _ What the hell did that mean? _

"It's a traditional thing... but yeah."

"What do you mean 'traditional thing'?"

"Well... Magicats tend to choose mates when they start getting into their twenties and… I've been delaying as much as possible... but they want me to find someone before I take over as Queen one day so I can have the support I need." Catra shrugs.

"That's so... dumb." Adora says.

"Maybe... it's with good intentions though. Being Queen is a stressful job, so they want me to have someone that can help me when I'm overwhelmed. I just... don't think it’s the time for me to be thinking about that with everything that’s going on." Catra explains. Adora pulls a face. That doesn’t make any sense to her. 

"Being Lord of the Horde is stressful, you don't see me shacking up with someone."

"Oh shush, it's not the same."

"How is it not the same? I mean, I'm no Princess, but the Fright Zone is basically my Kingdom." Adora argues. Maybe she just doesn’t like the idea of Catra getting… married. 

"Adora..." Catra sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "You... it's a lot more complicated because we deal with more people than you have here and have to deal with Inter-Kingdom relations." 

"Again, sounds dumb."

"Of course you think that."

"It is," Adora argues. "Why do you need to care about other kingdoms? They shouldn't matter. And more people? You should try the fear tactic, that way, people don't get uppity." 

"The reason why we care is because we want things to be peaceful. We have to be careful to not overstep and start an argument. Fear is not the same as allyship and loyalty." Adora rolls her eyes. 

"It's stupid and inefficient, how can you even be considered a Queen if you're worrying about upsetting people?" Adora asks. She’s pretty sure she’s right on this but Catra is giving Adora  _ that look.  _

"Because I need to make sure that my people are safe, and okay, and can live happy lives in my Kingdom." Catra frowns, looking directly into Adora's eyes. "Look, can we just change the subject? Because obviously we're not gonna see eye to eye on any of this. You only want me for sex anyways." Adora balks at that. 

"You only want me for sex too." Adora points out. "You want to know why people here fear me so much?"

"Why?  _ Please _ do share why anyone would be afraid of your dorky ass." Catra raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she waits for Adora’s answer. Adora shakes her head fondly and then a shadow crosses her features.

She hadn’t been expecting to reveal this to Catra, especially after they’d only  _ technically _ spent one night together - even if it had been over the course of three days. But she also… she  _ enjoyed _ talking to Catra, even if they were bickering, or simply just existing around each other, she felt a  _ connection  _ to her. She figures she might as well tell her.

"Because I took Hordak out. Killed him. Not that I meant to... it was the first time I transformed as She-Ra. I couldn't control her... Shadow Weaver... she'd told me to do it, told me... horrible things Hordak had done." Adora swallows. "She made me use her... and... I lost control. Sometimes, when I get angry, I can feel her, itching under my skin…  _ She-Ra _ . And then Shadow Weaver, when I realised she lied to me, I... I removed her. As me. As Adora. That's how I got my scar on my eye, it was from her." Adora looks grim as she takes a little breath. "So people are afraid of me. And I have  _ never _ used She-Ra ever again." Adora looks to Catra who was studying her very carefully. Adora would give anything to hear what she was thinking. 

She hadn't meant to kill Hordak. She had been a fresh eighteen year old and recently discovered she was a Princess and she had some magic sword that,  _ whoosh,  _ put her in a tiara. Shadow Weaver had told Adora that Hordak was a bad leader, that he got cadets killed and that he was the reason Adora had ended up where she was - she blamed Hordak for everything. And Adora was inclined to believe that to be true. 

Ever since she took over as Horde Lord, the Horde has improved not just in battle but also in overall soldier wellness. Adora is never unnecessarily cruel, she can be hard, and she can be irritable, but she would never punish cadets like Shadow Weaver and Hordak did. Her cadets are afraid of her, sure, it's easier for Adora to keep her distance that way, but there was a reason that defectors were so rare under Adora than under Hordak. She actually cared. Any Force Captains like Shadow Weaver or Octavia were removed,  _ never _ innocent cadets who were suffering at the hands of abusive superiors. The Horde wasn't perfect, Adora knew that, and she couldn't manage  _ everything _ , which was why she had people she trusted like Scorpia, but she was  _ nothing  _ like Hordak or Shadow Weaver. Yes, her goal was the same, and she believed what Hordak had told her about the Princesses, but she didn't believe that her soldiers were just expendable - she  _ cared. _

"... They're afraid of you because you took out the person that caused the most damage to Etheria in the entirety of the Horde's existence? Really?" Catra asks, looking at Adora completely  _ unafraid _ . "If anything, that makes you a better person for getting rid of him. He was seriously horrible. And I'm sorry that Shadow Weaver tricked you... it's a bad thing in itself. But at least you get to make your own choices now and run things your own way." Catra nuzzles Adora's cheek to try to soothe her, trying to get her to relax -  _ it works. _ “I imagine your soldiers were actually grateful to no longer have to deal with Hordak or Shadow Weaver..." 

Adora laughs, relaxing a little. Catra wasn’t afraid of her, that’s all that mattered to her. She nuzzles Catra back. "I guess I might be different to Hordak and Shadow Weaver. Apparently to Scorpia, I'm simply grumpy and broody."

"Yeah, I can see it. You were quite grumpy when we first met. I remember that." Catra teases, kissing Adora's forehead. "I also remember you getting quite grumpy when I insulted your ego at Princess Prom." Adora scowls a little - only a little, and it’s accompanied by a small amused smile.

"You were mean."

"And you were being an asshole, as you usually are." Catra fires back.

"Yeah, well, an asshole with a great ass according to you."

"Hmm... I did say that. You really do have a great ass." Catra laughs, squeezing Adora on her thigh.

"My ass  _ is _ pretty great." Adora says with a wide grin. "Your  _ everything _ is great."

"You think so?" Catra grins, purring softly. Adora licks her lips.

"Yeah, although... I do really like your boobs." She does. She  _ loves _ Catra’s boobs. She could die right between those bad boys and be happy and satisfied. She liked boobs, sue her. All boobs are good boobs. And Catra’s were perfect, in fact, her mouth was watering even just thinking about them.

"I did notice you wanted to pay an extensive amount of attention to my boobs last time I was here, yes." Catra says with an eye roll. 

"They're amazing." Adora responds and she really does mean it.

"You wanna show me how amazing they are?" Catra raises an eyebrow, looking expectantly at the blonde.

Adora smiles and moves her hand that was still in Catra's pants. She wiggles her eyebrows playfully. "I mean, I do enjoy being buried inside of you too."

"I've also noticed that." Catra hums. She grabs Adora's wrist and carefully guides her hand out of her pants. Adora resists the urge to pout. "So... bedroom?"

"Bedroom?" Adora asks. "Don't want to use my throne?"

"I think, for the sake of my back, your bed might be better. Plus we can cuddle afterwards."

"Is cuddling important to you?"

"I... enjoy it. And you seemed to enjoy it too last time I was here..." Adora kisses Catra on her forehead. She does enjoy cuddling Catra (like she mentioned before: fur, warmth, purr) so she is more than willing to take Catra to her bed. 

Adora grabs her sword and then gives it to Catra. "Hold onto that for me." She stands with Catra in her arms and then takes off towards her room. 

Catra holds her sword and purrs at the gentle kiss Adora gives her. She giggles as Adora lifts her up with ease. Catra always did like it when she lifted her but… Catra is looking at her… a little differently? Adora isn’t sure how to explain it.

When they get to Adora's room, Adora places Catra down on her bed. She takes her sword back and places it by the bedside and then joins Catra on the bed. "Remember the last time you were in here and I got you to cum in under five minutes?" 

"I remember that pretty damn clearly..."

"You inflate my ego more than you put it down." Adora mumbles. She presses a finger to the hickey on Catra's neck. "... You're gonna have to explain that." Catra's eyes widen and she lifts a hand to her neck. 

"You left a mark?" Adora gives Catra a little apologetic smile. 

"... Just one..."

"Oh geez... and don't give me that face." Catra facepalms. "This is gonna be fun explaining when I go home."

"Do they know you've been... kidnapped?"

"Uh... I think so."

Adora snorts. "Wow... good luck explaining that then." Adora says. She slips her hands under Catra's shirt and runs them up her sides. She lowers her voice. " _ The Horde Lord  _ gave it to me." She winks a little as she turns her hands, digging her fingers in Catra’s shirt before she pulls it up and off.

"I can't ever say that…” Catra whispers. She grabs Adora's hair and pulls out the tie holding her ponytail up. "Stop being an idiot." She pushes Adora down onto the bed, straddling her hips. She leans down, lips attaching to Adora’s throat and she kisses softly where Adora’s pulse was. She purrs against the curve of Adora’s neck before sucking and leaving a mark of her own. Adora is  _ thoroughly _ turned on by the whole thing. " _ Mine _ ... isn't that right, sir?"

Adora's eyes had widened as she had landed with her back against the mattress. Catra manhandling her like that had… seriously done something for her. She rests her hands on Catra's thighs, her thumbs caressing her hips. Adora laughs as Catra's purr tickles her throat. "Yours? You're  _ mine _ ."

"And you're mine. You said so yourself, babe."

"That was an error in judgement." Adora says, pushing herself up a little. "Again, I belong to no one. But you, you belong to  _ me _ ."

"Nope. You said it, you can't take it back now." Catra pouts, sitting up in Adora's lap. "Otherwise I won't be yours either." Adora wraps her arms around Catra's waist and flips their positions. 

"Are we really fighting in the bedroom?" Adora laughs a little.  _ Of course _ they have to fight for dominance even when they're not on the battlefield.

“Yup, we're fighting until you admit you're also mine."

"Do you want me to be yours, Kitten?" Adora asks as she lowers herself down to Catra's chest. She starts kissing Catra’s exposed skin, sucking and nibbling in places. Catra's breath hitches and she arches into Adora's touch. Adora will never get tired of how Catra reacts to her soft lips touching her skin - it made them both feel as though they were being set aflame in the best of ways. 

Catra wraps her arms around Adora's head, bringing her in, clearly wanting her closer, and Adora is more than eager to comply. "Yes... you're mine, Adora..."

"We're going to have to agree to disagree." Adora hums against Catra's skin. "You are so fucking hot... whoever you marry will be... extremely lucky." Adora says that… begrudgingly. Catra is the most beautiful person Adora has ever laid eyes on, but she dislikes the idea of her being with other people - it leaves a sour taste in her mouth.

"Sure..." Catra sighs and relaxes against Adora. "I'm probably not gonna get married..."

"Why's that?" Adora asks, pausing.

"Just... haven't found the one. Even with my moms' attempts to set me up." Adora laughs. 

"Aw... you're  _ such _ a Princess."

"No shit. Pretty sure I was a Princess last time I checked." Catra lets out an exasperated laugh. "You're annoying, Lord Dork." Adora really doesn’t know why people suddenly feel like she’s a dork? She has  _ never  _ been a dork. 

"I just mean,  _ ‘the one’ _ ? Really?" Adora asks, a little teasingly but also… tensely. She hopes ‘the one’ stays away until they’ve had their fill of each other - though Adora isn’t sure she’d enjoy sucking on someone else's boobs, or tasting someone else’s pussy, more than Catra’s.

"Or at least someone I... can actually see myself loving one day."

"And you haven't met them yet?" Adora asks curiously. 

"I don't know... probably not."

"You don't know?" Adora asks. She brings her hand up to gently squeeze at Catra's right breast.

" _ Hnn _ ... no... I don't know... I've never... found someone that made me feel like I've...  _ clicked _ with them, if that makes sense."

"I've never really thought about it before." Adora confesses as she takes Catra's breast in her mouth. She sucks softly on her nipple, her hot tongue pressed to the sensitive area while her eyes gaze up at Catra. Although Adora’s eyes were blue, they were  _ burning _ with desire. 

She wasn’t lying when she said she hadn’t really thought about that stuff before, she hadn’t, she wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, and other fairytale nonsense, but she did often think about being between Catra’s legs like she was right now. 

Catra moans, tangling her fingers in Adora's hair, she pulls Adora in to encourage her to keep going - she’s more than happy to. "I love it when you do that..." She whispers, her voice low and breathy - it’s incredibly  _ sexy _ . "Adora... keep going... get me wet and then remind me who I belong to..." Adora smirks against Catra. 

Most of the marks Adora had left had faded, if not completely disappeared, which she just couldn't have. She sets about her rigorous routine of marking Catra's torso, focusing especially on her boobs. Again, it was her favourite place to be. Sure, she enjoyed being between Catra's legs, and buried inside of her with her tongue, fingers, or sword, but her boobs... Adora was a boob gal, who could blame her? Maybe they were on the smaller side, but they were perky and soft and Adora could bury her face there and die for all she cared - she really couldn’t stress more just how much she loved Catra’s boobs.

Once she's done with one side, she moves to the other; meticulous and precise, everything Adora does is that - even in the bedroom. Once she's done with Catra's boobs (although, _ is she ever really done with them? _ ) she moves to her stomach, kissing her and biting. She drags her blunt nails down her sides to add extra stimulation. She repeats  _ ‘mine’ _ over and over again between kisses and sucking and biting.

"Yours..." Catra breathes out, her claws dig into Adora's shirt and shred the fabric to pieces. "Off... I want this off. Let me  _ feel _ you too." She orders. She grabs Adora by her face and pulls her into a heated kiss as her claws finish the job of destroying Adora's shirt, lightly scratching her skin - Adora shudders at their sharpness. " _ Mine _ ." Catra growls. She bites Adora's lip, to deepen the kiss, and slides her tongue inside to fight for dominance. Adora moans softly when Catra bites her lip. It's times like this she wishes she put her strap on  _ before _ she started making out with Catra. 

Instead, she slides a thigh between Catra's legs and begins rocking slowly. She fights Catra for dominance, unwilling to relent her lead she had, and hoping the pressure between her legs would distract her enough for Adora to gain the upper hand. It very nearly was. Except, Catra's tail manages to slide between them and tease Adora through her pants, making it equal ground. 

Catra pulls away, grinning softly as she goes straight for Adora's neck again, sucking to leave another mark. "Adora... who do you belong to?"

" _ Fuck _ ..." Adora gasps when she feels Catra's sharp fangs on her neck, and her sucking hard enough to mark her, but she wasn't about to give in that easily. She catches Catra's tail in her hand and tugs, very gently, but enough for Catra to  _ feel _ something - she recalls Catra telling her it was one of the most sensitive parts of her body, and she didn't want to hurt her. "If you're not careful Kitten, I'll be tying those hands of yours up again." Adora was panting with arousal as she pressed harder against Catra's core. "I don't belong to  _ anyone _ ." Adora smirks in her defiance. 

Catra hisses at Adora pulling her tail, a soft mewl following soon after. "You can try... you still belong to me though, sir. You belong to your Kitten."

" _ My _ Kitten." Adora confirms. "What do you want, Catra?"

"Bring out your strap... I wanna ride you." Adora's eyebrows lift up. She  _ had _ enjoyed that very much last time. 

She grabs the hilt of her sword, which was leaning against the bed, and transforms it. She rolls over onto her back. Realising she was still in her pants, she looks at Catra. "Want to help me with these?"

"Should I rip them off as well? Or do you need them?" Catra asks with a playful grin.

"You didn't think to ask that question about my shirt." Adora points out with mild amusement. 

"You didn't complain."

"Just take my pants off, however you see fit." Adora is a  _ little  _ impatient. 

Catra hums and sits up to grab the waistband of Adora's pants. She begins to pull her pants down  _ painfully _ slow, a shit-eating grin, clear as day, on her face as she looks up at Adora. Adora frowns and sits up. She reaches for Catra's face, roughly tilting her head up to look her in the eye. "You're being a brat Catra, brats get  _ punished _ ." Catra's eyes widen and her reaction is so clear for even Adora to see. Her tail lashes back and forth behind her as she licks her lips - Adora is willing to bet that a certain someone is  _ extremely _ wet down there. Adora smirks a little.  _ Oh yeah, Catra found that incredibly hot and she’s ready for Adora now.  _

"Do they, sir? But I was taking off your pants just like you asked me to. You said, ‘however I saw fit’." Catra replies in a cheeky tone. Adora huffs. Catra is using her own words against her. 

"You were going slowly  _ on purpose _ , can't let you get away with being... rebellious. Like I said, brats get punished." Adora moves to the side of the bed and takes her pants off herself. "Stand up." 

"Make me."

Adora laughs a little and shakes her head. She pauses for a moment before she grabs Catra by her arm and pulls her towards her. She doesn't bother standing Catra up but, instead, just immediately bends her over her lap. She yanks Catra's pants down her legs, exposing her. "Remember your safe word Kitten?" Catra blushes, wiggling around in Adora's lap to get a little more comfortable, her tail twitching erratically for a few seconds before settling down. Adora could get used to this sight: Catra bent over her knee like this. 

"I... Remind me what that safe word is again?"

"Red." Adora states and then, because she feels like it, she brings her hand down across Catra's ass. Catra lets out a loud moan and Adora grins: that clearly got her going. 

"Is that all you got?" Catra challenges. She lifts her head up and looks at Adora with a smirk.

"That was a warm up Kitten." Adora says and then she grabs her chin and moves her face back to the ground. Catra is practically  _ begging  _ for Adora to punish her now. "I'm going to hit you, for being a bad Kitten, and you're going to count and say thank you sir, after each one. Got it?"

"Hmm, I don't think I quite heard you."

"You really are a stubborn brat." Adora says in her best disapproving tone, but she is slightly amused; Catra  _ definitely _ heard her - Magicat hearing and all. 

Adora grabs Catra by her hair, pulling her up to make her look at her. She moves her other hand down, pushing her fingers into Catra's wetness.  _ Yep. Catra was definitely turned on by this. _ She gives a few, agonisingly slow, thrusts before she speaks again. "You heard me Kitten. Don't you want to be a good girl for me?" Catra whimpers and bites her lip when Adora’s fingers slide inside of her. Her walls clench around Adora’s fingers, trying to suck them in further, and Adora thinks that this is one of the best feelings in all of Etheria. 

"Yes, sir..." Catra moans softly, trying to stand on her toes and push her hips back to get Adora to press just where she needed it. Adora grins and presses her fingers inside of Catra just a  _ little _ more, when she feels Catra moving back to try to take her deeper. Adora doesn't move for a moment and then she pulls out of her. 

"Good girl." Adora praises. "Remember to count and thank your Horde Lord, Kitten." Catra whines when she's left empty but nods at Adora's instructions nonetheless. 

"Yes, sir." Adora would be lying if she said she wasn't turned the fuck on right now but she said she was going to punish Catra and that's what she’s going to do - she could worry about the slickness between her own thighs later. 

She starts slow at first, she can't just outright hit Catra, the point is to combine pain and  _ pleasure _ \- she wants Catra to  _ want _ her to hit her. So she warms her up, her hits are spread evenly to each cheek and she slowly increases the harshness of the strikes with each swing. Catra does as Adora had instructed her and thanks her after each hit and keeps count. 

Once Adora is confident that Catra can take harder hits she doesn't hold back. Her hits are hard and firm and they make a loud  _ crack _ echo off the walls of her bedroom; followed by the noises Catra was making and her thanks and counting. Adora thinks maybe she could get off on that alone. She pauses briefly to give Catra a small reprieve. "Remember when you said I was a pain in your ass?" Adora asks as she massages her palm against Catra's  _ literal _ ass. "Guess you weren't wrong."

Catra, at that point, was dripping wet. Adora could feel it just from ghosting her fingers between her thighs. It made sense, after each smack Catra would moan softly, her hands digging into Adora's leg to try to keep herself from going off the edge too soon. At least Adora could see that Catra was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Red..." Catra pants out softly, her hips shaking a bit. "Need a minute..." Adora stops immediately. She looks at Catra’s ass, which was red from Adora’s strikes and she feels her own arousal increase tenfold. If Adora had to hazard a guess, Catra’s ass probably stung, but in a pleasant way, and, judging from how  _ wet  _ she was, she was feeling overwhelmed - too much sensation.

"Okay." Adora says. She helps Catra turn over and then scoops her up in arms, holding her close. "You did so good Kitten, I'm so proud of you." Adora says softly. She kisses her nose gently. "I think I've punished you enough, will you be a good girl for me now?" Catra purrs softly, content to be held by Adora - she clearly needed the gentleness in that moment, the softness of being held and cared for, and it was Adora’s job to provide it. 

"Thank you... I'll be a good girl, sir." Adora smiles, even if Catra’s words had turned her on again, but she knows Catra still needs a minute before they do anything further. 

She gently scratches below Catra's chin and peppers kisses along her jaw. Adora knew, once they were done, she'd have to give Catra the best aftercare she possibly could. "Just tell me when you're ready to continue Kitten." Catra's purring intensifies with each gentle kiss that Adora gives her - clearly loving the attention and relaxing rather quickly with the caring attention. 

"Okay... okay, I'm good to continue, sir." Catra gives a smile and Adora is inclined to believe her.

"What do you want?" Adora asks. "If you lay back, I can use the strap?" Catra pouts and shakes her head. "No?" Adora laughs. "You still want to ride me?"

"Mhmm." Catra grins and kisses Adora's jaw. "Yes I do. Am I allowed?" Adora's breath hitches a little and she swallows at Catra  _ asking _ for permission. She guesses, sometimes punishment does work. 

"Yes, you're  _ definitely _ allowed to do that."

"So... put on your strap and let me ride you then." Catra whispers and gently nips Adora's earlobe. "Okay, sir?" Adora isn’t about to say no to that. She stands up from the bed, gently setting Catra aside for the time being.

"Where do you want to ride me?" Adora asks as she does as Catra had said. She holds the shaft of her strap for a moment and glances at Catra to see her eyes staring at where Adora’s hand was. Adora smirks but decides not to comment on it. "The edge of the bed or...?"

"Hmm... I think the edge might be best. More stable for your legs, no?" Adora laughs a little. 

"I guess that's true." She sits down on the edge of the bed, planting her feet either side to keep her steady and to support Catra. "Lucky for you, I never skip leg day." Adora winks and waits for Catra to climb into her lap again. Catra laughs at Adora's joke, which warms Adora’s heart a little if she’s honest, Catra leans over and kisses her cheek before straddling her legs. She grasps Adora’s chin, pulling a gasp from her while Adora stared at her beautiful eyes. 

"Look at me... don't take your eyes off of me, sir." She orders in a soft voice. Adora feels inclined to follow that command despite her usual reluctance to do so. Catra takes the strap, aligning the tip of it with her entrance, and Adora’s hips twitch, just a little. "Mine..." Catra says again. "This belongs to me... doesn't it, sir?" She asks as she slowly slides down, taking Adora’s strap  _ inch _ by  _ inch _ . It’s really fucking hot, and Adora couldn’t imagine a better sight in the whole of Etheria than this. 

Adora shudders and her eyes flicker shut for only a moment before she fixes her gaze back on Catra. She figures Catra deserves a reward for taking her punishment so well. “Yours,” Adora confirms. “Only belongs to you, no one else.” Adora has never done  _ this  _ with anyone else before and she doesn’t want to - her strap really does only belong to Catra. 

Those words clearly affect Catra, setting her on fire with desire, Adora can see it in her eyes, she’s been  _ waiting  _ for Adora to say those words. Catra sinks flush against Adora's thighs and Adora groans happily at being buried hilt deep in  _ Catra _ . 

Catra rocks her hips around, moaning softly as she pleasures herself  _ and _ Adora with those movements. "Mine... mine." She moans, before starting to lift herself up and drop herself down in steady motions.

"Fuck... Catra... you feel _ so good _ ..." Adora gasps. She places her hands on Catra's waist and rocks her hips slowly in time with the other woman. She kisses her jaw. "Go faster for me Kitten." Catra nods and turns her head to catch Adora's lips against her own again, speeding up as Adora had told her to. Adora swallows Catra’s moans in their kisses. 

Catra’s ass bounces as she rides Adora rapidly and it is  _ incredible _ . Adora highly recommends getting your… whatever, to ride your strap. It is  _ amazing _ . "Like... like that, sir?" Catra asks after pulling away for a moment. Her lips were puffy and glistened from being kissed and Adora wanted only to keep kissing them more. 

Adora’s jaw was slack a little in pleasure at Catra’s fast movements - she half wonders how she even manages to maintain that speed. "Just like that," Adora confirms. "You're so  _ good _ ." Adora moans as she uses her leverage on Catra's waist to slam her back down onto her strap, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. There's a chorus of a mixture of their names mingling together as they both thoroughly enjoy themselves. 

"You're  _ so _ fucking  _ hot _ Catra," Adora chokes on a moan. She makes sure to grind into Catra to make her feel  _ every _ inch of her strap. The noises coming from Catra's pussy were only serving to make Adora more aroused and, with the way Catra was currently riding her, she wasn't sure she would be able to last as long as she would have liked to.

" _ Hnnn _ , right there... right there.  _ Adora _ .  _ Fuck _ , you're so  _ deep _ ." Catra's moans combine with Adora's easily. Her hands dig into Adora’s broad shoulders and her claws scratch Adora’s skin as she tries to stabilise herself to continue the rhythm that she was going at. "Adora... Adora… I'm close." Adora's eyes widen a little as she  _ feels _ Catra's claws on her back but they’re just short of actually puncturing her skin. 

"Scratch me Catra." She urges. Wrapping her arm around Catra’s waist, she drives deep into her, meeting her thrusts more than half way, fucking her  _ hard _ and  _ rough _ and  _ determined _ . Catra doesn’t seem to register what Adora had said because, as soon as Adora slammed back into her, a few more times, her back arches and a scream of Adora's name echoes off the walls of the bedroom. Her claws drag down Adora's back, though thankfully not too deeply, leaving shallow wounds in their wake. Catra squeals as Adora continues to grind against her to reach her own end and Adora could tell Catra was close to the edge  _ again _ .

The feeling of Catra's claws down her back feels  _ wonderful _ and Adora carries on moving her hips relentlessly. She feels Catra cum, feels her walls around her strap  _ clench _ and feels her wetness coat it,  _ hears _ it as Adora continued to drive into her. The sensation of Catra digging her claws into her back, the way her strap rubs her  _ just right _ , combined with pretty much  _ everything _ . Adora tumbles over the edge not soon after Catra. She freezes and a loud moan escaped her lips as she buries her face in Catra's neck to try to muffle it. 

She moves her hips only a few more times before she wraps her arms around Catra and falls backwards on her bed, completely spent. She still has her strap buried in Catra, and her chest rises and falls with both exertion and her high, but she needs a minute to collect herself. Adora doesn't think she's ever cum so hard in her life - at least not with anyone else. There's something about Catra, something that makes whatever they do together the best damn thing Adora has ever experienced. Catra collapses on top of Adora, panting softly. Adora feels her wiggle her hips a little, a soft squeak leaving her - which is adorable if you ask Adora. Adora could tell Catra was ready for that aftercare.

"Adora..." Catra murmurs, nuzzling Adora while giving her soft kisses on her cheeks to relax her. "You did so good... it felt amazing, babe..." She praises, purring in satisfaction. Adora shudders at the praise. She wraps her arms around Catra and turns them over. She slowly pulls out of Catra before she pauses, hovering above her. She kisses down Catra's jaw and nuzzles her softly. 

" _ You _ were amazing." Adora mumbles. "I think cuddles are in order now." Adora wiggles out of her harness and tosses it to one side. She lies down on her bed, hissing a little when the scratches on her back are irritated by the bed sheets. She extends her arms, waiting for Catra to come join her.

"Cuddles are definitely in order..." Catra purrs happily as she moves to curl up in Adora's arms. Adora has read up a little on Magicats, so she’s pretty sure that Catra  _ scents  _ her, at least a little -  _ Catra’s indeed _ . "Can we take a shower after some cuddles please?" Catra asks, fingers tracing small circles on Adora’s arm.

Adora's eyes flutter shut for a moment and she hums, enjoying Catra's warmth and weight on her. "Why? Are you... sticky?" Adora teases lightly.

"Mhmm and I don't think letting it dry on my thighs would be very fun." Adora wants to argue that point but she's too tired. 

"We can shower." Adora mumbles. She runs her hands up and down Catra's back soothingly. "You did good... was that... was that okay for you?"

"It was pretty damn great... also please keep doing that." Catra wiggles again, purring at the rubbing of her back and closing her eyes. Adora's hands seem to know exactly where to touch to make Catra become a puddle against her. She scratches her fingers along the stripes on Catra's back and kisses her shoulder. 

"Yeah? Even the spanking? ... That was… new."

"It was... I liked it though." Catra admits, albeit a bit flustered - probably at the fact that she just said she had  _ liked _ the  _ Horde Lord _ spanking her.

"Noted." Adora says with a small smile. She pauses for a moment, her hands stilling. "So are we... is this a  _ thing _ now? Are we like... fuck buddies?"

Catra presses her lips together. "We....shouldn't keep doing this..." She whispers, stopping her finger drawings on Adora's arm. "We're supposed to be enemies, Adora. Remember?"

"Yeah but I mean... What's the harm? I'm not using this to get information on the Rebellion, and you're not using it to spy on the Horde, it's just... stress relief." Adora tickles Catra's back with her fingertips. "I don't see the issue of continuing our... sessions."

"The issue is... if we get caught, everything falls down on me and nothing happens to you." Catra sighs, pulling away from Adora and sitting up. "Right now, it's okay because the others genuinely saw me get ambushed and taken away. But this being a thing? There's no damn way that they won't figure it out and I get the short end of the stick in the end." She wraps her arms around herself, sighing softly. "You wouldn't understand..." 

Adora turns on her side, facing Catra's back. She sighs and wraps her arms around Catra's waist. She's not an idiot, she knows Catra stands to lose a lot more than she does if they were ever found out. "So I'll just keep doing that, you know, 'kidnapping' you. No one will know what we're really doing."

"You really think it's not gonna be obvious? A person can only get kidnapped so much before something rings an alarm, Adora." Catra sighs, an exhausted look on her face. The happy, post-coital glow that had been there was entirely gone now. Adora felt a little bad about taking that away by bringing this up. "They were planning to rescue me... when I returned home, they were literally in the middle of planning a rescue to get me back. Who’s to say that they won't do it again? My mom was already sketchy because I was dressed in your clothes, covered in your scent and I had to lie to my own family and friends, and tell them that my clothes got ripped in a fight, and don't try to make a joke right now." 

Adora huffs and turns onto her stomach, flopping her head against her pillow, her chance to lighten the mood squashed. "Then we'll do it at intervals." Adora says. "And I won't rip your clothes again, shower and you won't smell of me." 

"Why do you want me to come back so desperately that you're willing to go through all this  _ bullshit _ to get me here?" Catra asks curiously, glancing back towards Adora.

"I..." Adora frowns. "We have fun..." She shrugs.

"Ah... okay." Catra sighs, rubbing her temple. "Look, I'll... think about it. But this... we may not be able to keep doing this."

"Okay." Adora replies simply. She has to admit, she doesn't want this to be the last time she's with Catra. "You want to take that shower?"

"Yeah... please."

"Does the cold water of the Fright Zone not bother you?" Adora asks curiously.

"It... startles me, but not really."

"Why don't you go on ahead and I'll join you in a minute?" Catra nods and stands up, pulling away from Adora’s embrace. Adora watches as she carefully wobbles over to the bathroom on shaky legs. She hears her use the toilet before the sound of the shower switching on drifts into the bedroom. 

Adora lets out a long breath. It shouldn't bother her as much as it does that Catra may want to discontinue their little... situation. She sits up and grabs her sword, transforming it back. She stares down at her reflection in the blade's shiny surface. For a moment, she wonders what it would have been like if she had left the Horde when she found her sword instead of returning and telling Shadow Weaver.  _ Where would she be now?  _ She shakes her head. 

"Why me?" Adora asks. "I never asked for a magical sword, never wanted it." If she hadn't... Hordak would still be Lord and she'd just be some random Force Captain. She places her sword against her bed frame and heads to the bathroom. 

Adora walks to the sink and leans her hands on it, staring at herself in the mirror. She looks different with her hair down, it usually makes her uncomfortable, it's impractical, plus her ears get hot, but when she sees it ruffled from sex and sweat, her overgrown bangs curling at the edges, that's not uncomfortable at all. If anything, it shows she did her job correctly. She trails her finger over the scar down her eye, remembering how she got it and  _ who _ she got it from. 

She turns to Catra. Catra, who is...  _ perfect _ . In every sense of the word. Adora's almost surprised how relaxed they are about being around each other - and  _ naked _ at that. Maybe opposites really do attract. "Need some help Kitten?" Catra looks up, smiling slightly at Adora and holding out her hand to grab her and guide her into the shower. 

"I wouldn't mind the help." She rests her hand on Adora's cheek, bringing their lips together. "You know... didn't we just say that the bathing was for me to get rid of your scent?"

"That's what soap is for, Kitten."

"Mm... I don't know if it'll work if we're in here together."

"Then I guess you'll just have to bathe when you get back to the Rebellion." Adora murmurs. "Because I  _ definitely _ plan on bathing you myself right now." Catra giggles and grabs the shampoo, pouring some on her hand. 

"Turn around. I'll wash your hair for you."

"Did you miss the part where I said I was going to bathe  _ you _ ?" Adora asks with a smile, but she follows Catra's request anyway.

"Shhh, we can take turns, dummy." Catra kisses her shoulder before gently washing Adora's hair. Catra is slow and takes her time to massage Adora’s scalp - Adora’s pretty sure it’s in an attempt not to hurt her with her sharp claws. "How does that feel?" Adora hums quietly, her eyes had closed in response to Catra's touch. 

"Nice..." Adora mumbles. "Actually... _really_ nice... _super_ _good_." In fact, she could feel sparks running up and down her spine at the massaging of her scalp.

"Mhmm... I know what you mean. I like when my hair is played with too." Catra whispers softly, continuing to do what she was doing. "I do have to rinse it off soon, okay?"

" _ Mmkay _ ..." Adora hums, leaning further into Catra's touch. Catra smiles and kisses Adora's shoulder again. 

"Almost done..." She whispers, scrubbing for a few more seconds before pulling her hands away. "You can rinse the shampoo off now."

Adora huffs a little when Catra stops but then she steps under the water, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. She looks at Catra and then grins. She grabs her by her wrist and pulls her towards her, under the water, and kisses her softly. She wraps her arms around Catra's back and kisses along her jaw before returning back to her lips. "It's like we're kissing in the rain." Adora says with a big goofy smile, bangs in her eyes.

"That... I never thought I would hear you say something like that." Catra says with a shocked expression on her face. "It was almost... almost  _ romantic…  _ for an asshole." She snickers and kisses Adora back. "Seriously though, you're so handsy. Not that I mind, but it's really surprising sometimes."

"Is it surprising?" Adora asks.

"For sure. You're usually so aloof and so... closed off. I never would have thought that you would be so hands-on." Adora contemplates that for a moment. 

"It's a defence mechanism... keeping people at arms length means that they can't hurt me... and I can't hurt them." She guesses the only catch to that is that she  _ really  _ likes touching Catra.

"Oh... that makes sense." Catra grabs a washcloth, getting some soap on it and beginning to wash Adora's body. "It does sound like the easier route to take."

"Hm." Adora hums. "Plus, you're incredibly  _ sexy _ , how do you expect me to keep my hands to myself?"

"Ah, so you're just horny then." Adora snorts. 

"Always."

"Of course you are."

"Like you're not?"

"Always horny? No, I'm not."

"You are for me, it's okay, you can admit it." Adora grins.

"Huh? I see your ego is peeking through again." Catra rolls her eyes, pinching Adora on her side. "Keep it in check, Blondie."

"But you find my ego attractive." Adora argues.

"Sometimes, when it doesn't get bigger than your forehead."

" _ Ugh _ , my forehead is not  _ that _ big, besides, yours is just as big as mine when I do this." Adora pushes Catra's bangs back atop her head, the water making her hair stick there. Adora laughs. "Wow, you might just be the cutest person alive."

"My forehead isn't as big as yours!" Catra grumbles and hurriedly fixes her hair back to normal. "And yes, yours is  _ that _ big."

"Uh-huh,  _ sure _ Catra." Adora rolls her eyes. "Are you done? Because I want to wash you and I prefer a much more  _ hands _ - _ on _ approach."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done. It's your turn now."

Adora grins and then grabs the soap, lathering up her hands. She pushes Catra up against the wall of the shower and starts rubbing her hands  _ all _ over Catra's body. She starts at her stomach first, scraping her blunt nails through her short fur and soaping her up good. She drags her hands down and around Catra's hips and then grabs her ass, squeezing it. "Does your ass hurt Kitten?" Adora asks with a cocky grin.

"It feels sore, but not too badly." She answers with a roll of her eyes. "You're an idiot. If you wanted to touch my ass, you could have just asked."

"I don't want to touch  _ just _ your ass. I want to touch  _ all _ of you." Adora says. "Including your ass." She pauses for a moment. "Do you wash your tail?"

"Yes, I do. You want to do it?"

"Hell yeah I want to do that."

"What's with you and my tail?"

"... I deny to answer that."

"Uh huh..."

"I just think it's cute, and the way you react when I touch it is... adorable." Catra snickers. 

"You really are so gay." Adora rolls her eyes and turns Catra around, pressing her front up against the wall. 

"Isn't that lucky for you, imagine if I was a straight girl?" Adora shudders at the thought as she grabs hold of Catra's tail. She starts soaping it up. If Catra washed it, that made sense why it was so soft.

"You? Straight? I can't even imagine that." Catra's tail wiggles around in Adora's hand - the soft cleaning motions must be tickling her. "Make sure to get the tip, please."

"Ha, that's what she said."

"You are such an idiot."

"I think it's a sensory thing," Adora says, ignoring Catra. "You know? Like... it feels nice in my hands and relaxes me. The fact that you don't mind, and even like it, is a bonus."

"Mmm... I guess it's a good thing for both of us then." Adora smiles a little and runs her hand along the length of Catra's tail, making sure to get the tip of it as Catra had instructed. 

Once she's done with her tail she moves on to her back, running her hands up along it. From there, she turns Catra around again and soaps up her arms. Her hands linger on her stripes for a moment. "I love your stripes."

"You seem to love everything that makes me a Magicat." Catra looks back at her, purring softly.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do love your purring too."

"Again, it's a very obvious thing to notice, Adora."

"Is that a bad thing? I just find you cute."

"It's not a bad thing, it's just funny to witness it."

"Is it?" Catra nods. 

"It really is. You just didn't seem like the type at first..."

"The type to what?" Adora scrunches up her nose a little at Catra’s words.

"The type to admit something, or someone, is cute."  _ Well…  _

"I'm not." Adora pauses for a moment. "I guess you're just  _ too _ cute." Adora moves her hands down and smirks as her hand presses between Catra's thighs and she holds her gaze. She massages her fingers into her skin. "You made a mess down there."

"You mean  _ you _ made a mess down there." Catra bites back with a grin, arms positioned against the wall. "You gonna clean me up there?"

"With soap, yeah, unless you're into shower sex."

"... I think I'm a little too sore for that." Catra says, after some contemplation.

"Understandable," Adora zones out for a moment, remembering what they had just done together only moments ago. Even if they can’t do this again (Adora really hopes that they can) the memories of what they’ve done together is burned into her mind forever - she wasn’t going to forget it any time soon. 

She washes between Catra's thighs, teasing her a little. She leans in and up against Catra. "Good girl." She whispers in her ear and winks at her.

"You..." Catra shivers and moves back against Adora's hand before stopping herself. "Nope, no naughty moves in here. I have to go home soon." Adora snorts and then pulls Catra under the shower head to rinse the soap off of her. 

"The fact I even tempted you is enough for me."

"Get that smug look off of your face." Adora does  _ not _ get that smug look off of her face. 

She rinses Catra down and then grabs the shampoo. "Now your hair Kitten." She squeezes it into her palms and then begins working it into Catra's hair which was a lot thicker than Adora's. "Your hair is so... Nice." Adora says as she scratches softly at Catra's scalp.

"Mmm... oh yeah... it feels really nice when you do that." Catra sighs blissfully, closing her eyes and relaxing into Adora's hands. "Don't forget the ears, but be gentle please." Adora's eyes sparkle a little at Catra's invitation to touch her ears. 

She moves her hands to them and begins to rub them softly and gently, being sure not to be too rough with them. They were  _ soft _ and Adora may have found something she enjoyed touching more than Catra's tail. Catra purrs loudly, her tail swishing left and right slowly in content. Her ears twitch, just a little, splashing off some of the shampoo in her hair. "Nice... I think you can wash it out now." Catra says.

"But...  _ your ears _ ."

"... Seriously?"

"They're _so_ _cute_." Adora pouts.

"Again,  _ seriously _ ?"

".... I am  _ extremely _ serious right now."

"...wow."

"I think I'm allowed to find you cute." Adora says defensively. Catra is hot and cute, it’s almost unfair. Like,  _ give other people a chance, right?  _

"Hm, maybe you are…  _ for now _ ." Adora rolls her eyes at Catra reminding her of who they are to each other - who they  _ really _ are to each other. 

She rinses the shampoo from Catra's hair, running her fingers through her locks until the soap is all gone. "Too bad you're this clean and then you'll probably have to roll around in the woods to get my scent completely off of you."

"Probably... this will probably be the last time, anyways..." Catra whispers - she almost sounds sad?

"The last time?" Adora frowns. "No... I don't think it will be."

"And why exactly do you say that? I told you, this was risky enough as it is the first time."

"Easy," Adora grins. "I'm  _ irresistible _ ."

"No, you're not."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings."

"Oh, stop whining, you baby."

"I don't know why you think we can't do this again," Adora says, more seriously. "I mean, the last thing your rebel friends will be thinking when you've been 'kidnapped' is that we're sleeping together."

"Say that to the damn hickey that I have to cover before I get home." Catra frowns and turns around, facing Adora. "I told you, it would seem suspicious if I just went off and got kidnapped again and again. Don't you understand that?"

"Well I don't think it would be." Adora protests. "Especially if it looks believable every time."

"Why do you want to keep fucking me so badly, Adora? We said this was a  _ one time _ thing, then Scorpia brings me back by kidnapping me and you want to keep going?" Catra groans. "What's the reason? Can't you find someone else to fuck that isn't supposed to be your enemy?"

"I-" Catra's words fluster Adora and she turns away. She steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. "I don't... No, I can't, okay? You're the only person that I can."

"But  _ why _ ?"

"A whole bunch of reasons!" Adora yells. "I'm the  _ Lord _ of the  _ Horde _ , I can't go around sleeping with my soldiers, that's kind of really fucking gross. And... I like having sex with you, is that so bad? The no strings, and stuff, and it... it just works really well."

"You literally said the first time that I offered to sleep together that it was probably a crime! I don't see how this is any different!" Catra yells back, turning off the water and grabbing a towel as she gets out. "Look, if things were different it wouldn't be so bad, us having... multiple one night stands. But we are in the middle of a  _ war _ where both of us are on  _ opposite _ sides,  _ leading _ said sides!"

"It's not a crime if you want it too." Adora says. "You're not my prisoner Catra. We can keep it separate, can't we? When we're together I can just be Adora, no Lord, and you can just be Catra, no Princess."

"Don't you get it! If we get caught, it  _ is _ a crime! Mainly for me!" Catra rubs her face. "I'm not saying I'm your prisoner, Adora. Obviously I stopped being your prisoner when you agreed to... what we did the first time. But things are so complicated... because of the war. You seriously want me to keep risking everything just to have  _ sex _ with you?"

"I guess that's your choice to make since you have  _ so much _ to risk." Adora says while walking out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She hears Catra sigh tiredly behind her.

"... Any chance I can wash my clothes before I have to go?" She asks as she walks back into the bedroom.

"Uh... I guess." Adora responds. She’s… wound up - and not in a good way.

"Thanks." Catra nods. "Where... do I go to wash them?" Adora sighs. 

"You can't walk around the Fright Zone naked or in a towel. Put some of my clothes on."

"Then that makes the entire point of me showering pointless. Can you go take the clothes and get them washed? Please?"

"Fine," Adora stands, she throws on some of her more casual uniformed clothes and then takes Catra's clothes from her hands. "Stay here."

"I will."

Adora pauses at her door. She contemplates if she should really leave Catra  _ alone _ but ultimately decides that she probably won't go anywhere when she has no clothes. She exits her room and heads towards the laundry room facilities. 

When Adora reaches the laundry room she hands Catra's clothes off to a soldier there who doesn't question why exactly she has a Rebellion soldier's clothes. She sits down as she waits, thinking about her current situation. She didn't know why she was so bothered by the idea of never sleeping with Catra again. Adora had gone years without sex, she hardly needed it to live, like food, but... there was just  _ something _ about Catra. She didn't  _ want _ to stop seeing her. And yet, Catra was right, continuous kidnappings would probably be suspicious, and Catra did have a lot on the line if they were ever caught, but also... Adora couldn't help but think it would be  _ worth _ it. Of course, if they did get caught, Adora stood to lose nothing - except maybe Catra. Catra was technically committing treason by seeing Adora... 

Adora sighs. 

Maybe she shouldn't push it, she should just let what happens happen. Sex with Catra is amazing but Catra's also right that, if she tried hard enough, she could probably find someone else to fuck. But... they wouldn't be  _ Catra _ , and something about that feels... wrong. 

The soldier comes back to her a half hour later, handing her the clothes back and Adora thanks them. They salute her as she turns her back on them and starts back to her room. _Yeah, she'd just let happen whatever happens._ _That was the best option._ _If Catra wanted to have more sex, great, if she wanted to stop, that was fine too._ They'd said from the beginning it was no strings, and it was still no strings.

* * *

Catra doesn't go anywhere, instead she sits on the bed to wait for Adora. She uses that time to contemplate everything about the situation. Her first mistake had been agreeing to sleep with Adora despite the blonde saying that she'd let her go even  _ without _ them sleeping together. The second was... becoming  _ infatuated _ with her. The sex really had been amazing, every time, and surely that was the reason why she wanted to keep coming back. But she knew that sex wouldn't be worth the risk of losing the trust of everyone that she cares about... Yet Adora herself had said that they could make the choice to keep the war separate from themselves. They would just be Catra and Adora... not a Princess or the Horde Lord. It was a hard choice, one that she really shouldn't even be thinking about, because her answer should automatically be no, but she was considering it…

Catra had been so focused on her own thoughts, her eyes closed as she thought things through. It was a hard decision to make but... maybe she had gotten addicted now. She didn't hear Adora come in at all, too stuck in her thoughts to do so. "I can hear you thinking from here, Kitten." Catra jumps a little and looks up to see Adora with her eyebrow raised and an amused smile on her lips.  _ Shit.  _

"Shut up... how... how often do you think you could.. pick me up without it being suspicious?" Adora looks dumbfounded for a moment - it’s pretty cute actually. 

"I uh... I don't know... like... twice a month? Once a month? Twice a month, miss a month?"

"I... maybe it has to be more erratic... so that they can't tell that a pattern is taking place."

"Okay, so I'll surprise you." Adora wiggles a little before she stops herself from getting too excited. Catra hadn't agreed to anything yet but seeing Adora  _ wiggle  _ in excitement was making Catra  _ want  _ to agree to  _ something _ .

"... I'd need to leave some identical clothes here that aren't covered in your scent for when I need to go back home."

"How would we keep them from having my scent on them if they're here?"

"Uh... washing and drying them before I go?" Catra suggests, but she’s not entirely sure if she’s honest.

"I'll figure it out, but Catra..." Adora sets Catra's clothes down on her desk. "Are you... do you want to keep doing this?"  _ Here it goes. _

"I... I want to..."

"Yeah?" Adora sits down beside Catra, keeping her distance so as to not rub her scent on her which makes Catra smile a little. Adora is sometimes… unconsciously sweet, and gentle, and  _ caring. _ "You know, the scent thing is only an issue for your moms, right? Why don't you stay in Bright Moon a couple days after our... you know... and bathe and... that should be okay, right?" Catra shakes her head. 

"It wouldn't work. My moms would go to Bright Moon immediately to check to make sure that I'm okay and unharmed."  _ Curse her caring mothers. _

"Just make sure you really soak before they get to you." Adora says and Catra snorts.

"Dork... okay, I'll try it out."

"Yeah?" Adora grins. "Do you have any... rules?"

"No marks anywhere that can't be covered with clothes. Like this one here." Catra points at the mark that Adora had left earlier. "Got it?"

"That was an accident." Adora says defensively with a pout. "Done, deal, anything else?"

"And… we're going to need to pretend to fight, okay? When we're out there..."

"I can do that." Adora says. "That'll be hard for you, huh Kitten? You know, because you  _ like _ me so much." Catra wants to protest but… well… it’s pretty clear she does  _ like  _ Adora - she wouldn’t be agreeing to this if she didn’t. "I have a rule of my own." Adora says.

"Yeah? And what rule is that?"

"No strings still, and... if any one of us wants to stop, at any point, we stop. Clean break.” Catra doesn’t know why but that… she’s not sure she likes that idea.

"I... okay, that sounds like a very fair rule." Catra nods in agreement anyway. Adora extends her hand, offering it to Catra for her to shake. Catra smiles and places her hand in Adora's, shaking it. "No strings... and if one of us wants to stop, we stop."

"Now, your clean clothes are on my desk, you should go before I'm tempted to rub my scent _all_ _over_ you again."

"I'm going, I'm going." Catra laughs, standing up and getting dressed. "I guess... I'll see you... whenever?"

"Not to worry Kitten," Adora grins. "I'll keep you and the Rebellion guessing." Catra giggles, her heart skipping a beat in her chest at that grin. 

"Yeah, yeah... I really should go now. This... was nice though."

"Yeah, it was nice." Adora agrees. "I'm always going to enjoy dicking you down." Catra sighs, shaking her head. 

"Of course you have to go and say it like that." Catra says with a small smile. "Escort me out?"

"Can't have you wandering the Fright Zone unattended." Catra laughs again and gestures for Adora to lead the way. 

The pair step out of the bedroom and then out of the throne room. Each step that they had to take, seeming so fast and yet so slow as they grew closer and closer to the exit. "See you... Lord Adora." Catra whispers as they finally make it to the exit. Catra waves at her a little awkwardly. Catra gets the sense that Adora would have kissed her had they not gone through so much effort to rid Adora's scent from her. 

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Catra." Catra nods and bites her lip, taking a step back. 

"Yeah... later..." Adora smiles and Catra swears her heart jumps a little in her chest. Now she had to go home and lie her ass off again, but she knew she’d more than likely end up back in the Fright Zone and lying more in the future. Catra is hooked on Adora. There was no going back from the moment Adora agreed the first time. 

Enemies with benefits. 

_ What the hell had Catra gotten herself into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it while it lasts -M :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the comments on the previous chapters, we both love reading them and we try to respond to as many of them as possible too. Cannot wait to hit you guys with future chapters and I hope you're all in love with Lord Adorka as we are. -S


	6. Embraced with a Side of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sit down." C'yra says sternly, "we're not finished talking."
> 
> "What else could we possibly need to talk about?"
> 
> "What happened when you were taken by the Horde?"
> 
> Catra looks taken aback. Her mom had completely blindsided her with that question. Catra quickly recovers, stopping her tail from twitching - or any other tells that might expose her. "I got ambushed by soldiers and dragged off to the Fright Zone but managed to escape. I had to roam around the Whispering Woods for a while. They were really trying to keep me from coming back."
> 
> "No," C'yra says. "the first time, when you stunk of the Horde Lord?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! Another instalment of sexy Horde Lord Adora for y'all. We wanted to give a shout out to @mondtiefling because we saw their WIP art on Twitter and we screamed because it was so good and so gay! 
> 
> Anyway, we hope you all enjoy this chapter! A quick note: Catra's name is also C'yra but only her moms call her that! She is Catra to everyone else. Luna will use Cy when talking about her wife (unless mad) and call Catra C'yra and C'yra will also call Catra C'yra.
> 
> Warning, NSFW ahead

Catra had managed to return home without much complications. She lied, once again, telling her parents that she had managed to trick the guards but had to stay hidden for a while before making her escape back to Half-Moon safely. And without Adora's scent covering her, it was very easy for her mothers to believe her. 

It hurt to have to lie to her moms, but she knew that they would flip if they were to find out that she was sleeping with the Horde Lord, their enemy.  _ Their _ ... since when had Catra started to think of Adora as anything  _ other  _ than her enemy too? She supposes, seeing the different sides of Adora helped with that, but it didn't change the fact that the two of them were on opposite sides of a war and were still fighting against each other. 

Her thoughts would have continued bouncing around in her head had her moms not called for her to meet in the meeting room. Catra was a little worried about the fact her moms suddenly wanted to meet but she wasn’t about to arouse their suspicions when they hadn’t really given Catra any indication that they  _ were _ suspicious. 

Catra rounds the corner of the meeting room, smoothing out the fur on her tail as she goes. She still ached a little from her time with Adora, even if it had been some time ago - she  _ had _ enjoyed that shower with her. "Mama, mom. You asked to see me?" She looks curiously at the two, seeing the serious looks in their eyes.  _ Shit. Maybe she should’ve been more weary of this so-called ‘meeting’. _

"C'yra," Luna begins, smiling softly at her daughter. That puts Catra more at ease. Luna was always the calmer one of her two moms, someone who was just kind, nothing else, so her smile was a welcome sight. "We don't want to rush you into anything but... have you considered anymore about choosing a mate?"

Catra sighs, taking a seat. "Mom, we’re in the middle of a war. Taking a mate is not my priority." Maybe the topic wasn’t  _ Adora  _ but it was still an unfortunate topic nonetheless. 

C'yra and Luna share a look as they take a seat themselves, across from Catra. "We know, but... sweetie, the war has been going on for years, if Cy had said the same thing, we never would have wed and you wouldn't exist. You can't put your life on hold because of the war."

"Why are you two so adamant on me having a mate?" Catra looks at them, upset. "It's not putting my life on hold. No one that I've met so far has been the one, okay?" And they hadn’t. Catra had no interest in  _ any  _ of them and she wasn’t planning on courting anyone. Maybe Adora was right, maybe this whole thing was  _ dumb _ , maybe she didn’t need a Queen, a  _ mate _ , to help support her like her moms kept suggesting - maybe she could rule however she damn pleased without the obnoxious interruptions of someone else.

C'yra sighs, running her fingers through her hair and Catra looks at her. "You haven't even given them a chance." C'yra points out. "You rarely even meet them and, when you do, you leave within five minutes."

"Because they're not it!" Catra sighs, burying her hands in her face. She doesn’t know how else to tell her parents this, they’re just not  _ clicking.  _ Why couldn’t Catra be like Glimmer and find someone and get her parents off her back? "Because they never make me feel like I can just be  _ me _ , you know? They all expect me to be something that I'm not and I don't want that." Catra sits up and looks at her claws instead of her moms. 

"What do you mean?" Luna asks gently. "C'yra, what do they expect you to be?"

"Look, you keep trying to step me up with other Princesses and noble women that aren't involved in the war. They don't understand that I'm not gonna be a  _ sophisticated _ Lady. I'm a fighter, a soldier, even if I am a Princess. They want me to be something I am not, and I can assure you, most of them expect me to immediately step down from fighting even though I'm doing it to protect my people and the people of Etheria." Adora… Adora would understand that about her… She’s a soldier too. Maybe they are on opposite sides but they understand each other on that level at the very least. Adora wouldn’t step down from being Lord for ‘love’ anymore than Catra would step down from fighting with the Rebellion for a mate. They’re soldiers. None of the suitors her parents have presented her with seem to understand that aspect of Catra. 

Catra looks back to her mothers to see C'yra looking at Luna, her tail whipping back and forth before she focuses her attention on Catra again. C’yra narrows her eyes and Catra holds her mismatched gaze. "Maybe they're right." She states.

"But guess what? That's not their decision to make." Catra frowns deeply, her tail lashing out. "I'm  _ not _ stepping down."

"You shouldn't have joined in the first place." 

"It's my  _ duty _ as a Princess to do what I can to keep my people safe. What were you expecting of me, huh mama?" Catra asks, narrowing her eyes. She and C’yra are almost entirely too alike. It’s why they often clash so much. They’re just as stubborn as each other anyway. 

Luna lays a hand down on her wife's arm and squeezes softly. "Will you two cut it out?" Luna chastises. "What Cy is  _ trying _ to say, is that she's worried for your safety, and, also, it's hypocritical of her to say that since she fought with the Rebellion as a Princess too." Luna glares softly at C'yra who huffs as she looks away from her. 

"At least I also chose a mate."

"Ah, I see. So you want me to be you. Well guess what, mama? I'm my own person who can make my own decisions and choose my own path." Catra stands up. "You can continue trying to set me up if you want, but know that it is unlikely that I will choose any of them."

"Sit down." C'yra says sternly, "we're not finished talking."

"What else could we possibly need to talk about?"

"What happened when you were taken by the Horde?"

Catra looks taken aback. Her mom had completely blindsided her with that question. Catra quickly recovers, stopping her tail from twitching - or any other tells that might expose her. "I got ambushed by soldiers and dragged off to the Fright Zone but managed to escape. I had to roam around the Whispering Woods for a while. They were really trying to keep me from coming back."

"No," C'yra says. "the first time, when you  _ stunk _ of the Horde Lord?" Luna rubs her face and sighs.

"Do we have to bring this back up?" Luna asks. Catra completely agrees with Luna at least.

"What is Lord Adora's obsession with you? I don't get it. We  _ saw _ her at Princess Prom. She's taken you twice now. What's up with that?" C’yra asks. Catra doesn’t like being cornered and she especially doesn’t like this line of questioning. 

"I literally explained it to you when I came back the first time." Catra looks at C'yra, annoyed. "She wants to keep me away because I'm the Rebellion's main strategist and the one that keeps countering her plans most of the time. Her own words when she spoke to me through the jail cell to rub it in my face."

"Well I think it's more than that." C'yra says, "I don't like it. She's  _ obsessed _ with you, C'yra. We thought... we were worried she might have... hurt you." Catra softens when she sees the worried look on her mom's face. Catra forgets herself. She knows what Adora is  _ really _ like but her moms? They only know Adora as the big bad Horde Lord, of course they’re cautious of her and worried about what happened to Catra while she was taken.

"I promise nothing bad happened, mama... aside from the usual fighting, of course. I had to rip up my prom clothes because they didn't let me fight properly and had to change to whatever I found first." Not a complete lie. Her clothes were ripped up, to be fair, and she did have to change them. Fighting, however… that was a lie.

C'yra frowns a little. "I still don't like it." She says. "She always singles you out, I've seen it and I do  _ not _ trust her. Nothing is too low for the Horde. They will do  _ anything _ to win, including... including discarding the Rebellion's strategist."

"As if she could." Catra snorts softly. "I promise that I'll be careful, mama. I've always been pretty good at kicking her ass anyways." C'yra doesn't look convinced, but she chooses to drop the subject anyway. 

"Will you at least consider meeting more suitors?" She asks. Catra looks at her moms. They both look so hopeful, Catra doesn’t want to let them down. She groans and decides it really won’t kill her to just  _ meet _ a few noble women. 

"... Fine. But if I don't like them, then I'm walking out on them."

"You're definitely Cy's daughter." Luna comments.

" _ Hey _ !"

"So it seems. Am I allowed to go now? Or are you suddenly going to drop on me that you have suitors visiting today?" Catra asks, mostly rhetorically. 

"Well... now that you mention it..." Luna looks half guilty.

"... You're kidding, right?" Catra looks at her moms in disbelief.

"We think you'll like her." C'yra says dismissively.  _ They  _ **_are_ ** _ serious!  _ Catra can’t believe this. She groans and rubs her face. She wasn’t exactly ready to meet any suitors today. 

"She's from a lesser noble house, like me." Luna says softly. "You know, not as stuck up as you royals."

"Hey, you  _ married _ a royal." C'yra says and Luna laughs. She kisses her wife on the cheek and purrs softly. Sometimes, Catra looks at her moms and she wishes she could find what they have. They so clearly love each other, even just small gestures, like looking at each other, show just how in love they are with each other. 

"Yes, I suppose I did." Luna responds. She looks back to Catra. "Just give her a chance?

"... Who is she?" Catra sighs, looking at her moms tiredly. "Is she here now?"

"She should be in the throne room." C'yra says, "I believe her name was... what was it, honey?"

"Hm? I believe her name was Azar." Luna answers. "Just... go see her and we'll respect whatever decision you make."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Catra sighs. "Excuse me then." She says before leaving the meeting room and heading to the throne room. 

Catra was slightly annoyed if she was honest, which was probably not the best mood to be in when meeting a potential suitor, but she felt…  _ uneasy _ meeting suitors. Maybe she should just be a Queen that doesn’t take a mate. She could totally do that…  _ right?  _ It’s not like her moms could force her and she really hadn't found that person that she just  _ clicked  _ with. 

The throne room isn’t far from the meeting room and Catra arrives within minutes. She always did love the Half-Moon throne room. There were her moms' thrones next to each other, and then there was Catra’s, the biggest and central throne belonged to C’yra and one day, Catra would sit there.  _ One day.  _ Half-Moon’s throne room wasn’t as bright as Bright Moon, it was much warmer in it’s colour scheme, earthly tones, and it suited Catra’s vision far better then the, sometimes obnoxious, pinks and pastel colours of Bright Moon. "Lady Azar?" Catra calls out as she enters the room.

The Lady turns from the thrones at Catra’s voice. Catra had to admit, she was very beautiful. She gives a soft smile and Catra can tell she’s probably  _ kind _ . She’s about Catra’s height, not as tall as Adora. …  _ Why are you comparing her to Adora?  _ Catra shakes her head. "Princess C'yra," The Lady says and she bows respectfully. "I wasn't sure you would show."

"I do have to apologise. My mothers informed me of this meeting rather last minute. Sorry to keep you waiting." Catra says, genuinely apologetic as she bows out of respect. She feels a little bad for this Lady if she’s honest - especially since Catra’s giving a bad first impression with her tardiness. "I hope you found your journey to Half-Moon alright?"

The Lady smiles softly and comes closer to Catra. "It wasn't too bad." She admits, "I have to say, I was a little surprised I was invited here as a potential... suitor."

"Is that so? And may I ask what made you agree to come to this meeting?" Catra always does wonder how her moms get these suitors here. Do they set out ads in the paper? Catra honestly has no idea; Catra didn’t even realise Half-Moon had so many nobles until this whole suitors situation came about.

"Well," She says. "you don't exactly refuse the Queens of Half-Moon." She jokes lightly. "And... well... I've noticed you’ve refused quite a few proposals and I guess I was... curious." She leans in a little, sniffing at Catra's scent.

"Curious?" Catra steps back at the Lady trying to catch her scent. Something about that… doesn’t feel right to her. She plays it off by smoothing back her hair from her face and fixing her shirt.

"Of why you keep refusing," She answers. "I mean, I know there's a war, you have a lot going on, but your mom courted while at war, right?"

"Ah, so curiosity is the reason why you're here." Catra hums, looking up at the ceiling in thought. A weird reason to come all this way but Catra isn’t one to judge. "I don't think I'm ready for marriage right now... I don't think I've found the person I want to be with... if you must really know the answer to why I've been refusing."

"Oh..." She looks a little disappointed at that. "I mean, I'm not proposing right now, isn't that the point of courting? To get to know someone and then decide if you want to marry them?"

"I... just feel as though I would know if I've met the person I'm meant to be with. You get me? Guess, I'm a bit of a believer in the 'love at first sight' idea. As cheesy as it is." Catra smiles sheepishly. She knows for a fact that Adora would make fun of her for that.  _ Stupid dummy. _ Catra has to stop a fond smile pulling at her lips. Azar laughs softly. 

"So you're a romantic?" She asks. "I wish that were true... I'm not sure it is, however." There's a long pause before she speaks again. "It's not me, right? I can tell you're trying to figure out a way to let me down gently."  _ Smart  _ **_and_ ** _ pretty.  _ But she was right. There just… there wasn’t that  _ spark  _ that Catra was looking for.

"... No, it's not you. I'm sorry." Catra rubs the back of her head, looking at Azar apologetically. "But thank you... for being truthful to me and kind about it."

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Catra asks politely. 

"Well, I guess it's more... what I think." Azar says, biting her lip for a moment. "I guess... we don't always have a  _ 'you're the one' _ moment, I think it's called falling in love for a reason. Sometimes it's slow, and sometimes it's fast, sometimes it's all at once, or sometimes it's a mix of all of those things. Just... don't restrict yourself to thinking there has to be some... instant spark, okay?"

"Thanks... for the advice, Lady Azar." Catra whispers and nods a bit. "I... wouldn't mind being friends with you though. You seem nice." She beams which makes Catra genuinely smile. 

"Thank you, Princess C'yra." She gently squeezes Catra's shoulder on her way past her to the door. "Maybe I'll see you around, and I wish you luck finding 'the one'."

"Thank you, Lady Azar. And you can just call me Catra." Catra smiles back at her. "I hope you find your ‘one’, one day too. You seem lovely."

"You're too kind... Catra." She says. "Be careful too, we all want you to be safe while fighting the Horde."

"I promise I'll be safe. You stay safe out there as well with everything that's going on." Catra nods. "May I excuse myself?"

"You're more than excused, Princess." Catra laughs a little.

Catra bows again before exiting the throne room with a wave. She walks down the hallway, passing the meeting room and seeing her moms were still inside. "You... do know you two can leave now, right?"

"C'yra," Luna straightens, her ears perking up. "you're done already?" She frowns softly. "I was so sure Lady Azar was perfect for you. She's so nice and soft." Catra raises an eyebrow. 

"You're the one that asked for Lady Azar to come here?" Catra asks curiously. Luna nods.

"Of course, her family knew my family before I... well... before I married Cy." Luna answers.

"Ah... she's... nice." Catra says awkwardly. She is nice but she wasn’t… there was something  _ missing.  _

“... Nice...” Luna says, disappointed, and C’yra has to stifle her laugh which has her wife glaring at her. 

“I’m sorry, Love, I am, but that was a long shot.” C’yra regards her daughter again. “C’yra, if you’re not comfortable... I mean, I know some people don’t experience... some people don’t want relationships, you can tell us, you know? We’ll stop pushing if it makes you uncomfortable.”

"It's not that. I just... like I explained to Azar... I guess I'm a bit of a romantic and believe in the 'love at first sight' thing. It might not even be possible but... I feel like when I meet the person that I'm meant to be with that we'd just... click." Catra explains, bringing her hands together to demonstrate what she meant.

"It's definitely possible, Little One." Luna says softly. "Cy can tell you about it."

"Oh my-" C'yra sighs. "Your mom loves to point out how I'm the one who chased  _ her _ and  _ she _ was the one reluctant to court me."

"Really?" Catra was a little surprised by that given how in love her moms were with each other - she had just assumed they’d been more than willing to court each other. "You were the one to pursue mom? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"C'yra was a bit of a rebel, isn't that right, Love?" Luna teases. C'yra grumbles. "You see, I was from a lesser noble house, I shouldn't have even been considered as a suitor, but C'yra hurt herself one day and my father was a healer, he taught me too, but obviously C'yra was the  _ Princess _ , she required only the  _ best _ , which was my father. She saw me and it was... well..." Luna clicks her fingers. "Like you said, it can happen like that, we know what you mean."

"But it isn't always like that." C'yra adds.

"We were sort of star-crossed lovers, C'yra wasn't technically allowed to court me, but it didn't stop her." Luna says.

"And I get that, but... I just know that that's how I'll find them..." Catra whispers, looking off to the side dreamily. "They're out there... I just know it."

"Dear Gods, how many fairy tales did you read our daughter growing up?" C'yra asks her wife. 

"Shut up you," Luna says dismissively. "That's fine sweetie but we want to help you, that's why we introduce you to different suitors."

"I know, it's just... no one I've been set up to meet has been it."

"So we'll keep trying, they're out there somewhere, right?" Luna asks.

"Unless you have someone in mind already?" C'yra asks, raising a brow.  _ What was that supposed to mean?  _

Catra shakes her head. "I don't. Believe me, if I had someone in mind, I would have told you. But no one has been  _ it _ for me."   
  


"Just... the way you talk, it's like you might have a certain... infatuation for someone, that's all."

"As if." Catra laughs and sits back down in a chair. "I told you both. Relationships are the last thing on my mind right now. Only reason I'm even bringing this up is because you two brought it up first."

"Who said anything about relationships?" C'yra asks curiously. "I said infatuation, I doubt you'd tell us if you were seeing someone in an unofficial sense. We've both been your age before, we're well aware of what you get up to." Catra rolls her eyes. 

"Relationships, infatuation. Whatever you want to call it. I don't have the time and it's the last thing on my mind." She repeats, though she knew that she was lying to herself and her moms at that point -  _ what the hell would you call  _ **_Adora_ ** _ if not an infatuation or an affair at the very least _ ? "My focus is on making sure that my people are safe."

"Ugh, who let you grow up?" C'yra replies. "Heavy lies the crown, believe me, I know. Except, C'yra, you're not the only one who has that burden. We're still here, and your... future mate, they'll support you to do that too."

Catra smiles and laughs at her mom's words. "What can I say? I was raised by wise moms." She lets her smile drop a little. "I know I'm not the only one carrying the burden. That much is obvious, but I still want to do my best for my people to make sure they're safe."

"We're proud of you kitten." Luna purrs softly. "No matter what."

"I know, mom... thank you." Catra swallows thickly. She wonders how proud of her they would be if they knew who her recent and new bedmate was - and that Catra had given herself over to the Horde Lord in a way that they probably could never imagine. Catra has to push that thought away before she can spiral. 

"Well, I guess we can go to dinner." C'yra says. "Oh, C'yra, Glimmer left a message, something about the Horde preparing for something new and needing you for the next battle."

"I thought I was being put on the sidelines for strategy for a while?" Catra reminds her moms, looking curiously at the two.

"You seem fine," C'yra replies. "The medics gave you the all clear and... we figured you were probably getting restless being sidelined. Better to let you do something with permission instead of going out and doing it anyway." Catra grins at her mom and nods. 

"You are absolutely right. It's better that I have permission instead of me running off." Catra is the kind of person who would rather ask for forgiveness than permission, so it’s probably better that her moms gave her permission to save Catra asking for that forgiveness - the sidelined thing was never going to last anyway. 

"Then you have our permission. Now, seriously, I'm starved." C'yra rises and then exits, Luna following after her. Both of them gently squeeze Catra's shoulder on their passing.

Catra smiles and watches them step out of the room before letting herself relax and sighing. Moments like that really made her wonder if continuing her... (s)e(x)scapades with Adora were a good idea. She sighs softly before following her moms to the dining hall to get something to eat. The question would be something that would be stuck on her mind until the next time where she would have to face Adora again.

* * *

Adora growls in frustration. "If you want something done right, do it yourself." She grumbles as she grabs the Horde soldier by their armour. "This battle isn't over yet soldier, get your ass back in." 

"Y-Yes, Lord Adora." They salute before they run off back into battle. Adora clenches her jaw. She knew this was Catra's doing.  _ That beautiful brain of her's _ . She doubted she was here, the rebels had been keeping her behind the front line recently, but this had her tactics written all over it. Catra must be aware of  _ some _ Horde spies in the Rebellion because they'd been fed false information from one that had led to this  _ humiliating _ ambush. 

Now here Adora was, in the thick of it, fighting off Rebellion forces with her soldiers. They weren't doing too bad in all fairness. They were holding their own at the very least - probably because Adora was helping. Adora hadn't exactly expected a battle but, expected or not, she wasn't going to let the Rebellion pull one over on her. 

Adora grabs a Rebellion soldier and practically throws them across the plain. "... Whoops." She winces a little. “Sorry about that!” She was about to bring out her sword when she heard a  _ familiar _ voice behind her. 

" _ Hey Adora~ _ " Adora completely freezes, she fumbles with her sword and drops it before she quickly picks it up, whirling around to face  _ her _ . And there she was indeed.  _ Catra _ . Beautiful as ever and clearly smug with herself. 

" _ Catra _ ." Catra smirks, hands on her hips as she stands confidently before Adora -  _ confidence really is sexy _ . Adora can tell that Catra was smug about catching her off guard like that - not to mention her  _ dropping  _ her sword at her voice. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks, eyebrow raised as she steps closer, claws out and circling Adora to make sure that she wouldn't seem suspicious. "You're looking quite angry there. Has your plan been ruined?"

"You know it has." Adora scowls and lifts her sword, getting into a defensive position to throw off suspicion too. "What am  _ I _ doing here? What are  _ you _ doing here? I thought the Rebellion had you on babysitting duty." This was pretty usual banter if Adora was honest. They were acting  _ perfectly _ natural. 

"Turns out, they figured I'd end up running into battle anyways." She laughs, throwing a punch at Adora, which she easily dodges. "And they decided that it was better for me to have their permission to be out here, in case of anything, instead of me just showing up and throwing everyone off."

"You do like to...  _ rebel _ against orders." Adora smirks a little and deflects Catra's half-hearted attempt to claw her. She was referring to their little spanking session but the only sign that Catra shows of her picking up on that is a brief roll of her eyes, a tail twitch and her ears twitch too.

"Exactly. So I might as well have a little fun kicking your ass while I'm out here." She teases as she takes another slow enough swipe at Adora that she easily manages to dodge again. Catra glances around for a moment, seemingly making sure they weren't within earshot of anyone and piquing Adora’s attention, before speaking just loud enough for Adora to hear. "I can't go with you today... my mom thinks you're obsessed with me and if I go missing, she'll head straight there. But... we can have a few minutes alone if you want."

"I only need a few minutes, Kitten." Adora moves her head in the direction of the treeline, in a silent question. Catra growls, acting angry, but gives Adora a subtle nod in response. 

"You won't get away with this!" Catra cries out, just in case anyone was within distance to hear her, before she chases after Adora. Adora’s impressed, if she’s honest, at Catra’s stellar performance. Adora smirks and runs off into the treeline to simulate a chase between them. 

Catra runs and runs after Adora, Adora can hear her hot on her tail, until Adora comes to a stop as Catra does as well -  _ she thinks they’re far enough away _ . Catra turns around, sniffing the air to make sure that no one has followed them, before sighing and relaxing - Adora takes that as a good sign. "Hey Dummy..."

Adora doesn't waste any time. She rushes at Catra and picks her up, Catra wrapping her legs around her waist. Adora pushes Catra up against a nearby tree and  _ kisses _ her,  _ hard _ . She pulls back after a moment and smirks. "Hey Catra." Catra grins back at her, kissing her deeply as soon as Adora pulls away from their first kiss - probably to wipe the smirk plastered on Adora’s face off. 

"Hey Adora... I see you've missed me quite a bit."

"Sure," Adora says, rolling her eyes. "Let's call it that." She kisses Catra again. "You really kicked my ass today."

"Mmm... I did... your panicked expression was really cute, you know that right?" Catra whispers teasingly against Adora’s lips before biting down on them gently. Adora  _ just _ might be into getting her ass kicked and then her lips kissed, _ who knew? _ "My Lord, upset that I'm kicking your ass like I told you I would?" Adora moans softly and tries to push herself closer to Catra. 

"I guess," She pants softly. "I should let you guys win  _ sometimes _ ." Adora takes a deep breath. "How have you been, Kitten?"

"I've been fine." Catra kisses Adora's jaw, humming softly. "My moms tried setting me up with another noble when I came back from the Fright Zone and got cleared by the medics." Adora pauses. She leans back to look at Catra. 

"Set you up..." Adora feels...  _ weird _ ... suddenly.

"Yeah... they're still stuck on the idea of wanting me to find a mate, but not as much as before after I explained my reasons." Catra shrugs, looking curiously at Adora. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Adora asks. "Nothing is wrong." Adora moves her lips back to Catra, kissing her along her jaw. "I guess I just... didn't realise you'd be meeting one after being with me..."

"It wasn't my choice, idiot... my moms suddenly sprung it on me." Catra explains, turning her head and pecking Adora on her lips. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't have even had the meeting to begin with and it hardly lasted ten minutes."

"Yeah?" Adora asks. She places Catra onto her feet so she can run her fingers along her hips suggestively. "Did you like her?"

"And why is that any of your business, My Lord?"

"I'm just... curious." Adora says but, if she's honest, she's not entirely sure why she asks Catra that. She feels... almost threatened? Which she doesn't fully understand. She pushes her hand into the waistband of Catra's pants. "You only met for ten minutes?"

"Probably less... I knew she wasn't it." Catra looks up at Adora. "She understood that. We decided to just be friends though."

"Sounds like an unproductive meeting, I could've made you cum about... five times in those ten minutes." Adora comments flippantly.

"Five times? I do recall you making me cum only  _ once _ in five minutes."

"Still more than what they did." _Is Adora being petty?_ **_Maybe_** _._

"The meeting wasn't intended to be sexual with them." Catra snorts. "I swear, you only think with your strap sometimes."

"Right now I'm thinking with my mouth." Adora wiggles her eyebrows. "Hm? How about I show you what I can do in only a few minutes, I can guarantee it's a lot more than what they can do. They don't have anything on me."

"You are so jealous for someone that is only fucking me... it's kind of cute." Catra grins, biting her lip. "Go ahead... show me."

"I'm  _ not _ jealous." Adora protests. She hooks her fingers into Catra's pants anyway and yanks them down. "I'm simply proving to you that I'm  _ the best _ ." Catra lets out an adorably squeaky laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah... then  _ prove _ it to me."

Adora kisses Catra on her lips and then her jaw and down to her neck. She was tempted to mark her but remembers one of their rules that they'd agreed to. Adora sinks down onto her knees and pulls Catra's pants down further, past her knees. She was determined, more than she ever had been before, to make Catra come  _ undone _ . "Hm..." Adora presses her lips to the inside of Catra's thighs. "Keep your cute little ears peeled."

Catra nods in understanding. She bites her lip as she looks down at Adora in anticipation. Catra’s hips move forward slightly and Adora smirks. She can tell Catra is excited, can  _ see _ that she’s excited. Adora is a little worried that she’ll be  _ too  _ distracting to Catra, especially on her knees like this, for her to pay attention in case anyone came looking for them. But Adora knows that Catra would never let that happen - she  _ will  _ pay attention. Adora moves to tease Catra and she sees the woman move her hand up to her mouth in order to muffle the sounds that threaten on spilling from her lips.

Adora thinks about how strange this is. Despite her protests, she was a little jealous. At least... she thinks she was. Catra seeing someone else makes Adora feel... uncomfortable. She rationalises it in her brain as being because that would mean Catra would want to end this and this ending would mean an end to  _ great _ sex. But as she marks Catra's thighs, as though someone might see them, she thinks about what they've said to each other. Adora wants those suitors to  _ back off  _ and if any got anywhere near where Adora was right now, they'd know that she was  _ claimed _ . 

_ Mine. All Mine. _

Adora dives into Catra's pussy, not wanting to waste anymore time on the buildup and wanting to show Catra what she would be missing. No one's tongue can please Catra as good as Adora's. No one is Adora. And Adora is going to prove to Catra that whatever it is that they're doing is worth prolonging and  _ way _ better than being courted by some flowery noble. 

She focuses on Catra's clit, knowing that that was the fastest way to get Catra worked up. She takes Catra's clit into her mouth, sucking  _ hard _ and using her tongue to stroke at it while also moaning softly at the taste that floods her mouth. She pulls away a little. "You're already wet Kitten," Adora swipes her tongue through Catra's folds. "Were you expecting something?" Adora asks, looking up with a smug smile.

Catra manages to open her eyes to look down at Adora which only makes Adora smirk more. She takes her hand off of her mouth and grins down at Adora. "Maybe seeing you on your knees for me was so hot that it instantly got me all heated." She lifts one of her legs, using the tree behind her to balance herself and to throw that leg over Adora's shoulder, using her heel to push Adora back towards her centre. "Now... I believe you were in the middle of something?"

If they were in Adora's bed, and if they had the time, Adora would have absolutely spanked Catra for that. But, as it is, Adora doesn’t have the time to discipline Catra. So she rewards Catra's brattiness with a hard bite to the inside of her thigh before she goes back to work with her mouth. She continues sucking on Catra's clit before she moves down and pushes her tongue into her entrance. She alternates between fast and hard strokes and slow and precise swipes. She hums and glances up with her eyes to take in Catra's reaction.

Catra throws her head back in pleasure. Adora loves that she was able to figure Catra out so fast, what she likes, what she wants. Adora always seemed to leave her satisfied every time that they had met and Adora enjoyed getting Catra off. She enjoyed it more than even getting herself off, watching Catra squirm under her mouth, drag her in, every strangled moan she let out. It was  _ incredible.  _

Catra moans loudly, though quickly brings her hand back up against her mouth to muffle the noise. Adora pushes her tongue inside of Catra and sucks on her clit immediately after which had Catra shaking at the knees. "Keep going..." Catra gasps out, partially opening her eyes to stare at Adora. Adora meets her gaze. "You're doing so  _ good _ , sir."

To Catra's credit, she knows exactly how to motivate Adora. She doubles in her efforts and then inserts two fingers into Catra, immediately curling and  _ scratching _ . She pulls her mouth back for a moment but continues her thrusts with her fingers. "Bet those suitors would love to know you already belong to  _ me _ ." Adora says cockily before she puts her mouth back to use.

" _ Hnnn _ ... I bet they would." Catra laughs breathlessly, the sentence quickly ending with a moan. "What an outrage that would be..." She says in wonder as Adora sucks on her clit again. "Princess Catra... belonging to the Horde Lord... and the Horde Lord belonging to a Princess..."

Adora was a little busy with her mouth, otherwise, she would have protested that point. She moves her fingers more rapidly and scrapes her teeth over Catra's clit. Adora wonders what Catra's friends would say if they could see this - you know, beyond them  _ murdering _ Adora first. Adora smirks a little at the thought.  _ Why does the idea of her taking Catra where her little Rebellion friends can see, or hear them, turn her on?  _

Adora grabs Catra by her other leg and then, very carefully, and in a way that takes a tremendous amount of her strength, Adora manages to pull Catra down, laying her on her back - though she has to remove her fingers to do it. Adora spreads Catra's legs more, keeping them straight up in the air with her hands as she dives back in. The new angle allows her tongue to reach deeper and she laps at Catra like her life may depend on it. She pulls away a little. "Fuck, Catra, I want to feel you on me." Which is true but Adora is also  _ really _ enjoying tasting Catra too.

"Y-yeah? Use it... I think we have enough time." Catra moans, her claws digging into the tree behind her - how Adora wishes that was her back. "Use your sword... Adora,  _ please _ ."

Adora pulls away and pulls at her clothes. She rolls her shirt up a little, exposing her abdomen. She shoves her trousers down. She curses her dumb armour for her not being able to strip all the way but taking it all off and putting it back on would take far too long. Adora ignores her sword for the time being, wanting to feel Catra on her  _ right now _ . She presses her hard stomach to Catra's core and encourages Catra to rock against her.

" _ Ahnn _ ...  _ Adora _ !" Catra moans, digging her claws into Adora's  _ armour _ and scratching it. " _ Harder _ ..." She begs, kissing Adora's jaw and pulling her in more. Adora lets out a breathy laugh but she obliges, pressing harder against Catra and moving her own hips. 

"You scratched my armour, Kitten."

"It's fine... it's fine..." Catra moans and kisses Adora deeply. "We... we need it to look like we fought anyways." She scratches at the armor again, looking at Adora lustfully. Adora’s breath gets caught in her throat.

"I wish that was my skin." Adora mumbles. She rises up a little and grabs her sword/strap. Unfortunately, Adora didn't consider how awkward a strap is to put on when your pants are half-way down your legs. 

Adora growls in frustration and decides to pull her pants  _ up _ rather than take them off - her boots and everything would make it take longer than just keeping her pants on. Even over her pants, Adora can feel the strap rub her in just the right place, though a little less than usual - she supposes she just has to go  _ hard _ to get the usual level of contact she would normally have. 

She returns to Catra but doesn't immediately dive in. She rubs the strap through her folds, rubbing her wetness along the length of it. Adora was enjoying the way that Catra was reacting to her doing that. "What do you want Kitten?" Adora pants into Catra's ear.

"I want you to fuck me, sir." Catra bites her lip. "You are so fucking hot, I need you to _fuck_ _me,_ _hard_. I'm yours, Adora."

"You want me to fuck you, Kitten?" Adora lines herself up and presses just the tip inside of Catra. "How badly do you want me?"

"So badly... I've missed you so much." Catra admits, pushing her hips up and kissing Adora again. "I need you to fill me up... I... I've missed your touch."

"You've missed me, hm?" Adora asks as she slowly sinks into Catra. "Tell me Catra, do you think about me when we're not together? Do you... touch yourself as you think about me?"

"I... maybe..." She tries to leave the answer up in the air, not looking directly into Adora's eyes when she says it, but Adora knows the answer. She imagines Catra back in her castle in Half-Moon, in her big Princess bed,  _ touching  _ herself to the thought of  _ Adora.  _ She wonders if Catra is ashamed of that.

"Maybe..." Adora repeats. Little does Catra know, she's done that too. Instead of admitting that, Adora  _ rams _ herself into Catra. Catra is  _ definitely _ going to get dirty with her back on the ground but, if anything, it'll sell their 'fighting' story. 

Adora isn't gentle but, in all fairness, Catra asked Adora to fuck her hard and she  _ was _ fucking her  _ hard _ . Adora somehow finds the fact that they're half dressed even hotter, like they couldn't even wait to fuck each other.

Catra begs for more into Adora's ear, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders. Her ears were perked up in attention, which was actually kind of cute, impressive and funny all at once, to Adora. Catra was clearly still trying her best to focus on listening out for someone while still enjoying being fucked within an inch of her life by Adora. "You're so good Kitten," Adora breathes. " _ My _ Kitten...  _ All. Mine. _ " Adora punctuates those words with hard thrusts of her hips. "No one else's."

"Yours.... yours." Catra’s pussy was gripping tightly at Adora’s strap that was inside of her, wanting to keep it in as much as possible, and it felt  _ amazing _ to Adora. Catra was groaning and grunting and moaning, making noises that Adora was pretty confident she had never made with anyone else before - especially not those suitors. " _ Fuck _ ! Kiss me... Kiss me, baby..." 

Adora obliges Catra and kisses her, biting softly on her lip before Catra roughly shoves her tongue in her mouth anyway. Adora would've laughed at that if her mouth wasn't currently  _ full _ . Her underwear was going to be ruined by the end of this session and she was going to have an uncomfortable journey home. 

Catra cums harshly, her muscles tensing before her hips spasm against Adora's thrusts. Her moans are (thankfully) muffled by Adora's lips, otherwise Adora was sure that someone would have found them in a compromising position - namely Adora fucking Catra into the ground essentially. 

Catra hits a second and, Adora thinks, a third orgasm as Adora continues to move against her in an attempt to reach her own release. Adora was close,  _ very _ close, her once calculated thrusts were becoming sporadic and desperate. Catra pulls away from their kiss, moving her mouth to rest against Adora's ear and moans directly into it. "Cum for me, sir... cum for your Kitten that you fucked so  _ well _ ..." Adora lets out a pitiful whine, that she has  _ never _ made in her life before, at Catra's words. 

The praise, the rough movement of her hips, the way her strap was hitting her _ just right, _ combined with Catra.  _ Catra, Catra, Catra _ . Adora manages to push Catra into multiple orgasms but she isn't far behind her. She tumbles right over the edge because of that perfect cocktail. " _ Catra _ !" Maybe Adora should be quieter but she finds herself unable to stifle her words.

"Adora..." Catra whines and peppers kisses on Adora's face. Her fingers gently scratch the back of Adora’s neck to bring them both back down to Etheria. "You did amazing, babe..." Adora laughs a little. She feels boneless and satisfied. She nuzzles her nose into the crook of Catra's neck. 

"See if those suitors of yours can beat that." She mumbles quietly. "I think my underwear is ruined."

"You are so dumb..." Catra giggles, hugging Adora close. "None of my suitors touch me like this anyways. It's usually my first time meeting them." She hums softly before she nudges Adora. Adora wants to point out the fact that  _ they _ fucked despite not knowing each other well, but she doesn’t feel like bringing up justifications for Catra to have sex with  _ other  _ people that aren’t herself. "We should clean up a bit and fix ourselves... and make it look like we've fought."

"Can we just... wait a minute?" Adora asks. She's reluctant to get up off of Catra if she's honest.

"... Just for a minute and then we should really go back... otherwise someone might be suspicious if we don't look like we've fought and I'm all covered in your scent." Adora presses soft kisses to Catra's jaw and neck. She pauses for a moment. 

"Did anyone say anything about the hickey?"

"I managed to hide it... so no one saw it. Otherwise, I have no idea how I could have answered that." Adora hums and then slowly pulls out of Catra. She rolls off of her and onto her back, looking up at the sky. 

"That was…  _ amazing _ ." Adora sighs dreamily.

"It was..." Catra turns to her side, smiling at Adora. "It was pretty great, yeah..." She sighs and stands to her feet. Adora watches her wiggle her hips a little and a small smug smile pulls at the corner of Adora’s lips - she so does enjoy making Catra feel  _ pleasantly _ sore. Plus the wiggling post sex thing was apparently a Magicat thing, Adora had read that in a book. 

Catra dusts herself down and then grabs her pants, pulling them up. Adora’s almost disappointed that her  _ great view  _ was taken from her. Catra settles back down beside her, lying next to her and Adora looks at her. They’re lying side-by-side, face-to-face, in the soft grass of the forested area after a rough fuck and yet it still feels weirdly… intimate. Catra’s eyes sparkle a little and Adora reaches a hand out to gently brush some stray hairs from Catra’s face. "You good?" She asks. Adora grins. 

"Good? I'm  _ great _ !" She says enthusiastically. "Shame I can't carry you off."

"Not today, unfortunately." Catra laughs. "Come here, I need to scratch your armour a little more before we pretend that I was chasing you back."

"Scratch my armour? This is  _ quality _ armour." Adora says, wafting Catra's claws away playfully. "Don't I get to rough you up a little too? Or is the fact your hair has leaves in it, and your back is dirty, enough?"

"I think you'll probably need to rough me up a little more." Catra shoves Adora in return. "To make it as believable as possible. I'm covered in your scent right now. So we seriously need to make it seem as though we fucked each other up... in a not sexy way."

"I definitely _fucked_ _you_ up." Adora says with a grin.

“I said in a  _ not _ sexy way, idiot!" Catra shoves Adora again, laughing. "Stop thinking with your strap for once."

"I'm still  _ in _ my strap, so excuse me for thinking with it."

"Asshole..." The nickname comes up affectionately. "But really though... we need to make sure there's no suspicion to why we're covered in each other’s scents, otherwise my mom may just murder you."

"Please, I'm not scared of your mom Catra." Adora wiggles out of her harness and transforms her sword back to its original form. She places it to one side and then looks at Catra. 

She pauses and then pounces on her, tackling her and rolling them a few feet. She lands on top of her, pinning her. "Ah-ha! I got you! Rebel scum!" Adora winks playfully and her wide smile takes all bite out of her words.

"Goddess!" Catra laughs and pushes her off with a grin. "Get off, you idiot! I'll kick your ass!" She tackles Adora as well, the two of them rolling around in the dirt and getting little cuts from the wooden pieces on the ground.

"Kick my ass? I think you mean  _ kiss _ it." Adora teases.

"We're supposed to be acting like enemies, Adora. You're making it hard."

"Making it hard how?" Adora asks, pinning Catra to the ground. "We're  _ one hundred percent _ enemies, I don't know what you mean. Enemies that sleep together." Adora quite enjoys her current position above Catra and she keeps their faces inches apart.

"You're not acting like we're enemies, idiot... you're looking at me like you want to go down on me again." Catra huffs beneath her.

"I do want to go down on you again."

"Not right now. I told you, we're supposed to act like enemies right now."

" _ Ugh _ , fine." Adora groans. "Do your thing. Do  _ not _ rip my cape."

"I happen to love that cape on you. So no worries." Catra extends her claws and begins scratching at Adora's armour in random places.

"Am I your scratching post now?"

"Maybe a little." Catra gently scratches Adora's cheek, kissing the small lines to remind Adora that she was sorry for scratching her there - it does make Adora feel a little better and it only stings a little. "Okay, your turn."

Adora finds herself reluctant to hurt Catra, in any sense, which should be alarming to her but it’s not. "I uh... what should I do?"

"Anything that isn't debilitating. I'll be okay."

Adora debates, she doesn't exactly have claws that she can mark Catra's clothes up with. She reaches for her sword and makes slices in Catra's clothes that  _ barely _ touch her skin and she rips with her hands too. "Good enough?"

"Uh... I think so? I'll probably get some bruising from being against the tree later anyways." Adora snorts. 

"Are people going to see your back?"

"Possibly." Catra laughs. "Maybe the medic will."

"So long as bruising is an option," Adora grabs Catra's wrist and squeezes hard enough to bruise. She then stands, grabbing Catra by her shirt and lifting her up off of the ground easily. "Perfect."

"I-" Catra squeaks as she's pulled up by Adora with ease. "...why is that so hot?"

"Because you're thinking of all the ways I can use my strength to  _ please _ you." Adora teases as she grabs her sword from the ground. She holsters the blade to her side.

"Yeah... yeah, I think that's it." Catra coughs, clearing her throat. "Do you... want to start running first?"

"Me?" Adora asks. "Why would  _ I _ ever run from  _ you _ ?"

“To make it seem as though I'm chasing you?"

"Yeah, but why would you ever chase me? I'd never run away from  _ you  _ first."

"You  _ have _ done that before. And, you look like you've taken more damage than me at the moment. You do realise that, right?" She fights back with an exasperated sigh. Adora likes to be difficult, _ what can she say? _ "The longer we take, the more suspicious we look. Get moving, dumbass."

"You don't want to go another round real quick?" Adora asks teasingly.

"Nope. Not falling for it this time, hot stuff. Start running." Catra says as she slaps Adora's ass.  _ Huh. _ Adora wasn't opposed to what just occurred."Get moving."

Adora rolls her eyes. She gives Catra a kiss on the lips one last time before she takes off running through the treeline, back towards the battle.

* * *

Catra lets Adora have a few seconds before she roars as though angry and chases after her. She continues making sounds of anger as she runs after the blonde, trying hard not to laugh because she could already imagine Adora doing the same. Things had changed between them, even if Adora had emphasised that they were enemies still, neither of them could really treat the other as though they were really on opposite sides.

Adora does her best to appear pissed off, which probably isn't too hard for her actually - although, Catra's willing to bet what must be an uncomfortable feeling in her underwear may help in that regard. She orders her troops into retreat and turns around to look at Catra. "You may have won this time, but I wouldn't count on it next time,  _ Catra _ !"

"I won't  _ ever _ let you win, Lord Adora!" Catra yells back in fake fury. "Get your ass out of here before I mince you to pieces!" She glares directly at the blonde, but allows her gaze to soften for a moment - and she mouths a 'see you later' - before she looks angry again. "You better watch out next time. I won't go easy on you."

"Easy?" Adora asks with a smug grin. "That's not how I like it, Kitten." Adora winks before she takes off running with her retreating soldiers, leaving Catra, and this battle, behind.

"Ugh, she's so gross!" Catra calls out - as though Adora hadn't been strap deep inside of her just minutes prior. "I'm so gonna shred her to bits next time I see her." 

Once the Horde had started to retreat, the battle was over for both sides. Neither side usually chased the other down and, as much as Catra hated to admit it, they were often evenly matched in battles. It was a chance of strategy, and whoever was present at said battle, that usually swayed the results. Today's had been so successful because Catra had managed to ambush the Horde. Now Catra  _ definitely _ knew there were Horde spies in the Rebellion, now she had to flush them out - she could probably ask for the help of Ex-Horde soldiers in that respect. 

She was limping, once again, as she walked back with the Rebellion soldiers. She didn't know what to think when soldiers asked her if she was okay with so much concern. What would they think of her if they knew the reason Catra had a limp, and was so roughed up, was not because she'd actually  _ fought _ the Horde Lord but because she'd been  _ fucked _ by her?  _ Hard _ . Catra felt a little guilty if she was honest, but Adora was like a drug. One night together and Catra was  _ hooked _ , caught in the spider's web so to speak. At least people believed she'd been fighting with the Horde Lord and nothing else. 

* * *

She was back at Bright Moon now, in the war room. Everyone had gathered for the post-battle debriefing which Catra always, personally, found a little unnecessary. She was still in her tattered uniform, she was sore and she couldn't  _ wait _ to have a bath. "Catra?" Catra is brought back to the present situation when she hears her name being called. "Do you want to explain how the battle went?" Angella asks softly, spurring Catra from her thoughts. She's able to quickly regain her composure before nodding and speaking. 

"Yes, your Majesty. I would like to say that this battle was rather successful overall. We had no casualties and the injuries that were sustained were not severe for the most part. The soldiers that were injured more extensively were provided immediate treatment by the Bright Moon medics." Catra hums, taking out her com-pad. "However, there is something of concern that I wish to address with only the leaders of the Rebellion. If that is alright?"

Angella turns her head to the side and then gestures with her hand for those who were not Princesses that they should leave them be. Once they've all left, she focuses back on Catra. "What did you find?" She asks.

"We have a Horde spy on the inside." Catra whispers, once she's sure that only the Princesses and Queens were in the room. "There is a reason why I planned our battle strategy the way that I did. I didn't give the real battle plans to the soldiers until right before the battle because I figured someone may have been feeding the Horde information without our knowing. Hence why I requested to have our best fighters to join us for this battle. I knew they would be able to adapt to the sudden change in strategy and it would lead to the Horde being ambushed."

Angella's brow furrows, obviously troubled by this information while the room breaks out into whispers. "Well... that is... concerning." Angella admits. "Any ideas how we flush them out?"

"My main assumption is to possibly keep an eye on members of the Rebellion that joined more recently. Most of our older members are genuinely trying to help make Etheria a better place, but it could be that someone in the newer recruits may be the spy. I would think it would be a singular person to avoid being suspicious, but the question is... who?" Catra says as she contemplates the answer. "I would imagine it would be someone we'd least expect, no?"

Glimmer snorts. "Is Lord Adora even smart enough for that? She doesn't scream tactical genius to me."

"I doubt she's the one who thought about it. But you do realize that Adora has other strategists on her side, right?" Catra replies, not noticing her slip-up. Spinneralla and Netossa glance at each other, questioning looks in their eyes. 

"I do feel inclined to agree with Catra here.  _ Lord  _ Adora does have other strategists that can help create a plan to work against us." Netossa emphasises, watching Catra's expression. Catra frowns a little at Netossa’s gaze.

"Thank you, Netossa. We need to figure out exactly who Adora sent to spy on us and how exactly they managed to walk in right beneath our noses." Catra says, showing genuine concern about having a spy. For a moment, it makes her wonder if Adora had just been distracting her to sneak someone into the Rebellion to bring them down from the inside. But something tells her that wasn't the case.

"Spies aren't new." Angella admits. "The Horde have special soldiers trained for spying specifically, and sometimes they just hire mercenaries. A few of the older defectors who were a part of that program tell some... horrible stories about their training. I doubt Lord Adora even knows who the spies are,  _ if _ she even knows they're active at all. She'll probably have Force Captains specific to managing their espionage operatives, and she goes off whatever plans are proposed to her." Angella sighs and taps her fingers on the War Room table. 

"Then we may have to ask the older defectors to come in and see who they think might be the spy... they might be able to tell from the way they act." Catra nods at Angella.

Netossa and Spinnerella were still examining Catra closely. "Are you okay Catra?" Netossa asks. "We saw Lord Adora chase after you in the battle, we would've come to help but we got held up." Catra turns to them. 

"Me? I'm fine. Just tired and in need of a bath. She chased me but I got her back and kicked her ass!"

"Hell yeah you did!" Glimmer exclaims. "That's our girl!" Glimmer and Bow high five enthusiastically and Bow throws Catra a thumbs up. 

"Lord Adora seems..." Netossa trails off for a second. "She seems... a little distracted lately."

"Distracted?" Catra snorts softly. "She was probably flustered from her plan getting foiled,  _ again _ . She can be so vain about losing, as you might have been able to tell from the yelling fest we had."

"No, she's been... way more passive lately."

"Passive?" Catra raises an eyebrow at Netossa, waiting for her to explain further.

"Yeah, she's retreated from a bunch of recent battles, and her ordering of them has been... less than usual." Netossa says. 

"Do you think she's planning something big?" Angella questions with concern. 

"Maybe." Netossa shrugs. "I mean, if she's capable of blowing up an eleven year old's castle, she's capable of anything." 

"Why don't  _ we _ spy on the Horde?" Glimmer asks. 

"Because we're  _ not _ the Horde, we don't spy,  _ duh _ ." Mermista answers.

"I doubt that would work anyways. The Horde probably has a log of every soldier that they have." Catra shrugs. "That has been happening though, hasn't it?" She looks thoughtfully at Netossa. "I kind of doubt Adora is planning something big, she likes to rub things in our face way too much for that to happen."

Netossa and Spinnerella share a look that Catra doesn’t quite understand - they almost look  _ suspicious _ . "Have you learnt anything on  _ Lord _ Adora? Like, from anywhere? You know, the whole, know your enemy thing. We could use an edge over her."

"Aside from the fact that she's a cocky asshole, not really. I don't exactly spend time with her over tea getting to know her." Catra bites the inside of her cheek. It was the truth, she didn't spend time with her _over tea_ - it was usually over snacks and being fucked into her bed and in the shower. Catra clears her throat. "I think our best bet is to continue using our current strategy to minimise accurate information being given to the Horde until we are able to figure out who the spy is."

"My daughter is right," C'yra speaks up. "That's the best strategy until we find the spy." 

"Guess that's why you're our strategist, huh Catra?" Glimmer asks. 

"I think we can adjourn this meeting. The Horde will need to recuperate, spy or not, we can meet again later to discuss future plans." Angella says, dismissing the meeting.

Catra nods in agreement and smiles. "Someone's got to make the plans." She laughs before grabbing her com-pad and excusing herself to go to start heading to her guest room to take a shower.

"Catra, wait up!" Glimmer calls. Catra smiles softly at her friend’s voice. 

"Yes, Glim?" Catra asks as she stops walking, turning around to look at her friend.

"I was thinking... After you've cleaned up and stuff, maybe we could have a sleepover? We haven't really had a lot of time together between, you know, you getting kidnapped... twice... and battles, and you being at Half-Moon." Glimmer says. "I know Bow would love some Best Friend Squad time."

"Yeah, sure... let me clean up, head to the medic to get rid of all these cuts and bruises, and I'll be at your room later, yeah?"

"Awesome! You can tell me about how you kicked the Horde Lord's ass." Glimmer grins and then she teleports away - probably to go find Bow.

Catra smiles and laughs softly to herself. Her friends really were so dorky. It... kind of hurt remembering that she would have to lie to them about what really happened. Catra lets her smile drop, turning back around to go head towards the infirmary.

"So, Catra, do you have any idea on who the Horde spy might be?" Catra stops once again when she hears another voice ask her a question. She sees that it's Spinnerella and Netossa and a small smile crosses her features again. 

"Hi Spinny, Hi ‘Tossa. Unfortunately, no... I really don't know who it could possibly be. I kind of figured out that the spy recently joined our ranks because of the last few battles. But I really have no idea who."

"And you don't think it's one of the Princesses?" Netossa asks, narrowing her eyes a little.

"You think it's one of the Princesses?" Catra asks, looking genuinely concerned. "But... that wouldn't make sense. If that had been the case, our battle strategy earlier wouldn't have worked at all, since only the Princesses knew about it to help pass the information to the soldiers right before the battle." Netossa hums. 

"I guess," She says. "But Lord Adora still managed to get away in one piece and she didn't even suffer that big of a loss." Netossa looks at Spinnerella for a moment before she looks back to Catra. "We just think that maybe loyalties can change." Why does Catra get the impression that they might  _ actually  _ be suspicious of her? Whatever the case, Catra is  _ not  _ a spy. She may be sleeping with the Horde Lord but she is  _ not _ feeding Adora any sort of information that would give the Horde an unfair advantage over the Rebellion. 

"Thankfully, both sides managed to get away in one piece for the most part." Catra sighs in relief. "I highly doubt that. There's not really anything that the Horde can offer someone out here that would make them go. Horde conditions... are pretty bad." Catra has  _ seen  _ them. It wouldn’t make sense for someone who  _ wasn’t  _ either being paid by the Horde, or raised by the Horde, to help them.  _ Why would a Princess possibly help Adora? What would they gain?  _ That just wouldn’t make any sense. It  _ has _ to be a Horde soldier within the Rebellion.

"I'm sure Lord Adora can offer a few things," Netossa says cryptically, raising a brow. "All it takes is for her to wiggle her way into their heads and poison their mind and morals."

"You really think she'd be able to do that?" Catra blinks a few times. "How would she even do that?"

"Charm? Who knows. She could do it any way, just make someone trust her when they  _ shouldn't _ ."

"I doubt that would happen, ‘Tossa. But it is a valid reason for concern." Adora is charming in her own way but, like Glimmer said before… Adora is smart, and she’s tactical, but she wouldn’t be able to…  _ What? Seduce a Princess to do her bidding?  _ She lacks… Adora is not a patient person, and she  _ hates  _ Princesses, even if Catra is an exception, there is  _ no way  _ she would  _ ever _ do that. 

"Why do you doubt it? I wouldn't put anything past Lord Adora." Netossa comments.

"Simply because she hates us Princesses. So I kind of doubt she'd want to 'charm' any of us." Catra explains her thoughts. She does wonder why Netossa is being so… cryptic and slightly hostile. Catra took every precaution to conceal her… relationship with the Horde Lord, she just had to play it cool. 

"Well... that's... true..." Netossa looks off to the side for a moment. "She seems to like you though."  _ There it is. Gods be damned Adora. _

"As if. She likes  _ annoying _ me. She can't stand me on most days." Catra lies through her teeth. She had learned that that wasn't entirely true when Adora had kidnapped her the first time. Turns out, Adora can stand her  _ very _ much.

"She flirts with you every chance she gets." Netossa points out. "We've all seen it."

"She literally does it because she knows it annoys me, ‘Tossa.” Catra argues back. Also, not a lie, Adora told her that herself. 

"Maybe." Netossa concedes. "I just think you should be careful Catra. She's kidnapped you twice, she seems to have an...  _ interest _ in you."

"I appreciate your concern, really. But I'll be okay. She wants to keep me away because I'm the Rebellion's main strategist.” Catra couldn’t count how many times she’s given this excuse to both her moms and the various Princesses. 

"How do you feel about her?" Netossa asks suddenly.

"Feel about her?" Catra repeats, keeping her expression as neutral as possible. Though she had been caught off guard and she’s pretty sure she lets that slip.

"Yeah, how do you feel about Lord Adora?"

"She's annoying and gets on my nerves to no end. But I don’t see how this is relevant to our conversation?" Catra asks, feeling defensive. Her tail swishes back and forth behind her in irritation. She’s not liking this line of questioning, it’s putting her on the edge. 

"Hm." Netossa says. 

"Whatever the case, we'll let you get cleaned up and see the medic." Spinnerella says softly. "We can work to find the spy together."

"Sounds good." Catra nods and smiles, glad to have people on board to try to find whoever was feeding the Horde information and that they were dropping  _ that _ subject. "You guys did great out there today, from what I was able to see, by the way."

" _ You're _ the one who chased down the Horde Lord." Spinnerella brings up. 

"Still! Just because I was the one chasing her doesn't mean everyone else didn't have a big part in the fight."

"Let's just hope Lord Adora doesn't suddenly want to use She-Ra, I doubt we want to find out why she's the  _ Princess of Power _ ." Netossa says, looking troubled at the idea of that ever happening. 

"She won't." Catra slips up, biting the inside of her cheek as she realizes what she just said. "She explained it to me once, when she tried to tell me that she could easily destroy the Rebellion if she wanted to. She said she wouldn’t use it because she didn’t want to be like us Princesses. Violent and out of control."

Netossa looks offended. "I'll show her-" 

" _ Okay _ !" Spinnerella interrupts her wife. "We're keeping Catra from the medic. We'll just see how things go."

"Okay... I'll see you two later. I seriously need a shower." Catra waves at them before turning around and walking off. 

* * *

Spinerella looks concerned as Catra walks away before turning to her wife and whispering. "You really think Catra... is a spy?"

"It's a possibility. You heard her Spinny, she called Lord Adora,  _ Adora _ , repeatedly, and she disappeared with her today at the battle. Catra's been acting... different... towards Lord Adora since she came back from being kidnapped."

"She looked just as surprised and concerned about the spy like any of us... Plus she's the one who brought it up. Why would she raise the flag on herself?" Spinnerella points out. 

"To take the suspicion off of herself? I don't know, but  _ something _ is up. Let's just... keep an eye on her." Netossa narrows her eyes a little. Spinnerella looks conflicted but nods nonetheless. Something was definitely up.  _ Everyone _ , including Catra before recently, called Lord Adora,  _ Lord  _ Adora, never  _ just _ Adora.

"Okay... and if she really is the... the spy?" Spinnerella asks.

"We confront her."

"And if she's not?"

"Then good, no one has to know."

"... And what if something else is going on?" Spinnerella looks back in the direction where Catra had gone off to. "If she's not the spy... why is she acting differently all of a sudden?"

"Something else? Like what?" Netossa asks with a frown.

"... What happened when she was taken the first time?" Spinnerella asks cautiously. 

"What do you mean?" Netossa’s frown deepens. "She said Lord Adora kidnapped her because she was our strategist and then she said she escaped."

"Come with me. We need to go to our room here to continue this conversation." Spinnerella suggests, taking her wife's hand and pulling her through the corridors before they get to their bedroom. "There just... seems to be some gaps in that story..."

"You're going to have to fill me in here Spinny. What are you saying?" Spinerella feels and looks uncomfortable for a moment as she tries to find the words to say what she wanted to. 

"I'm saying, and I know this sounds crazy, but... what if something is going on between Catra and Lord Adora?"

"... You mean...  _ romantically _ ?!" Netossa yells.

"Catra's been calling Lord Adora by her name, has been chasing after her every time they've seen each other, and the two times she's been kidnapped, plus this battle, she's come back limping. Something has to be going on." Spinnerella rubs her wife's hand. "I don't know if it's sexually or romantically, but it just doesn't make sense for Catra to escape twice, practically unharmed, but limping, every time..."

"You think she's having sex with the Horde Lord?" Netossa looks horrified. "No way. ... She wouldn't... would she?"

"I don't know... but the likelihood of her fighting against the Horde Lord and getting injured in the same location where she can't walk correctly... is pretty low, darling." Spinnerella looks at her wife, a frown on her face. "What do you think?"

Netossa looks thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think we should do anything unless we're sure but...  _ something _ is going on, that much is clear. If we keep an eye on her then maybe we can confront her about it."

"... And what do we do if she really is... sleeping with the Horde Lord?"

"We'll cross that bridge  _ if _ we come to it."

"Okay... if we come to it." Spinnerella repeats and sighs. "This war just got a lot more complicated, didn't it?"

"If Catra is  _ actually _ sleeping with the Horde Lord... yeah." Silence befalls them as they sit together, thinking about how to approach this dilemma. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Catra had already taken a shower and gone to the medic to get the injuries healed up. She feels flustered when she realises that the soreness in her hips, that she has come to like, also fades away as soon as the medic uses a healing spell - leaving her yearning for that ache again. She shakes her head, reminding herself that she needs to focus and go to Glimmer's room to have the sleepover that her best friend had asked her to have. 

She walks over to Glimmer's room, knocking and waiting for the other to answer. "Yo, Glim! I'm here!" She calls out from outside of the room. Glimmer opens the door to her room and grabs Catra by her wrist and pulls her inside without even saying hello. " _ Wow _ !" Catra yelps as she's pulled inside, almost tripping over her own feet. "A little warning would have been nice!"

"Sorry," Glimmer says, but she doesn't sound the least bit sorry. "Bow and I were just talking about you." Glimmer crosses back over to Bow and sits down beside him, cross-legged.

"Really?" Catra asks as she sits down across from them. "What about exactly?"

"About how you keep kicking Lord Adora's ass," Glimmer says with a grin. "I mean, you've escaped her kidnapping  _ twice _ and you beat her at the most recent battle. She must be really pissed off with you." Catra's guilt made itself known as soon as Glimmer spoke. She forces herself to keep a realistic smile on her face for her friends before sighing. 

"Oh, she is. She really thinks she's gonna be able to win next time. But I won't let her!" Catra feels… weird… really weird. Talking about Adora like she was an actual foe was strange now, especially after sharing such intimate moments with her. Something about it just felt so unbelievably…  _ fake _ . She just hoped she was a good enough actress to convince her friends. 

"Her ego is too big for her own good."  _ That _ Catra could agree with. 

"Very much so. I swear, one day her ego is gonna cause her head to explode.” Glimmer snorts. 

"I wish." She pauses for a moment. "You know, if we got rid of Lord Adora we'd defeat the Horde. I mean, everyone knows she took Hordak and Shadow Weaver out, she's literally the  _ only one _ who can lead. If we take her out... the Horde would be like a headless chicken." For some reason, the idea of taking out Adora crushes Catra's heart a little and she frowns. 

"I... kind of doubt that. The Horde might just go into a power struggle. That being said, even if we were to take out A- Lord Adora... she has a right-hand and probably has others that could take over if she's ever taken out." Catra argues. 

"You mean Scorpia? Please. I've fought her before, she's  _ way _ too nice to lead the Horde." Glimmer says dismissively. "I'm telling you, we get rid of Lord Adora, we win the war." 

"I mean," Bow interrupts. "that makes sense in theory but Catra's right. Plus... Adora is She-Ra, I think we can still get through to her if we just talked to her." Bow has always been so kind. That is his biggest strength. Sometimes Catra wonders how Bow can have such a big heart, for  _ everyone _ . 

"That's because you see the best in everyone Bow." Glimmer says and she's teasing, a little, but she gets a soft look in her eyes as she looks at him. Catra watches them closely. Glimmer is right, however, Bow really does see the best in everyone. "Lord Adora would stab us before we got anywhere near her." Catra shrugs. 

"I doubt that. She'd have to give her whole speech first before that happens." She says with a playful grin. "But who knows... could you imagine if talking to her really was the solution?"

"There's no  _ talking _ to her." Glimmer frowns. "She's literally just evil, and a cocky bastard. The only talking she does is about how much better she is than everyone else."

_ Except she's not evil... just misled _ . 

Catra hums softly. "Probably. But I'm saying it would be funny if that really had been the answer all this time."

"You have a weird sense of humour," Glimmer says. "Lord Adora... the Horde... they've destroyed so many people's lives. There's no reasoning with evil."

"You're right..." Catra whispers as she lays back on the floor. "But let's stray from this topic before the mood for this sleepover goes down. Did you two bring snacks?" Catra could feel the whisper of guilt, telling her that she's living a lie from both sides. It was hard to call Adora evil once she had gotten to know her and it was hard lying to her best friends and the people she had known since she was younger.

Glimmer scoffs. "Obviously. Bright Moon's finest." Glimmer stands and brings a platter over, setting it in the middle between them. " _ Ta-da _ ."

Catra beams and purrs as she sees the food. "Nice." She reaches for one of the snacks, downing it and watching her friends do the same.  _ Is sleeping with Adora worth risking all of this? _ She hears the voice of guilt whispering.  _ Yes... being with Adora... getting to call her mine is worth it. _ She responds, wondering if her answer would really hold true in the future and why she even had  _ that _ answer  _ now _ .

"Hey," Glimmer says. "how's your search for a mate going?"

"Ugh, don't even remind me about that." Catra groans.

"Still haven't found the one?" Glimmer asks with a laugh.

"And not planning to do so anytime soon."

"I'm sure you'll find them, Catra." Bow encourages. "You're awesome. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Catra laughs softly. 

"Thanks, guys. I just don't feel like it's the right time, nor have I found the right person."

"The right person is important." Glimmer admits. "The right time though..." She pulls a face. "There's always going to be a reason it's not the right time, but you shouldn't let it stop you."

"I'll let you know when I've found the right person for me then... if that ever happens."

" _ Anyway _ , after today, I think we all deserve some time to relax." Bow says with a genuine smile. Bow has one of the best smiles.

"Oh, for sure." Catra closes her eyes and let's herself relax. She hopes things don't get too complicated in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks need to learn to be sneaky but are too focused on each other to realise that. I hope y'all enjoyed -M
> 
> Hm... Idk y'all... Seems like Adora might have been a little jealous there ;) See you next time with these two gay disasters! -S


	7. Shadows of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fright Zone is home, it always has been and it always will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday y'all! Coming at you with a new update! We hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Warning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (because Shadow Weaver is trash)

Adora can't sleep and it's driving her  _ crazy _ . She keeps tossing and turning and she keeps calculating how many hours of sleep she will get if she just falls asleep  _ now _ but it doesn't work. She almost wishes Catra was here, if not to cuddle, to at least exhaust herself with her. She groans and grabs her pillow, throwing it over her face. It's no use. It's just one of  _ those _ nights. 

She sits up, her pillow falling from her face. She had a few ideas of what could help her sleep but zero energy to really commit to it. There was always the option of exercising but she didn't feel like it. She sighs and crosses her legs as she thinks. She thinks about Catra, about how beautiful she is, how she felt with her below her, how her eyes sparkle in low light, how her laugh is the cutest sound Adora has ever heard. Just  _ Catra, Catra, Catra.  _ Adora feels more calm when she blinks open her eyes but still restless. 

She swings her feet over the side of her bed and pulls her boots on that lay there. Always prepared for an attack even while asleep. Shadow Weaver taught her that. She used to attack Adora in the middle of the night to make sure she was prepared at any moment, even while sleeping.  _ Shadow Weaver. _ That is a name that Adora hasn't heard or thought about in a while. Well, that's not so true. She always thinks about Shadow Weaver, and has even thought about her more now that she's been spending time with Catra, but they're not  _ good _ thoughts. No, they're  _ very bad _ thoughts. 

She stands up from her bed and paces back and forth. She feels pent up and with no release. Thinking about Catra makes her spiral. She was jealous, honest to the gods  _ jealous _ , when Catra had told her of her suitors and she had no right to be. They are fuck buddies at best, enemies at worst. Adora shouldn't be getting jealous but... she dislikes the idea of Catra seeing others - especially with the intention of possibly marrying that other person. She doesn't know why she feels that way, only that she does. 

She takes off without really thinking about it, which is probably her worst idea yet, but she's wound up and she wants to... she wants to do  _ something _ . She's frustrated and angry and upset. That's why she can't sleep and she may be wrong but she thinks this  _ may _ help. 

_ She's probably wrong.  _

She walks through the Fright Zone, it's the early hours of the morning and the only people awake are the night shift, a skeleton crew, they salute her as she passes by. She knows Catra hadn't been fond of the Fright Zone's...  _ decoration? Atmosphere? Whatever.  _ But Adora finds it oddly calming - probably because she grew up here. The buzzing machinery is practically a lullaby to her. Adora feels most comfortable in the Fright Zone, she supposes it is home - even if Catra protests that anything like this could be a home. Despite all the bad that Adora has been through here, she honestly couldn't see herself being anywhere else. Being Lord felt like where she was supposed to be. She can't ignore the comfort she feels being in these metal walls. 

The Fright Zone  _ is _ home, it always has been and it always will be. 

Adora makes it to the cells easily. No one questions what she's doing there, and no one  _ would _ question her. Why would they? She is their  _ Lord _ and she can do whatever the hell she wants to do. She pauses briefly at the cell that had held Catra, before all of  _ this _ had started, before she carries on.  _ Who would ever have thought they’d end up here after that night? _

She makes her way to the darkest depths, past multiple security doors until she reaches her destination. It's just as gloomy as Adora remembers it, the only light is from the single bulb about six metres from the cell where the green force-field buzzed. Adora stops directly in front of it, her boots making a heavy thud against the metal. 

"Shadow Weaver." Adora greets flatly,  _ emotionless _ . 

" _ Adora _ ." Shadow Weaver drools, a sarcastic twinge to her voice. "It's such a pleasure to see you again. Tell me, to what do I owe this visit to?" Her tone was condescending, working to push all of Adora's buttons from the moment she came into view. 

Adora's jaw clenches and she feels her back straighten. It's an automatic response to being in Shadow Weaver's presence, she only half resists the urge to salute her.  _ Always the perfect soldier,  _ **_Shadow Weaver's_ ** _ perfect soldier.  _ She wasn't. Not anymore. She didn't have to worry about her uniform being out of place, or anything, in front of Shadow Weaver anymore. She is the  _ Lord of the Horde _ , she is not some skinny scared cadet anymore. But… Adora guesses she will always feel that way whenever she is in the presence of Shadow Weaver. Just one more fucked up thing about her to add to her list. 

"Thought coming to see how miserable of a state you're in would make me feel better." Adora responds coolly. If there is anyone Adora is unnecessarily cruel to, it’s Shadow Weaver - but she’d earned that treatment, trust her. 

"I see." Shadow Weaver stands up in her cell, hands clasped together in front of her. Adora straightens up even further. "Is that truly the reason that you came to see me, Adora? Surely you're simply here to tell me that you've been succeeding without me, am I right?" Shadow Weaver hums. "You must understand, without me you were nothing. Had it not been for me, you wouldn't be standing where you are today. Everything that you are is  _ because _ of me." Adora feels a flash of anger.

"I'm standing here  _ in spite  _ of you!" Adora yells. If there's anyone who can pull an... emotional response from Adora, with little effort, it's Shadow Weaver. "I've never done better than when I got rid of you."

"So you say and yet here you are." Shadow Weaver shakes her head in disappointment. "You know that I'm right, Adora. I made you  _ strong _ . Without me, you wouldn't have been able to take down Hordak. You  _ need _ me."  _ No. Don’t listen to her.  _

"You tricked me! And you made me use She-Ra..." Adora's hands shake a little before she balls them into fists. "I  _ don't _ need you.  _ You _ needed  _ me _ . The Horde is doing way better under me then it  _ ever _ did under you or Hordak."

"I simply encouraged you to use the power you had at your disposal." Shadow Weaver corrects. "You made the choice to use it. A necessary one if you ask me. And yet, you refuse to use her again." Adora scoffs in disbelief. 

"Why would I  _ ever _ use her again?" Adora asks, caught off guard. "She's a Princess, aren't they supposed to be bad? Not to mention... she's... I can't control her."

"And why would you need to? You can easily end the Rebellion and take control of Etheria within hours. Yet, you refuse to use the power that you have and continue to fight this... useless war." Adora shakes her head.  _ Useless war? A war that Adora was raised to fight for? Useless?  _ Adora feels hot, her anger spreads through her veins like hot lava.

"I can't believe you." She runs her hands down her pants. "I  _ will _ win against the Rebellion,  _ without _ using She-Ra." Adora says, stepping closer to the force-field.  _ How could she say that? After everything Adora has done for the Horde?  _ Adora runs her fingers through her bangs, setting them back atop her head. The scar over her eye seemed to ache every time she looked at Shadow Weaver. 

"Let me know if you ever manage to do that. Especially with your...  _ infatuation _ with a certain Princess." Shadow Weaver knew  _ exactly _ where to push. Adora balks and stutters at that. 

"What? I... I don't know what you're talking about."  _ How the hell would Shadow Weaver know about that? She is  _ **_literally_ ** _ in the most secure Horde prison that there is? No one comes down here…  _

"So you say, and yet I see quite the marks on your neck and arms." Adora blushes and lifts her hand to her neck briefly before she drops her hand again. 

"That's... that's none of your business!"

"You're getting distracted by a  _ Princess _ . Pitiful. Truly pitiful." Shadow Weaver spits out, shaking her head. It hits Adora hard. She hates it. She hates that Shadow Weaver still has so much power over her. "I thought I taught you better than that and yet you're allowing yourself to be swayed by the enemy."

"I am  _ not _ distracted! Nor am I being swayed by  _ anyone _ ." Adora protests angrily. "You want to talk pitiful? How about you take a look at  _ yourself _ ."

"There it is... your need to remind yourself that you're better than everyone else." Adora can only assume, from her tone of voice, that Shadow Weaver rolls her eyes behind that mask of her’s. "You really do need to work on that."

"Better than everyone else? Maybe not, but definitely better than  _ you _ ." Shadow Weaver waves her off dismissively and Adora narrows her eyes. 

"So you tell yourself. Now run along, go fuck that little slut of a Magicat. But don't come crying to me when she tricks you." Adora freezes as she registers Shadow Weaver's words. She feels like someone just poured freezing water over her. And then, she feels  _ anger _ . Hot, unrestrained, anger. She wants to punch something (or, more accurately, she wants to punch Shadow Weaver). 

"Don't... Don't you  _ dare _ talk about her like that!" Adora growls. "As if I'd ever come crawling to  _ you _ . You're weak, and powerless and you couldn't even hurt a fly!"

"Ah..." Shadow Weaver laughs. "I see, you are much too obvious, Adora. You've caught feelings for the Magicat, haven't you?" She tuts. "You're really letting the words of a whore Princess grip you like this? What a shame."

"Stop! Stop it!” Adora covers her ears for a moment, to shut out Shadow Weaver’s words, before she pulls them away again. “I mean it. Or I'll shut you up  _ myself _ . You're wrong." 

"You know I'm right. But remember, you're not lovable. You're a  _ soldier _ , Adora. You're not meant for love." Adora laughs bitterly. 

"I'm well aware of that." She takes a breath as she leans her hand against the force-field. "Who said anything about love or feelings anyway? You're a delusional old woman. I should've known you'd just talk a bunch of bullshit."

"Say what you will. You'll find out soon enough when you get your heart broken."

"Unlikely." Adora says as she turns her back to Shadow Weaver. "Can't break my heart when I don't have one to break." Shadow Weaver tuts again before sitting back down in her jail cell without a word. Adora’s pretty sure she won that argument. 

"... I suppose that is true." Shadow Weaver says. 

Adora waits for a moment. She hates that she still craves Shadow Weaver's approval even after all she's done. She’s not sure that will ever go away. She has some innate need to prove herself to Shadow Weaver, no matter what. "How did you... how did you know it was Catra?"

"Please, the Horde has ears everywhere."

"What the hell does  _ that _ mean?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out." Adora shakes her head, she doesn't know if Shadow Weaver is purposely trying to make her paranoid or not, but, considering she knew it was Catra, something about what she said unsettles her. 

"Maybe I'm just using Catra's... infatuation... with me to... to my advantage." Adora turns back to her.

"Then why do you grow angry when I call her what she really is? A slut." Shadow Weaver questions. Her glowing eyes focus on Adora and Adora knows she’s watching for her reaction. Adora schools her expression into a passive one. 

"Maybe I just don't think we should call women sluts. I mean,  _ really _ Shadow Weaver? You spent too much time with Hordak."

"As if. She's your enemy. You shouldn't be defending her yet here you are. All because she opened her legs for you."

"She  _ is _ my enemy." Adora brushes off. "I'm using whatever advantage I have. Catra hasn't tried to attack me since we... you know." Adora felt... bad, when she said it like that. Even just implying this was some tactic to gain Catra's trust, to turn on her later, felt uncomfortable but... she couldn't have Shadow Weaver thinking she just let Catra into her bed without a second thought.

"And yet you continue to defend her."

"I'm  _ not _ defending her." Adora bristles. "I'm calling you out on your misogynistic  _ bullshit _ ."

"Sure, Adora. Keep telling yourself that. Now, run along, child. I grow tired of your babbling." Shadow Weaver waves her off. Adora feels that familiar anger at Shadow Weaver's words. 

"I'm not a  _ child _ . You talk a big game, Shadow Weaver, but I  _ know _ you're afraid of me." Adora has  _ seen _ her be afraid of her.

"Oh, you're still here running your mouth." Shadow Weaver ignores everything that Adora had just spoken. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Adora takes a deep breath and then starts marching out of the cell room. She slams the door behind her and bites her clenched knuckle in anger. She really needs to hit something now. 

She's not going to get any rest tonight.

* * *

Adora was in a mood all day after that. She'd had next to no sleep and her 'talk' with Shadow Weaver had left a sour taste in her mouth all day. She'd yelled multiple times at her troops, made a few of them literally tremble in their boots, even Scorpia was avoiding her. She was having a rotten day. Her knuckles were sore from punching her punching bag too hard and for too long. So when it finally came to going to bed, Adora was more than ready to end this terrible day. 

She was just getting ready to climb into bed when her com-pad went off with an incoming video call. Adora pauses. The only person who called her was usually Scorpia, and she was likely already sleeping, and she didn't recognise the extension calling her. She picks up her com-pad and answers the mysterious caller.

"Hey Adora." A soft, familiar voice rings through the com-pad. "I heard from a certain scorpion gal that you needed some cheering up." Catra whispers softly and waves at Adora through the screen. Adora almost drops her com-pad on the ground but she recovers fast enough that she manages to catch it. 

"Catra? What- How? ... Scorpia has  _ got _ to stop surprising me with you."  _ Seriously! This is becoming a habit.  _ Still, seeing Catra… Adora already feels significantly better than she did about five minutes ago.

"Awww, you don't like the surprise?" Catra teases gently with a wink. "She told me that you were looking upset earlier. Are you okay?"

"I'm..." Adora sighs and sits down on her bed. "I'm fine... just... tired, that's all." In all fairness, that is true. Adora is  _ extremely _ tired. Getting no sleep will do that to a person, but she couldn’t tell Catra about talking to Shadow Weaver, she couldn’t even  _ begin _ to explain that to her. 

"Tired?" Catra asks, looking at Adora with worry. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Adora smiles a little at the soft gesture. Catra looks genuine and she’s clearly in bed because Adora can make out her bed sheets and pillow behind her. She looks like she’s ready for bed too, her hair is out of its ponytail and she isn’t in her usual fighting clothes. 

"Why don't you tell me about your day?" Adora asks, wanting to shift the focus from herself to Catra. She wanted to hear Catra talk, not herself, and she was curious what Catra had been up to.

"My day? It's been alright. We're kind of on break for a few days, aside from planning, you know... in case you decide to be a dork."

"A dork?" Adora raises an eyebrow. Funny that Catra describes Adora’s tactical battle attacks as just her being a ‘dork’. "I don't have any plans,” Adora admits. “I gave my Force Captains a good... yelling... after they messed up on the last battle."

"Hey, it wasn't their fault. I just happened to be a little smarter than you this time." She teases, giggling softly. Adora grumbles. Catra was always smarter than her. There were rare occasions that Adora was actually able to outsmart Catra. They’re both pretty evenly matched, but Catra’s brain is her biggest power, it’s like she was born to be a war strategist, it comes so naturally to her - Adora actually has to put  _ effort _ into coming up with plans. "But anyways, I had some chocolate chip cookies earlier. They were really good."

"Subtle brag Catra." Adora says, rolling her eyes. She’s not sure if she’s talking about the fact that Catra is telling Adora about how she ate something  _ other _ than ration bars, or the fact that she outsmarted Adora. 

"You like it." Catra grins and winks. "So... wanna talk about what has you grumpier than usual?"

"Not really..." Adora mumbles.

"Okay, fair enough." Catra nods, changing the topic. Adora appreciates that, she really does. She doesn’t think she has the energy to talk about Shadow Weaver on a  _ good _ day. "Should I cut my hair?"

" _ What _ ?! Why?" Adora’s eyes widen.

"Just asking. I was thinking about going for something shorter? You know, try something new." Catra responds, ruffling her own hair. Adora finds it adorable if she’s honest. Sometimes she wonders how lucky she is that this… Princess likes having sex with her - Catra is  _ seriously _ beautiful. "Figured I'd ask you for your opinion since we're here."

"I... uh..." Adora frowns in thought. "I like your hair now, but I'd like it short too... less to hold onto though." She adds with a smirk. Catra snorts and rolls her eyes. 

"Dummy... I'll consider it. I was actually thinking of going for a short cut. Like just below the ears and then to let it grow out." She snickers. "When I was younger, I hated my hair being touched, so I never fully took proper care of it, hence the kind of fluffy limpness to it. But my hair is supposed to be wavy, which is another reason I wanted to cut it. To let it regrow back healthier."

"Yeah?” Adora won’t lie, she’s not exactly that well versed in hair care; so all of that pretty much just flew over her head. Her hair was washed and cut regularly so she could keep it pulled back in a tight ponytail and keep it out of her face. She didn’t really think about the technicalities of looking after it. “Maybe don't cut your own hair like I did," Adora says fondly. "unless you also want to rock the hair poof look." Adora laughs a little at the memory. A dare from Lonnie to cut her hair had resulted in horribly uneven bangs that Adora had hid most of her life in her hair poof. Her bangs had grown since then but to keep them out of her face she continued to pin them back.

"The hair poof suits you though." Catra whispers, a soft look in her eyes. That might be the first time anyone has ever said that about The Hair Poof. "Though, you really do look so nice with your hair down too."

"So you've told me, I recall you saying it was  _ sexy _ ." Adora teases and then she rolls over on her bed, grabbing her pillow to rest her chin on more comfortably. "I wish you were here right now." Catra purrs and it's audible enough for the microphone on the com-pad to catch it. 

"Do you? Do you miss me?" Adora buries her nose in her pillow and takes a deep breath, trying to see if she could pick up any trace of Catra that may still be lingering, but she hadn't been in her room for a while now and all Adora can smell is her own natural musk. 

"Sure," Adora admits. "I could use..." She trails off. She’s not sure if that confession is  _ too _ soft. 

"Mm... you could use...?" Catra smiles, urging Adora to continue. "I wish I was there too... would you believe me if I said I've slept better over there than in my own bed?"

"I believe you," Adora sighs - she certainly could’ve used Catra last night. "I... didn't sleep well last night."

"You didn't?"

"No." Adora admits. "I couldn't sleep so I- I went on a walk, that didn't help." It did the  _ opposite _ in fact.

"Do... you want me to stay on the call with you?" Catra asks softly. Adora can see her getting comfortable in her own bed. "Maybe it'll help us both?"

"You think so?" Adora asks. She swallows a little. This is different and questionable territory. The time they've spent together has been sexual but this... this isn't sexual.

"Maybe... I mean... it's worth the try if we can both get a good night's sleep, right?" Adora is too tired and too exhausted to explain to Catra why it's probably not a good idea - and she's also too tired to try and turn it sexual. 

"Yeah, okay..." Adora concedes, setting her com-pad up so she wouldn’t have to awkwardly hold it anymore. Now it was like Catra was there next to her, even if it were on a screen. 

"Mmm..." Catra hums, adjusting her own com-pad to make sure she was comfortable and that Adora could see her. "Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Sing?"

"Do... you not know what singing is?"

"I... well... no I do, Scorpia does it sometimes, but... you don't really hear singing around the Fright Zone." Scorpia does it a lot actually. It used to annoy Adora but now she’s used to it and she doesn’t like being mean to Scorpia - plus she has a pretty good voice.

"I can imagine... do you want me to?"

"Sure, why not?" 

Catra pauses for a moment and Adora can see her pondering about what song she should sing. "...  _ It's been days and weeks and months... it's been forever since I saw you... _ " She starts off, softly but her voice was still loud enough for Adora to hear the melody. Adora relaxes as Catra begins singing, her voice soft and comforting. She pays attention to the words she's singing and wonders if Catra had chosen that song purposely. 

"...  _ All I can imagine is being in your arms... I want you to know, I don't need anything fancy... _ " Catra continues singing. Adora notices her cheeks turning pink slightly at the lines and she thinks Catra  _ really _ might have picked this song purposely. Instead of continuing to sing the lyrics, Catra turns to humming instead - which is equally as soothing as the gentle singing.

"You have a really nice voice." Adora murmurs.

"Thank you..." Catra smiles back. Catra seems relaxed and calmed by Adora's presence which is nice to witness. "Want me to keep going?"

"If you want to keep going, I'll keep listening." Adora responds. Catra giggles and continues humming, closing her eyes as she curls up more under her blanket. 

"Hey Adora..."

"Are you flirting with me?" Adora asks playfully, her lip curling up at one corner while she peeks an eye open to look at Catra.

"Is it flirting if I just say your name?" She smiles, glancing at Adora through half-lidded eyes. "That's gay..."

"It's flirting when you say it like  _ that _ ."

"And how did I say it?"

"Like you want me in your bed with you."

"... Maybe I do."

"Maybe I'd be there, if I could."

"Yeah?" Something about Catra’s voice is a little different - almost like they were treading dangerous waters with this conversation. "... Why?"

"Why?" Adora asks.

"Yeah... why?"

"Why what?" Adora asks with a little confusion.

"... Nothing, don't worry about it." Catra sounds almost disappointed and Adora  _ hates _ disappointing people. She wants Catra to feel like she can tell her things, no matter what it may be. 

"No, ask me," Adora encourages gently.

"... Why do you want to be here... in bed... with me?" Catra asks. Adora hadn’t been expecting  _ that _ question. 

"I uh..." Adora frowns a little. "You know... for things..."

"For things…?" Catra asks with a raised brow. 

"You know... like... sex and things..." Adora blushes a little as she looks away for a moment. She isn’t sure what exactly Catra was wanting to hear there.

"Ah... yeah, that makes sense..." Catra sighs and closes her eyes. "... So you wouldn't let me give you snacks?"

"I do enjoy it when you feed me but... I think I'd rather just... have you in my arms right now." Adora confesses. She’d love to just hold Catra close and cuddle her, melt into her warmth, inhale her scent, just… have her  _ here _ .

"Me too... I wish I was there..." Catra says longingly. "Can I see you sometime soon?" Adora raises an eyebrow. 

"I would like that a lot." Adora responds and she really means it. She misses having Catra with her and while she appreciated getting to talk to her, even just virtually, she wanted to be with her  _ physically _ . "Hm... maybe I could 'kidnap' you again in a week or so?"

"Make that two... just to be cautious, okay?"

"That's so  _ long _ ," Adora pouts and then she sighs. "but you're probably right. Did you enjoy our little... tryst in the woods?" Catra blushes slightly and clears her throat.  _ Oh yeah, she definitely did. _

"I did... I really did... it... made me kind of sad that the feeling of you left when the medic healed me." Adora frowns a little. 

"Well, I can't have that, next time I'll have to make sure you can still feel me after." Catra bites her lip in response to Adora’s words, biting back a grin. 

"I don't know if that'll be possible... but I'd love to see you try. Just make sure I can walk afterwards."

"Aw, you have to be able to walk after?" Adora asks with a pout.

"Duh... I need to get home at some point, or they'll burst in and try to take me home." Adora knows that is true but also she’d  _ love  _ to fuck Catra until she couldn’t walk.

"You couldn't stay the night?" Adora asks.

"Maybe one night but not more than that..." Adora grins and turns over, rolling onto her back. 

"Good, then I would wreck you and you could rest and leave later the next day."

"Idiot..." Catra giggles quietly, yawning a bit. "I don't even know what time it is..."

"Late." Adora answers. She’s enjoying just talking with Catra. They did that before, between sex, but this was different, this was talking in the absolute  _ absence _ of sex. Adora had been reading a lot of books recently, books that were technically contraband, since they were Rebellion books, but they were… romance books. Adora was learning a lot of new things, like what makes a perfect first date. 

Adora looks back to Catra. "Hey uh..." She pauses for a second. "Shadow Weaver... she said... she said I should use She-Ra..."

"... She did?" Catra looks curiously at Adora, though she looks half asleep. Adora smiles softly at the sight. "You could, technically."

"Use She-Ra? Why would I ever use her again? I told you what she did... what  _ I _ did..."

"I know what you did. I'm saying that you  _ could _ but, you chose not to." Adora laughs a little. 

"Go to sleep Kitten, you look tired."

"Mm... you should try to sleep too though." Catra murmurs with a small yawn.

"I wonder what your Princess bed feels like, is it all soft and springy?"

"Very soft and plush like."

"Too bad I'll never get to experience that." Adora’s not sure if she wants to if she’s honest. She rather likes her own bed, firm mattress and all.

"Mmm... unfortunately. I wish you could."

"I wish I could too." Adora admits, if only to be with Catra right now. "Not sure I'd like it however."

"Not even..." Catra yawns, "if we could snuggle?"

"I was actually thinking about how hot it would be for you to sneak me into your room and for me to wreck you in your room not far from the other Princesses." Adora teases.

"You are so horny, I swear." Catra laughs sleepily.

"Do you not think that would be hot?" Adora asks playfully. "I'd love to see Sparkles' expression if she ever caught us, she'd have a meltdown."

"She'd literally slap you with sparkles and then probably punch me in the face."

"Don't think she'd ask to join?"

"Hell no." Catra snorts and laughs. "She'd murder us both first." Adora laughs and lays against her covers. She pauses for a long moment before she decides to speak. 

"Thank you... for calling me." Adora doesn't really do thanks or apologies but she needed this. She just wishes she could stop thinking about what Shadow Weaver said to her.  _ Is _ she distracted by Catra?

"You're welcome... I'm happy to help out if I can." Catra smiles back at her, purring happily. "Feel comfortable enough to go to sleep, Adora?" She clearly hadn’t noticed Adora's conflict running around in her head.

"I think I do." Which is bad.  _ Right _ ?  _ What does it mean that they've... they've talked to each other and there was no sex? Was Shadow Weaver right? Was she catching feelings? No... that wasn't possible... _ Adora had a  _ mission _ , she couldn't afford to catch feelings, was  _ incapable _ of catching feelings probably. She just enjoyed Catra's company, she was allowed to enjoy people's company, she enjoyed Scorpia's, sure, it wasn't exactly the same, but it was proof at least. Adora could separate her duty as Horde Lord from Catra. 

Maybe she wasn't using Catra like she'd implied to Shadow Weaver but they are still enemies, she couldn't allow herself to become... disillusioned to who she was and what she was trying to do. Catra was a  _ Princess _ and eventually they wouldn’t be able to do this anymore. She might as well make the most of it. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night... dummy..." Catra murmurs as she slowly falls asleep, com-pad positioned against another pillow so that Adora could still see her. She looked comfortable, soft, like, even though Adora wasn’t there, she could still feel Adora’s presence and it was nice for Adora to witness. 

Adora watches as Catra falls asleep. She feels... she doesn't know  _ how _ she feels. She needs to do as Shadow Weaver said and focus on her goal, she's never going to win if she keeps purposely throwing battles, or retreating from them in order to please Catra, but at the same time... Catra wouldn't like it if Adora  _ did _ win.  _ Would she even keep seeing her?  _

Adora sighs, she shouldn't care about what Catra wants or doesn't want, she is Lord of the Horde. The Princesses are dangerous, these are facts that she knows... but it's still hard for her to do anything knowing it would upset someone she... she was having rough,  _ hard _ ,  _ great _ , sex with. Adora is frustrated with herself. They're enemies that fuck. That's all they are. She needs to get over herself. 

  
She settles back into her bed, tucking her arms under her pillow, she turns her head to look at the com-pad. She hates that Shadow Weaver got into her head, but she did. They're enemies. Adora  _ has _ to remember that. Even when they're having sex they will  _ always _ be on opposite sides of a war. Even still, Adora drifts off with the image of Catra beside her sleeping and a warmth in her chest at imagining her sleeping there beside her for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver needs to get punched in the face. -M
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the others but important to Adora's character we think (and perhaps future events). Catra and Adora stay being gay af -S


	8. She-Ra's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora smiles as she wraps her arms around Catra and stretches, practically crushing Catra against her in her arms, letting out a sigh of relief as she does so. Catra laughs again, choosing to also stretch and wiggle around in Adora's arms. "So much stretching." Catra comments.
> 
> "Yeah, I guess I could stretch you myself but seeing you wiggle around is adorable."
> 
> "That sounded so unnecessarily sexual somehow." Catra replies with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! Another update for y'all. This is another long chunky boi but we hope you all enjoy!! We'll reply to as many comments as we can and we want to say we love and appreciate every reader and those who comment and leave kudos, you guys rock! Thank you!!
> 
> Warning, NSFW ahead

Catra has missed Adora dearly. Getting to talk to her during their time apart really did help. It was nice to hear her voice, and to get to tease her, and just _ be  _ with her - even if they weren't in person. 

She knew that she shouldn't be looking for Adora so early on, since the battle hadn't even fully started, but she wanted to find her. She wanted her to carry her off so that they could spend time together again. 

Catra spots her first before Adora sees her.

* * *

Adora is looking for  _ Catra _ . She  _ knows _ that Catra will be at this battle, she told her so herself, and after the last battle, she's  _ determined _ to see Catra first. It had been two weeks since they had that video call, as Catra had requested, and Adora was excited to be  _ physically _ close to her again. They had started video chatting more actually, it became a  _ thing _ . One time, Sparkles actually teleported in while they were talking; Adora has never seen anyone move as quickly as when Catra hid that com-pad - Adora had laughed and teased her about it later. 

It helped with the distance to talk to Catra when she couldn't 'kidnap' her. But if only she could find Catra  _ now _ . 

Adora doesn’t even have time to find Catra before she’s tackled to the ground by someone. Adora’s eyes widen.  _ Catra _ . Catra makes it look as though she’s attacking her before she giggles in Adora’s ear and gives her a kiss on the cheek out of view of everyone else. " _ Hey Adora. _ "

"Catra." Adora sits up a little, beaming. She says Catra's name unlike she used to but soft and happy now. "Fancy seeing you here."

"That's what I was gonna say." She laughs softly - Adora loves it. "See anyone around us from the Rebellion that can try to save me if you kidnap me?" She whispers softly.

"Sure," Adora says as she grabs her cuffs from behind her. "But none of them are fast enough to catch me." Adora clips the handcuffs around Catra's wrists, grinning at her, and then stands up, throwing Catra over her shoulder. She takes off in a sprint towards her skiff. Catra pretends to struggle but Adora's grip was firm on her waist and prevented her from jumping off. Catra growls in fake anger, continuing her fake struggle until Adora had boarded the skiff and they were out of sight from the battlefield - it was quite the performance. 

"Okay... I think we're in the clear." Adora turns to her nearby soldiers. "You know the drill, distract until we're out of here and then retreat." 

"Yes, sir!" They salute Adora and she turns her attention back to Catra. 

"What Kitten? You don't like the handcuffs?" Adora stands and heads to the controls of the skiff. She fires the skiff up and then points it towards the Fright Zone before gunning it.

"You know I never like the handcuffs." Catra snickers. Adora laughs a little. "How was your day so far?" Catra asks as she nuzzles into Adora, her eyes watching the Whispering Woods go by as Adora drives.

"Better now that you're here." Adora admits. She removes the handcuffs from Catra's wrists and kisses them. "You  _ never _ like handcuffs?" Adora asks with a sly grin. Catra purrs at the kisses, turning her head and giving Adora a kiss on the  _ lips _ . 

"Mm... maybe a little." She replies teasingly. "Not today though."

"You have something in mind?" Adora asks.

"I wanted to ask you something... if that's okay?" Catra asks.

"Uh..." Adora laughs nervously. In her experience, those words are never good and a sure trigger for her anxiety. "Okay?"

"I was wondering, and you can say no, but... I was wondering if you'd feel comfortable... trying She-Ra out." Adora chokes on thin air, if she had been drinking, it would have gone everywhere. 

"S- _ She-Ra _ ? You want... why would you... huh?"

"I was just... curious. But, again, you can say no."

"Catra..." Adora purses her lips. She doesn’t understand where this sudden curiosity is coming from.  _ Maybe Catra has a secret death wish? _ "I don't... I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Catra responds and smiles at her softly. "I know... I know that you can control her, Adora. I believe in you."

"You believe in me?" Something about that feels… good. Adora has never had someone believe in her before. Pair that with her desire to please… pretty much everyone, Adora was on the verge of making a very stupid decision. 

"I do..." Catra replies. Adora bites her lip as she thinks about it. She hasn't transformed in years, never thought she would  _ ever _ do that again, but it is  _ Catra _ asking her... and Adora doesn't want to let her down. 

"What if... what if I can't control her?" Adora asks. The last time she used She-Ra… Adora didn’t like thinking about that. There was a reason that she hadn’t used She-Ra ever again. It wasn’t just that she hurt Hordak, if she was honest, he kind of deserved it… it was the way She-Ra made Adora feel. Powerful…  _ Out of control.  _ Adora likes everything to be under her control and She-Ra is none of that. She is nothing but raw power, her magic is so strong it was almost like Adora was  _ possessed  _ when she used her.

"Hey... if you can't, then I'll do everything that I can to stop you if that happens... I know it won't though." Catra caresses Adora's cheek, kissing her nose. Adora isn’t so sure about that. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I really don't mind." Adora thinks about it. If she’s honest… she’s not really sold on the idea. She really doesn’t want to hurt Catra, she  _ never  _ wants to hurt Catra anymore, but… Adora is curious too. The last time she had used She-Ra she had been angry, her emotional state had been out of control as  _ Adora  _ and that had translated over to She-Ra. Maybe she could try… 

"... I... I would like to try." Adora answers.

"Are you sure?" Catra asks.

"No," Adora laughs a little. "but... last time I was... angry... I think She-Ra... she reacts to my emotions. If I'm ever calm... it's when I'm around you." Adora admits. Catra purrs softly and looks at Adora. She moves towards her and hugs her, snuggling into her chest - Adora finds it extremely comforting. 

"Okay... if you feel at any point it becomes too much, you can let me know and we'll stop, yeah?"

"I'll tell you," Adora promises. She wraps her hand around Catra's tail and then scratches at her lower back. "Now, how was  _ your _ day?"

"It's been pretty great. No meetings today, aside from the brief one this morning before the battle... not like any strategy was really needed though since... well... you know."

"Since this was a ploy so I could steal you away?" Adora asks with amusement. 

“Yup. Exactly." Catra responds with a smile.

"We really made a beeline for each other and then took off." Adora laughs at that. "Easiest kidnapping ever."

"We did... I... I missed you." Catra admits shyly.

"Really? You talked to me last night." Adora teases, gently poking Catra on her hip.

"It's not the same." Catra pouts up at Adora. "And you know that."

"No..." Adora gently lifts Catra's chin up with her hand before she presses a kiss to Catra's lips. "It's not, you're right." Adora feels Catra smile into the kiss, leaning back in for a second one which Adora happily reciprocates. It really wasn’t the same only seeing Catra over a screen. 

"It's not... and you should focus on the road before we crash." Catra comments.

"Pffft," Adora rolls her eyes. "I'm a  _ perfect _ driver." She quickly moves the steering stick before they hit a tree and then she gives Catra an innocent smile and a nervous laugh. "Whoops..." Catra laughs and shakes her head fondly. 

"It's fine. As long as we don't crush, dummy." 

"You're the one who kissed me."

"You kissed me too, shush."

"Mhmm..." Adora turns her head to the side a little and sees an opening. She brings her hand back and smacks Catra on her ass. Adora was nothing if not an opportunist, plus, she really likes Catra’s ass - who could blame her?

"I- Did you really just...?" Catra laughs in disbelief before returning the favour. She gives a firm slap to Adora's ass, purring as she does it. "Nice."

"I can't believe you did it back." Adora says with an amused grin and a fond shake of her head - she wasn’t opposed to what just occurred. "How did things with Sparkles go after you hung up on me abruptly?"

"Of course I did it back. I love watching it jiggle." Catra says playfully. "She thankfully didn't notice I was talking to you and just told me about the small meeting tomorrow. That was all."

"Shame, would've been pretty funny to see her reaction to you calling me." Adora says. Even if Glimmer would have teleported to the Fright Zone to punch Adora in the face.

"She'd absolutely flip her shit." Catra scoffs.

"Probably." Adora confirms fondly. "At least we weren't having phone sex. She normally teleport into your room like that? Doesn't she know how to knock?"

"Well, it depends. But usually no."

"... your friends sound  _ great _ ." Adora says sarcastically. "There are things called  _ boundaries _ , want me to teach them?"

"No, no. It's fine. I've scolded her about it already." Catra replies. Adora snorts. 

"Not very well apparently." She whispers under her breath.

"After she came into the room, Adora."  _ Damn, Magicat hearing. _

"Uh huh," Adora says dismissively, she focuses on steering the skiff in the right direction and  _ not _ into trees.

“Dork... don't be mad just because I had to put the com-pad down." 

"I'm  _ not _ mad." Adora pouts.

"You're pouting, babe. "

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adora says as she speeds up the skiff. They were getting closer to the Fright Zone and the closer they got, the more nervous Adora felt about... using She-Ra.

"Uh huh. It's okay. You're cute when you pout." Catra says. Adora wants to protest that. She’s the Horde Lord, she’s not  _ cute _ .

"Now, if it  _ had _ been phone sex, maybe I'd be more mad." Adora says thoughtfully. The idea of Glimmer walking in on them having phone sex was kind of hilarious to her. 

Catra laughs. "You are so horny, I swear."

"You're the one who keeps having sex with me. You're enabling me." Adora responds playfully.

"So what I'm hearing is, I should stop enabling you?"

" _ No _ !" Adora yelps. "No, absolutely not."

"Wow, that was fast... and forceful."

"I just mean," Adora pauses before she shrugs. "We have pretty great sex." Adora smiles at the memories. **_Great_** _sex._ ** _Fantastic_** _sex._ The thought of them stopping was… Adora didn’t want to stop. 

"We do have very good sex." Catra purrs and grins. "You really like it?"

"Of course I like it." Adora almost couldn't believe Catra had asked that question. They went through so much effort just so that they could have sex with each other. 

"What do you like about it?"

"About having sex with you?" Adora frowns a little. "What's not to like about it?"

"Just curious." Catra says casually. Adora looks over at her. So long as Adora was being honest… 

"I... I like being with you..." Adora shrugs. "I think we... work pretty well together. And... I like the way you say my name, how you feel under me... how you feel wrapped around my fingers, or my strap... the way you kiss me... I like it all." Catra bites her lip and blushes at Adora's words. Adora watches Catra glance out at the path before them before she looks back at Adora. 

"Stop the skiff." Catra states. 

"Wh... okay?" Adora does as Catra requests and she stops the skiff, looking over at her curiously. "You okay?" Catra grabs Adora's face and pulls her in, bringing their lips together.

" _ Mmph- _ '' Adora grunts in surprise at the kiss before she melts against Catra. She wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her flush against her. She kisses her softly yet passionately, enjoying her warmth being pressed up against her chest. Adora flickers her eyes open to look at Catra and her breath gets caught in her lungs. She's still not quite used to just how beautiful Catra is. Adora feels like... like Catra could  _ mean _ something to her... which... is a scary thought, and one she represses profusely. 

Instead, she nips Catra's bottom lip and smirks as she hears a tiny moan escape from Catra. "What you said... is really fucking sexy." Catra moans quietly against Adora's lips, pulling her in for another kiss. Adora laughs a little. 

"Do you want to fuck me on the skiff now?" She asks playfully.

"No, I just really had to kiss you."

"Yeah?" Adora asks as she kisses Catra on her nose gently. "You wanna tell me what  _ you _ like about us having sex?"

"Mhmm... I really like it when you hold me... when you go slow and hard and make me feel like I'm melting. I like it when you kiss me and leave me breathless." Catra lists softly, cheeks flushing while she speaks.

"Yeah?" Adora smiles as she kisses Catra again. "Not sure you'll get slow with She-Ra, but you'll definitely get hard."

"You really wanna?" Catra asks, giving Adora even more kisses. "I only want to if you feel comfortable enough." Honestly, She-Ra terrifies Adora, but Catra makes her feel... comfortable, and safe... so she's willing to try at the very least. 

"Guess it's time someone finally saw her."

"You sure?" Catra asks, probably wanting Adora to be completely certain. "Remember... we can stop whenever you want. "

"I'm sure," Adora kisses Catra one more time before starting the skiff back up again. "She-Ra is a you exclusive though... I can't... trust her... anywhere else." Catra gets this… soft look on her face at Adora’s words and she starts purring yet again. 

"That... means a lot."

"Don't get sappy about it." Adora grumbles. "There's always the possibility she'll try to kill you."

"I don't think she will."

"We'll see..." Adora says. 

They settle into a comfortable silence as they drive back to the Fright Zone. Adora smiles at Catra as she goes about grooming herself. Adora doesn't even think she realises she's doing it but hearing Catra purr while smoothing her fur down on various parts of herself is about one of the cutest things Adora has  _ ever _ witnessed. 

* * *

Once they arrive, Adora helps Catra down from the skiff and hands off the keys to some soldier for them to park the vehicle. No one even blinks an eye at Catra anymore, they're all aware of her and Adora's... relationship (if you can even call it that). Should they be used to a Princess wandering the halls? Probably not, but Adora doesn't really care when that Princess is Catra and she's almost always accompanied by her. 

They walk to her throne room, Adora gives her usual spiel about not being disturbed to her door guards before they enter together - she makes sure the door is closed behind them. Adora has... she's missed Catra, more than she probably should have, and as soon as they're alone her hands are immediately on her. 

Catra was right, talking virtually was nothing like having Catra actually present and in her hands. 

"What do you want to do first Kitten?" Adora asks as she kisses Catra's lips once, twice, three times, in quick succession.

"I... want you to keep kissing me." Catra whispers in between kisses. She purrs happily, hands rested on Adora's back to bring her closer. "My gorgeous... sexy... Adora." She beams as she pulls away from the kiss before bringing Adora back in and kissing her deeply this time. "I don't know about you, but can we snuggle for a bit and take a nap first?" Adora's eyebrows raise but she smiles. 

"Your gorgeous sexy Adora, huh?" She asks with a big grin. Sometimes Catra just inflated her ego. She sweeps Catra up into her arms. "Whatever my Princess wants, she shall have." Catra giggles and purrs, she wraps her arms around Adora and kisses her on the cheek. A happy hum escapes Catra, Adora was pretty sure Catra enjoyed being carried by her. 

"I missed you, dummy."

"Did you?" Adora questions as she walks towards her bedroom, carrying Catra in her arms.

"Mhmm, I did."

"Maybe I... missed you too." Adora admits.

"You did?"

"Maybe." Adora repeats. She opens her door, a little awkwardly with Catra in her arms, and enters her bedroom. She places Catra down on her feet and closes said door. "Talking on the com-pad has been nice though..." Catra giggles and goes to take off her clothes, changing them into Adora's pajamas instead and setting her own clothes aside. Adora watches her the entire time. 

"Yeah... it has been nice. It's relaxing."

"You find me relaxing, huh?" Adora asks with a smug smile. She lays her hands on Catra's hips. She likes Catra wearing her clothes, it makes her warm in a way she didn't think she could experience. "Are you sure you don't secretly like me Catra?" Adora teases.

"Shush you." Catra grins at her. She makes a face that Adora has never seen on her before and shakes her head. "I don't like you." She replies just as she leans up to bring their lips together again. Adora laughs into the kiss. 

"Your kisses say otherwise, Kitten."

"You want me to stop?"

"I didn't say that," Adora protests. "can I pet your ears please?"

"Mhmm, go ahead. Thank you for asking." Catra leans forward, giving Adora more access to her ears. Adora lights up and reaches her hands up, she begins gently caressing Catra's ears, scratching softly at the base of them before moving her hands up. Catra's ears are soft, like her tail, the fur feels nice and it's pleasing for Adora to touch. She hasn't stopped thinking about touching them since she did the first time she had when they showered together. 

"You're so fucking cute it's almost unbelievable." Adora says with sparkling eyes. Catra purrs loudly, closing her eyes and relaxing into Adora's touch. 

"I'm not that cute, idiot..." She murmurs, clearly a little too focused on Adora petting her ears to argue too much.

"You  _ are _ cute, you're  _ so _ cute." Adora protests. "Cute yet deadly."

"Cute yet deadly... that sounds kind of cool. I'll allow it." Adora laughs in amusement and then removes her hands. 

"Bed?"

"Yeah, time for snuggles and a nap." Catra giggles softly, grabbing Adora by her hand and pulling her close. "There we go... better."

"Snuggles..." Adora says with a grin. She gently pushes Catra back onto her bed, landing on top of her. "I think we could make out first, no?"

"We can do that later." Catra whines softly. "I... I wanted to just sleep here... for a few minutes... with you..." She murmurs shyly. Adora blinks. 

"Oh..." Adora rolls off of Catra. She kicks her boots off, leaving her in her socks. She sits up and unclasps her cape from her shoulder guards. She strips off her other pieces of armour, the ones on her arms, and upper body where her cape had been attached, she leaves them on the ground, which kills her a little - she liked things clean and tidy - but she didn't want to abandon Catra for too long. She turns back to her as she grabs the buckle of her belt and pulls it off. She wiggles out of her pants and tosses them to one side and then grabs the hem of her skin tight Horde branded uniform shirt. 

Once she's done, she's left in boxer shorts, socks and a sports bra. "Okay, I can cuddle now." Catra smiles and makes grabby hands at Adora - having already laid down on the bed - and it is  _ extremely _ adorable. 

"Come here, dork." She calls out. Catra sighs blissfully when Adora comes to lay in her arms, she purrs and kisses Adora's forehead before she nuzzles her face. "Nap time..." Adora smiles and kisses Catra on her cheek. She doesn't know why Catra wants to nap with her when they can sleep later,  _ after _ , but she isn't going to complain. Catra is incredibly nice to cuddle, she's warm, and soft, and she  _ purrs _ . You can't get better than that.

"... This is nice." Catra mewls quietly and cuddles more into Adora. "You're really comfortable... you always are."

"Really? I think you're more comfortable."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you're soft, like a big fluffy pillow." Adora answers.

"A big fluffy pillow... how funny." Catra hums. "I'm smaller than you though."

"Just means you fit perfectly."

"Yeah... I guess we do fit together pretty perfectly..." The way Catra says that sounds… thoughtful. Adora looks at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking about but, alas, not being able to decipher the look on her face. 

"What're you thinking?" Adora asks, this time it's her who pokes Catra's forehead, right between her eyes.

" _ Hey _ !" Catra laughs softly. "Nothing, really... it's nice."

"Well... I agree with that." Adora concedes. She leans further into Catra. She slips her hands under her shirt and runs them up her back soothingly. "I like it when you wear my clothes."

"Mmm... I know... I like wearing it too." Catra noses Adora's neck, purring. "I really like just being here... in your arms, like this..." Something tells Adora that maybe Catra shouldn't feel that way about her but she doesn't have the energy to remind her of that when she's being snuggled and Catra is nuzzling her. 

"I like holding you." Adora confesses. Catra purrs more, smiling sleepily as she looks up at Adora. 

"Kiss me?" She requests quietly, shifting around a bit so that she’s closer to Adora's face. Adora gazes into Catra's mismatched eyes for a moment. She lifts her hand up to cup her jaw gently, caressing it with her fingers for a moment as she smiles softly at her. She leans in and presses her lips to Catra's, kissing her tenderly, fulfilling Catra's wish. Catra smiles into the kiss, pulling away and giving Adora a kiss on her cheek before lying down. 

"Nap time... I'm about to fall asleep..." Catra says and Adora laughs - she could stand to kiss Catra more.

"Are you that tired?" Adora asks playfully. "What have you been doing Catra?" Adora adds a little  _ edge _ of teasing to her voice, enough to be  _ suggestive _ .

"Been losing sleep from not being held by you." Catra admits. "I got used to sleeping with you... and it's not the same to sleep alone."

"Oh..." Adora frowns a little. "Me too... when you called that night I... I hadn't slept the night before, like, at all."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way... that's why I suggested we napped first."

"Need the energy?" Adora asks lightly.

"Mm... maybe."

"Fine by me Kitten," Adora says. "Sleep away." Catra nods, her tail comes around Adora’s waist and rests on Adora's hip. She closes her eyes and relaxes back into Adora. It’s nice and Adora enjoys having Catra in her arms. It doesn't take very long for Catra to fall asleep. 

Adora gently strokes Catra's tail that rests on her hip in a soothing pattern. She completely relaxes against Catra, sinking into her warmth. She grabs the blanket and lays it over them so they wouldn't get cold in their sleep before Adora feels sleep clawing at her. She falls asleep after Catra but just as easily as she had too, happy to be so close to...  _ her _ .

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Catra is the one to wake up first, having been the first one to fall asleep. She smiles softly and purrs, her eyelids fluttering open and her eyes landing on the sleeping blonde that was holding her protectively against her chest. She smiles, still sleepy and curls up more against Adora, purring again as she snuggles into her chest. "So warm..." Adora stirs a little in her sleep and pulls the warm body beside her closer to her instinctively, mumbling something in the space between being awake but still being asleep. "Dork..." Catra whispers and kisses her cheek. "You can sleep a little longer if you need to."

"Mmm... no... I'm good..." Adora mumbles. "Just... give me a few minutes to wake up.”

"That's fine... take your time." Adora smiles a little and then presses a sleepy kiss to the side of Catra's face. "Did you sleep well Kitten?"

"Mhmm, very well." Catra responds with a happy smile. "What about you?"

"Good." Adora says. She starts stretching, while still cuddling Catra, letting out a groan as her muscles wake up again. Catra laughs a little at her.

"You could just let me go to stretch, dummy. I don't think that'll work."

"It'll work just fine if you don't mind being crushed." Adora responds.

"I don't mind too much." Catra replies. There is something about Adora that a lot of people won’t know: she is  _ incredibly  _ goofy. A big playful  _ puppy _ . 

Adora smiles as she wraps her arms around Catra and stretches, practically crushing Catra against her in her arms, letting out a sigh of relief as she does so. Catra laughs again, choosing to also stretch and wiggle around in Adora's arms. "So much stretching." Catra comments.

"Yeah, I guess I could stretch you myself but seeing you wiggle around is adorable."

"That sounded so unnecessarily sexual somehow." Catra replies with a chuckle.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Catra, wow." Adora says, though her shit-eating grin really takes away from her words.

"As if yours isn't always in the gutter." Catra rolls her eyes. Seriously, Adora’s mind is about as dirty as they come. Sometimes Catra wonders if she will  _ ever  _ run out of dumb innuendos. 

"You hurt my feelings, my mind isn't  _ always _ in the gutter... just most of the time." Adora protests.

"I don't believe that." Catra says immediately, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You don't believe it?"

"That you don't  _ always _ have your head in the gutter? It is pretty hard to believe, Adora." Catra deadpans because it simply is not true. Lucky for Adora, her dumb jokes are appreciated by Catra. 

"I'm offended, my head is not  _ always _ in the gutter." Adora denies.

"Uh huh..." Catra says, unconvinced. 

"I think about other things."

Catra hums softly. "And what is it that you think about?"

"Well..." Adora hesitates. "I mean... I'm not going to say I  _ don't _ think about... having sex with you, but I think of other things too. Like kissing you, and cuddling you, and... eating food with you... and... conquering Etheria, you know, normal stuff."  _ Normal stuff,  _ she says. Catra snorts and rolls her eyes. She isn’t going to win this argument so she may as well give it to Adora. 

"Okay, that's fair." Catra nods and kisses Adora again. "Do you wanna get up now?"

"Yes I do," Adora says. "but first..." Adora grins mischievously and Catra’s ears perk up at the sight before Adora digs her fingers into Catra's side, tickling her. Catra squeaks loudly and tries to scramble out from where she was under Adora. 

"Adora, no!  _ Hahaha! _ I don't like being tickled!"

"But your giggles are so cute!" Adora responds, her grin only growing as she carries on tickling Catra. She sticks her tongue out at her and winks.

"Stop it, you dummy!" Catra laughs again, shoving Adora off of her and giggling for a little longer. "So mean, my goodness." Adora descends into her own fit of laughter, holding her stomach as Catra shoves her away - she was  _ crying _ , she was laughing that hard. 

"You're so... cute..." Adora breathes out between laughter.

"I'm not that cute. Shut up." Catra's words sound mean but her tone was definitely playful. "Stop laughing, dummy." Catra hits her dumb face with the pillow. Adora snorts and rubs her face as a few more giggles escape her before she manages to pull herself together. Catra watches as she stretches again - now that she was off of Catra - and lets out a long groan of pleasure. She stands, hopping a little when she gets to her feet. 

"To the throne room, Princess?" Adora asks.

"But of course, My Lord." Catra stands, bowing jokingly to Adora before winking. "Lead the way." She offers her hand and grins when Adora takes it. "What do you wanna do in your throne room today?"

"I  _ am _ your Lord." Adora says, her eyes darkening a little. "You wanted to use She-Ra, right? I figured I'd warm you up a little first." Catra swallows thickly, excitement evident in her eyes as she looks at Adora. 

"Warmed up? And how do you plan to do that, My Lord?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Adora says cryptically. She leads Catra to her throne room and to her throne, sitting her down on it. "This reminds me of something very familiar." Adora says cheekily.

"You mean our first time together?" Catra leans back into the throne, her fingers touching the claw marks that were never repaired.

"Our first time together, yeah." Adora replies with a wistful look in her eyes. "You ever think you'd keep coming back?" Catra grabs Adora's hand, playing with her fingers. 

"Not really... I didn't think that would happen at all. I certainly hadn't planned for that to happen after the  _ first _ time. Then again... I didn't plan for me to stay three days rather than just one night either so I suppose that nothing about this went according to how I originally intended for it to go."

"I'm glad it didn't." Adora says. "I mean... I'm glad... we kept doing... stuff." Adora shuffles a little awkwardly and then she drops to her knees in front of Catra. Catra watches her carefully. "I feel like... you're the only Princess who won't hurt me." Catra's eyes soften and she cups Adora's cheeks gently. 

"Come here, you..." She whispers and wraps her arms around the blonde, hugging her gently. "I'm glad that we kept doing stuff too... it's nice to just... be ourselves when we're alone." Adora buries her nose into the side of Catra's hair and takes a deep breath. Catra would love to know what it is that she was thinking. 

"Yeah, me too." She says quietly. "No war when we're alone."

"No war when we're alone..." Catra whispers softly, pressing her lips to Adora's temple. "Just us... being absolute dorks." She giggles sweetly in Adora's ear. "It's really nice though... like…  _ really _ nice."

"Isn't there some saying?" Adora asks. She lifts her hand to Catra's jaw and peppers the otherside with kisses. "All is fair in love and war, or something?" Adora ponders. "Hm... all is fair in sex and war..."

"Mhmm, the saying is, all is fair in love and war, but yeah... I get what you mean." Catra corrects gently, purring at the soft kisses. "Though, I guess the true impact of that statement depends on the person in reality."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people are willing to go further than others. What they think is fair might be different to what other people think is fair. You get me?" Catra asks.

"You're so..." Adora trails off and kisses Catra on her lips. "I get what you're saying, yes."

"I'm so...?" Catra asks, curious about what Adora was going to say.

"Smart? Philosophical? Whatever... your brain is your biggest power, huh?"

"Maybe. I try my best." Catra was the Rebellion’s strategist for a reason. Adora laughs softly and pecks Catra on her lips again. 

"I wanted to warm you up... what would you prefer I do?" Adora asks.

"Honestly, anything is fine. I'll let you know if there's something I don't like." Catra replies. Adora nods and leans her forehead against Catra's which is  _ nice _ . She moves her hand down and slips it under the waistband of Catra's pants and underwear. She begins rubbing her clit, gently, pressing kisses to Catra as she does so. It feels... weirdly intimate, or more intimate than they have been before anyway. 

Catra hums softly, smiling at the kisses and moving closer to Adora to make it easier for her. She uses her legs to bring the blonde a little closer, wanting to  _ feel _ her. "Just like that...'' She gasps quietly, closing her eyes. "Mhmm... you're doing great, baby..." Adora presses a little harder as she moves her fingers against Catra's clit. 

"You're so beautiful Catra..." Adora seems to choke on her words a little, almost as though she had more to say but no way to express it properly. The blonde reaches her free hand up and gently strokes at Catra's hair. Catra opens her eyes, feeling the soft caresses of her hair and blushes at the gentleness. She leans in, pressing her lips to Adora's and sighs softly. 

They were going slow. It was... sweet. Sweeter than Catra ever thought would be possible for them, and yet Adora was making her feel as though she was so... so  _ cared _ for and valued. It was making her heart skip a beat and her stomach feel full of butterflies. "Adora..." She whispers, her voice silky and holding an emotion that she couldn't even figure out herself. "You're gorgeous…  _ so _ gorgeous... so beautiful..." Adora gasps a little at Catra's words. 

Catra can feel how she responds to Adora’s words from before by the slickness she feels gathering on Adora’s fingers. "Catra..." Adora whispers as she presses her fingers into her, slowly, gently. She presses her nose to the side of Catra's head. "You're... amazing..." Catra whines quietly at the compliment, biting her lip and turning her head to kiss Adora's jaw. 

"Adora... Adora..." She breathes out her name, closing her eyes again. Everything felt more intense than usual, for some reason, but it felt intense in a good way - a  _ really  _ good way. She wanted... no,  _ needed _ the blonde closer; to feel her, to touch her, to kiss her. "Adora... can you... shirt... clothes off... please?" Adora seems reluctant, probably because that would mean having to remove her fingers from Catra, she does it anyway. 

Adora removes her hand and rolls Catra's shirt up. It gets stuck on her head for a moment, on her hair, and Adora laughs softly, even though Catra can’t  _ see  _ her, she can  _ hear  _ her and her ears twitch, before Adora manages to un-snag it and free Catra. She kisses Catra again, once she's out of the shirt, both of them smiling and laughing. Adora’s laugh is pretty infectious actually. Catra thinks… she thinks she could listen to Adora’s laugh on constant repeat. Adora starts to remove Catra's pants, slowly pulling them down Catra’s toned legs before they're off along with her underwear. Adora turns to undressing herself, which doesn't take her long at all - sports bra, boxers, socks. 

Once they're both bare, Adora returns back to Catra and kisses her softly yet passionately. Adora seems to pour everything she has into that kiss before she resumes her later position: burying two fingers inside of Catra. "You're so good Kitten..."

"Mmm... wanna be a good kitten for you..." Catra smiles softly, her gaze tender as she looks at the blonde. "Go a little deeper please..." She requests, her hands cupping Adora's face as she moans softly. "Yeah... that's perfect... keep doing that, babe." Adora does as Catra requests, going deeper and  _ curling _ her fingers. From her current speed, it's just not  _ quite _ enough to get Catra off, so, like Adora knew that, the blonde stretches her thumb, pressing it to Catra's clit to provide that  _ extra _ stimulation. 

Adora kisses down Catra's jaw, to her neck, down her chest. "You are..." Adora says. She pauses again. Adora keeps doing that, she keeps trailing off mid-sentence, as though she wasn’t entirely sure what she was trying to say. "You're my Kitten..."

"I am... and you're my... my Adora." Catra grins and captures Adora's lips again. The kiss was soft, slow, and passionate. Very different from their previous kisses during their intimate relations - which were usually hot and heavy. She arches her back, lifting her hips to try to get more friction, loving the slow pace but needing just a little more.

Adora adds a third finger, stretching Catra more. She gives a few hard and fast thrusts, curling her fingers for that added stimulation and it’s almost  _ too _ perfect. "Good girl, Catra..." Adora pants softly. Catra won’t lie, that really worked for her. Adora kisses Catra on her neck, moving up to her jaw and then to her lips again, swallowing Catra's whimpers. She pulls back an inch. 

"Your Adora." She admits freely and without protest. Catra moans and laughs happily when she hears Adora say it back. She runs her fingers through those blonde locks, bringing her back in and kissing her again. 

"Let me ride your fingers... please baby..."

"Y-Yeah..." Adora swallows thickly. "You can  _ definitely _ do that." Catra nods and gently pushes Adora away, switching their positions so that Adora was the one sitting on the throne instead. 

She bites her lip, smiling down at the blonde and waiting for her to adjust her hand before placing herself on top and letting her lover's fingers slide inside of her. "Fuck...  _ yes _ ...." She hisses softly, grinding into Adora's hand slowly. " _ Adora _ ... you feel so  _ good _ ..."

"Fuck..." Adora groans. " _ You _ feel so good." Adora watches with wide eyes and Catra smirks. Adora is obviously turned on, and her concentration is attentively on her fingers, and Catra riding them, it’s almost cute. She wraps an arm around Catra's waist to keep her steady while she leans her head forward to kiss Catra's chest. "I... you're... keep going Kitten."

"Yes, sir." Catra nods, wrapping her arms around Adora's head, showing her she likes her kissing her chest. She continues to grind down against Adora's hand, soft cries of the blonde's name filling the air around them as the two work Catra into slowly building up her orgasm. "Sir... I'm close..." She moans in Adora's ear, biting her lip when she feels her lover's lips wrap around her nipple before she sucks on the sensitive buds. Adora hums around Catra's nipple and pulls her head back just a touch. 

"Cum for me Kitten." Adora encourages as she flattens her tongue back to Catra’s breast while she looks up at her. "I got you." She promises. Adora curls her fingers, sucks Catra’s nipple and flicks her thumb over Catra’s clit  _ just right.  _ Catra's lips part and a loud moan of her lover's name fills the air around them. Her pussy clenches tightly around Adora's fingers, juice sliding down and wetting them. She flops against Adora's chest, panting softly and sighing. 

"Mmm... that was great, babe." She grins, kissing the other's shoulder. Adora laughs softly, moving her fingers a little more until Catra becomes too sensitive and makes a noise of protest. She stills her fingers but keeps them buried inside of her. 

"You did most of the work." Adora says playfully. She kisses wherever she can reach Catra. "That was really fucking hot." And  _ intense,  _ Catra adds mentally. Catra isn't sure she's ever had sex like that before - or Adora for that matter.

"It was still great though." Catra giggles. She hums, enjoying the kisses coming from Adora. "Glad to know you thought it was hot. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great!" Adora beams. "Making you feel good, makes me feel good."

"Mmm, yeah? That makes me happy to hear." Catra smiles back. "So..." Catra trails off.

"So." Adora repeats back to her. She pulls her fingers out of Catra, her fingers  _ coated _ . She holds them up. "Want a taste?" Catra looks at Adora's hand before grinning and licking the blonde’s fingers. She hums, tasting herself on her tongue before wrapping her lips around Adora's fingers and  _ sucking _ , her eyes directly locked onto Adora's as she does so.

"Fuck me..." Adora's breath gets stuck in her throat. "I can't... believe this is real." Catra chuckles as she pulls away, giving Adora’s fingers a final lick before grinning. 

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Catra asks.

"If you had told me we'd be here a few months ago, I would've called you insane." Adora says. "Now I can't imagine  _ not _ being here."

"I know what you mean... if you had said to me we'd be doing this a few months ago, I would have absolutely slapped you."

"I'm pretty sure I did once and you did, in fact, slap me." Adora jokes lightly as she trails her hands over Catra's soft body. Catra did in fact slap Adora once when she had been obnoxiously flirting with her during a battle. 

Catra sighs and looks at Adora. Adora looks happy and peaceful, and  _ satisfied, _ despite the fact she hasn’t even cum yet - Catra thinks maybe Adora wasn’t lying when she said making Catra feel good, made her feel good. Catra doesn't know if she should bring up how that sex felt  _ different _ or if she should keep her mouth shut. 

"I guess enemies with benefits are hard to imagine." Adora says, distracting Catra from her current train of thought.

"It is a lot harder to imagine... but at the same time... it's so easy to see when we're here." Catra responds, laughing softly. "It just... works, I guess.”

"Works.” Adora hums in agreement, seemingly knowing exactly what Catra was trying to say. They did work when they probably shouldn't. Maybe that was an Adora and Catra thing, working when things are against them. "Was that good for you?" Adora asks softly.

"It was great... I meant it when I said it earlier." Catra smiles. "I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it, dummy."

"Still want to use She-Ra?"

"Only if you want to." Adora looks a little nervous but she nods. Truthfully, Catra had expected Adora to refuse, she’d asked out of curiosity more than anything -  _ who wouldn't be a little curious about She-Ra? _ \- but it was more than that. Adora had a bad experience with She-Ra, a  _ trauma _ , Catra wanted to give her a  _ good _ experience - she wanted to  _ help _ her. 

Adora carefully lifts Catra up and walks down the steps to where she had placed her sword on entering. She picks it up and looks at Catra. "I uh... are you ready? In case... you know... I can't control her..." Catra nods, preparing her claws. 

"Go for it. I'm ready to defend myself if I need to, okay?" She reassures her with a smile. "Whenever you're ready, okay?" Adora clears her throat and then extends her sword out. She screws her eyes closed and then... She opens an eye, looking at Catra. Catra sees her relax instantly. Catra softens at the sight. Adora won’t hurt her, she would  _ never  _ hurt her, not as She-Ra and not as Adora. And then, Adora speaks the words she probably hasn’t spoken in an extremely long time. 

" _ For the honour of Grayskull! _ "

Catra is blinded by the bright light that encases Adora, needing to look away for a moment as the other's form changes. She only looks when the glow has  _ finally _ dimmed and her eyes can look without needing sunglasses. Her eyes widen immediately as she looks at her lover up and down. "Wow..." 

Adora laughs. The blonde looks down at herself and clearly sees that she's clothed now, she pulls at the fabric. "Ugh," Adora complains. "White? The worst colour for anyone to wear  _ ever _ , seriously?"

"It looks good on you though." Catra points out, her eyes sparkling as she looks at the giant that is Adora now. "Like... really good. Sexy..." Adora lifts her sword to look at her reflection. Catra was doing the same only with her own eyes which were running up and down Adora’s frame. She-Ra has a whole glowing thing going for her, even Adora's eyes seem to glow and a golden crown frames her face. 

After a moment, Adora looks back to Catra and pauses briefly. "Have you always been this small?"

"Adora... you're taller than normal right now." Catra looks her up and down again. "Like...  _ way _ taller." She stands up, actually standing up on the  _ throne _ so that she could grab Adora's crown and carefully take it off of her head. "I can't believe I'm standing on this and I'm still slightly shorter than you." Adora laughs fondly. 

"Maybe you're just unusually short." Adora teases. She takes Catra's hands and looks at the crown in them. "Kind of reminds me of your Magicat crown..."

"Hey! I'm not that short. I'm 5’2!" She pouts, looking back down at the crown she had just taken off of Adora's head. She smiles and places it on her own head, modeling. "How do I look?"

"Like… a huge dork." Adora deadpans, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Catra laughs and takes the crown off of her head. 

"That's not fair... it actually looks really good on you, you meanie."

"You looked... good." Adora says honestly. "You looked good in your Magicat crown too, it suits you."

"Yeah? You liked it?"

"Yes I did..." Adora holds her hand up for Catra to place her own against her  _ huge  _ palm. Catra looks at their hands, surprised at the difference. 

"My hand is so tiny..." Catra notes, examining their hands. Adora’s hands have always been on the large side, her fingers are usually long and nimble,  _ perfectly _ slender - Catra’s getting wet just thinking about those fingers - but She-Ra? Her fingers are much thicker than Adora’s, though still long but  _ longer  _ than Adora’s normal fingers - much longer. 

"Not sure my fingers will fit." Adora jokes, although she does laugh a little nervously.

"Honestly... if you go slowly, they just might." Catra says - yes she  _ really _ wants to take all inches of She-Ra’s fingers.

"This is weird... but... not as bad as I was picturing." Adora admits.

"What did you picture?" Catra asks curiously.

"Honestly?" Adora asks. "Well... The first time I ever transformed, I was angry... the power of She-Ra felt... unstable, out of control... I'm not even sure I was fully aware... and then I... when I came back... Hordak was dead." Adora lifts her large hands to cup Catra's face. "I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"I... you want me to be honest with you right now?" Catra asks, resting her hands on top of Adora's while she nuzzled her.

“... yes?"

"I... I actually trust you... to never hurt me." Catra admits. "It's probably dumb, but... but you... you literally haven't done anything to hurt me since we've... started this arrangement."

"Haven't hurt you without  _ consent _ first," Adora corrects, remembering the spanking. She smiles a little. She clearly doesn't want to hurt Catra, not anymore. "I wouldn't hurt you... but I wasn't sure about She-Ra..."

"Well... I think you're in pretty good control of her right now. Don't you think?" Catra purrs and grins. "I don't think you'd hurt me... even with She-Ra."

"How are we going to do this?" Adora asks. "... you're so small..."

"We... take our time and go slow?" Adora gives Catra a lopsided smile. 

"Can I... use my sword? I mean... it feels good normally but as She-Ra... it might feel better?" The idea of She-Ra fucking her with her strap? Catra wants that more than anything. 

"Of course, just take your time with everything, okay?" Catra says softly, caressing Adora's cheek. Adora leans into the touch and then kisses the palm of Catra's hand. 

"First things first, you want to help me out of this stupid Princess outfit?"

"Hell yeah I do." Catra grins and carefully grabs hold of the fabric, shredding it with her claws while being careful with Adora's skin. "Nice... I was wondering if the outfit would magically fix itself... guess not."

"What if it had?" Adora asks with a chuckle. "Would you ma- have sex with me... in this silly outfit still?"

"Yes." Catra doesn't even hesitate. It may have looked silly to Adora, but dear goddesses above, the way the white and gold clung to every curve of Adora's body sent heat all throughout Catra's body. Adora softens a little and kisses Catra on her lips. 

"You answered pretty quickly there Kitten." She teases. "You like what you see?"

"Adora... you have no idea how godly you look right now."

"Kiss me like you mean it, Catra." Catra grins and throws herself at Adora. She kisses her deeply, moaning as she feels the other's body against her own. Even with the difference in body, they somehow seemed to fit pretty damn perfectly together Catra notes. She doesn't pull away, reaching up and undoing Adora's long ponytail, tangling her fingers in those long blonde tresses to hold her in.

Adora matches Catra's eagerness easily, kissing her back with just as much passion. She picks Catra up, even easier than she could as Adora, and carries her over to a nearby table. She sits her down on it and continues kissing her before she pulls away, both of their lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. "Wow..." Catra’s eyes widen when they focus back on Adora. The blonde glances down to see that she was  _ glowing _ . She looks back up at Catra and blushes sheepishly at her. 

"I... She-Ra seems to react to how I feel..."

"It's really quite... you're  _ literally _ glowing." Catra smiles, pointing at Adora's chest. "Pretty..." She whispers before leaning in and pressing a kiss on the glowing area. "You're beautiful, Adora..." And she is. The glowing is… amazing. She-Ra still looks a lot like Adora, if anything, it was Adora supercharged. Just a taller, buffer, blonder, version of Adora.

"I'm not Adora right now." Adora mumbles as she kisses the base of Catra's ear.

"Do you want me to call you She-Ra? I do prefer calling you Adora though..." Catra isn’t sure she would like calling Adora She-Ra.

" _ No _ ! No. Adora." Adora presses her face to the side of Catra's face. "Please, just Adora. I'm always just Adora to you." For some reason, those words warm Catra’s heart.

"Okay... Adora... My Adora." Catra whispers, pulling back for a moment to smile directly at the blonde. "I meant it when I said you look gorgeous... it doesn't matter if you're transformed or not... you're beautiful to me." Adora blushes and averts her eyes shyly before she looks back to Catra. 

"What about you? You're... probably the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on."

"Adora... do you really mean that?" Catra asks. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the admission.

"Of course I do?" Adora says, a little confused. "Have you seen you?"

"Well, yes, but... it's different hearing it from you..." Catra blushes slightly, looking away, feeling bashful. Adora cups Catra's face, turning her to look her in the eye. 

"You are... beyond words..." Adora looks at Catra like she has so much more to say but she can't seem to find her voice. Like she feels them on the tip of her tongue but she doesn't understand what they are or what they even mean, so she just kisses Catra instead, pecking her lips. Catra wonders what it is she’s actually thinking. "I... I count myself lucky I get to see  _ all _ of you."

"I get what you mean... you're the only one that's ever seen all of me... like... fully." Catra informs her, blushing shyly. "I feel lucky too... that you're trusting me with... this."

"I'm the only one?" Adora asks, a little surprised. "You said you'd done... this... a few times before with other people."

"I have, but... partially clothed usually. It was always a quick thing... not like this... not like... us."

"Oh..." Adora blinks. She clearly hadn't known that. "You... I mean... partially clothed can be hot..." Adora looks awkward suddenly and Catra wonders if she should have told Adora that. Adora is the only one who has  _ ever _ seen Catra like this and Catra couldn’t imagine… if she was honest, she couldn’t imagine anyone else seeing her like this other than Adora.

"Yeah... none of them really felt like this though..." Catra confesses.

"Felt like this?" Adora asks curiously.

"Like... fully comfortable?" Catra struggles to find the right words for how she feels around Adora and ends up with those. Adora's gaze softens.

"You feel fully comfortable with me?" Catra blushes slightly, nodding a bit. 

"Yeah... was it not obvious?"

"I... I don't know..." Adora says. "I mean, we haven't exactly been shy around each other I guess."

"Exactly... I don't really go around and let just anyone call me Kitten... or me call them sir while... being intimate." Catra replies and Adora laughs a little. 

"If I recall, you hated that nickname at first."

"I did... but it stuck on me."

"I guess I stuck on you too, huh?" Adora wiggles her eyebrows playfully.

"I knew you would do that!" Catra laughs loudly, playfully pushing Adora. Adora smiles and, not for the first, Catra is struck with just how much she enjoys Adora’s company. 

"Hey, you stuck on me too." Adora comes back and wraps her arms around Catra. "It's not like I let any other Princesses into my bed."

"Is that so, babe?"

"What if I told you Sparkles and I had a secret affair?"

"I would never believe that considering Glimmer can't stand your ass."

"Neither could you."

"So what you're telling me is that my best friend has been in your bed?" Catra grumbles.

"Wow..." Adora laughs. "Oh wow... you're  _ jealous _ ."

"I am not!" Catra huffs, biting the inside of her cheek and turning away from Adora. She just didn’t like the idea, or thought, that Adora was presenting to her; not even that it was just Glimmer but the thought of  _ anyone  _ sharing Adora’s bed was… she didn’t like it.  _ Adora is mine, no one else’s.  _ Catra rubs her cheek against the blonde’s chest to mark her.

"Please, Sparkles is so  _ not _ my type, and you're right, she would've beheaded me before I got anywhere near touching her." Catra pouts softly. 

"I guess." She responds. 

"The only Princess I've had, and are  _ having _ , a secret affair with, is  _ you _ ." Adora pokes her side. "So stop pouting."

"Make me..." Catra challenges.

"Make you?" Adora asks with a soft laugh. She kisses Catra again. "Okay Kitten, let me fetch my sword." Catra purrs when Adora kisses her again and she hums. 

"Sounds good... I'm ready when you are."

* * * 

Adora retrieves her sword, she can already tell it's different than when she's Adora. She transforms it as she usually does and steps into the harness, securing it in place. Adora's not entirely sure how to describe it but the sword... her connection to it is stronger as She-Ra, she can  _ feel _ it. She feels... different but  _ not _ out of control. She feels  _ powerful, _ like her entire being is  _ buzzing _ . 

She comes back over to Catra and wraps her arms around her, moving between her legs. "I'll go... gentle and slow," Adora says carefully. "I don't want to hurt you by underestimating She-Ra's strength." Plus, Adora kind of liked whatever it was that they did before and she was more than happy to do it again. Catra nods and kisses Adora's forehead to reassure her that she would be okay. 

"I know... I'll let you know if I need you to stop at any point, okay?" Catra says, patting Adora’s cheek and kissing her lips. As soon as Adora began to push the strap in, Catra started to squirm."F-fuck... that makes a difference... slowly... I don't know if it'll all fit, Adora..."

"It'll fit," Adora says gently yet firmly. She rocks her hips a little and presses her lips to Catra's jaw. "You want to take all of me, right Kitten?" Adora asks. Truth be told, it felt different too. Usually Adora got sensation from the rubbing, but this time? She could feel  _ everything _ . "I'll go slow, I promise." 

"Yes... yes I want to take all of you." Catra bites her lip, closing her eyes as she focuses on her breathing. Adora really does take it slow for Catra’s sake, giving her soft kisses and only pushing deeper when Catra gave a small squeeze of her bicep. It didn't take very long before Adora's hips were fully flush against Catra’s and Catra was full of the warmth of She-Ra and her strap inside of her. "Wow... wow... Adora... is it all inside?"

Adora almost misses Catra's question, her brain going a mile a minute as she tried to focus on not moving too hard. She stays pushed up against Catra and doesn't move. "Y-yeah..." Adora grunts. "You did so good Kitten." Adora praises. She's never used She-Ra like this but honestly? She could kind of get used to it - especially when it feels this  _ amazing _ to be buried inside of Catra.

"Good... you can move now... slowly..." Adora gives a little jolt of her hips and her eyes widen when Catra lets out a  _ whine _ . That wasn't even a  _ fraction _ of the strength Adora could feel pulsing through her muscles. She moves slower, dragging out carefully and then moving back in just a touch faster but being very cautious with her thrusts. She presses herself up against Catra, kissing her and whispering soft reassurances to her. Catra grasps at Adora, holding onto her whichever way that she could. Adora being gentle and sweet just seemed to make Catra all the more aroused, her juices dripping down the strap and coating it more with each thrust. 

"Adora..." She calls out. "You can see it..."

"See wh-"

"Look..." Catra points down at her abdomen. "You can see it... when you move..."

"Oh..." Adora moves her hips again and she watches with shock as Catra is right. She moves her hands from Catra to the table and she grips it, but under She-Ra's strength, it crumples like tissue below her hands rather than metal. 

"Fuck..."Catra moans at the next thrusts, her eyes widening as she sees the table simply crumble beneath She-Ra's touch. Catra  _ gushes  _ onto Adora’s strap. "That's really hot, holy fuck, Adora."

"Of course you're turned on by that." Adora laughs. "I broke my table!"

"You can get a new one after you finish fucking me against it!" Adora rolls her eyes fondly and buries her head in the crook of Catra's neck. She places a large hand (like literally the size of Catra's head nearly) to Catra's jaw, holding her face as she gives not fast thrusts but  _ hard _ thrusts. Even just a quarter of She-Ra's strength is about triple of Adora's and she can hear how  _ wet _ Catra is with each thrust. She kisses her jaw. 

"Catra..." She moans. "I think… I might be able to do more with this thing now that I'm She-Ra..."

" _ Ahnnn _ ... yeah? And what... what might that be?" Catra asks curiously - Adora swears she can  _ hear  _ Catra’s rapid heartbeat. "What can you do?"

"I think..." Adora pauses her movements. "I think I can... make this thing cum... inside of you..."

"... Seriously?"

"... Yeah?" Adora looks at Catra. "I won't do it if you don't want me to, obviously, I just... I can feel it a lot more as She-Ra." Catra moans, looking directly into Adora's eyes. 

"... Do it."

"Wh- Are you sure?"

"I'm sure... I'm sure it'll be fine..." Catra smiles. "You can do it... I wanna see how it feels." Adora kisses her on the nose and then, now knowing her strength and that she was _ in control _ , she winds her hips back and just  _ goes _ for it. 

She doesn't hold back for a second now. She moves her hands off of Catra and grips at the table instead, denting the metal with her strength. She starts to glow again as she feels her push herself towards the edge. "Catra..." Adora moans, so lost in the ecstasy of her rapid hip movements. The table creaks and she thanks whoever the fuck decided tables should be bolted down in the Fright Zone or the thing surely would've moved by now. "Fuck, Catra, I- I never want to stop being inside you, you feel so good."

"Adora,  _ yes _ ... Please  _ don't stop _ . You feel so good when you're fucking me like this..." Catra moans out, hands gripping onto Adora's arms, her claws digging into her skin as she's fucked into oblivion by Adora. Catra could hardly stop to catch her breath with how much she was moaning. Catra looked as though she were thoroughly enjoying herself and Adora moved her hips faster,  _ harder _ . Adora was drawing orgasm after orgasm from Catra - though Adora hardly noticed, instead, continuing to fuck Catra at a rapid, steady pace. 

" _ Adora _ ! Adora, please!"  _ Please _ .” Something inside of Adora wakes up and her thrusts turn from controlled to rapid. Everything felt so  _ good _ , from Catra's claws digging into her skin, to the feeling of her being strap deep inside of Catra - not to mention Catra calling her name. Adora unleashes She-Ra, just a little. She uses her strength to drive into Catra at an unrelenting pace, she didn't even feel out of breath, She-Ra was like some fucking machine and Adora was determined to drag as many orgasms as she possibly could from the brunette. 

"Good girl, Catra... you're taking me so well... my Kitten." All that was leaving Catra's lips were heavy pants and weak cries of Adora's name. Another orgasm washes over her and her eyes roll back in her head as she moans Adora’s name again. "Adora... Adora, please... you're making me..."

"I'm making you  _ mine _ ." Adora growls. The only sounds in the room was Catra's moans and the calling of Adora's name, along with the slapping of skin and the sound of wetness with each drag out and ramming back in with her sword that Adora did. As She-Ra she was practically unstoppable and yet... Adora felt  _ in control _ , she didn't feel like She-Ra was out of her control and she had a good enough grip on her to use her added power, speed and strength to drive Catra over the edge numerous times without even breaking a sweat.

Catra looked as though she was pretty damn close to passing out from how many times she’d cum at that point. Wetness was coating the table beneath her and more continued to spill with each of Adora's thrusts. Catra throws her head back, her voice cracking as she cums for what must be the millionth time. Her walls clenched tightly around Adora's strap before relaxing and contracting rapidly. Adora was so close to the edge, all she needed was just a little- 

_ Right there.  _

" _ Catra _ !" Adora tenses up, her hips freeze on their thrust in and her sword becomes  _ hot _ \- it takes Adora a moment to realise the sword isn't hot but the liquid (the cum?) leaking from the tip is hot and spilling into Catra. Adora shudders and feels like she just might cum again off the thought of filling Catra up. She'd  _ definitely _ broken her table.

Catra's eyes widen as she cums hard (again) as the heat of She-Ra’s sword spills deep inside of her. Her claws drag along Adora's arms, thankfully not digging too deeply but enough to show that she had lost control of herself from how intense everything felt, Adora  _ loved _ it. 

Catra moans loudly, her sounds nearly coming out as a scream but muting from how loud they were. Adora was still shallowly thrusting into her, the hot cum was spilling out from around the strap inside of Catra. Adora could stay there forever. "Adora…” Catra pants quietly, looking at Adora with half-lidded eyes. 

Adora moves her eyes from her strap to Catra. She lowers herself down, allowing Catra to wrap her arms around her neck as she kisses her along her jaw. "We made a mess Kitten." Adora says with a little chuckle. "But that was  _ really _ fucking hot."

"Yeah... it was really fucking hot..." Catra whispers back softly, kissing Adora's lips. "We made such a mess... it'll get more messy when you pull out..." Adora swallows thickly. Now she  _ really _ wants to pull out. 

"We broke my table." Adora mumbles.

"You mean  _ you _ broke the table." Catra teases gently. "I just laid here looking pretty while getting fucked by a very sexy woman." Adora rolls her eyes and gently noses at Catra's jaw. 

"Fine,  _ I _ broke the table." Adora grumbles. "Ready for me to pull out?"

"Yeah... go slowly though..." Adora nods, she begins to pull out slowly, inching out of Catra. She watches, feeling another spike of arousal as she sees the hot sticky cum spilling out of Catra. It looked so real, Adora didn't even know her sword could do that but now that she did? She was never going to get tired of doing it.

"Fuck..." Catra whimpers, biting her lip as her hips jerk up when Adora fully pops out. "...you came...  _ a lot _ ."

"Yeah..." Adora says. She buries her fingers into Catra briefly, Catra gasps and her eyes widen when Adora pulls her fingers out coated in white. The stuff was sticky and its consistency was so similar to what Adora knows cum looks like. She looks at Catra and smirks. "Want a taste?" 

"... Adora... come closer." Adora raises a brow but does as Catra says and draws closer to her. Catra grabs Adora's hand, taking her fingers into her mouth and sucking the cum off. She stares directly into Adora's eyes with a heated gaze, not looking away for one second, and Adora shudders, a shiver running right up her spine like she's being shocked with an electric current. 

"Kitten... if I was sure you could take more, I'd already be knuckle deep in you right now." Adora speaks in a low voice that was dripping with her obvious spike of arousal from Catra's actions. Adora  _ so _ wanted to cum inside of Catra again. 

"Maybe later... if you keep going, I'm really not going to be able to walk for like a week." Catra laughs softly. "I can hardly feel my hips." Adora draws her fingers back and then presses her hand gently on Catra's stomach. 

"She-Ra really did a number on you." Speaking of which... Adora concentrates and then transforms back to her usual self. She sighs. Maybe as She-Ra she had unlimited stamina, and as Adora she liked to think her stamina was above average, but Adora is human and she feels like she could just collapse against Catra and sleep forever right about now. "Will you stay tonight?"

"I'd like that... I'd like that a lot, actually..."Adora smiles and helps Catra up - and by up she means to sit up and wrap her arms and legs around her so Adora could carry her. 

"No offence Kitten, but you're literally  _ leaking _ . I don't want She-Ra cum on my bed sheets."

"So bath time first?" Catra grins, kissing Adora on her cheek and then her neck. 

Adora smiles but doesn't answer. She carries Catra to her room and then directly to her bathroom. She places her down on the toilet while she runs the shower. "You want to clean up together? Can you even stand?" Adora asks with a frown.

"Uh... probably not?" Catra rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I told you, I can hardly feel my hips. My legs are basically noodles right now."

"Okay... so hang onto me then," Adora says, her back to Catra at the moment to give her a little privacy. Once she's sure Catra's done doing whatever she was doing she turns back to her. "Just a quick shower before I put you back into my clothes and we snuggle for the night."

"Sounds good." Catra purrs softly, giving Adora a tired but pleased smile. "Can I get some water after this please?" Adora laughs a little. 

"Of course, anything for you." She helps Catra up and then carries her into the shower. It's a little awkward but Adora succeeds in  _ not _ dropping Catra - which she views as a resounding success. She makes sure to pay extra attention to her inner thighs and such to make sure that their... messy time together, wouldn't dry onto Catra's thighs. Adora wasn't really sure what to do about the whole leaking thing but it did seem to be slowing down now that Catra was upright and the water was washing it away. 

"I've never done that before." Adora says after the shower, drying a sitting Catra down with her towel - she looks fluffy and adorable.

"I know... it was new to me too." Catra purrs as she's dried off -  _ so fucking cute _ . "I liked it though. It felt good... and obviously it felt good to you too."

"It felt  _ amazing _ ." Adora says. She stands from her crouched position, fills a cup with water from her tap and hands it to Catra. "Stay here while I go get you some clean clothes."

"Will do, babe." Catra takes the cup of water gratefully, taking a sip. Catra’s voice had become pretty croaky, probably sore from all the crying out. "That really was amazing, wow..."

Adora returns with clean clothes, she pulls the shorts up Catra's legs, setting the waistband just below her tail and then pulls a Horde shirt over her head. She scoops Catra up once she's done drinking and carries her to her bed. 

She settles beside Catra and they go about their usual cuddling routine - Catra curling up only after she’s done her post-sex wiggles. Adora has been expanding her readings; apparently the wiggling was to increase fertility, which was why Magicats did it after sex. Whatever the case, Catra looked absolutely adorable while doing it - Adora thinks it should be a crime how  _ cute _ Catra is.

Adora spoons Catra from behind and holds her close. "You know... that was nice... the slowness and then... then the hardness... different." Adora confesses in a whisper. Catra smiles and brings Adora's head to rest against her chest before she snuggles her. 

"It was incredible... it definitely felt different, but different in a really nice way." Catra smiles and places a kiss in Adora's hair. "It felt... real."

"Real?" Adora questions. "Did it not feel real the last... however many times we've done this?"

"That's not what I meant!" Catra quickly replies - and Catra calls  _ Adora _ a dork. "What I mean is... the whole sword thing... felt real..."

"Oh... yeah... I guess it did." Adora replies, snuggling closer to Catra. "I'm... glad you suggested using She-Ra." Catra purrs softly, nuzzling Adora. 

"Yeah? You were okay? Not too overwhelming?"

"No..." Adora mumbles. Adora was drifting dangerously towards the state of sleep and exhaustion where she says stupid things. "You... I'd only trust  _ you _ with her."

"Thank you... for trusting me with this. It means a lot." Catra whispers softly - probably not wanting to disturb Adora too much. "Sleep well, Adora." Adora pulls Catra closer and presses a soft kiss to her head. 

"Mine..." She murmurs, feeling relaxed and calm and  _ warm _ . "Goodnight Catra."

"Good night... my Adora." Catra murmurs back.

* * *

The debriefing after she had been kidnapped ends and Catra sighs. These things were starting to become a regular occurrence and yet no one seemed to think they were even a little bit suspicious. They all seemed to have bought the story that Adora's unsuccessful kidnapping of her was owed to her incompetence and Catra's skill - and that the reason she kept trying to capture her was because Catra was the Rebellion's tactician, even if Adora did appear to have a slight unhealthy obsession with Catra. It was  _ working _ and that was all that mattered. 

Catra was exhausted, especially after taking  _ She-Ra _ , and couldn't wait to dive into bed, but she was stopped by a voice. "Catra, can we talk to you, in  _ private _ ." That was Netossa, and she didn't sound the least bit pleased. Catra forces herself to not tense up. She had not been prepared for anyone to stop her, or for them to ask to see her in private. 

She turns around, keeping a calm expression on her face. "Of course. Is something wrong?" She asks, wondering exactly what Netossa was upset about.

"Follow us please." Netossa says simply. Spinnerella smiles, a little nervously, before they start walking towards where Netossa and Spinnerella stayed while visiting Bright Moon. 

They enter the bedroom and Netossa ensures the door is closed behind them before she turns to her wife. "You want to ask?" She asks cryptically. Spinnerella shakes her head and Netossa sighs - Netossa tends to be far less subtle than Spinnerella. "Are you fucking the Horde Lord?" Catra's jaw drops and her eyes widen in complete and utter shock at the question. 

" _ Huh _ ?!" She couldn't believe that Netossa had just asked her  _ that _ .  _ FUCK! _ "What in the world?! Why would I do that?" She asks them, trying her best to push the suspicion off of herself.

"How about the fact you keep getting kidnapped?" Netossa asks, completely un-phased by Catra's shock. "The fact you keep calling her  _ Adora _ instead of  _ Lord _ Adora." 

"You also..." Spinnerella hesitates for a moment. "You come back unharmed yet limping... and with marks in relatively the same places." Catra doesn't know what to say or do to get out of this situation. She knew that going back with Adora multiple times would risk her getting caught, but she didn't think it would happen that quickly. 

She stands there, thinking about what she should do, before sighing, her shoulders drooping in defeat. "...okay."

" _ Okay _ ?!" Netossa yells in anger and a little exasperation. "You're actually... you're  _ literally _ sleeping with the enemy?!"

"What did you want me to do? Deny it?" Catra frowns. "That would just probably make you hate me more than what you probably already do right now."

"We don't hate you." Spinnerella objects. 

"We're seriously  _ worried _ about you." Netossa adds. "I can't believe you'd do something like this... are you... are you the spy?"

"What?  _ No _ . Goddess, no. Adora and I don't even talk about the war when we're together." Catra shakes her head. "It was just... we just get to be us, if that makes sense."

"That makes no sense." Netossa deadpans. "You're really having sex with Lord Adora?"

"...yes."

"And why shouldn't we tell the rest of the Rebellion? Not to mention your mothers?!"

"Please don't do that…" Catra pleads softly. "I... look..." She bites her lip. "I just... it wasn't something I planned, okay? The whole... sleeping with her repeatedly." This is the worst case scenario. At least they hadn’t told anyone else.

"How many times has this happened?"

"... A couple."

"Be honest, Catra."

"I... lost count." Netossa pinches the bridge of her nose and looks away in exasperation. Spinnerella lays a gentle hand on her wife's shoulder. 

"Catra... we're worried about... what this means." Spinnerella says. "Are you two... a couple?"

"It's not that! We're just... fuck buddies, I think." Catra scratches her cheek. "We're not a couple. Just... enemies that sleep together sometimes."

"Do you even hear that?" Netossa asks in disbelief. "You could've been fuck buddies with  _ anyone _ , and you chose  _ her _ ?!" 

"Catra, even if it's just sex... sex almost always leads to feelings, trust us."

"I told you, I hadn't planned it to end up like that!" Catra responds, rubbing her face. "And that's... not gonna happen, okay? I know she's my enemy. She knows that too."

" _ Do _ you know that?" Netossa asks. "Because you keep calling her Adora and you've even defended her publicly to your friends."

"Maybe because I've actually gotten to know her outside of the battlefield?" Catra points out. "Look... she's... different than what I've always thought she'd be. And I know that she's my enemy but I guess... seeing her just be her without the armour on and her walls up helps me understand her reasons to why she does things. Obviously I don't agree with them in any way, but... the Horde has fucked her up too."

"Catra..." Spinnerella says carefully. "I think you need to be careful." 

"The sex is getting to your head." Netossa says. "So what if she's secretly nice under all that armour? It doesn't change what she's done and  _ continues _ to do."

"Except... it kind of has... how do I explain it." Catra rubs the back of her neck thoughtfully. "When she... 'kidnaps' me... battles always tend to end as soon as she's gotten a hold of me... she retreats... and the battles have started getting shorter and less... harmful for both sides. Plus, they added measures to make sure civilians don't get caught in the crossfire anymore." Netossa pauses. All of that may be true but Catra is aware that it was circumstantial at best to someone who wasn’t her. 

"So what...? You're  _ changing _ the Horde Lord by bedding her?"

"I don't know if you could call it... changing her. But at the very least... I'm getting her to understand that there are lines that shouldn't be crossed, and she's actually getting it."

"You're playing a dangerous game." Netossa says, shaking her head. "Spending time with her makes you susceptible to her words, she's already got you thinking she's anything  _ but _ the Lord of the Horde."

"For goddess' sake. I know she's the Lord of the Horde. I'm not saying she's not, and I'm not saying that what she did should be excused without punishment or anything. What I'm saying is that there's a lot that we didn't know from her point of view, and the point of view of many Horde soldiers in general, you get me?" Honestly? Adora is a lot more than just the Horde Lord to Catra but she can’t exactly say that right now. 

"No, I don't 'get you'. Why would you sleep with her to begin with?" Netossa asks. Catra shuffles a little. She knows what she’s about to say isn’t going to go down well with either Netossa or Spinnerella.

"The first time was how I escaped." Catra answers.

"... You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"You slept with her to let you go?" Netossa asks in mild distress. "I can't even begin to describe how  _ wrong _ that is." Catra pinches the bridge of her nose. 

"First of all, I was the one who offered to do it in the first place because I saw how flirty she had been before and I thought I could take advantage.” Catra explains. She admits, that still sounds somewhat concerning. “Second of all, she initially said no and that she wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable doing. She said she’d let me go regardless... I was just… curious..."  _ Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.  _ Catra is more than happy her curiosity had gotten the better of her that day.

"Catra," Spinnerella says gently. "how do you feel about Adora? You can be completely honest with us."

"She's... nicer than I thought she'd be..." Catra admits. In fact, Adora is a lot of things Catra wasn’t expecting.

"Is that it? You don't think anything else?"

"And she's... kind of sweet. She's a giant dork for that matter, and she’s grumpy before she eats." Catra begins to smile unknowingly.

"Mhmm... more?"

"More?"

"How do you feel when you're with her?" 

"She's... fun to be around." Catra says awkwardly. She doesn’t understand why Spinnerella is asking her these questions. 

"You're being weirdly vague." Netossa points out. Catra grumbles softly. 

"Okay, fine. She's actually really nice and caring. Only reason she doesn't show that is because the person that was supposed to raise her was an asshole and made her feel as though that was weakness. She loves hugs and kisses, and likes when we just lay down and snuggle after... you know… and she likes it when I play with her hair, and it’s really sweet and so different from how she acted when we faced each other on the battlefield at first." In fact, Adora is completely different. She is… Catra  _ likes  _ her. A lot. Part of her thinks they work  _ too  _ well. Like they just cli- Catra’s brain completely crashes at that thought and she quickly brushes it off. 

"... you have feelings for her." That isn’t a question. That is a  _ statement _ . And it  _ freaks _ Catra out.

"I don't!" Catra protests. She feels… hot, and panicked. Her heart is pounding in her chest and in her ears.

"Catra, why do you keep rejecting suitors? And don't give us the war excuse, or it not being the right time or whatever. It's because whatever you have going on with Adora will be forced to end, isn't it?"

"No! It's literally because I haven't found the person that I want to be with, okay? I haven't found the person that I click with..."  _ Click. _ The thing that Catra was about to describe herself feeling like she and Adora did. 

"Do you feel like you click with Adora?" Spinnerella asks.

"Why are you asking me all of this for? I've been rejecting suitors since _before_ I was even kidnapped the first time." That’s true, and Catra is aware that she is grasping at straws here, but she _cannot_ have feelings for the Horde Lord. Their agreement is literally no strings attached sex! Not to mention she’s the **_HORDE LORD!_**

"Yeah, but you rejecting suitors because you're waiting to find a mate and you rejecting them because you already feel like you  _ have _ a mate, are two very different things." Catra’s eyes almost pop out of her head at the ‘m’ word being used and applied to  _ Adora. _

"She's  _ not _ my mate!" Catra denies. There is no way in hell that Adora is her mate.  _ Zero. Absolutely not. _

"You sure about that? Spinny is right, sex almost always leads to feelings." Netossa says.

"I'm sure." She wasn't, even though she  _ should _ be sure.. "It's  _ just _ sex." 

"So when it comes down to her or the Rebellion, you'll choose the Rebellion?" 

"... Yes." Netossa and Spinnerella both look unconvinced by Catra’s answer but they concede. 

"Fine, if you're sure, and if your loyalty remains with the Rebellion... then we won't tell the others. But if your feelings for Lord Adora put anyone at risk... we won't hold back what we know." Netossa says. 

"Okay... yeah, that's fair. But I do want to say that I'm seriously  _ not _ the spy... I'm trying to figure out who it is as much as you all are." Catra whispers, biting her lip. "And I know that you're probably hesitant to believe me, and I don't blame you... but I'm telling you the truth." 

"Can't you just ask Adora who the spy is?" Netossa asks. Catra shakes her head. 

"We promised each other that we wouldn't talk about anything war related that would give the other any advantage." Which was true and one of the main reasons Catra was okay carrying on her affair with Adora. When they were alone, there was no war, they were just Adora and Catra. They agreed not to talk about the war for that reason. That complicated things too much.

"But you're in the Fright Zone, surely you must be learning things?" Netossa asks with a little confusion.

"Aside from the fact that Adora has anger issues that she's learning to work through, not really. I told you, any talk that's war related isn't allowed. From me, or her, or anyone else while I'm there for that matter." The Princesses share a look. 

"... Fair enough..." Netossa says. 

"Catra, be careful." Spinnerella reminds her. "I don't just mean of Adora, I mean of your own feelings. Falling for the Horde Lord... I'm afraid that would only hurt you." Catra wants to scoff. She  _ isn’t  _ going to fall for Adora… she  _ can’t. _

"Thanks for your concern, Spinny. But I'll be okay." Catra smiles to reassure them despite the way she was currently feeling. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"You need to be more careful about your stories too, clearly they're not as conniving as you think they are - especially when you go running off with the Horde Lord mid-battle." Netossa points out which is a fair point. Catra had been worried about being too obvious and clearly she  _ had  _ been.

"Uh... yeah, good idea..." Catra sweat drops, laughing nervously. "I'm surprised it took this long for anyone to figure it out..."

"Lucky for you, people really just think Adora has an obsession with you... maybe she even does." Adora isn’t obsessed with Catra… not anymore than Catra is obsessed with Adora anyway - and she is  _ not  _ obsessed with Adora.

"Who knows... it's kind of making things look up a little though. Less fighting, less injuries, she's learning that what she's doing is wrong, and less civilians are being harmed." Adora has become softer… sweeter. She is retreating from battles more, she’s not as scary as she used to be. She’s just… Adora. People get so hung up on the Lord, they forget that there is a person under all that armour. 

"Are you not worried that she's... using you?" Netossa asks. Catra scowls a little at the mere suggestion.

"Not really... I mean... I did consider that, but we quite literally don't talk about anything war related when we're together... and I don't see what other thing she could be using me for."

"Gaining your trust to use it against you later?" Netossa suggests.

"I seriously doubt that considering it's just sex. Obviously if I ever have to fight her in the future, I will. But she hasn't given me a reason to think that that's what she's doing." Catra really doesn’t believe that Adora would ever use her like that -  _ ever. _

"If you  _ ever _ have to fight her in the future?" Netossa asks. "Catra... you can't possibly think you'll  _ never _ have to fight Adora again."

"I'm not saying I won't have to!” Catra protests. “I will fight Adora  _ if  _ or  _ when  _ I have to.”  _ But no sooner than that. _

"Why her? Why risk everything just to have sex with  _ her _ ?" Netossa asks.

"... I don't know." Catra trails off, looking away to the right.

"You don't know?"

"I guess... it's just..." Catra sighs. "I don't know..."

"Is she that good of a lay?"

"Yes... yes she is." And she  _ really  _ is. Adora is  _ incredible _ . Whatever they are doing, Catra has  _ never  _ felt that way with anyone ever before. Adora is an  _ extremely _ skilled lover.

"Wow... really?" Netossa asks.

" _ Oh yeah _ ..."

"I mean, judging from your limp, that's pretty clear."

"... She used She-Ra." Catra smiles a little at the memory. She-Ra… Catra definitely wanted to take her again. She… she looked a lot like Adora. Adora views herself and She-Ra as entirely different beings but Catra just sees Adora. Her eyes may be bluer, and her hair is less golden and more platinum, but the way she sounds, the way she laughs, the way she touches Catra… that is all  _ Adora _ . 

Both Netossa and Spinnerella's eyes widen at Catra’s words. " _ She-Ra _ ?!"

"Mhmm..." Catra grins. "She did, and  _ wow _ ."

"We've only heard stories about She-Ra... she's supposed to be... very strong..."

"Oh, she is." Catra bites her lip at the memory of Adora, She-Ra, whatever, thrusting into her. She could tell that Adora had been holding back, that She-Ra’s strength was… immeasurable. 

"How are you standing?" Netossa asks with her mouth agape.

"Magicat healing... and a day of rest... and massages." Catra asks. She only half-stops herself from purring. Adora is very good not just at fucking but at aftercare and Catra appreciates it - aftercare was just as important as Adora thoroughly fucking her.

"... Just... be careful." Netossa repeats. 

"And also, make sure you're both being safe." Spinnerella adds with a little concern.

"We are!" Catra has to fight a blush and she loses. Her cheeks are rosy at the fact that Spinnerella just gave her a somewhat sex talk.

"Good..." Spinnerella says happily. "Then... we won't tell people." Catra nods gratefully. 

"Thanks, you guys... I really appreciate it." And she does. The fact that Spinnerella and Netossa hadn’t ratted her out? She was beyond grateful for that. Maybe she could even… use that to her advantage. 

"I still think you should end it sooner rather than later. We were serious about sex and feelings." Netossa says. Catra… doesn’t want to do anything but she does want to at least appease Spinnerella and Netossa. They were already doing her a service by keeping her affair with Adora a secret, if she convinced them that she had plans to end it with the blonde then maybe they’d be more inclined to trust Catra despite her relationship with the Horde Lord. 

“I will…” Catra had no plans to actually follow through on that - at least, not any time soon.

"Then I guess that's everything." Netossa says. 

"What do you think it means that she was She-Ra around you?" Spinnerella asks thoughtfully.

"I... guess she feels comfortable around me?" Catra shrugs. Adora had said She-Ra was exclusive to Catra and Catra believed her. There was no way Adora was going to use She-Ra anywhere else - or with  _ anyone _ else. 

"I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but Adora is almost deathly afraid of She-Ra... yet she used her in an intimate moment with  _ you _ ..."

"Yeah... I guess she did." Catra isn’t sure she likes this line of questioning if she’s honest.

"Do you not think that's a big deal?"

"I mean, I suppose so?" Catra is aware that she is playing this down quite a lot. It was a  _ big  _ deal, both to Catra and Adora. Adora had been so nervous and hesitant and yet she had still done it simply because she felt comfortable and confident with Catra. 

Spinnerella looks thoughtful and Netossa shrugs. "Who knows why Adora does anything." Netossa states and Catra laughs. 

"That's true. Well... is that all you needed to talk about?"

"So long as you're not... spying on us, and Adora isn't taking advantage of you... and you claim this is strictly sex, then... that's it. But you  _ need _ to end it or come clean soon. There's no way this will end well."

"... I know. I'll... have to talk to Adora about it." Catra sighs, looking contemplative. She didn’t want to end it at all. Not a single bit.

"You said Adora has anger issues," Spinerella says. "... just... be safe."

"Oh! She's never done anything to me when she's angry. I... actually calm her down." Catra meant what she said before to Adora. She never feels as though Adora would ever hurt her. 

"You calm her down?" Spinnerella asks.

"Yeah..." Catra answers. Netossa and Spinnerella glance at each other. 

"And you said it's only sex?"

"Yes?"

"You don't think it's weird that Adora has used She-Ra around you  _ and _ you calm her anger?"

"... Why do you ask?" Catra  _ really  _ isn’t sure she likes where this is going. 

"Adora doesn't seem like the most expressive person but... those feel like  _ big _ things." Spinnerella explains and Catra has to admit that Spinnerellla has a point there.

"... Maybe, but what are you trying to say?" Catra narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"That maybe your ‘just sex’ agreement has drifted into something else and neither of you have noticed it, or you're both in denial because of what that could mean." Catra’s jaw falls open a little at Spinnerella’s bluntness - usually she’s the less blunt out of the two.

"You seriously think Adora caught feelings?" Catra scoffs. There is absolutely  _ no way _ that Adora has  _ feelings  _ for Catra. 

"I'm saying it's possible."

"I doubt that..."

"What if Adora told you that she  _ had _ caught feelings?"

"I-" Catra pauses, not knowing what to say. "I don't know..." And she really doesn’t know. Would she be happy? Would she break off their agreement? How the fuck does Catra even feel about Adora? She doesn’t know any of the answers to any of these questions.

"Maybe you should think about that." Spinnerella says ominously.

"... And if she has? I mean, I doubt it..." Catra asks curiously. There is zero chance that anyone would accept Adora as Catra’s… what? Girlfriend? The Lord Horde is her girlfriend?  _ Yeah, that’ll go over perfectly, not. _

"That's a you problem." Netossa responds and Catra frowns.

"... Yeah, I suppose it would be a me problem."

"Well, not entirely," Spinnerella frowns at her wife. "Adora having feelings for you... would potentially change everything."

"... How?" Catra asks.

"... How? Catra... if Adora has feelings for you, do you really think she'll still want to fight a war against you?" That is a good question but another that Catra cannot answer.

"I... I don't know the answer to that either, guys. You can't just expect me to believe that Adora has feelings for me all of a sudden." Because  _ she doesn’t.  _ It’s  _ just _ sex.

"Well... it is hypothetical," Netossa admits. "but the situation you're in... it's a very  _ possible _ hypothetical."

"I doubt it's very possible, ‘Tossa." Catra does doubt it, Adora herself had said there was no feelings, only sex in this arrangement.

"Fine." Netossa says, but she doesn't sound very convinced. "Just... keep what we've said in mind."

"I will... can I go now?" Despite having somewhat rested Catra was still exhausted after taking She-Ra, she wanted to lay down ASAP, she was half convinced she was still leaking her cum.

"... You can go.  _ For now _ . But we're serious." Netossa says. "You can't keep fucking the Horde Lord forever."

"I know. I heard you the first two times." Catra narrows her eyes and Netossa narrows her eyes right back at Catra. 

"Don't give me an attitude young lady." Spinnerella laughs a little at her wife, resting her hand on her shoulder. 

"Look, Catra, forgetting the fact that she's the Lord of the Horde, we are happy that you've found someone who you... seem to like."

"Spinnerella, you're making it sound like I've found someone... I  _ haven't _ she's just a fuck buddy." Catra clarifies, reassuring the others as well as herself. "But thanks... I think." It’s not like she’s dating Adora, or courting her, or  _ anything.  _ They’ve firmly established themselves as enemies with benefits, no strings. Catra is  _ not _ going to get caught in those strings - she’s not… _ is she? _

"Who's gonna tell her that's what we were?" Netossa whispers and Spinnerella elbows her wife on her side. Catra pretends she didn't hear what Netossa had just said. She hums softly. 

"May I go now?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah, go get some rest, sounds like you need it."

"Thanks... see you two around." Catra nods at them before heading out to go back to her guest room. 

* * *

Spinnerella waits until she's sure that Catra's no longer within hearing range and gently slaps her wife's arm. "You do realise she has sensitive hearing, right?" Netossa pauses before she winces. 

"Right... Magicat..." Spinnerella cannot believe her wife forgot that.

"... Could it really be possible that the Horde Lord has feelings for Catra?" Spinnerella asks.

"Lord Adora?" Netossa snorts. "I don't think she has feelings for anything other than her passion for destroying Etheria. But Catra obviously has feelings, even if she refuses to see them."

"Well, yeah... but..." Spinnerella presses her lips together. "You did make a good point earlier."

"I make lots of good points, you'll have to be more specific."

"She used She-Ra while with Catra in an intimate setting... the Horde Lord has  _ never _ used She-Ra in battle before." Spinnerella found that incredible yet Catra had played it off as no big deal -  _ that was a  _ **_huge_ ** _ deal! _

"Yeah..." Netossa frowns. "That... was unexpected. No one even knows what She-Ra looks like. Except... I guess… Catra now."

"Exactly. And you remember what Catra said last time? When we mentioned She-Ra in our previous conversation? She said that Lord Adora didn't use her because she didn't want to be like a Princess... she was afraid of using She-Ra."

"What are you... suggesting?" Netossa asks. Spinnerella places a hand on her wife's shoulder. 

"That... there is a real possibility that the Horde Lord may be catching feelings for Catra."

"What? Are you serious?  _ Lord Adora _ ? Spinny... that's crazy."

"I know, but for her to use something... that she was afraid to use before, in an  _ intimate _ setting... it makes sense." Spinnerella says, looking at her wife. "What if... what if that really is what is happening? What if it’s mutual?"

"Then I think we have a huge fucking problem."

"Oh boy..." Spinnerella says. Catra may be in denial but her feelings for Adora are so obvious. Even if they agreed to a fuck buddy situation that almost never works out. Sex, being vulnerable with someone like that, being intimate… it does lead to  _ feelings  _ all too often.

"I mean... Best case, Adora surrenders. Worst case, she breaks Catra's heart because she's incapable of processing her emotions." Netossa comments which does  _ not  _ make Spinnerella feel any better.

"... Let's hope for the best case scenario, but I have a feeling that this might end in heartbreak for Catra regardless... there's no way that the others will want to...  _ not _ end Lord Adora if she surrenders."

"Kill her?" Netossa ponders that. "Yeah... they probably would want the most severe punishment for her, can't say I'd blame them."

"I... really hope Catra hasn't caught feelings, but with how she's been acting..." Spinnerella frowns, clearly worried about the Magicat princess.

"There is absolutely no way C'yra would  _ ever _ accept Adora as Catra's mate."

"No... there isn't, which is why I'm worried if Catra already chose her."

"How do you know if a Magicat has chosen a mate?"

"They just... bond. Magicats can tell better than we can. The only way we'd be able to tell is if..." Spinnerella bites the inside of her cheek.

"If...?"

"Is if the Magicat loses their mate... and they go into grieving." Spinnerella answers gravely. Grieving is a very  _ bad  _ experience for Magicats, it can even lead to their  _ death  _ \- death by a broken heart.

"... So what? We'd only know if Catra for some reason lost Adora?"

"Or unless Catra realises it and tells us..." Spinnerella shrugs slightly. "But who knows when that will happen... or  _ if _ it even actually happened."

"Well, as they say, dear wife, only time will tell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn earlier that you should get ready. Here it comes! ;) -M
> 
> I just wanna say that Adora looks like S5 She-Ra because S5 She-Ra is so sexy. Seems like things are starting to... shift... ;) -S

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! Feel free to leave kudos and/or comment! Thank you for reading :)! See you next time hopefully.


End file.
